My Heart
by l3monhea2
Summary: Bella is in a band and has not seen love. then the Cullens come up and a certain guy named Jasper rocks her world. What happens when see realizes they aren't human? Will Jasper and Bella withstand what he is? Plz read new to this and this is the first!
1. OMJ oh my Jasper

Disclaimer: This belongs to Stephenie Meyer if she wants it she can have it, also the songs are from Paramore and others just made up. So if you're going to ask about the music it belongs to the amazing Paramore or its mine made up.

Bella's point of view

My eyes opened I saw it before my eyes it had to be…like 2am in the morning, the song was in my head ringing. I flew out my warm bed and flopped down on the floor. Charlie wouldn't wake up I ran to the closet and grabbed my writing book the song rung through my arms flowing on the page like magic.

Fences: (Paramore)

I'm sitting in a room made only up of big white walls

And in the hall, there are people looking through  
The window in the door  
They know exactly what we're here for

Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now? You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

If you let me, I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions, separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight

Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be  
And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
So smile

Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in

Just breathe it in

Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said, let's see you walk it

Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said, let's see you walk it

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide  
Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

I wrote with my heart and it gave me a song usually romance didn't come to me. It was something Id never experienced I had no idea how it felt. My clock was saying 5:49 in a neon blue color. I sighed maybe Id slept longer than I thought. I put my music book inside of my backpack might as well get in the shower. My body longed for the cold water and I felt my worries and pain being pulled away. Charlie was the chief of the police and lately there had been trying to figure out what was has been happening to the people who were dying mysteriously. I hated him out there searching for god knows what. I got out the shower in my pink fluffy towel and put on my bra and panties. My outfit was hanging in my closet. I slipped into my white cami and then put on my sleeveless shirt with strips going across they were red blue brown and white. Then my dark skinny jeans that were tight fitting; white snow boots to match. They were fur boots and I toped it with a fur hat to match. Its cold up here in forks so Ill just through on a green sweater my style made a statement. My band members were Hayden on the drums, he was the best ever. He had that rocker look only he was super sweet and loves romance. Then we have two guitar players in our band Afraid of the Dark.

Grant had a red electric guitar it was his life and love. Grant had been my best friend seen I moved to forks for my freshman year. Now as a junior I still loved him and we were still close. He had a clean cut look to him with his bronze hair but it was his attitude that had girls falling. He was wild and daring but a straight a student and a class pet. On the other hand Matthew was an acoustic guitar player he had that bad and dangerous look but was totally a teddy bear. Last was Mark our manager/piano player when we needed it, we played at parties and things like that sometimes even in school at lunch time. He was amazing at persuading our principle into anything for us to let our class hear us like playing on the announcements.

"Bella! Get up you need to get to pick up the guys like in 20 minutes. I'm leaving now you know crime has went up" Charlie's voice interrupted my pandemonic thoughts of what was today going to be like.

"I'm awake and dressed so I'll be leaving with you Dad" I yelled grabbing my backpack and headed down stairs. He was there standing in his uniform waiting for me, I didn't eat breakfast really it wasn't on my important list for school.

"Ready to see your friend's kiddo? I'm headed off to the mountains so call me if anything happens. You look cute today Bella, have fun on your first day as a junior" Charlie kissed my cheek and walked out the door.

"Be safe Charlie please I love you" I whispered to nothing but maybe myself. I walked outside it was always dull in rainy Fork, Washington. My silver Jaguar xk was sitting waiting for me with its silver shiny coat. I laughed at how Charlie surprised me with such a nice car. I got in and went to pick up Matthew and Grant. We pulled into the school only to see cars sitting in a straight line they were just as nice as mine. Hayden had a nice Honda and got out the car with Mark, to meet us.

"Were playing in the cafeteria today as a welcome back to our fellow juniors. Mr. Ishmael agreed that it would be perfect what do you want to sing Bella? Oh and I love your outfit (it's on my profile along with the Cullen's cars) so well need to do an original okay?" Matthew had a smug grin on his face at the fact that he had booked us to sing at lunch.

"Well I wrote a new song earlier but how about we sing…Franklin it's the best for this or we do Misery business. Which one boys? What would you prefer that we sing and rock out to?" I waited as they evaluated to which one they would like to do.

"Misery Business" Mark said first and got three head shakes from Hayden and Grant. I just started walking towards the door with my band on its flanks. Jessica was there shooting dirty looks at me as Mike walked up to me. I hated her she hated me because Mike wanted me. Lauren backup her up because they wee the wannabe IT. To bad my band owned it and we would walk down the halls and everyone knew who we were. I rolled my eyes as Mike blocked me way from going pass. My band members just went around leaving me to fight for myself.

"Want to go out maybe later you know just you and me Isabella?" Mike smiled that smile that creeps me out. That's when I saw them…they were beautiful, the first two were a huge dude with a scary almost look to him but his walk seemed too graceful for his size. Then their was a amazing looking blonde that probably made models self esteem drop. Then the next two behind were a tall boyish one with bronze hair and the girl beside him was at least 5'4inches she was small and had spiky hair that had a glisten to it. Behind him was a beautiful blonde with amber eyes that were deeper than the ocean I liked how his muscles were defined with the shirt he had on. His eyes meet mine I felt my breathe hitch I saw a slight darken in his eye as he saw Mike.

Jessica saw the connection between the guy and I and I heard her murmur something that sounded a lot like fat ugly whore. I walked pat Mike to Jessica and stood my ground and waited for her to speak.

"You know maybe you should loose some weight…your beginning to get really fat. Oh and stay away from that okay? He is mine you got that? Bitch do you hear my words just stay in your little band" Jessica's breathe was really foul.

"Okay let's get something straight I'M REALLY TIRED OF YOU BULL. AND FIRST YOU DON'T OWN HIM IF YOUR SO BOLD WHY DON'T YOU GO TALK TO HIM?" I felt my anger melt from a unknown force. My mind told my to turn around and I did and _he_ was right there leaning against a locker, I caught his eye and saw they were a lighter brown color.

"Oh please Isabella okay first guys like him don't date hoes so learn your place. And like I said why don't you go make a new song." Lauren spoke for Jessica now.

"OH YEAH I FORGOT EVERYBODY I MADE A SONG FOR JESSICA TODAY AT LUNCH ILL BE SINGING IT. IT'S ABOUT HOW SHE HATES ME FOR HAVING MIKE"I yelled they all snickered and Mike smiled. I turned around to her and punched her in the nose and Hayden grabbed me and pulled me to my first class.

I sat in my first period and paid no attention to what was being said. I was to deep in thought to even care what the teacher said I was advanced my studies were out of school thanks to Charlie. That guy was consuming my mind he seemed to be perfect. I shook my head to think about how excited I was to sing in today. I played guitar too but rarely did I ever play unless the song was very important about my life or other things. Misery business had me play my electric guitar which was a royal purple thanks to Charlie customizing it for me I was really happy that I had such a great dad. The bell rang for second period I had to stop by my locker when I got there the small one with black hair was there.

"Hey Bella! I'm Alice nice to finally meet you so I saw how you and Jasper were eying each other more like ogling," Alice smiled as my blush deepened at her words. I liked her she had style with her small skinny jeans on and a purple shirt saying "I see my future and you not in it". She was sweet and easy to like with her bell like voice.

"Hi Alice. Well about Jasper I was mum it wasn't well like---- '' I stuttered and looked at the ground. She let out a magical laugh that made me look up.

"He is about to come get me for what I just said so bare with us" She whispered right as he hit the corner. Jasper, he was with the one that walked with Alice. Jasper was beautiful my heart skipped a beat at the sight of him that made me blush. His eyes glided to mine again and a sparkle ran through the air and hit me. I felt my heart accelerate up a huge amount as he seemed to have to get his breathing back to normal.

"Alice why can't you leave the poor girl alone. Sorry about my sister Bella she's quite annoying. I'm Jasper by the way. This is Edward here he is Alices-boyfriend" His accent was faint but it was there.

"Oh it's fine she is a really likable person and nice to meet you Jasper and Edward. Jasper I hope you don't mind but I hear a faint southern accent where are you from?'' I asked and his mouth dropped Edward seemed shocked and Alice had a huge smile on her face.

"Texas I was adopted at the age 8 by Carlisle and Esme like Edward and Alice and Rosalie also Emmett." He seemed to have to compose himself.

"Aaaaawwww Jazzy is Bella's nickname for you and you have one for her its Izzy how sweet". Alice piped up I felt that blush creep back and Jasper just looked at me with a confused expression.

"Alice Cullen stops medaling in their lives goodness you don't even know if they like each other. Now we have 1 minute before class come on" Edward pulled her but she stood her ground.

"No because Bella does to like Jasper because he likes her because if any other guys ask her out like Mike he'll explode. Oh and Bella when you bite you lip it drives Jasper insane.'' Alice yelled back as Edward dragged her to class.

"Sorry about that she's really an excited girl and is to…persistent for her own good and mine. '' Jasper said after a moment of silence.

"Oh so you don't like me?" My voice exposed me for my hurt wait no guy had ever did that…Jasper stared at me for a while.

"Actually I find you beautiful and different from other girls…I can't put my…finger on it though. Your going to be late Izzy" I saw the small on his face that took my breathe away. He just smiled wider and walked away from me leaving my feeling empty. I walked to class as the bell rung on me lucky the teacher was late too so no one even got marked tardy. I sat in class with Jasper on my mind I watched my history teacher walk around the class his mouth moved but the words weren't coming to me only Jasper had my time and thoughts.

"Ms. Swan could you give me the answer please?" Mr. Fred walked up to me and waited for my answer. I wanted to scream at him for invading my time with Jasper. Before I could ask for the question to be repeated Edward walked in thank god.

"Mr. Fred could I see Isabella for a moment please sir? I really need her for an huge matter involving-''

"It is fine Ms. Swan you may go see what the problem is. Will she back for the rest of the lesson Mr. Cullen' he interrupted Edward before I could hear what the problem was. Edward nodded a simple no as I got up from my seat. I reached the door when Edward whispered the answer

'Mr. Fred the answer is the Boston Tea Party" with that I left out with Edward he went outside and stopped turning towards me.

"Funny how you and Jasper got called on at the same time and were to busy thinking of each other to know what was said. Don't ask how I know but Alice will be out here a in a second with Jasper." Edward then walked off with those words. I grunted at that and waited for Jasper oh and Alice.

"Hey Bella boo! Can't wait for your concert in the cafeteria finally hear the hottest band in Forks? Oh and don't mind Edward he went to go refresh himself…so anyway you were so busy thinking of Jazzy that you didn't hear the question. Its okay though because Jasper was in my class and the teacher was like Jasper and kept calling him but he was thinking of you." Alice's attitude never died did it I don't think so. Jasper just shook his head.

"How would you know what we were thinking Alice? No one knows that or the future so shutup"Jasper snapped at her and stormed away.

"The way you moaned her name please you were all Bella I need you and you're so tight" Alice yelled at him and he stopped dead on his tracks and turned around his eyes were black. He looked deadly mad but Edward came back and stood between them as him he could stop Jasper.

"Look Alice could you leave Bella and Jasper alone okay? They have their own lives and your not to go in it and make things happen" Edward said Alice seemed zoned out and then smiled a smile that was evil and walked away with Edward laughing behind her. I looked at Jasper and sighed at how beautiful he was I didn't have a chance. I walked pass him only to have him grab my arm his hand was like ice to my skin. I ignored the fact I wanted to shiver and looked at him again.

"Cant wait to hear you play Izzy" with that he walked away once again as the bell rung for lunch. I just went to find the crew at my locker trying to get out our jitter bugs. I had to get my guitar from Hayden which was in his car.

"It is on the stage on your stand waiting to be played on you pick is in my pocket okay? Now you need to do your warm-ups before so sing any song that comes to mind. And sing you're best please so I can figure if your pitch is any good please" Matthew commanded. The song from this morning stuck out Fences so that's what would do.

"I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls and in the hall there are people looking through the window in the door they know exactly what were here for. Don't look up just let them think theirs no place else you'd rather be" My voice sounded good in the empty hallway I was excited that the guys were speechless at my new song.

"That was awesome that's the song you wrote this morning? Your voice is like perfect and we need to get in there to tune the guitars and Matt should have time get the music flowing..." Mark suggested and we did. It was packed in the café even the smokers the people who usually spent lunch smoking were waiting for us to play. I looked out and saw Jessica looking very anxious at what I was going to say about her. I saw Alice stilling in Edwards lap winking at me then the big one that Jazzy called Emmett was petting the one named Rosalie. Wow she must be a vain stuck up bitch. I saw Edward laugh only to be slapped in the head by Jasper who was watching me with an intent expression. I just stared back as I grabbed my soul and put it around my neck and shoulder and grabbed my pick from Hayden. I just smiled and looked away from Jasper at Hayden who had thumbs up.

"Okay I can see you guys have been waiting long enough and all my songs have reasons for being written. This one is for a bitch named Jessica so I'm going to let you guys here it and tell me what you think" they screamed in response to what I said I saw Jasper laugh with Emmet and Edward shook his head with a smirk.

I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way

Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who

They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I performed with my hardest keeping Jaspers eye contact most of the song (I imagine her voice like the lead singer of Paramore look up the song). I rocked my hardest and luck me my hair was already out so when I jumped up and down as the crowd got into it. I finished with an easy note and a strum of my guitar. They went crazy with the clapping of there hands. A lot of them screamed, and Emmett boomed over them.

"YOU ROCK BELLA" I laughed at that as everyone screamed at that. I couldn't let my band go down this wasn't possible without them.

"Thanks but give it up for the best drummer ever Hayden and my two guitar players Mark and Grant. And our amazing manager Matthew for getting us ready for anything. Lets not forget Principle Ishmael who let us rock out" they were screaming louder than ever now. Mr. I came up and requested the mike I handed it to them.

"How about another song from Afraid of the Dark! Now students calm down so they can pick the next song to play." He handed the mic back and I looked at the guys who looked back. I mouthed Franklin and they nodded in agreement. I saw Jasper wink at me and I felt my heart almost stop I gained control easily. And got my guitar ready for the next song. This one had Mark sing with me I smiled a tiny bit and took a sharp nervous breathe and launched right into:

And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all  
This place we live, it is not where we belong  
And I miss who we were in the town that we could call our own  
Going back to get away after everything has changed

Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)  
Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?

So we stand here now and no one knows us at all  
I won't get used to this  
I won't get used to being gone  
And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying  
Going back to get away after everything has changed

Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)  
Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?

Taking up our time  
Taking up our time  
Taking up our time  
It's taking up our time again  
Go back we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time again  
Go back we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time again  
Go back we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time, taking up our time

Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?

That day ended with a whole bunch of 'your greats' from even teachers and students. I just said thank you only one opinion that mattered Jasper. I went to my car and was about to get in when I heard my name. I turned TO SEE Jasper walking to my car.

"That was really amazing what you did today… I loved the songs. Did you write them? They are really amazing and so is your voice" he leaned on my car waiting for my answer.

"Yeah thanks I do write the songs…hey which car is yours?" I asked he had to have one of the ones that looked a tiny bit better than mine did bother me.

"The blue Aston martin Db9 (on profile all of them) and the yellow Aston martin is Alice's. The red jeep liberty is Emmett's and the red Aston Martin Vanquish is Rosalie's. Last in line is Edward's black Volvo S40. We couldn't decide which one to drive so we brought them all. Your cars really nice has an amazing engine. Runs like a doll has a purr to it just like my baby" Jasper leaned in close to me. I felt the electricity hit me and I felt my knees go weak. I grabbed Jasper before I went down. "Are you okay Bella?'' He lifted me up and placed me in my driver's seat. I shook my head that shock had my eye sight fuzzy it was so powerful. I waited as they slowly came back to me.

"Sorry about that Jazzy sorry I meant Jasper" I looked at my watch it was 4:15 I could make it to practice in 5 minutes if Jasper stopped talking to me not that I wanted him to though.

"Well if your sure Izzy I mean Bella Ill see you tomorrow hopefully so goodbye" I saw that breath taking smirk on his face as he walked away. I shut the door and put in the key to go to Hayden's house his parents being workaholics they were never home. I hit 85 going down a 20mph rode I needed to get there in time. I was like 2 minutes away when I swore I saw one of the Cullen's cars. I kept going not having time. Hayden's house came into view and sure enough they were in the garage waiting for me. I pulled in hitting the brakes before I hit Hayden's Honda. I got out fixed myself and met them for practice.

"Wow Bella driving like a mad man much? Why you in a rush what were you running late so hit 65 to get here?'' Hayden asked. I just rolled my eyes and began to strum my guitar to teach them the notes to Fences.

That day I got home at 6:20 with my driving and began to cook as I did my homework for the week. Charlie came in right as I pulled out the steak and potatoes I was a wizard at cooking and sometimes I danced rarely did I though. I smiled at him and waited for him to talk.

"How was your day Bell's? Meet the new students from Alaska? Their dad is the local doctor really good with people truly. Met any boys yet that interest you?'' Charlie fixed his plate and I laughed as I fixed mine.

"My day was great we played for the juniors in our class! I met the Cullen's well everyone but two Emmett and Rosalie. Yes now that you mention it I like a guy named Jasper he happens to be a Cullen" I spoke as we sat at the four people table.

''That's good baby girl so I'm going to be working really late nowadays. Those eight missing people all showed up. Whatever killed them left them all together, what monster would hurt that family like that. Its really bad Bella and its scaring our folks." Charlie explained.

"Dad be careful please okay? Don't get hurt in the process of trying to find the truth. I love you I'm going to finish my work night" I left with that and did my homework for at least half the year. That tutor was really helpful at 3:45am I went to sleep.

That night I dreamt of Jasper for the first time…


	2. Why does he have this effect on me?

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the idea songs are Paramore mostly and other artist and if you're reading this thank you! Oh and oh course Stephenie owns the characters. Oh and the Jasper song belongs to Joe Jonas and those who have put this on alert or favorites thank you so much! Check it. Poll on my page please let me know if you'd like Jasper's pov.

I woke-up to the sound of rain hitting my window…ugh great I hate the rain it was horrible. I sighed and looked at my clock 5:27 might as well do the same as yesterday get dressed early like before. I went and showered first maybe its Jasper but I actually took the time and did my make-up. Even thought it was lip-gloss and eye shadow only. My outfit consists of brown straight legs and a plaid shift that reached my thighs barely that was red brown and orange. I cherished how it showed off my small waist because of the tie in the middle so it hugged my figure. I looked at myself and decided with a red stilettos were perfect. I put on orange nail polish and both nails and feet. My shoes were opened toed. I topped of with a lightening strike red earring on my left and the other right had an orange one. I pulled my hair in a tight ponytail to show off my look to the best.

Downstairs was a note from Charlie saying he also had to be to work at 4 and got off at 1 that morning? He would be super exhausted every night until he found the killer he still had weekends off so he'd sleep all day. My shoes clicked as I walked and I just grabbed my bag with the heaps of homework and went off. I went by Grants house he wasn't felling well today so his mom made if stay home. Matthew on the other hand was already waiting when I pulled up, he flopped in beside me. I zoomed down the rode by now he would be use to my driving skills I had no fear of crashing. It was only drizzling when I stepped out the car with Matthew.

"Bella so you and Jasper are you guys friends? You have on make-up you only do that when you really like a guy" Matthew looked at me with a skeptical eye.

"Not exactly and I can wear make-up with out a guy and I really don't want to talk about him" I opened my locker and grabbed some books I could read during studies. I had an average 4.8 in my classes. I was super smart but liked the group I was with so I just stuck with it instead of skipping. I sighed at how Jasper wasn't in any of my classes. I closed my locker and heads turned as I walked down.

"BELLA! HEY CAN I TALK TO YOU FOR A MOMENT?" I turned to see none other than Emmett running towards me. He grabbed me too hastily into a hug. My breathe was being taken away slowly by this vast guy who seemed to be on steroids. I couldn't speak to tell him his grip was way to tight.

''Emmett you fat-headed idiot you're choking her put her down now! Oh, fine Ill just tell Rose that you're all over her and she'll kill you" Alice stood in front of him waiting. He set me back on my feet gently to my relief stuck his tongue out at Alice who did it back.

"Bella! Come on you have to hear Jasper play his guitar. You'll love it the song that he wrote like a while ago" Alice pulled me out the door into the courtyard. I heard him;

You're the voice in hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing I need to find you I gotta find you. Being felling lost can't find the words to say spending all my time stuck in yesterday. Where you are is where I wanna be ooohhh right next to you and you next to me ooohhhhh y-e-eah. You're the voice in here inside my head the reason that I'm singing I need to find you I gotta find you.

His playing was amazing his voice made me want to cry that song was written for a lucky girl. I was to plain to catch Jasper's attention. Alice pushed me forward out the dark so I was in his view. He lifted his head letting his blonde locks fall on his face. I just smiled and sat in the grass in front of him, he watched me with his deep eyes. I just waited for him to speak but instead he handed me the guitar.

'What am I suppose to do with this?" I really didn't want to play in font of him right now at all.

"Play for me Izzy please? Just sing one of your songs…for me" Jasper pleaded. I sighed and thought for a second and found a song.

"Please speak softly for they will hear us and they'll find out that we don't trust them. Speak up dear cause I cannot hear you. I need to know why we don't trust them. Explain to me this conspiracy against me and tell me how I lost my power" I let my voice fade as I looked at Jasper he had a smile on his lips. My heart yelled kiss him but I sat remembering the song, it wasn't for me.

"Why did you stop? Your voice is really beautiful Izzy I could listen to it all day to be honest" Jazzy leaned up and looked me in the eyes. I was breaking he was so perfect and his red lips just begged me to kiss him.

"Who did you write that song for? Alice said you did it a while ago" My heart sped up a little as I waited for the answer.

"I wrote it last night in my room and Alice didn't tell you who for?'' I shook my head no. "She is amazing and beautiful and her voice makes my heart fly." Jasper leaned in slowly I moved up as we got closer my heart went wild. ''I wrote it for…you''. With those words he kissed me I felt like I was on a cloud. His cold lips on mine felt bliss. My hands slid behind his neck I felt it I was losing control, Jasper kissed me hungrily now. I lost it pushing him back on the grass. His hands roaming my body, I couldn't stop. He pulled back and looked at me…kissing me again shortly. "Were both losing control…maybe I should have thought that through''. I kissed him again and he didn't pull back but we both stayed in check. I couldn't stop kissing him it was like a dream come true. "Bella… we…need…to…stop before…the bell……..rings". I kissed him making him pause in his sentence he jus laughed and leaned. I got off oh him and picked up the guitar.

"You need skip once in a while Jazzy it's goo for you…" I joked. He smiled at me and my heart went flying into the sun, he had such an effect on my heart. I smiled timidly back at him and he took the guitar back from me and played a song familiar to me… Franklin. I smiled and waited for him to explain why he had played it. It was his turn to sing a song for me not the other way around.

"Sing with me Isabella please just sing with me so I can hear your voice" Jasper put forth I just didn't think my voice was good enough to be compared or even heard the same time as Jaspers. Those eyes were just so hard to deny though so I looked down and stared at the grass. He grabbed my hands and kissed them gently I let out a defeated sigh. He let go of my hands and started over and I began. (Please look up Franklin by Paramore. I imagine Jasper like that only his voice is a lot…better than that). I hit the chorus with Jasper we sounded amazing together though I still felt unworthy of singing with him. Our voice together could make the sun shine harder even the birds seemed to stop to listen to us. Our voice…it was ours no one could claim it other than us. I let out that happiness that I hadn't felt in a while. The happiness of a child who had no worries about what could come the next day, the happiness of living without…worries. The song was closing I took my time and so did Jasper. Our voices rung even after we stopped, I opened my eyes as Jasper did. He's smile did it I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. I didn't even feel him move as he pushed me back and climbed on me this time. He broke the kiss and moved to my neck I felt my heart accelerate as he inhaled intensely.

"You smell delicious Isabella just soooo tempting to me. I just almost can't resist soooo amazing it's like an addiction. Mmmmmmmmhhhhh your soooo beautiful and I bet you taste even better" Jasper's words were so strained and he let them out in groans. They seemed to be frustration I couldn't move he had me pinned I wiggled under him. He suddenly grabbed my waist with his nose still at me neck his grip so tight that it probably left bruises. "Please Bella stop moving just can't stop so appetizing. Bella...help me gain control of… myself please help me".

"Jasper what's wrong…with you? How can I help?" I strained my neck so he wasn't that close to me. I slowly pushed him over a little by little so he was beside me, he rolled of oh me and took colossal breathe. I just waited for an explanation but he never gave me one. Instead he kissed me and got up and left with that I was too shocked to feel the heart creeping in my chest. After minutes pasted I got up and went to the car and decided to go…anywhere nut be in Forks.

Thank god my car was fast I made it home in at least 2 minutes and called me mom to see if I could come see her in Phoenix. Oh course she said yes so I took the chance to tell Charlie over the phone that I'd be back today was Thursday that I would be back on Tuesday. I went upstairs and packed me sweat's and shirts and got so other things and left. I put in my iPod and began to drive the 6 hour ride. I hit the song Shake it off by Mariah Carey it helped me drive even faster to my mom. I'd never felt this hurt like before I just hit the pedal and sped off towards my mother. She was so uncaring though I loved her she acted on impost. I was the adult I grew up taking care of her we were complete opposites but she was my best friend in the world. Phil, her husband, took care of her he was a nice guy but traveling was apart of his career. Playing minor league baseball he left so my mom stayed with me but missed Phil. I chose to move with my dad in Forks because her happiness was first on my list. Everyone's came before me I was sometimes so selfish and spoiled but they refused to see my point in which I did things for only me.

I was getting tired but had a three hour ride left so I decided I needed coffee in my system so I got a caramel frappachino (idk the spelling bare with me). I drove on until I saw that house I loved in my view god the sun seemed so wonderful on my skin I just soaked it in before I beeped my horn to announce my arrival to my family. My mom ran out faster that I though she could and tackled me in a warm firm hug. I laughed as Phil hugged me and ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek, I walked in the house it was still the same and I couldn't do anything but laugh. I smiled and went up to my room it had that purple paint I loved and the purple and green bed spread that I loved. I flopped down on the bed and decided that I should get some sleep first.

I woke-up Thursday at 11:38 to find my mom making pancakes I when I got in the kitchen I smiled and sat at the island on the bar stools.

''Where is Phil? And that smiles amazing mom you know I love pancakes" I smiled and got a sniff of the smell I missed. Note to self when I go back to Forks buy pancakes to make Charlie on the weekend.

"He went to North Carolina for a baseball game that he and the guys planned last week. Want me to add anything to you pancakes like maybe pecans?" my mom asked as she made a new batch.

"Pecans would be great and if you had a trip why didn't you just tell me? I could have waited and came this weekend." I said getting up fixing me some apple juice. I loved apple juice with pancakes it was soooo good.

'You sounded hurt yesterday when you called and I've missed you baby girl. Phil has had me travel with him enough you come first." My mom drowned my pancakes in syrup just the way I liked it. I just laughed as she grabbed the whip and made a smiley face for me. I hadn't had this in a while how I missed my mom. I saw the newspaper and grabbed it to read the stories here. On the cover page was the head line…Mass Killing 38 people found dead. That was a lot of people to die. There has to be a huge gang taking action because there couldn't be one person that was causing this chaos. I took a bite out of my pancake and read about the killings.

"So… Bella who is the guy that has my little girl all shook up?" Renee caught me off guard I choked on my bite of pancake. She patted my back until I stopped choking. "Baby girl don' play me like I'm dumb tell me who this guy is that sent my daughter flying back to me?"

"Mom! I- his name is Jasper he is new at the school, I don't know but something about him makes my heart flutter and stop. His smile is so wonderful I feel my stomach drop, his touch having made me feel like I've been hit by lightening. His voice is so wonderful that I feel unworthy to hear it and sing with him. The song he wrote for me is amazing and he is just one of a kind" I gushed then that dang on blush came back exposing me for my embarrassment.

"BELLA! You're in love and it is all across your face! My little girl has finally wet that guy who'll show her what love all's about. And he sings to and he made you a song I have to meet him one day I'll just pop by your school. Oh how wonderful that you have met that guy for you" My mom giggled as she hopped up and down I chuckled at her and ate my pancake with Jasper on my mind. My mom and I talked that morning and shopped for me some outfits and came home to tired.

"So Bella describe Jasper to me how does he look?" my mom flopped on the couch across from me laying back.

"Well he is great so wonderful and caring. He is about 6 foot and 2inches tall with curly blonde hair and has amber eyes. Oh and let's not forget he is super strong his muscles are so defined" my face must have been out of it because I heard my mom giggle again at my obsession with the guy I had known for two days. By the way he left today I don't think we'd hang out anymore he looked so mad and pained that it hurt me. My eyes just began to water and then I thought about our voice…that did it I was in tears. Renee hugged me as I sobbed into her shoulder; it hurt me so much to think about it. My mom had to drag me up the stairs because I couldn't even think through how to move. I bawled myself to sleep that night my phone rung a couple of times but I was way to upset to talk to them. I went to sleep with blood shot eyes and a running nose, why Jasper had such an effect on me?

I woke-up feeling like crap and looked at my phone it had been Hayden who called me all night so I decided to text him back. I couldn't pick up the guys so I hope they found a ride to school.

Me: Hey Hayden I'm at my mom's sorry it was last minute…so I'll see you Tuesday.

Love Bell

Hayden: It's okay are you alone? I noticed that you and Jasper both weren't in school and it was being said yall went on vacation together.

I didn't reply I just cried over again even though it really hurt to let him have such and effect on me. I was so pathetic to let him get to me…I was right girls like me don't get guys like him he was so great and I wasn't anything compared to him. My head ached and I looked at my old clock and saw it said 3pm meaning I have cried maybe for two hours and last night was agonizingly long for me until sleep over took me. I flung my legs off the bed and sat in silence for a little while. Today was…Friday maybe I would head back home earlier than Charlie thought I couldn't sit in the room and cry until I had no more tears to release them. I got up off the floor and went downstairs to find my mom sipping coffee. She only did that when she was really apprehensive about something that worried her to death.

"Mom it is best if I leave sitting her in…misery. It's not healthy for either of us really I'll just hang out over Hayden's house for a while" I only saw her face fall and then she smiled a weak smile. My clothes weren't hard to pack but I had to fix my face from this unappealing look. My heart felt so weak as if the beating wasn't keeping my alive. _He _was like the…air to my body the emotion around him was so calming and caring. I looked at myself I wasn't plain my pale skin clashed with my huge (changing her eye color got tried of people saying she was plain) gray eyes. My lips a cherry red that stood out like a short person (no offense) surrounded by giants. My hair was brown and reached my mid back. Maybe I needed to change that a tiny bit red would be a lot different for me. My body had curves going out at my breast and in for my small waist then out at my legs almost like a coca cola bottle.

"Bella sweet I called Charlie and told him that you are were coming home a little earlier than all of us expected. I made your favorite Bella a strawberry smoothie with a hint of cinnamon, come on with me and we will have a sip and talk before you leave me for Forks again" Renee pulled me and my stuff downstairs and gave me my smoothie.

"Mom talking is not what I need its ole Gabriella that I need right now." That was my first ever guitar I played both electric and acoustic. She was in the basement wrapped up in the case, I blew the dust off. I strummed the guitar and checked the tune my mom had grabbed the microphone set we had. We cleared the living room and set up the recording, I had no idea what we would sing together.

''How about we sing…one of your first songs ever, the one you wrote for the band as the first song ever." I plugged up the guitar and began my first song conspiracy, with my mom who sung along with us. After that song I helped pack up it was like at least 6:46, I left with my mom at the door grimacing at my state. The whole ride back I listened to I would Die for You by Prince (from the movie purple Rain). I did the dance as I drove without the worry of what could happen. I didn't really plan to go to Charlie's or Hayden's tonight. I might just wonder through the woods like I did certain times of night. Charlie disagreed with me about doing that but the sound of the crickets and the woods soothed me. It was 10:22. I had about 34 minutes until I got to the house thanks to the G.P.S I had on my phone. The night had an eerie touch to it…like that feeling you got when you knew all the signs were there when you were in danger. I guess I was being the dumb blonde (not saying blondes are you guys aren't really though) who shook of that feeling. There were some things that could go wrong but I wasn't a what if person. I only lived in the moment which probably was the most capricious way to do it. The lights were on in my house so I pulled in the driveway knowing Charlie was sleep by now. That means I could go for a walk without having to tell him.

The star's were shining in the sky I couldn't even break the feeling of your being dumb. The moon was full and the path glooming in a luminescent way. My converse were white so I could see my feet guide me back, the twigs broke a couple of feet away there was nothing there was nothing there when I looked. My ignorance of the woods caused me to walk on; I came to a wide area surrounded by trees. In the middle was a figure curled up the aguish whimpers it left me paralyzed. I took a closer step only to have a man appear before me…my heart thundered I couldn't even move.

"Oh and who are you little one? May I help you on this lovely night?" his voice brought a shiver up my spine his beauty had me afraid. I took a step away from him he looked me in the eye fully. The crimson of his eyes took my breathe away his smell was intoxicating, his movement graceful and swift. I fell to the ground crawling away from him; he cocked his head to the side. I looked away from the face of my nightmares. "Oh don't be shy would you like to end up like him?" He pointed to the one lying on the ground crying hysterically I shook my head.

"Bella…" my voice shook as he took a step near me I let out a gush of air and got up he watched me in amusement".What do you want with me…whatever your name is?" I saw him shake a little it was probably from…laughing at me.

"Oh now someone's a little feisty for a tiny little girl. I see your fear little one now what could make you walk on such a night? There has been a lot of killing lately Bella" He replied. My anger flared I knew I was in danger but I wasn't going to let him see that I had to think quickly.

"If you are going to hurt me or kill me what's the need of small talk? Just get to the point of where you decide what to do with me. And frankly I don't think it's any of your business why I came out tonight" I snapped he raised his eyebrows at me and shook his head.

"Silly Bella you shouldn't snap at the man who has your life in his hands. My name is Reid I'm 27 years old. How old are you Bella dear?" Reid asked me I wasn't about to let him win against me.

"Now, now Reid your mom had to teach you better than that. She should have showed you how to treat a lady no matter if I'm your next victim. Now I'll ask a question you answer than I'll tell you what you want to hear" I was slipping out of this alive I wasn't going to die tonight.

"Fine what would you like to know Bella dear; I'll play by your game for awhile I have an eternity." Reid sat in front of me. I watched him do it he sat posed as if he was relaxed. He wasn't exactly human his look and composure was so…different I couldn't put my finger on it exactly though.

"Now Reid what did that poor fellow do to you?" I asked he seemed to be shocked at my question…like Jasper only he took along time to answer even then he seemed consumed by his thoughts as if they were over taking his mind. I decided to bring him back by speaking "Reid does my intelligence make you uncomfortable I was told I'm very self bright for my own good. Do I have you nonplussed I simply wanted to know what could cause you to kill. I'm sure your mom wouldn't want you going around killing and hurting for no reason that's not how she raised her boy".

"Ah okay let's see that poor fellow smelt so good and he probably taste better he is not dead nut I am hungry so you'll have to do. He said something's to me that caused me to lash out. I pray he forgives me for causing him such pain" Reid looked at the boy over there and decided that he this was time to get him off track.

"He is your boyfriend? Reid if you killed me don't you think he would be upset with you?" I got up slowly his eyes hit the ground I slowly eased away from him making it to the trees.

"I'll let you live Bella your smarts are what got you out of this be safe there are evil things like me out there only the show no mercy" Reid called after me I ran with all I took off as hard as I could to run away from those familiar thing's I saw the beauty and grace. The Cullen's and Hales were…too similar to that. What was I saying they weren't even to comparison of Reid? Bella stop it Jasper isn't anything like that you're wrong to think of that. I hit the high way and saw one car coming. I waited for it to pass only it didn't it was heading straight for me, I watched in horror as the car got closer only it took a turn leaving the passenger side open for me. The driver's side opened and I saw a deadly angry Jasper step out the car.

_That's it I hope you like it. I'm done….okay I'm lying for those who requested me and added me to favorite's thank you. I'm working harder so I'll keep typing and try to make as super long story for yall. _

"Bella it was really stupid of you to go out at this time of night" Jaspers voice sounded menacing to the reason behind it.

"I felt like taking I walk Jasper that's why I choose to go clear my mind" I snapped at him this anger wasn't mine but it invaded my body I couldn't make it stop. I felt my emotions flare up to a point where my anger seemed impossible for one person to carry.

"You could have did that some other time not at 2 in the morning that was dangerous what you just did. God that was really stupid of you" His retort hurt me it over took all of that rage building up in me.

'Well Jasper maybe Thursday if you hadn't hurt me like you just did. If you would decide if you care about me or not that would help because letting you have this effect on me isn't working at all okay? So just leave me alone stop coming back and breaking me…please" my voice became a murmur the tears fell and so did the pit in m stomach. I felt like it had no ended my breathing hallowed to nothing. This wasn't normal I couldn't take the pain, my knee's gave I tried to take in some air but it was hard it wasn't coming to me. I felt an embrace circle me it could only be one person I tried pushing him but he wouldn't budge. So I sobbed in his chest hearing his words and apologies I accepted them but the tears wouldn't stop. I felt him lift me up and put me in the car I just wept into my knees. I felted his car purred under me but my tars were taking over my body making it harder to breathe. He drove in silence for a while then he topped the car and waited for me to gain control, it wasn't easy but I managed to get that feeling to subtract a bit.

"Bella we're a block from your house and I don't want you going in looking like that. So, please just gain control I'm sorry about what I've caused but…' he trailed off I looked up he held my eyes there. I hastily turned my face from him; his cold hand grabbed my face turning me towards him. I felt that static again but ignored it and my pounding heart. Jasper was close very close I felt his sweet breathe on my face it made me lean in a nit so that we were almost kissing. "Bella no matter my actions and words never forget that I'll always care about you." He whispered to me I felt like singing praises he was so close it was invigorating I felt so happy all of a sudden. He pulled back and started the car I sighed at the lost. He let out a dark chuckle his eyes were a dark brown a tiny hint of topaz. I saw my house out the tinted windows I was about to pull the lock when Jasper grabbed my waist. I gasped as he pulled me on to his lap and turned me around so that I was straddling his waist. He kissed me softly, and then harder with passion that you only thought existed in romance novels or stories (hint, hint). He pulled back and I wasn't having this.

"Jasper please don't stop" I pressed into him he looked at me and kissed his way up to my neck and laughed.

"Your tired Bella dear go home I will see you Monday morning." He argued though he didn't push me back off him.

"That's way to long it's going to be completely miserable without you" I bit my lip out of habit and he moaned and looked away. I kissed his jaw he turned slightly but not fully. I decided to pout and it worked he looked and laughed at me.

"You're such a seductress Izzy" He joked I wasn't having this he was going to give in and kiss me, so I put my hands in his blonde hair and tugged a little to hard but he moaned I expected an ouch.

"Kiss me now Jazzy" I whispered and he of course complied with me without waiting. It was bliss until I pulled away and smiled. I was going to show him who owned this relationship whatever it is. "Goodnight Jazzy poo" I got off him and kissed his lips for a second and walked to the door. He made sure I got in and pulled off. I laughed as I went inside the house the first thing I hear d was my dad's deep snores. I sighed and went to bed. I knew Jasper would own my dreams tonight so I eagerly flopped in to bed after I changed my close.

I spent time cleaning the house and trying not to think about Jasper or Reid. They both made it hard to breathe whether fear or love. Wait…did I just say love was I falling that hard for just one guy the thoughts ate up my thoughts leaving me to an epiphany. Those effects that Jasper had on my were love they made me sick to my stomach and brought tears to my eyes. The phone rung suddenly and I looked at the caller ID I didn't know the number at all so I answered it out of curiosity.

"Hello?" I heard silence on the other line.

"Hey Bella I thought you'd want some company…so can we have a sleep-over tonight?" Alice giggled?

"Umm sure would you like to come over now or later?" I was up for the idea of having some company.

"No silly you come over here Rosalie went to France with Esme and Carlisle so it's just me and a group of…guys. Jasper misses you to so I can imagine that you're probably cleaning to entertain your self. So come on over and hang with me leave Charlie a note and tell him you came over Alice's house for a sleepover." Alice giggled at a snort that was loud I guess it was Emmett being a goof ball." Hold on Emmett wants to talk to you."

"Bella hey just wanted to say Jasper has been in his room taking cold showers! He misses his Izzy boo, his is all depressed, and I said your name and he broke into sobs. He was like singing she's all ways gone to long anytime she goes away" Emmett joked I laughed at him and sighed deciding I needed to see Jasper.

"I'll be there so…don't tell him I'm coming I rather surprise him" I giggled and hung up and headed upstairs to pack. I chose a mini skirt with a graphic t-shirt and pink stilettos, for tomorrow. I needed a teaser for my bed clothes. I picked a see through shirt that reached my knees and a blue lacy set of. The bra giving me a defined bust push up and the panties showing off my hips so I could mess with Jasper. I realized that I didn't know how to get there, and I needed to change first out of my sweats. I put on a black dress with pink stiletto boots and called Alice for directions.

They leaved pass LaPush in the woods which was perfected I knew which house was there's it was huge and gorgeous. I saw Alice smile and wave at me the hugged me for the longest (_to mess up the scent Jasper would smell Bella_). She took my bag and before we got close she mouthed up the stairs last door on the right take the left hallway. I followed her instructions and found the room, I could hear my song Franklin playing I opened the door his back was turned towards me (_his room is like Edwards from the movie so he is looking out the window and in deep thought about her_). I just laughed silently and decided to sing it and wrap my arms around him.

"So we stand here now and no one knows us at all  
I won't get used to this  
I won't get used to being gone  
And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying  
Going back to get away after everything has changed" he hadn't realized I was behind him I walked forward and kept the song going. I touched his shoulder he whirled around and his face went into shock. "Surprise!" I whispered as his arms locked around me into a tight embrace I kissed his neck. He held me even tighter as if to make sure I was real, I laughed and continued my attack my his neck. I heard some one enter the room but I was to busy to look up, then I heard it that booming laughter and knew it was Emmett.

''Wow Jasper you finally going to get some? Look at Bella getting it on she got them hips swaying and Jazzy boo is hypnotized" Emmett kidded. I couldn't stop to reply but heard something like Jasper growl so I kissed his chin and he relaxed at once. I stopped and turned to Emmett to make a swift come back but Jasper bet me to it.

"Oh really Em is that smart I could just call Rose she'll be really pissed. And you call me Jazzy boo again I'll rip off your meat head" Jasper snapped. I smiled and decided to make him apologize.

"Jasper apologize to Emmett he was just having fun you know?" I commanded Jasper stood his ground so I swayed my hips pass him and went to Emmett who had a gigantic grin on his face. "Excuse us for a moment Emmett so I can teach your brother his place". Emmett complied and stepped out as I shut the door. I turned to Jasper who had a sexy smirk on his lips, I smiled back and pushed him on the couch and sat on top of his area. "Now Jasper you better apologize or else".

"Oh, and little one what will you possibly do to me that could make me" I smiled at him and opened his shirt and kissed up his chest. His hands went to my thighs but I hit them away.

"Sorry you can't touch me only feel what I have for you" I knew it would drive him crazy. I kissed all over him and he seemed to have trouble restraining after I began to take me hands up and down his chest.

"FINE! I'll do it just stop the agony Bella god you're truly a seductress I will tell him sorry." Jasper gave in and I climbed off him and he left the room and came back a little ad. I giggled and signaled him to come over he came and sat beside me. I cuddled into his chest and sat content for the first time. He placed gentle kisses on my head, I just smiled and leaned up for him to peck me on the lips which he did.

"Jasper have you seen Alice she ran when I saw her? Oh, let me guess she invited Bella over with out telling you." Edward walked in and looked embarrassed as Jasper and I had just begun to make-out. Jasper pulled back and I pouted and he kissed my pout with a laugh.

"It is fine he did it for me Edward I'm happier with Bella around than I am when she's not in my arms" Jasper explained pulling me closer I had to kiss him for that and Edward cleared his throat and I shot him a glare. You ruin everything Edward gosh let me make-out with Jasper.

"No I don't maybe Jasper just doesn't want to kiss you" He licked out his tongue at me. Wait he just read my thoughts well. What was he-what was his family? "Well that's a question for Jasper Bella goodbye" with that he left the room.

"What's a question for Jasper Bella?" he seemed worried it was like just to weird he knew where I was last night not that I minded after Reid. Edward answering my thoughts and Alice knowing things before it happened.

"Jasper no offense but…what are you and you're family" his eyes widened and pain flew through them I felt it to maybe it was because I loved him and I was suppose to feel his pain.

"I…-you-Bella- its not that simple and I'm not ready to tell you. Your safety comes first I am sorry but I cannot tell you" he looked so torn by saying the little he did. I couldn't careless if he was human whether he was zombie, werewolf, or maybe even a vampire I loved him. I saw how this wasn't what he was ready for so I gave up and kissed him.

"Jasper I care about you to much to care what you are but when your ready I'm hear to listen" I kissed him again and he looked at me in awe. "Love comes with something's you have to give-up or wait on so I'm willing Jazzy." He grabbed my hand s and looked me in the eyes, I stared right back.

"I care about you to Bella but tell me this did you just say that this was love? That's means you love me?" Jaspers eyes were boring into me seeing things I couldn't. What if he didn't love me back? Oh, well love has its risk so I'll just take them and see where I end up just I pray it's with Jasper by my side.

"Yes…Jasper I love you" I kissed him not sure if it was because of the passion or because of the answer I was afraid to get back. I had to pull away for air and I know Jasper wanted to reply.

"I love you to Bella" with those word's my heart lifted into the sky and burst Jasper was perfect he was the perfect man or whatever he was I was happy fate gave him to me as my soul mate. He kissed me again an the passion he put into made me want to just die. It was like I was finally in my love story I knew that the tough times would come but I couldn't give up. He kissed me all night until I yawned he smiled and looked at the time. "Bella darling it's 1 in the morning you need sleep, where are you close?''. I loved that accent that came out it pleased me to the fullest.

''Maybe she yawned Jasper because you haven't got any skills to keep her up!" Emmett walked in with my bag around his neck. I got up and grabbed it for him and went through and couldn't find my see through shirt.

"YOU DAMNED PIXIE GIVE IT BACK! Ugh stupid medaling pixie who always messes with Jazzy poo and I'' I grumbled they laughed as Alice came down the hallway.

"Sorry Bella but you would have that on, so get use to it. Oh, and this pixie is going to rip it and Jasper doesn't like a potty mouth so don't cuss me out" Alice wagged her finger at me and ripped my shirt in front of my face that did it I snapped.

"Dumb no good for anything bitch of a pixie" I just went into Jasper's bathroom and slammed the door. I didn't want to sleep in his room with just lingerie on but Alice forced me to. I heard a knock at the door and found blue stilettos waiting. I put them one and stepped out to Jasper who was just in boxers and had on no shirt. His mouth dropped when he saw me I laughed and just laid on the couch with him. My body firmly pressed against his.


	3. Sleepover

Disclaimer: Thank you for the favorite stories and alerts it pleases me. I would like reviews too if you don't mind lets me know what you want…oh and if you read this answer the poll! The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and songs by the great Paramore and other artist. Soooo let's go… I think the Reid thing was pretty stupid

"Bella get up we have to go Jasper she is here for a sleepover with me you can't hog her", Alice stomped in the room with a pout. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, I felt Jasper's granite tighten around my small waist. I shifted slightly and so did Jasper though his was squeamish. I opened my heavy eyes to see him straining.

"What's wrong with you?" my voice sounded foggy I was still sleeping pretty much. He looked at me then under the cover we were. I did as he did and saw what the problem was and moved over he groaned and I apologized. Alice let out a large huff and tapped her foot at us. I groaned now not for the same reason as Jasper, I looked at her and she gasp.

"Bella you look horrible I would never be caught dead in front of a guy like Jasper looking like that" Alice stated. I looked at Jasper and then thought oh how I probably looked. I sighed and slowly pushed myself up. Before I could fully get off of Jasper he slammed me back to him I moaned at the impact. His skin was pale and freezing it made mine seem hot, his body was also was made of rock because it felt like I was being pushed into a brick wall. I looked at him his eyes were almost not even a brown like a yellow it seemed the cause was…amusement. I kissed his full crimson lips, he just laughed at me.

"Do I look that horrible I thought maybe at least here I'd sleep pretty" I joked he laughed harder at something I didn't get what was so funny so I climbed on him fully so we were face to face. I placed some kisses all over his neck he stopped laughing and flipped me over so I was back down on the couch. His weight wasn't fully on me but I wanted it to be so I wrapped my legs around his back and pressed him down. As I did so he didn't break eye contact with me how I loved his eyes. I kissed him again on the neck was I ready to go that far…no but if Jasper wanted to he could have me. He kissed my lips and traveled down kissing exposed skin. I barely had on any clothes or under garments. It felt bliss he kissed every place he kissed I wasn't paying attention to him so maybe that's why I didn't fell him slip off my under wear or maybe he did it to fast for me to feel. I felt a breeze down…then felt his cold lips pressing kisses all over my hips buckled into him. He laughed and pulled them back up planting kisses here and there my gasp must have been loud because after Jasper got up my panties Alice came in laughing. Her hair looked like it had been…messed with and she just had on an over large t-shirt.

"Well Bella having fun by that really loud moan you just let out you got a surprise." Alice smirked. I didn't even know I had moaned at all, really had I did that? Jasper was laughing so I hauled my body into is not meaning to make the contact I did cause us to let out earth shattering moans in unison. Alice then let out a groan at us and slammed the door I just giggled still not over the contact or leap Jasper and I had taken.

''We should get dressed mostly likely Alice will come get you anyway. I meant to tell you know you don't look bad" he kissed me but I just wrapped my legs around him as he attempted to get up out of the bed. He raised an eyebrow and just lifted me up with him I let out the loudest giggle at how his hands roamed my body carrying me to the bathroom. I ran my hands through his hair as I kissed his shoulder. Jazzy set me on the counter top in his bathroom and kissed my lips. I pouted as he stopped our make-out session to turn on the shower.

"Are you going to get in with me Jasper?" I actually didn't mind at all if he did right about now nor would I ever care if he got in. He smiled and kissed my cheek and I rested my head on his shoulder. "That is not an answer Jasper…are you? Will you…?" I didn't finish because he unsnapped my bra with a pop. I just continued to rest on his shoulder; he pulled off my underwear easily though I was sitting down. He pulled me off the counter so I was facing his enormous mirror nude. He continued the assault on my neck and murmured to me.

"You're beautiful Bella" I didn't blush his words were sincere I took that time to use it against him.

"Well if I am so beautiful then why don't you get in with me" I asked he frowned I refused to give in to him though. I turned towards him and pulled on the waistband of his boxers he stepped closer to me. I smiled an innocent smile and kissed him forcefully causing him to do it back I let him press me against the glass shower slide doors. I needed to distract him so I decided to talk to him.

"Jasper oh my god I love you" he kissed my neck now I eased my way with his boxers he didn't protest maybe because of my moans. "Jazzy'' that moan was real his hands were all behind me on my backside. I just pulled his boxers down he was about to protest but a kiss silenced him, I looked down he was…huge. I pulled him in the shower with me and just kissed his lips as we went into the world I called heaven.

_(They just washed each other they didn't make love I'm still a teen and writing a lemon is…hard so I'll just stick to this if you don't mind. I wasn't ready to adventure to description of in which I haven't experienced and am a little too young. If you want me to write a lemon let me know I'll have to think about it though). :) _

My hair was damp still so I put on a hat and called it a day, I had on a black pencil skirt with a white long sleeve the skirt came to my knees but I still put on leggings with it. I had a black Chanel jacket(_I don't know if that does exist but anyway_) that was a little long so I wrapped it around my arms. And topped it with a white hat and brown strap stilettos. I just grabbed my purse and went downstairs to find Edward on the couch with Alice in his lap. They were having a serious make-out session. I decided payback was the best way to get them back so Edward heard thoughts I'd ruin his hearing.

"EDWARD" I screamed in my head he dropped Alice in shock and I just laughed my way to the kitchen to find Emmett silently rolling on the wooden floor with laughter. I smiled and saw Jasper…was he cooking. I heard Alice stomping across the floor so I ran behind Jasper kissing him.

"Bella that was really mean it didn't hurt but I will get payback for that" Alice smiled evilly. I decided a comeback was best…oh that's a good one.

"At least Jasper didn't drop me in disgust while I was making-out with him" I retorted getting laughs even out of Edward who had just walked in. He smiled at me and gave me a questioning look.

"Nothing personal Eddie dear just payback to your annoying little pixie! I'm sorry though" I smiled at him sweetly he just shook his head with a grin. Alice let out a scream and smiled at me.

"At least my boyfriend isn't an 87 year old virgin" Alice smiled and Emmett and Edward laughed as Jasper growled at her. I smiled great time to show her who she is messing with.

"Well at least Jasper has something to save up for the right person. Doesn't take a lot to full you up does Alice?" I retorted feeling smug at how I got her back Emmett was laughing so hard that he was shaking the kitchen. Edward looked like he was holding in a laugh because he was shaking violently at Alice who had on a sad pout. Jasper was finished cooking so he gave me a plate and sat at the island Alice sat beside me.

"You're the annoying one god please like you even seen Jasper' Alice snapped. Jasper and I made that connection and burst into laughter at Alice. Emmett just smiled and Edward looked at Alice like she had six heads and her nose had fell off. "What did I miss?''

"Alice let me find out you were so…occupied with Edward that you didn't hear Bella's earth shaking moans with her and Jazzy poo in the shower. She was all oh my god that feels so good. You were all Edward I love the way you feel me up" Emmett had just worked both of us Alice and I. I choked on what I was eating at that and Jasper hit Emmett in the head and it sounded like thunder I flinched and covered my eyes. Jasper shot me a worried look I shook my head at that. Emmett was complaining.

"Hey Alice would you like to go shopping today? I saw the cutest dress in purple I have no place to wear it though." I smiled as Alice ran up stairs and came down faster than you could say Momma Mia.

"You have your cell phone Bella I need you to do me a favor" Alice smiled that twisted merciless grin. My phone rang in my pocket and I slid it up to see a

Pixie_: Hey seduce Jasper out of his card Bella! It has like at least 3,089. 87 cents he has it for shopping but never uses it. _

"Okay I want to take my car though, let me say goodbye to Jasper though" I smiled at Edward who knew and shook his head at us. I grabbed Jasper's hand and hauled him to the room. He smiled at me as I shut the door and kissed his lips. I smiled and knew what Edward meant he'd be a sucker, I sucked on his neck as he pushed me on the couch. I moaned as he pulled down my leggings and flipped us over so my weight was on him. I smiled and kissed his neck he slide my skirt up I thought nothing of it then remembered that I needed to get his card. He took off my jacket in one swift movement. I smiled I had Jasper where I needed him. I needed him to flip us over so I moaned about feeling all of him. He took off my skirt not even breaking the kiss my shirt was on though it only reached 3 inches above my knee. He surprised me when he slowly pulled my panties down slowly so I was aware what he was doing. With that I felt something cold slip in me, his fingers.

"JASPER OH MY GOD" my back arched off the couch into him he growled and shoved in 3 I was losing it.

I had Jasper's card and was slipping on my leggings then was dressed, I laughed as Jasper looked at what was in my hand.

"Oh my god I think I've turned into an Edward you just got my money by seducing me…I can't believe I fell for that" Jasper laughed and I walked over to him with a smug look. He was amazing after what I'd just did I think I might spend the night every night. "Bella just tell me will I need another card?" he smiled and kissed me.

"Nope sorry I'm shopping with Alice so what's the point of hoping it will survive to girls with great fashion. I think I'll spend most of it…at Victoria Secret's" I felt his hands pull up my skirt and go into my leggings I was still sore from a couple of minutes ago. He did it harder this time and I collapse on him and he laughed I was still panting when Alice came in grabbed me and we ran. I took off doing 65 in the driveway Alice giggled at my driving I wasn't really the safest person ever though. I hit the highway doing 85 Alice was happy I wasn't a granny driver, I was at the mall in 12 minutes tops it should have taken 30 min. I giggled as I grabbed anything and everything I wanted. My phone rang playing my song Franklin I looked at the caller ID.

"Hello" the other line was static it sounded like someone was running the number was Charlie's but I heard nothing.

"Bella I saw it or the guy who has been going around killing people in the action he is impossibly fast. I love you Bella I really do" Charlie's voice was panic I heard a miserable cry come from him.

"Where are you Dad? So I can get help" I pulled Alice through the crowd I had to get to Charlie Alice looked out of it I just pulled her out the mall and put her in the car. Charlie said somewhere near our wood's at home. He didn't have his gun I hit 102 and kept going panic shocking my body into a trance in which I could not break unless I was in a dream. I wasn't though so I pulled into our house and saw his cruiser. Alice wouldn't respond so I just left her and ran. I did it to my best abilities calling his name praying that I could save him in time my phone rang. I saw Alice and picked up.

"BELLA TURN AROUND HE'LL KILL YOU" I heard Alice screaming at me but couldn't stop myself I couldn't let Charlie die. My worries were there like a child's nightmare that seems so real it shatters the reality in what's real and not. My humanity wasn't important I had to find Charlie. I hadn't realized that my eyes were producing tears until they leaked over blurring my vision I ran with all I had. I came to a clearing and my dad was there blocked by what looked like an innocent man.

"Bella! Leave he will get you to I can't have that please oh god let my baby be safe" the predator zeroed in on my dad at a slow pace. "Run Bella run".

"DAD! STOP TAKE ME" he turned around and his eyes were the color of…coal. I gasped at his hungry look he debated which one of us. I don't know why but something in my gut and heart said cut your self. I grabbed a branch and took it across my wrist and he watched me with crazed eyes. It cut me easily he lunged at me and that's when I saw my dad he was cut up and so weak I took a step over and he missed by inches. I moved quickly to my dad as he stalked in I decided to try and talk my dad out of it. My cut stung but I won't let this happen.

"I'll make a bargain with you I'll stop fighting with you if you let my dad go" My voice sounded strong a lot stronger than I had thought it could be. I smiled at his questioning look at me.

"You smell so divine did you know? I should let you know my companions are on the way…Victoria and Laurent. I smell a scent of an msn on you and he is not human is he? My name is James what's yours" I took a step back so I was standing in front of my dad.

"Bella and you can eat me or do whatever as long as my dad leaves" I protested the look he gave me was so…chilling.

"Okay if papa bear would like to live go put him in the woods somewhere" James orders before I could reply my phone rang and I answered James was behind me in a flash holding my dad hostage.

"Hello? Bella where are you?" Emmett asked he had called me from a number I didn't know. I looked at James who nodded at me fully to continue to talk to Emmett.

"Mom I'm not in the mood or position to talk to you tell Jazzy that I love him a lot" James raised a thick eyebrow at me I just shook my head.

"Bella? Love where are you?" Jasper's voice caused me to break I couldn't hold it I'm going to die anyway so might as well break my cover.

"Jasper I love you" I was crying but that strength was still there. I wasn't going to die without a fight.

"Bella I love you too now are you in a clearing?'' Jasper's voice was broken he was afraid of…losing me I cried harder.

"Yeah I am his name is James Jasper I'm going to die anyway there is no time what's so ever…if James doesn't kill me this cut to my arm will."

"You cut yourself how?"

"I took a branch off a tree and did it so he wouldn't kill my dad. Love you" Then James hit me in my gut I still had the phone in my hand as I flew back from impact hitting the tree. Something cracked and I felt like I was being slowly tortured I put the phone to my ear Jasper was talking..

"Bella what was that?" I let out a cry as James grabbed my leg.

"Cry to your mate little Bella…do you want Jasper to save you I'll leave your remains for him to cherish. Tell him to save you Bella tell him to make the pain stop, your dying because he isn't fast enough to get to you. Damn it tell him Bella" he broke my leg with his hand I let out a cry and collected my self and lifted up to lean on the tree. I was supported enough that I could look him in his damn face.

"Kiss my ass James Jasper's a way better man than you are damn it! Do what you want I'm stronger than you maybe not physically but I won't cry out anymore you bitch" he slapped me in the face. I felt blood full my mouth I spit it on him he with back and growled at me. I smiled triumphantly. He grabbed my neck and smiled then it wasn't like Reid nor was it like Alice's it made you sick. He then punched me in the ribs I heard another crack that had to be more than one with just that pinch. I laughed at him he was so angry he couldn't make me beg.

"Oh really Bella do you think that your strong I'll make you beg for FUCKING mercy" James voice sounded like venom. He ripped off my leggings exposing my long leg's I was in pain so much but the bastard didn't deserve my cries or begging for mercy. His cold hand traveled up my thigh I knew then what he'd do. I was swollen down there and it would be so hard to bare, he wasted no time ripping my panties. "You think Jasper will want you if you're dirty from another man?''

"Oh well you'll kill me anyway your just fucking leftovers he got what you're taking this morning" I felt him then he wasn't gentle it felt like someone was digging cause cramps that killed. Then I heard it; it was a loud growl too familiar to me though. I looked Jasper was there standing menacingly in the clearing stalking towards James and I. He ripped his hand out of me and I let out a blood shaking scream…Jasper then lunged at him it was like watching tiger's attack each other. My vision turned black it was fading in and out I couldn't even see who that growl of pain came from because I saw a man with blonde hair walking towards my with Alice and Emmett at his side.

"Jasper you haven't hunted and she has been bleeding like crazy can you handle this" Edwards voice was the first thing I heard. I felt him beside me waiting for my mind to return to state in which it could make out what had happened to me. I figured it had something in relation to what Jasper was and that subject hurt him so I would let it pass for him.

"I'm fine Edward thanks though I'll go when she is awake…"Jasper replied he was holding my hand rubbing circle's in it I was in pain so much nut ignored it.

"Jasper she is awake just not in the right mind to talk. She can hear you though, she continues to awe me. James's mind showed that she hadn't even screamed in pain once taking what he gave her lucky you've done her homework and most of it was done before she can graduate. She also spit on him when he kicked her into a tree, not once did she utter taking the pain in so easily. Giving her life for her dad like it was nothing. Then she isn't even going to ask what they were because she knows there is a connection to what we are. It hurts you to tell her so she decided to just…leave it." Edward murmured something like 'one of kind Jasper you've found love. I wanted to get up but needed to be calm I had been thinking a while like in my brain in a world I had created Jasper the only thing I cared about. I think I possibly slipped into a coma for at least 2 months I guess. I needed Jasper I needed to see him badly…I opened my eyes with a struggle but got them to and as soon as they were fully open he lifted me in his lap and hugged me into his cold marble embrace. I didn't mind I needed the feeling of safety.

"Bella I love you" Jasper kissed all over my face and forehead occasionally kissing my lips. I needed my voice Jasper was the strength that had gotten me through the pain form…James.

"I love you too Jasper" I kissed his lips, not before it became passionate thanks to Jasper. He seemed different almost like he was week Edward's words played in my mind 'go hunt' that's what he needed. "Jasper I'm fine go hunt…" He looked at me and shook his head no. 'For me then you seem weaker than usual. Do it for me I'll be fine I promise". He was giving in easily so I called him in my head and he was there in seconds. "Take him for me, and Jasper DON'T fight back".

"She knows you well Japer" Edward yanked him off the bed and they left I heard a knock at the door and it opened and in stepped an older woman.

"Hi Bella nice to finally meet you I'm Esme Jasper's mother" her voice was kind and sweet.


	4. Realizing love

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just own the ideas and thanks to those of you, who did the poll and added me to your favorite author, reviewed, and put on alert. I am honored to be added to you guy's favorite stories. The songs belong to the amazing artist who sing them, Bella's band songs come from….The Almighty Paramore. Love you…

"Hi nice to meet you too" I wasn't timid I was calm she was innocent enough to make a paranoid person sit and see through. Her eyes like Jasper only a tiny bit lighter, she was beautiful with hair like mine an actually brunette in the Cullen household. I smiled back at her and she sat down on the bed in front of me.

"I've heard so much about you Bella from Edward, Alice and most of all Jasper. It's amazing how you changed him he…happy and free. Bella dear I think you've made Jasper's world and I see why. He said you were beautiful but I decided to see on my own. I think Jasper was right about that" Esme had a caring voice, I smiled and whispered thank you for the compliment. "I have to know when we got to the clearing you seemed to be hurting in so many ways. I heard only one scream from you. Edward says you provoked James even when he tortured you to tell Jasper that he was killing you. I am amazed at your strength you and Jasper are so much alike".

"I didn't think I was strong at all it was like I wouldn't let him see how weak I was. Never would I blame Jasper for anything that happens to me. James was not my only experience with and-I ran into Reid one night. He was the same only he had a mate who I'm sure was human. I just coxed him into letting me live. Jasper I is and always will be the only thing that keeps me going" I looked down at that would Jasper and I even last long enough I was attached already no rewinding time to my benefit.

"Dear no doubt that you love Jasper I'm happy you guys found each other. He never believed me when I said the perfect woman is out there for you waiting. He'd shake his head at us all; you know he lives in a house full of couples. It became hard for him to see and feel the love we give off. The first day of school we had a couple's movie night Jasper usually sat down sober and tried not to feel us. That day he sat and the movie was "Pride and Prejudice" on the love scene he hated usually he smiled. You gave me back my baby boy's smile made him see that there is a girl possible for him. Mind my word's right now Jasper loves you no matter what; ignore him if he says otherwise. You gave him sunshine, something he loves" Esme patted my leg I smiled at her. She was amazing though Jasper is adopted she was like him in so many ways.

"Esme Bella…" Jasper had returned and walked right up to me and kissed my lips and sat down beside me. I saw Esme smile one of love and grief I knew it had to do with what Jasper was well what they all were. He grabbed my hand and kissed it then kissed my legs again hugging me to him.

"Bella dear if you get hungry just come down stairs, and say so. Mark my words though Bella he does" Esme left with that and Jasper gave me the look like 'what is she talking about' I ignored it and went on to sit in between his legs. I smiled Jasper was playing in my hair twisting his hands in it. Yet another tap came from the door only Edward walked in with Alice hugging his waist. I saw Alice wink at me and I laughed Jasper kissed my neck I guess he saw that.

"How are you Bella?" Alice let go of Edward who sat on the bed, she pulled me from Jasper into a breath taking hug literally.

"Pixie I can't breathe and you're hurting my…ribs" I gasped out she let me back down into Jasper's legs who continued his assault on my hair.

"You've been sleep for like maybe 9 months but we did your work and told them you had a serious sickness. Oh, and Charlie won't remember that night only that you saved him from a bear and got hurt in the process. They think it's a disease from Italy and it can spread, (_I know that can't happen like that but my story can make it up_). So no one was aloud to see you. Though Jasper spent every single moment he could with you. I saw this amazing purple dress to so I bought it from Italy for you I hope you like it. Actually I've done a lot of shopping for you; I have brand new clothes here and at home. You and Jasper share a closet I had to get it expanded though for both of you two. Oh, and Edward and I are getting married in like a couple weeks I still have planning so you can help. You lost a little weight nut you still look good my theme is centered on like 1900's early like 1901. I can't wait I need you help so when you're ready come to my room" Alice was so…happy I know that was normal but she seemed almost…ecstatic. I hugged her and she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Alice don't put too much on her she just woke-up from the coma but I'll send her to your room for fitting in a little bit" Jasper assured she just shook her head at him and pouted. I laughed and kissed Jasper on the lips.

"It's fine I'll just get up and go with you Alice, it's fine Jasper I'll be back." I preferred to stay in Jasper's arm's but Alice needed me at this point and I wasn't about to deny her. I got up with Jasper supporting me my leg was actually- it looked great no scars, but my ribs were stinking.

"Fine you get your way Alice this time but I'm sure she'd like a shower first before she went out just some hot water" Edward looked at me then at Jasper who laughed I wonder who had given me showers while I was in the coma. "Alice or Jasper would do it for you". I glanced at Edward and him answering my thoughts was very efficient but something told e it got annoying after a while. I went straight to the shower with Jasper who I think Alice went and got me something to wear. I just shrugged as Jasper helped me out my clothes, I didn't really care at all since I'd already got in with him once.

I walked into the room to see Alice and Rosalie in their dresses smiling and twirling themselves around. I just smiled at them and waited for my instructions for what to do. Alice had on a trendy ivory dress like color. (Check my profile pictures are there). Rosalie a long blue halter top dress, I guess that's the color for her bridesmaid. I looked at the dress in the bathroom it was also blue only it had no straps. I slipped into it my breast fit it perfectly but my waist was to big and baggy. I stepped out the bathroom Alice was trying different diamond tiaras and Rosalie called me over to fix my dress (_yes Rosalie is nice though her and Bella aren't best friends_).

"Okay I've changed it does it feel good or a little bit tighter Bella?" Rose asked it felt perfect my body looked good in it and Alice was still twirling around in her dress.

"Thank you Rosalie it feels perfect" I was wrong about the vain bitch she was…just misunderstood. We were now done with the dresses and I was about to step out of mine when Alice popped up behind me. I just looked at her and knew something big was coming. Her face was serious and she was looking determined about something.

"I invited all your band mates to the wedding the agreed to do a song but they said you had to write it. Will you perform at my wedding Bella and create a song for Edward and I?" She was nervous about this? I would surely do it I didn't mind at all I would love to I'd have to watch them together though.

"I'd love to and be honored but I need to watch you and Edward to see your love and how you guys work together. I won't like follow you but I'll occasionally watch you to and write down notes or a verse" Alice nodded eagerly as if I'd tell her no to performing at her wedding. I'd never ever written a love song for anyone but I might as well try too for them. I left the room with a pair of 7 jeans on and a floral print shirt with heels for today's outfit Jasper was waiting for me in the room. I just sat on the bed with him and he had a notebook and pen waiting I took it. I needed to find them though their love was like they were best friends who fault constantly but love each other any how. I knew that their love was on of great fights and over coming many…things that set them back. I knew the song would be called "That's what you get" (_Paramore's awesome song it is amazing if you haven't heard it you live under a rock_). I just got up and looked out the window at the beautiful view he had of the forest. I needed to think about this, without the other's only Jasper.

"Can we go somewhere where they won't hear the song? I need a scene to help me think about if. And you've been with them long enough to know stories about their meeting and being together" I stared at Jasper as he stalked towards me and put me on his back.

"Are you afraid of heights Bella" there was humor in his voice what was he about to do?

"Not in particular why do you ask Jasper" I kissed his neck placing the notebook and pen between where our bodies met. He just laughed and walked to the window that was open I gasped and he jumped it was amazing the way the wind hit me as he hit the ground. The house was 2 stories with him on the top floor. He ran fast so fast that I only knew there was trees because of the glimpse of green I got around us. I couldn't even imagine how his legs looked, right now at the speed we were going. He stopped abruptly and I saw that we were on a cliff below was the ocean and I saw the beauty at why he'd brought me here. I got off him and sat watching the sunrise I hadn't realized I was up that early today it would be sunny the high being 79. I lay back feeling the grass and the dew form the sun, Jasper laid on top of me. I moaned and kissed him on the lips hard. He pressed into me and I wrapped my legs around him. I knew I should get on the song but I couldn't he was so damn sexy.

"Bellaaaaaaaa"Jasper moaned I realized he must have been talking about the way I took my hand up his chest using my nails. He flipped us over so I was on top of him. I moved my hips in a rhythm even with close on the friction caused him to go wild. I felt him move with me as he gasped my name and cursed about the way I made him feel. It was amazing what I'd give for us to be naked with each other at this moment I sped up a bit on him and he actually screamed my name I felt totally powerful.

"Yes Jasper can I do something for you" I was totally going to make him say what he needed or wanted. I did it harder he was actually arching into me it was sexy.

"This feel's so good but we need to stop before I fuck you" Jasper's voice was strained I knew he wasn't going to let it go this far but I moaned at how his voice was husky. I stopped and we both had to refocus on what we were here for. I needed to gain control a little, but it wasn't coming to me.

"How did Alice and Edward meet Jasper?' I needed to be distracted, and it would help with the story a tiny bit.

"Bella I'm older than I look…so are Alice and Jasper though. We all are we- don't really die. I'm turned 87 this year and Edward is actually 107 and Alice is 95." Jasper had that look of agony on his face so even though I didn't believe him I didn't argue with him. "Well Edward and Carlisle were already together they have been for a while. Alice came about two years with me you know how she see's things before they happen? Well she saw me and I and her traveled to Edward and Carlisle. Alice and Edward hated each other, they would argue and fight even destroy stuff. One day they were fighting so bad that they broke my guitar I was beyond pissed so I was yelling and screamed they might as well kiss and buy me a new one. They denied their love and I just watched at how when he would be watching her walk his eyes would light up. Or when he played piano how she would drift to his side. Over time they just stopped fighting and acted like brother and sisters. One day I sent Alice waves of anger and she broke Edwards's piano that he'd had for 74 years. He yelled and screamed while Alice sobbed and after he was done seething she whispered 'forgive me Edward' and he replied why should I. Alice walked up to him and said because I love you, over time they became an item". While he said the story I was finished with the song only needed the chorus that had to have the name of the song in it.

"Really I'm guessing over time they saw what you had did for them. That's probably why Alice kept pushing us the way she did to get us to date. Though she probably saw me coming" Jasper shook his head at me and smiled sadly.

'I'm guessing she saw you every time she had a vision she'd look at me with a smile and it must have been you and I. When I met you at school and confronted her about it she sated I'd been alone to long. I always wondered why she didn't just tell me. I see that you've got the song but not the chorus" Jasper was fast he took it away from me. "This is pretty good you know that your really talented Bella.''

"Your doing it again you always dazzle people. I remember when I first met you and I had trouble breathing" Jazzy was staring me down with those longing eyes I looked away from him afraid I'd get lost trying to see through them.

"I do love you with all my heart though Bella" Jasper whispered leaning in I knew what was coming. We were going slower than usual, the love surrounding me was so…words didn't explain it. I sent it back out to Jasper who was an inch away.

"How did I get so luck as to get a man like you Jasper?" I then kissed him it wasn't like the others it was passionate and longing. Like long time lovers that had found each other, Jasper was truly amazing to me. I let my hands rest on his neck as he supported my back with his.

"I do love you Bella I'm so glad I found you. I guess that's what you get when you let your heart win" Jasper joked kissing me shortly. That quote was perfect for the song it'd be the chorus.

"JASPER THAT'S PERFECT FOR THE SONG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!" I yelled grabbing the notebook making a chorus…done. The perfect song for Edward and Alice jasper had just made my day with that. He waited for me as I read it in my mind over and over until I'd edited it to perfection.

'Can I hear it please Bella love?" Jasper asked and begged I would for him I wanted his opinion.

"Okay I need you true opinion about it though tell me what to fix about it. Never mind I'll get Emmett because you're my boyfriend and you won't tell me straight:

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide  
you have made it harder just to go on  
and why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
and that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

I didn't have the music but I knew the chords and Jasper did say it was great so I knew I'd be asking Emmett to practice with us one day. He ran back to the house only using the front door this time. Everyone was in the living room, watching a movie it must have been movie night.

"Bella can I hear the song know I know that you've finished it?" Alice piped Edward just laughed and so did Rosalie. I shook my head know at her and decided now was perfect to get Emmett.

"Hey Emmett I need your opinion on the song I wrote for them, I don't want the m to and I need and truthful opinion" Alice let out a groan at me and totally mumbled I was unfair. Edward laughed at her and she gave him a murderous look at which he stopped. Then laughed and she mean mugged me but I wasn't effected. "Sorry alley cat but that doesn't work on me!" Then everyone laughed and Jasper led me to the other seat he sat me in his lap. They were just getting started into Titanic which was a great movie but super long. It was late Jasper and I spent time after my song talking and being in love lol. .I remember most of it I felt my eyes get heavy at the part where she let Jack go promising to never let him go. I drifted to sleep in Jasper's lap and arms on that part.

I woke up on a bed I didn't think I was at Jasper's because he didn't have a bed. I felt those cold arms snake around mine and I knew I must be dreaming.

"Bella love I have to go but I know you need to go see you band members and Emmett will be watching you" my angels voice broke me out of my trans. I opened my eyes there he was his eyes and all.

"Okay I'm tired though tell Emmett I need 60 minutes" I croaked and he laughed kissing my head.

"I love you Bella" I smiled up at him as he got out the bed.

'I love you too" with that I drifted into sleep it wasn't easy without Jasper holding me but I got there. Dreams bring peace over me into a world of with my mind created unconsciously.

"BELLA IT IS 1 A'CLOCK GET DRESSED YOUR BAND MEMBERS ARE MEETING US AT HAYDENS HOUSE". I knew that loud voice it was Emmett's the last person that I wanted to wake me up. I ignored him and went back to sleep. I was so peaceful in that world. Jasper being the center of it all bringing me closer to my dreams of having him forever. I didn't hear Emmett come in but I felt the bucket of cold freezing water thrown on me. I was beyond pissed at him when jumped out the bed he stood smug with a pale blue bucket in hand. I would have Jasper kill him for this. I slumped to the bathroom where clothes and a towel sat it was from Alice.

_Bella,_

_I went shopping so your stuck with Em don't worry about the water thing it'll dry. Jasper will get Em back for you. This is it for today Jasper said leave you casual and its summer so here is a simple black dress with red heels. _

_Love,_

_Alice _

I got in the shower and out the outfit was simple but I liked it a lot more than the dressy stuff that she bought it was expensive. Em picked me up and put me in my car and got in the driver's seat how he got my keys I didn't want to know. He took off a lot faster than I would have he was totally in control though. Hayden had the garage open waiting for me, as soon as I got out the car the attacked me with hugs asking how was I. I just said we had to perfect this song though so they followed my instructions. Emmett loved it jumping up and down saying that was them fighting about who love the other more. I just smiled and worked to perfect it with a twitch here in there creating something that I could be proud of. Hayden was looking at me differently I knew it had something to do with Jasper.

"You're with the blonde one Jasper right Bella? That happiness you have right now I haven't seen in a while" Hayden admired me with a look from head to toes that were polished with a design…Alice.

"Yeah I am Hayden and I'm really happy to be with him…" the guy's mouth's dropped at my statement. I just shook my head with a blush remembering that Em was here. 'Okay enough about my love life let's play this song until its perfect."

"WHAT? You just said you _love_ life that means it guy's he is the one who will be standing at the alter waiting as Bella descends down the stairs with all ivory on" Grant teased me by grabbing Mark and walking as if going down the aisle.

"Don't you mean white Grant walking in white?" I asked he laughed at me with a smirk.

"Nah white is for the pure and I'm sure that you by the time that happens you want be able to wear white. Wait can you even wear it now?" grant looked at me while I stared at the ground as the guys hooted at my deep crimson blush Em was laughing forceful at us.

"We haven't had sex or anything like that" it technically wasn't sex what we'd done.

"She is right they just take showers together sleep with barely and close in and roll all over each other with clothes on" Em put in his two cents and I didn't think I could get anymore embarrassed until he said that. "Her screams are loud dude you can hear them from downstairs she'll be all oh my god that's her favourite thing to say when he surprises her." I just laughed and pulled Em by the ear who continued to laugh as I put him in the car.

"Work on the song's guy's we need to make Edward and Alice proud with their love story." I called out the window pulling out the drive-way while they continued to laugh at me. Em just shook his head and stared out the window. I needed something to sooth me…ice cream with the pineapple flavouring. I pulled into Tony's to see a familiar car that looked like Jasper's, I got out with Emmett and there he was with my pineapple ice cream in hand. I ran to him and hugged him tight I knew the town's eyes were on me who was once sick and Jasper the new kids whose dad was a successful doctor.

"Love you look beautiful today" Jasper whispered handing me my ice-cream as he kissed my lips. I just smiled and hugged him tighter. I kissed him deeper not wanting to end; he laughed and pressed his forehead to mine. I licked my ice-cream and it got all over my lips and Jasper still kissed me grimacing at the taste. I laughed at him as he pulled me to my car, where Em stood looking annoyed.

"What's the matter Em" I asked he simply pointed at Mike who was waving me over. Jasper growled and looked just as angry as Emmett was right now. "Be right back behave while I'm gone okay lover boys?'' I didn't wait for the reply I just ran over to him licking my ice cream he was alone.

"You look great Bella how have you been?'' Mike was flirting with me I could imagine that Jasper was actually shaking by know.

"Good thank you for asking is there something that you needed mike Jasper is waiting for me?" I wanted to get the point across to him that I wasn't available now or ever.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Mike looked at the ground... I looked at Jasper who Em was holding back from ripping Mike to pieces.

"Sorry there's only one man for me and that's Jasper good-bye mike' I walked away leaving him still playing with his tennis shoes.

"Em Jazzy behaved better than you did and I'm his girlfriend" I looked at him his face twisted in disgust at mike.

"He tried that with Rosalie who was right beside me holding my hand. I was so pissed I smashed his phone and then he asked Alice ho kindly rejected and Edward had to walk away from wanting to kill him. Jasper had enough control to not do anything though…" Em trailed off as Jasper took my ice cream I had left that I was done with and walked up to Mike. I gasped as Jasper shoved it in his face and told him he'd get a chance with me when hell froze over twice. He walked back over and said let's go home Bella.

I drove with Jasper behind me Em was still laughing at how Jasper had shoved it in his face and walked away. I hit 90 trying to get to the Cullen's as soon as possible Alice was standing on the porch with a enormous grin on her face. I got out the car and she ran up to me hastily and yanked me up the stairs.

"You need to change outfits it' time we go to the club and rock it. Every bodies going but Carlisle and Esme tonight to part-tay. So now let's find a sexy dress to tease Jasper with" Alice pulled me into the closet. I chose a pair of tight brown shorts that showed off my legs with a black cami and jacket to over it. Then put on brown and black stilettos, with a pair of aviator sunglasses though it was night. When I stepped downstairs with everyone Jasper let out a moaned and shot Alice a look of the meaning I'll get you for that. I smiled at him as we got in the car and sped towards the club this would be fun…

(_What do you think about that how will Bella act at the club?)_

13


	5. Waking up to your parents!

Disclaimer: This took a while to update because I locked myself out of my first story it sucks badly, but because of those who alerted my story and reviewed I got over it and started over. The characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer and the songs to Paramore. I decided I wanted Jasper's voice to sound like Nick Jonas's. So let's get to typing oh and I don't think when I type me freestyle with what comes to mind. …they are going to the club… Someone requested that Bella do something special so I'll add it. I love to hear what you guys think, if you'd like something I'll try to put it in. So Jai Hale I added in what you asked me to hope you like it…I don't know if that's what you meant but I tried…

I got in the car with Jasper smug with what my outfit did to him I was pleased beyond belief at which he seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes on mine. They'd met mine and lower to my thighs that were exposed because oh the mini shorts I had on. Actually all of us wore mini shorts we'd set a trend of distracting and getting our men to bow down to us. Jasper cleared his throat at me and I just looked up at him faking innocence that didn't exist in my soul.

"Bella I don't think you outfit is appropriate for a huge room with lust full guys. I'd prefer that you'd wear something that covered you up more" Jasper looked at me as I rolled my eyes and let out a snicker.

"Well your actions are inappropriate you can't keep your eyes above my neck for more than 30 seconds. That's okay Jasper because no man can even compete with you, I only have eyes for you" I assured him, tonight I would play innocent but when we danced I would go all out with it. The club was crowded tonight with a pleasurable feel to it, almost passion. Jasper opened the door for me and we stepped out and I saw what Jasper meant about the boys I got whistles and hoots saying 'let me get some'. Jasper couldn't talk the girls tried to get his attention as we walked past, out entry wasn't even question guess that Alice had the connection in here. The music was hot the floor changing color with the colors as the scattered all over the floor. I was Em and walked up to him and he was looking at Rosalie dance with Alice.

I laughed at him with a simple chuckle, Edward's mouth was hanging open at them, and I swear the boy was drooling. Jasper had me in his embrace as he sat me beside Edward. I just giggled at them they were actually good at hip-hop dancing not as well as me though. I saw the girl shooting them envious looks at how the boys stopped and watched. Alice twirled over to me and pulled me off the car, I protested to the middle of the floor. Rosalie grabbed my hand and we grinded into each other as Alice did I don't know what behind me. Soon enough we had formed a mini circle swaying our hips to the beat not minding who was watching.

"Guy's I can't dance anymore-oh wait this is my song" I began swaying my hips to the music as Alice and Rosalie ditched me. Birthday sex had just started to play. I began moving a lot more dirtily than before Jasper made his way over to me. I took his hands and he pulled me to him as he swayed me to him so we were pressed into each other. I was totally going to rock this song with him he was actually a good dancer should have known. His hips were really loose for a guy it was a turn on. I turned my back to him grabbing a hold of his air he held my waist. I giggled as we rock together letting the beat own us. I was just moving faster as the song came to an end. Circus by Brittany Spears came and I saw Rose walk over with Emmett moving in circles around him. Hauling Jasper back to Alice and Edward Alice handed me another shirt and told me to change I took it not arguing.

I stepped out the stall and there was none other than Ms. Hate a lot Jessica Stanley. She had her crew behind her and I wasn't afraid I could fight and I didn't give up easily. She took a step forward measuring my body, as if to see how much better than her I looked. The shirt Alice had given was shorter and exposed my belly button. I didn't mind showing off the curves in my stomach. Someone else entered the bathroom…Alice and Rose. They looked deadly at Jessica who walked off with and humph sound and I just rolled my eyes. After Alice did a couple of arrangements on my trend, the girls and I went back out. Jessica was leaning all over Jasper who looked beyond uninterested in her; Lauren was trying to convince Edward to do something. Emmett was having and friendly conversation with Angela and her boyfriend Ben. She hung out with the hoes but I knew she wasn't one Ben was the only one for her.

That did it I took the chance and sat on Jasper's lap and stood my ground (not literally though). She seemed shocked that I would do such a thing her face beat red from my boldness. Oh, really I'd show her I vowed to do something that'd show her who had Jasper. I turned his face to mine and kissed him. Not like the usual one with lovey dovey I love you so much the type of kiss that got you wet from watching it. I let my tongue dominate his mouth fully, I had him Jessica was still there I could see her out the corner of my eyes. I needed him to moan when I let the kiss go so I took my hands up his nails up his chest. I stopped kissing him and knew my words would set him off.

"Dance with you so got my turned on, I'm so wet" Jasper moaned my name loudly I just giggled and got up giving Jessica a look, that would let her know who she was messing with. I licked my lips and walked over to Alice who was dancing with Em, Rose was with Edward. I decided to take Edward first I joined them as Edward twirled Rose and me at the same time. Jasper must have finally gotten rid of Jess. I saw him take Rose so I had Edward as my partner we danced holding hands as I laughed at him because he saw Jessica pout and he made a face. I giggled as he twirled me off to Em who eagerly lifted me off the ground with a happy face. I screamed as he picked me up it was a surprise to the fullest. I laughed with them as he put me back on the ground, I giggled at him why he was so big and had more grace than a ballet dancer amused me? The song ended with a slow fade and Diva by Beyonce. I let go of Em and headed to the middle doing the dance I'd made up Alice knew it apparently and so did Rose because they did it to. (See_ the video for Diva that's the dance they did_).

I totally owned this dance moving my legs the way I did the Cullen boys had went back to watching letting lust overtake them. Even the floored cleared out for us, as everybody watched me dance with my back-up. I loved this song and my hips were totally powerful so the song was amazing. Em favorite song came on and he took over the floor next Forever by Chris Brown (_I like the song not what he did don't support him). _I watched him do the moves it was cool straight from the street talent I giggled as he did Michaels Jackson's moves (_rip he had good music_). I twirled around with him as he did this thing with his feet that looked like he was born with that talent. I just grabbed Rose's hand and we twirled each other has Em and Alice did. Hot Revolver came on by Lil Wayne. I liked this song it was cool and the crowded joined us as we began to dance. I liked how it was different from what he usually did. I snapped my hand as I bumped sides with Alice I just laughed at how much fun I was having. Jasper watched me and I saw something spark in his topaz eyes. I wanted to know but Alice was twirling me around as we swayed to the rapping part. I needed something to drink the beat possessed me I couldn't make myself stop. I was just doing what came to mind. I knew I loved this I needed the DJ do me a favor though. A song came to mind I'd wrote it when I was 12; I was younger so I didn't think it was any good. I would try though I needed to tell the DJ. Alice looked at me with a glint of mischief and knew she had saw the plan; see went to the DJ hauling me with her, giving him and CD.

"Why am I surprised that you knew the beat and saw me make this decision Alice" I sighed with a sound of nervousness. I performed with my band usually but hear I was alone The DJ gave me the mic and stopped the music everyone turned towards me.

"Our own lead singer from Afraid of the Dark Is going to sing a song never before day viewed with her sister's as her background dancers. Let's give the talented Isabella some room" DJ Ice requested and soon enough they had and Rose with Alice were standing waiting for me. I got in front of them and got ready as the song played (_This song belongs to Lady Gaga and is Called Poker face_):

Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I have know idea what Alice had made up for the dance but I just did the part I'd saw for poker face (_which is like the actually dance_). I just walked around strutting my stuff as the crowd got into it. I was more then relaxed by the time the song went of; Jasper stood with that smile it was mine the love and care there was being devoted to me. They clapped for us as we walked back to our men. Jasper's arms opened for me and I let my instinct to go straight to them win. He kissed me for what the 1,00th time tonight not that I didn't want him to. I loved being his and him being mine I don't know why he was attracted to a girl like me with a little edge when their were plenty more pleasant to the eye. He kissed my forehead getting my attention back to him fully, I looked at him, and he grinned kissing my neck whispering to me.

"You know yesterday when we we're in the meadow while you we're writing Alice and Edwards song?'" He asked I couldn't speak I only shook my head yes as he got where I was vulnerable and delicate nibbling on my neck. I knew a moan would escape if I opened my mouth, so I kept it shut but for some reason he wouldn't let me stay quiet. "Bella I need you to speak now, I want to hear your voice." He bite down harder not that hard licking at my spot I knew I was about to burst.

"Yes" that little word came out in a strained moan, he shook I figured that was from a crackle he let out.

"Yes what Bella Darling you need to give me a full answer now" it wasn't a simple plead it was an order and I was about to scream in pleasure I liked Jasper's dominant side. I just pressed to him as the people danced and partied. "Dammit Bella say the whole sentence", he grinded in to me and I lost all focus.

"Yes…I rem-member when we……were on the …………cliff" my sentence broken by moans as he continued on my neck sucking hard causing my knees to go weak he caught me though. I used his shoulders to lift me up. He watched me with loving eyes and kissed my cheek, I moved my face so he kissed my lips to.

"I was just going to say I was the lucky one because your amazing" that mischief I'd saw when I'd came over returned. As he let go of me and I hit the floor with a thump, I laughed hard while Jasper looked down at me. I wasn't going to let him go unharmed by the effect I had on him, he reached out his hand with that mischievous look. I took his head in my heads turning him to me; I knew what he like for me to tell him what effect he had on me.

"Damn Jasper you make me so wet'' I whispered to him he gave in yanking me roughly in his embrace".You're so beautiful and sexy I just can't restrict the felling of throbbing you give me." I took my nails up his chest roughly. I took them from under his shirt pulling his hair so that his forehead touched mine. He let out a moan and pulled me close we couldn't get any closer because my breast were firmly pressed to his chest our bodies touching everywhere. I kissed his lips fiercely he was giving in. I had him where I wanted him, or kiss was getting deeper than deep. He was touching me every needing to feel me. I moaned into his mouth and took my knee gently brushing against his member. He moaned against my mouth pushing me onto the wall, I put my legs around his waist so he and the wall were my support. I pulled away from him and he let out a groan of frustration, I smiled and knew how to play my part.

"Jasper" I waited until he made a sound of recognition and then continued "Admit you're my hoe". I saw his eyes searching mine for what the point was… he beamed at me as if he had found.

"Forever and always Bella my sweet, love" he whispered taking my lips o his I loved this he was my hoe lol.

"Earth to horny Bella and her hoe Jasper we're leaving come-on it's already 4 o'clock and Bella your dad's been dying to see you. And Bella you'll be tired tonight so might as well not argue" Alice wagged a finger at us and walked away. I sighed as Jasper put me down and made our way out the club that still had a good number of people. He hit the lock as we got in the car, Lady Gaga's just dance was playing loudly, and I knew

Tru  
A Red One  
Konvict  
GaGa  
Oh-Oh, Eh

I've had a little bit too much  
(Much)  
All of the people start to rush  
(Start to rush by)  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man  
Where are my keys?, I lost my phone

What's go-in' on on the floor?  
I love this record baby  
But I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

[CHORUS]  
Just dance, Gonna be okay  
Da-da-doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, Spin that record babe  
Da-da-doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, Gonna be okay  
Duh-duh-duh  
Dance, dance, dance  
Ju-ju-ju-just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out?  
(Inside out-right)

Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns, they say  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight

What's go-in' on on the floor?  
I love this record baby  
But I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

[CHORUS]  
Just dance, Gonna be okay  
Da-da-doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, Spin that record babe  
Da-da-doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, Gonna be okay  
Duh-duh-duh  
Dance, dance, dance  
Ju-ju-ju-just

When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue (Hey!)  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw (Hey!)  
And I ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna' pick it up like the car (Hey!)  
I'mma hit it, I'mma hit it and flex and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah

Shawty, I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down and...

Dance, Gonna be okay  
Da-da-doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, Spin that record babe  
Da-da-doo-doo-mmm

I was sleep by the time the song had few more verses to it, I sung until my eyes got to heavy to keep open. We pulled into the drive-way Jasper let out a hiss that woke me up. Standing on the porch ws none other than me friend Jacob Black. We'd been childhood friends before my mom divorced Charlie and we moved to Phoenix. Then she married Phil later on who traveled and I moved back here with my dad.

"What the hell are you doing with Bella you sick bastard" Jacob hissed back as Jasper helped me out the car. I was to tied to defend him I only shook my head, Jacob pushed Jasper back off me cause me to hit the floor. Jasper then attacked him Jacob began to shake and before my eyes he burst into a huge wolf. That didn't stop Jasper who attacked him anyway they were kicking at each other and biting. I let out a cry and sure enough Em came out with Edward at his heels and tried to break them up. I was too weak to even move just yelling at them to stop through cries. , Alice held me while I tried to talk Jasper out of it.

"Jasper I love you please stop" he turned slightly like he just recognized who I was or I was here. Edward and Em were beside him ready to pounce at anytime that Jacob took advantage of Jasper's debate to stop or to ignore my loud wails for him to calm down. He walked away for Jacob and gathered me in his arms my favorite place as I bailed into him. He soothed me by running smalls in my back, I just lay there as they tried to get Jacob to go back to human form, I guessed. I noticed Jacob had run-off into the woods only to come back with different clothes on shaking. I pushed off Jasper who didn't stop me as I made my way to Jacob. "What are you doing here Jacob?''

'I came to get you he is not safe Bella, things like him slip up and kill people like you. Please come with me Bella I don't want you hurt" his voice became a whisper and I knew this would hurt him. I let out a sigh and Jacob knew what this meant. "Your just like your Dad stubborn has he met your little lover boy Jazzy poo?".

"Actually Jacob he met me when Bella was recovering in my room he knows me as her boyfriend" Jasper answered. I looked over at him with his gorgeous angelic face the one I saw in my dreams.

"Jake I'm fine I'll come see you and we can talk then but right about know I'll be spending the night here. I'll see Charlie tomorrow and I'll be at home. As long as Jasper wants' me you'll be seeing him get use to it". Jasper growled at the last sentence Jake and I turned away from another not before I heard something 'like I think I've just imprinted on my old best friend and she's in love with a-' I didn't hear the last word because we were to far apart. I went to Jasper and collapsed into him I was to tired to even think about what Jasper even was along with Jake as a wolf, my mind needed that rest and I heard Jasper before a deep sleep took me whisper to me

"I love you forever and always your hoe" the humor in his voice was there along with the passion that I never knew existed towards me until he came in my life my mom would really love him and his effect on me. I just let out a sound of a contentment at his words. My true love, my first love my hoe named Jasper lol.

"Bella love your dad is here to see you wake-up" _his _voice woke me up my head hurt and my stomach felt like I'd been punched and kicked. I guess that drink had given me a hang over; I rolled over right off the bed with a thump. Jasper looked at me from the bed with a worried expression on his face. I tried to get up again only this time I made it to me feet, and took a step. My eye sight blurred and I was about to tip over when Jasper caught me. "Are you okay Bella what's wrong?'' Worry laced in his voice I shook my head yes he gave me a look of nonbelief.

"I shouldn't have drunk all of that, last night now I have a hang-over" my voice sounded like I was drunk, it was thick and messy. I stumbled over my words they we're smashed together making my words barley auditable.

"Sweetheart maybe I should send your dad up here and I'll be over at Em and Roses room next door. What exactly did he put in your drink" Jasper was concerned and I saw the protectiveness in his voice. Jasper was the boyfriend that I'd never thought I deserved or would…get, he loved me for me. I kissed his lips as he carried me bridal style to the bed. "Love you" then he started to walk out to get my dad I guess. I laid back and waited to hear Charlie at the door I actually heard him when he got in the hallway. His uniform boots hitting the floor heavily with loud taps I missed my dad and after this experience of sacrificing myself for him I knew his life was worth more than mine. I would die for the people I loved. There was another person with Charlie but lighter than usual almost like they had on heels.

"Bella are you in there?" Charlie's voice familiar but missed from not hearing recently. I wanted to know the other person but then again I had no idea who it could be well it was time to find out.

"Yeah dad I'm right here" my call was louder than I had to speak with Jasper they seemed to pick up on everything they we're meant to hear and not. My dad's face beamed as he saw me I jumped up to fast and my eyes blurred but I still ran to him. I didn't see the person behind him because he twirled me around to face so I was facing the bed. I hugged him tight as he mumbled 'I love you's into my hair.

"Isabella you look better than the last time I visited you sweetie I'm so happy and grateful that you're awake" I knew that voice and that gentle stroke to my head…mom. I pulled away from my dad to see my loving irresponsible mother standing before me with a colossal grin from ear to ear. My arms pulled her into Charlie and I my hug they laughed as I jumped up and down like a child on Christmas. I was so ecstatic that my mom was here; I had both of my parents. "Bella thank you for saving my life sweetheart you don't know how we've missed you!"

"Yes Bells I have missed you so and we need to catch up with each other about what happened when you got home'' my mom winked at me meaning she wanted to meet Jasper.

My dad had left and now it was my mom Renee and I left and she could finally talk relationships. I was nervous Renee was very picky with who she thought was good enough, though Jasper was better than the best.

"So when can I meet this guy that you came home all broken over?'' Renee had that child like look on her face and she was a taller Alice bouncing up and down waiting for my answer.

"Mom I have no idea who you're talking I'm just coming out a coma so I can't recall why it was that I visited you" I played dumb I was just so scared to let Jasper meet my mom. She gave me a look with her lips poked out in an ignorant way as if she knew I was lying to her.

"Oh really so you didn't come back home and tell me about this amazing wonderful guy that had my little girl spiraling in love? And then cried when I said something simple like when can I meet him and you went into depression mod".

"Mom I wish you wouldn't be so persistent that the same guy and I are together maybe he didn't want me".

"Oh please I want to meet Jasper fine I'll just ask Alice she is such a sweetheart" Renee quickly ran to the next room where Alice, Edward, and Jasper all were. Alice sitting in Edwards lap while Jasper lay on the bed with his ipod in his ears. I gave Alice the motion meanings do not tell. I saw Jasper blasting his music with his eyes closed I had to think fast this was going to be so embarrassing.

"Alice Bella refuses to tell me the name of the guy who she is in love with I think his name was…Jasper?" Alice let out a chime that I think was a laugh, I giggled at that and acted like I knew nothing.

"Mom she doesn't know Jasper he is really not that interactive with the Cullen's" Edward laughed at my mom and I as Jasper looked up confused at me. I knew he was still listening to the music so I shook my head and he closed his eyes again. I looked at my mom who was pouting a huge pout and laughed taking her hand in mine. "I love you but I really don't want you to meet him you're embarrassing to me!" My mom laughed at me putting her hand on her hip and moving her neck back and forth in a diva way.

"That's why when I do find him I'll tell him how when you we're a kid you'd run around singing I got ants in my pants and show him your crazy leg dance" my mom did it in front of Alice, Edward and Jasper who decided to open his eyes then. They laughed at her while my face turned a tomato red color. "I need to go talk to Mr. Cullen anyway if you please and Alice thank you for inviting me to your wedding". I shot Alice a glare she only placed her palms forward meaning peace I just rolled my eyes.

"Bella she went to ask Carlisle if he knew who Jasper was move quickly Bella" Edward must have read her mind so I took off to Carlisle office which was the only room I hadn't been in besides his and Esme's bedroom. I didn't really need to see Rose's and Ems room they were diagonal down the hall being the last room on Jasper's hallway. I heard her voice and opened the door; it was the man that I'd saw with Em and Alice before I slipped into a coma. He looked up at me as I gave him the slice throat meaning don't tell.

"Mr. Cullen I hate to stop you from working but my daughter most recently met a guy by the name Jasper and she won't tell me who he is would you mind telling me?" my mom was using her sweet voice. It was hard to resist and I knew Mr. Cullen wouldn't lie but I had the feeling he wanted to for me.

"Well Jasper Hale would be my adopted son he is about 6'2 and has blonde hair, I don't know why Bella would hide that from you" my mom gasped and turned around and saw me and had a triumphant expression. She ran past me I assume to go harass Jasper, I didn't care I just prayed he'd look past this. "Bella it is finally good to meet you I've heard so much about you but we can catch up later. I can see your trying to prevent Renee from meeting Jasper so you may go ahead and both you and your mother can call me Carlisle I prefer it".

"Thank you Carlisle she going to embarrass me by telling him stories from when I was four" I groaned and ran out the room shutting the door behind me I swore I heard him laugh before I did. I ran back to Alice's room but Jasper wasn't in there so I went to his room where he was sitting thank god alone. I saw he had on no shirt, and let out a relief air something must have held-up my mom. He looked at me and walked to me hugging me to his chest.

"I heard that you don't want your mom to meet me…because she is embarrassing" Jasper stated. I just nodded my head a he laughed the sound I loved to hear next to the faint accent he has. I heard the door open and there was my mom standing hand on hip with a smug grin on her face. I groaned as Jasper laughed putting me on his side s he walked towards Renee.

"You must be the wonderful Jasper I heard about from Bella. I had know idea that one time I visited that you were him I guess I was to busy crying to ask your name. I remember when Bella was 3 and she use to run around singing I'll never fall in love. That day that she came to me and gushed about how beautiful and amazing you were I knew I had to meet you" my mom was sweet talking Jasper who was looking at me as I blushed fiercely and looked at the ground. I looked at my feet like they we're the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well Renee I should have introduced myself as her boyfriend really but I didn't think of it. I have no idea why Bella was trying to hide our relationship" Jasper kissed my head affectionately and I sighed looking up at him. He had that passionate look in his eyes and I just couldn't do anything but look away where had this embarrassment come from? He leaned in and stood on my tippy toes and kissed Renee giggled and I knew she wanted to talk to him alone.

"I think I'll go talk to Alice about the wedding and getting my dress tighten a little so I'll be back" I gave Jazz another kiss and left knowing Jasper could handle my mom. Alice and Edward we're arguing when I came in.

"Edward you don't just say stuff like that then just say well it's true god you're an asshole I don't know why I love you" Alice shouted at him while he waited for his turn.

"I just said that she was hot good it doesn't mean I do love you Alice your over reacting god" Edward was looking at her murderously. She was standing near the wall and punched it with venom glowing in her eyes. Her arm went through it and she yanked it out and put a finger on Edwards's chest pushing him he snarled at her. Then hurt filled her eyes and she let out a sob Edward reached for her pulling her in an embrace. They were the most bipolar couple in the world god this was funny I was laughing at them so hard tears came down my eyes. Em came in with Rose as they watched me laugh at Edward and Alice. Jasper entered so he must have been done with my mom.

"What is so funny Bella?" Emmett asked me with a baby expression of feeling left out.

"My song it fit's them really and they are like a bipolar couple. Fighting then kissing the next it's funny to se" they all laughed well except Alice and Edward. Carlisle walked in looking at his kids in an odd expression though the love was there. I felt it too because he included me in it.

"Now what on earth could be so funny?" Carlisle asked. I laughed harder as Alice and Edward who we're arguing over whose fault it was that I thought they were bipolar. Jasper walked over to me as I lay there trying to catch my breath. He lay beside me waiting for me to calm down, but I couldn't. I laughed again and Em joined me. Jasper kissed me but I laughed in his lips and he laughed at me.

"Well Alice and Edward we're you know arguing like always then they made up and Bella says they are the bipolar couple" rose had to explain since all of us were laughing while Edward and Alice still argued. Carlisle actually laughed to at his deranged children. I can't believe you they planned to marry it seemed odd say the argued more than brother and sisters.

"We are not!" they both said which made me stop laughing because I had to comment.

"Oh, please if you aren't bipolar then Emmett isn't gay' I waited for Em to come back but he seemed confused which made everybody laugh at him. "Em I just called you gay gosh your beyond stupid". He looked hurt and then got a goofy grin on his face.

"Well gay men can't make Rose sob because their sex is so good" I giggled as Rose slapped him in the head making a huge thunder like sound. It hurt my ears but I was chuckling so hard I couldn't even flinch.

"I'm beginning to think that Carlisle and Esme along with Jasper and I are the only sane couple" I giggled as they all scoffed at me.

"You have no idea Bella you have no idea' Carlisle muttered making Jasper and I laugh. They all then began talking at once but Em won with his loud voice

"Oh please Bella have you ever heard your parents having sex I think not. One day I came home early from school and I over heard Esme telling Carlisle to put back on his doctor coat she needed another check-up'' Em said causing me to giggle at him Carlisle had eased his way out of the room I guess knowing that Em was telling a story he'd never live down. Alice then gasped as she got that dazed look; I think it was when she was having a vision like on the t.v. show That's So Raven I watched as a child.

"What did you see?'' I asked as I saw the slight change in her eye meaning she was back. They wanted to know to as a smile creep it's way onto Alice's pale beautiful face.

"Well Bella how you up for watching a baseball game with Carlisle, Rose, and Jasper on a team vs. Edward, Emmett and I. It's going to storm about 5 so I see o danger there for Bella" Alice talked to me and Jasper.

"Sure why not though why would you do it when there is going to be a thunder storm?'' they laughed at me as if I was missing something big.

"Darling you'll see when we get there I'm guessing that you might want to change you outfit…" Jasper trailed off. I saw Alice and Rose grin at the same time and knew what was coming.

"Bella you know I have the perfect outfit that would fit you when we went out into the forest to play…" Alice wagged her finger at me suggestively and I caved why even argue a case that was already dismissed by the crazed pixie. I just shrugged and they squealed and pulled me from Jasper. I don't know who but they carried me to the bathroom but the moved fast so when I could finally comprehend thing's I saw I was in a car inside Alice's bathroom. Rose was applying make-up I closed my eyes ready to endure the agony of them messing and playing Bella Barbie.

"Okay Bella now that you have on your referee outfit and the Jasper teaser I think it's time we go down stairs. You look great and those boots are comfortable and cute so you and I got a winner" Alice stepped back admiring her work and Rose nodded in approval. I had on black and white stripped leggings that showed off my tone legs. Then on a tight shirt that exposed my stomach I loved it. My boots were knee high, I listened as they clicked going down the stairs. Jasper waited at the bottom for me with a muscle shirt that showed off his tone abs and arms too. That was a turn on to the fullest I went to him and got in the place I fit best…his arms.

"You ready to watch some ball Bella?" Jasper whispered into my neck leaning down. I put my hands through his hair and pressed myself to him.

"As long as your playing I am" I whispered back he kissed me again and I wrapped my legs around him as to deepen it.

"Get a room" Em boomed from behind me.

"We'll see who'll be talking when we win" Jasper challenged.

"Your on lover boy time to let your girl see who the best really is" Emmett called back and with that we got in the cars and headed somewhere in the forest to play ball.

19


	6. Why do we try to even be together?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the ideas and the use of them….The songs are Paramore for Bella's band. Stephenie Meyer is the author of the lovely addicting Twilight Saga Series. I'm just trying to relive Twilight in different ways and thanks for the support it really makes me want to write more. OH, I wrote this song listening to Sweet Dream by Beyonce so the scene is lovely dovey you know, and the last chapter was 13 pages this will be close that's why it takes two nights to upload! Love you guys! The reviews made me want to cry this story will go on as long as you want it too! Please vote for the point of view it's a tie with only two people I know pathetic isn't it but read…alert fav and review is my saying for life!!!! Or fanfiction but whatever….

I got in the car with Jasper who insisted that we take his car I wanted my baby she needed a drive anyway. Esme would be helping me on the sidelines so I could make the write call, I was grateful not to be the only one not allowed to play. Rosalie was a player she was ready to play talking dunk to Em who dished it back. They sat in the back of Jasper and I, while the others were in Edwards's car that was ahead leading the way. I sat and listening to Video Phone on the radio, I loved this song and I rocked to it in the car. Em was talking major junk to Jasper who smiled at him to ignorant to think that he could possibly lose. I just ignored them all the song fit each and every one of the confident enough to strut there stuff. The cars stopped and I laughed I figured that the trees were to deep to go any farther then what we'd reached.

"Bella Boo let me carry you Jasper doesn't let me have fun with you and I want to play with the human" Emmett picked me up and took off running at that pace I could never match. I laughed as he hit bumps causing me to fly off his back then back down. My face had to be red from laughter I couldn't stop. Em was huge I swear the ground looked far from where I hung off his shoulders. He was at least 6'4 at the most maybe shorter he and Jasper weren't that big of a difference in height. Though I swear he was made of a boulder my sides hurt from the pain I was in from laughing.

"Bella why are you laughing so hard what is so funny" Emmett whined I giggled and my sides burned so I stopped and gained my breath. I saw Edward behind him his legs were a blur and laugh hearing Em squeal high and I chuckled so hard I choked he ran up a tree I screamed with a huge cackle I'm sure they'd hear it. Em was high up so high I saw everyone gather around the tree and I was now dangling from his neck he had one arm around me.

"Come up the tree and I'll drop her!!" Em screamed I was chortling just as hard still Em gave me a nonplussed look that I knew meant he didn't see the humor.

"Hey Jasper if I jumped would you catch me?" I yelled down I saw him look up and knew he was looking at me in horror. I wanted to jump I enjoyed thing's like that it pleased me to have a little danger.

"Bella don't you dare jump from there that's not a smart idea" He called back Em had set me on a tree and was positioned on the opposite branch. I swung my legs enjoying the wind that swept on my face. It was crisp sending the smell of pine over my nose this was fun.

"Sorry mom" I muttered and everyone down below laughed they could hear me so I didn't have to yell down did I? "Well you didn't say that you couldn't catch me so…" I trailed off.

"Bella anything could happen on the way down you could possibly hit the ground while maybe I was preoccupied" Jasper yelled back. I put my arms on the tree to steady myself as I stood up on the thick branch.

"Wow Bella you are crazy would you really jump from here knowing that you could die" Em joked I rolled my eyes at that and looked down. Jasper was boring who was willing to let me jump and catch me from here.

"Alice my loving best friend I'll let you play Bella Barbie anytime you want if you catch me" she leaned up and let out a squeal like Em's when he saw Edward catch up.

"Yeah Bella jump so when we get home I can make you prettier" Alice hooted back up at me I looked down ready for the exhilaration that came with doing things on the dangerous side.

"Bella I bet you all my credit cards you want jump from that tree" Jasper hollered up at me. It was about time that he learned who the hell I was, I was daring and courageous.

"Okay Alice, Rose, and I will totally get to blow them up right?" I used a normal voice with the knowledge that he could hear me.

"Yeah if you jump though" Jasper didn't think I would do it did he? Well time to get ready I let go off the tree so I was simply standing on the branch. Em snorted at me and I cannon balled off they all gasp as I fell down. I loved it hearing the wind go past me was like listening to the rain.

"BANG" I landed in Jasper's arms he looked at me awed I laughed and jumped out of them. That would leave a mark on my back but whatever; I loved every moment of that.

"THAT WAS AWESOME EMMETT MAN" I yelled jumping up and down with excitement. Cullen's stared at me with gapping mouths like I had just shrunk into an ant and turned purple. "Emmett jump down it's totally awesome you know? I would definitely do that over" I called up. He flopped down landing gently on his toes with a smug grin I stuck out my tongue at him. "You graceful over sized ape damn you".

That must have pulled everyone out of there trance because they laughed as I huffed at Em who was still on his toes in a crouching position. Jasper put his arms around me and we began to walk towards low bushes that led to an open field. Nothing was there but grass it had to be at least 11 acres. The tree's created a circle around it leading back to the thickness of the forest. I see why they played here it was huge. Thunder exploded through the sky I leaned into Jasper as we made our way to the area of which was clear.

"Carlisle went to go get the car with the material so let's wait a while" Alice explained. Wonder why we didn't just bring them all instead of walking? Then again what if someone came and saw us all here with no material for hiking or a game that would be weird. I guess that may have been the reason for this. I sat down in the grass and just waited patiently for Jasper's dad, the sky was graying and churning the clouds that we're now over the same town Forks. How I missed the damn sun it tanned my pale skin, but here…I was pale sickly pale. Jasper lay down beside me rolling over and staring at me, I turned my body towards his so I was lying on my left side. He took his hand and put it around me and I knew he was what I needed and wanted. I loved his eyes, lips, body his everything. Jasper was the perfect man holding me tenderly and showing me his unconditional love. How could a man so gorgeous love a girl like me?

Edward if you repeat that I'll get Alice to cut you're fucking throat. I knew he was in my head because he laughed from wherever he was. I was to busy looking at Jasper I swear its hard to believe that he loves me. I didn't deserve him in my life not even as a friend but yet as a first love. Why would god bless me with such a man in my life? He'd probably take it away in a heart beat though. Some girl that looked better than I did would still him way from me. What did I have to fight back with? Shit, I'd just be screwed I was nothing compared to some girls. Sighing cuddling into Jasper who was looking down at me with that look, it was so much love. My angel was perfect for him it fit because angels were sent from heaven. I swear that's where Jasper came from maybe that's why his not human…probably not. I loved him he was just so amazing his eyes boring into mine.

He was like the oxygen that I breathe the breath my soul took in with a heart lifted to the sky. My pleasure was him he was the happiness that I had. My last and first Jasper was my world. I loved- I actually adored this man giving him the devotedness I never even gave my parents. Jasper was a sweet dream that I loved he was amazing to me. Jasper was my hunger my thirst the man of my dreams.

"What are you thinking about Bella Darling?'' Jasper's faint accent came out on that word and I was forever in love with it. How amazing he was I loved the way he held me.

"Just thinking about…stuff" I wasn't going to repeat that all out the family would surely hear me.

"Please Bella love just tell me what's on your mind?"

"I was just saying that you we're my sweet dream" I whispered though I'm sure they could hear me I was embarrassed a tiny bit though it bothered me that they heard everything like Edward.

"More like a nightmare" Jasper murmured into my hair, I heard it though. I moved back. He had no choice but to glance into my eyes and when he did I captivated him. I liked what he said I'd make a song out of it.

"Or a beautiful nightmare, either way I don't want to wake up from you…my guilty pleasure I ain't going no where baby long as you here I am floating on air" that line came out in a song. I didn't mean for it to though. Jasper kissed me and I knew that this song would be easy for me to write. "Every night rush to my bed with hopes that maybe I'll get chance to see you when I close my eyes. I'm going out of my head lost in a fairytale can you hold my hands and be my guide. Clouds filled with stars cover your skies, and I hope it rains you're the perfect lullaby". That just came to head and I sung it out loud my voice filling the clearing with my heart. That was my first song about Jasper yet to make one to tell him what his love did to me.

"Bella that was beautiful when did you write that it's amazing and so…perfect" Rose gushed to me. I turned my head to see them all standing mate in hand near Jasper and I. Esme staring at her children with loving eyes of a true mother. I entwined my hand with Jasper and kissed his knuckles how I loved him.

"Actually that's not a song I've wrote it just came to heart when Jasper said that I was singing my heart" I whispered the last word. That would be the name of the song I wrote to tell Jasper how he made me feel. The effect he had on my heart wasn't normal.

"I love you so much Bella" Jasper whispered to me pressing his cold forehead against mine in a loving way. Em wasn't even making jokes that song was beautiful I admit. I needed to sing another one and Jasper would sing it with me.

"Please speak softly for they will hear us and they'll find out why we don't trust. Speak up dear because I cannot hear you I need to know why we don't trust them…" Jasper joined me in singing Conspiracy the others dancing as Esme smiled at them sweetly. I was fine singing with Jasper and having our hands linked. Our voice was loud and sweet making the trees sway to us listening closer to mine and his. My voice was loud and Jasper was the bass Alice giggled as Edward twirled her. I sung the song with my heart it was lovely I knew because even Emmett hummed to us not wanting to ruin the moment for us. The song wasn't long but one second with Jasper was enough for me and I knew that I was singing on the verge of tears. My voice broke as I sung to my love and life Jasper. Even when my singing broke we sounded heavenly almost as if we were meant to sing and be together.

Carlisle pulled up but no one even paying attention the song ended gently I was singing loud but not with lots of strength. He hadn't got to dance with Esme it; she had wanted to sing with him I knew the couples continued to sway to the ringing that Jasper and I had left behind at the finish of the song. I would sing for them again and then they could play baseball, I needed to see Esme dance with the man she loved. That much I knew the two of them deserved, I had to tell Jasper though.

"Esme didn't get to dance with Carlisle Jasper so let's sing Franklin then you guys can play baseball. Let her dance with the man of her dreams." I murmured he gave a nod approving to my intentions. "And when we get home I know we want be home at all. This place we live is not where we belong and I miss who we were in a town that we could call our own. Going back to get away after everything has changed" Jasper joined the chorus as we sung again. I tightened my hand in his he gave it a squeeze as he sung along with me. I loved him and his voice how he made me heart fly it never came back. I loved Jasper Hale he was the man of my dreams, I never would love after this hopefully I wouldn't have too. Our voice picked up a hitch as we watched Esme laid her head on Carlisle's shoulder. That made me smile and I lifted my voice to the heavens praying that Jasper was a present to keep. My angel matched my volume easily matching the beat in which I planted. Even with no music the song stood strong letting no boundaries break our love I meant everyone in the family. How they loved me and I loved them back their easy affection they gave off to acceptance of Jasper and I.

I let my heart rip sending love all around me as my voice grew louder and I knew what I was feeling was tripled all of a sudden. My voice grew warmer than I knew it could sing way better than this but I wanted to sing with love not my best. Alice had to have seen this because no thunder came through. She wanted us here early so we could do this and knew that I'd jump off that tree. The way the Cullen's interacted with each other was amazing; I saw how they looked at each other with the protectiveness and care you wanted. The Cullen's switched partners so Edward was with Rosalie, Emmet with Esme and Alice with Carlisle. Alice was smiling and placing her head on her father's shoulder, Rose was laughing at Edward who was whispering something. Esme was watching her son with admiration as he twirled her around. My shifted to Jasper's as we sung the song together. I was in a trance how he made me feel how one man could love so much.

I knew the song was coming to an end I just smiled through the word's the Cullen's we're amazing like the chemistry of having with your best friends. Thunder roared as I sung again Alice had to have this planned because it made a dramatic effect with our voice. Even without a guitar this was perfect the beat was there in our love. How I loved this man staring into my eyes right now. I loved this moment I couldn't help but look away from him as Edward twirled Rose off the ground. The families happiness got to you I missed the idea of Charlie and Renee and I like that.

"Bella that was amazing you and Jasper together is amazing beyond belief. I need another song I don't care which one but you have to dance with us. Then you get to dance with us all it will be so amazing and perfect like I saw it. The thunder doesn't start up for another 9 minutes and 54 seconds you have enough time" Alice wasn't really talking it sounded more like a…song to my ears.

"I don't know what else there is…" I trailed off there were song's I'd never let anyone here because they we're my attempts to romance. Damn Edward heard that think of…apples yeah oranges are good to I love them so yummy.

"How about Satellites one of your attempts to writing romance?" Edward asked. Damn you mind reading freak! He laughed at that and stuck out his tongue I did it back crossing my arms. Jasper hugged me to him and I let my arms wrap around him.

"Bella please sing it for me I'll take you to Paris and we'll use Jasper's cards there" Alice bargained. Jasper released me and I huffed trying to think through if that was good enough. Yeah it was freaking perfect I doubt I could send Jasper bankrupt but I'd try me freaking best to.

"Fine I'll sing it and Alice I'm holding you to that you know" She nodded fast and Jasper groaned getting up off the ground and pulling me up with him. I laughed and kissed his cold cheek. He pulled me into his arms and I wrapped mine around his neck.

Satellites  
Flashing by  
It's a beautiful state were in  
But how can we love in isolation  
Think how happy we can be  
When we just try

Jasper twirled me around and I stepped with him I wasn't that bad of a dancer. It was quite easy saying I took ballet until I was 14 years old which meant easy as pie. Jasper spun me again this time releasing me so I ended up with Em.

When nothing like we seem  
Passion in words are never spoken  
you don't know how I bleed  
when I leave your side

Em had a happy expression on his face as I laughed into his huge chest. He pulled me so that I was on his feet. I only reached his neck barely though; he looked down at me with an amused expression. I shook my head unable to answer from singing the song he swayed with me on his feet and I matched his steps as I had Jazz. He was huge but danced really elegantly though his back straight as we waltzed around I knew the others had switched to. It was time to leave from Em though instead of twirling me. He tossed me to Edward who caught me bridal style; he then sat me on the ground.

In your eyes  
Love's alive  
you've come untied  
Cause we're flashing by  
like satellites  
Satellites

Edward's steps we're different they looked almost perfect to what I was told to do. Instead of doing the waltz we did the Vietnamese one. I enjoyed this it was graceful and balance. Edward looked at me as I sung he expression was surprised damn well I never said I couldn't dance. This was easy as pie and he heard that. He upped the speed I balanced him and singing dancing wasn't a weak subject for me at all. I liked this very much he was trying to break my grace it wasn't going to happen. His steps became swift and he lifted me off the ground I handled it gracefully and just kicked pass him twirling along side him. Edward laughed giving up with your good as I continued to sing, I wonder who would get me next. Thankfully Edward just simply spun me to…Carlisle.  
Flashing by  
It's a beautiful state were in  
But how can we love in isolation  
Think how happy we can be  
When we just try

Carlisle had to be one of the best dancers in the group as if he had years of experience his feet were swift and he danced on the back of his heels. Matching his pace wasn't that much of a problem and I could still sing the words clearly. He gave me and expression say 'wow your good but how good are you'. I just took charge and led him back into the song with a step I needed to do something smart. Carlisle dipped me and I had to say he was a great dancer, well the Cullen's in general we're amazing dancers. I wonder how long him and Esme we're married? That would be a question later. My voice went gentle again as I ended that verse, being sung into Jasper's arms again the place where I belonged.

When nothing like we seem  
Passion in words are never spoken  
you don't know how I bleed  
when I leave your side

This is where I spent the rest of the song dancing with the man of my dreams. Jasper was the dancer I wanted to dance with my moves we're perfect with his as if we we're meant to be which I'm sure we are. He dipped me as Carlisle had done only I put my leg on his shoulder and he laughed lifting it fully in the air. I just smiled and twirled myself on my toes which wasn't easy with boots on. Jasper looked at me and kissed my cheek that caused my voice to go an octave higher but I made it work of course. I kept it there than lowered it slowly…

In your eyes  
Love's alive  
you've come untied  
Cause we're flashing by  
like satellites  
Satellites

Take all the rules away  
How can we live if we don't change  
we're always on display  
let's run and hide

In our eyes  
Love's alive  
we've come untied  
Cause we're flashing by  
like satellites  
Satellites

Satellites  
If we don't communicate  
we'll exist in our own space  
we have all the love we need  
While we're apart I cannot breathe

Satellites  
Flashing by  
Satellites

Take all the rules away  
How can we live if we don't change  
we're always on display  
let's run and hide

In our eyes  
Love's alive  
we've come untied  
Cause we're flashing by  
like satellites  
Satellites

Satellites  
If we don't communicate  
we'll exist in our own space  
we have all the love we need  
While we're apart I cannot breathe

Satellites  
Flashing by  
Satellites

The song ended I was still in Jasper's arms that had a tight embrace around me. Now thunder was roaring in the air, the clouds becoming darker than ever I was sure the game would start soon. Alice let out a gasp and I turned slightly to see her in that dazed expression, Edward let out a roar and I knew something was up though I didn't know why. When his eyes shifted to me I knew something was up and so did Jasper. He released me and I knew that something was up he walked to Edward who said something fast and Jasper did something like him. Only his hiss was louder and it posed a threat where as Edward's was out of frustration. I waited for an explanation but didn't get one where as Em took a stand in front of me. His expression hard towards the forest he looked deadly as if to scare off whatever is coming. Then I saw them an orange fire haired girl she looked remotely like the Cullen's with the beauty and paleness. The man next to her was black with long dreads down his back why he seemed to pose a threat didn't amaze me really.

They moved fast to fast for humans stopping at Em who now was blocking me from view though. Jasper stood ahead and I knew better than to speak it was as if I wasn't meant to be here. Edward turned slightly towards me and I knew that was the answer to my thoughts. I just let Em hide me and stood my ground the girl reminded me of James. A lot of him wait couldn't she be one of his friends…could both of them be? I remember him telling me he had two friends traveling with him.

"Well hello we smelled you as we we're passing by I'm Victoria and this is Laurent we we're accompanied by another but we lost him" her voice wasn't like Alice's it didn't make you smile it made you want to run away. James had a mate I sure she was it he spoke of love and I knew that she was a threat. No way they we're together and she wouldn't want to avenge him. Damn it that meant she was looking for who had caused her mate to die. I kept quiet though.

"Well I'm Edward and this is my family and if you would like to play your welcome…Alice and Jasper we're just about to leave. I'm sure you could take their place we would love you to take their place." Edward was calm and he played it well maybe he was calm but that reaction wasn't one of calmness.

"Well if that's okay with the rest of you I'd love to-umm what is that alluring smell" I guess that was Laurent talking about me and I don't think it was towards the Cullen's. He must have taken a step because I heard that growl that ripped through the air. It wasn't Jasper's or…Edward's. I think it belonged to Alice because Edward began to soothe her with words saying things like 'she is fine'.

"Excuse me but you have a human here with you? And may I ask why?" Victoria asked. I knew that everyone was waiting on Carlisle or either Edward to speak but Alice beat them to it.

"That would be my best friend Bella and no she doesn't know what we are so I'll ask of you to not put her in danger. If you do I'll rip off your head and cut off your balls" Alice threatened what made it so scary was the sweet tone she used. One part directed at Laurent and the other to Victoria I'm sure. Em exposed me to them and Victoria just smiled at me while Laurent ogled my body. Jasper was shaking violently and I knew that was why. Alice stepped back to me and linked our hands together giving them the full effect of how close we could get. Rosalie came to my other side and put her arm around my shoulder.

"We will leave the game I want to get Bella ready for tonight anyway Jasper enjoy your self we'll take her home. Charlie doesn't mind he has a huge crush on Esme so Bella can stay with us the rest of the year. And it's better for Bella health at least that's what he thinks is the reason" Rose giggled and then Alice joined in.

"I can think of a couple of reason's to keep her around human or not" I heard what Laurent had said and of course Jasper had too. He snarled at him and hit a crouching position Jasper wasn't something to play with well none of the Cullen's were. That caused Em to do the same both snarling and growling like tigers. "I meant no harm boys she is quite beautiful though ever so much for a human. Jasper is it…are you with her?" Jasper didn't answer he was being held by Em, Jasper looked like an animal. I didn't mind though he was protecting me. I careful stepped away from the girls and walked up to Em.

"Bella be careful if he hits or hurt's you he'll never forgive himself" Em warned I still slowly advanced towards Jasper who was out of it. He didn't acknowledge me as if he was focusing to hard on his target. Jasper's silent thrashing interrupted by Edward who snarled loudly at him at Laurent who was ogling me.

"Touch my little sister you die right here and now. Don't even think about it I'm a lot faster than you are and I would catch up to you if you ran with her" Edward crouched though in more control than Jasper. Jazzy was thrashing so hard now that Em was having trouble getting him to stop or a good grip. My skills in ballet caused me to be flexible which allowed me to avoid him as he swung. I touched his arm he looked me in the eye. I saw them go from a black to a bright red he trashed harder than trying to get to me. Edward tried to push me back but I continued my advance. Em was telling me to stay back but I shook my head at that I knew I could get Jasper to calm down.

"Jasper? Jasper stop please" he didn't answer or pay me any attention. I wasn't giving up o this I knew I could calm him down. "I love you Jasper stop for me'. His thrashing stopped but he was still growling and snarling at me. I stepped up so close that he took a shot at my neck but I moved fast. This wouldn't stop me from getting him to calm down. "Calm down you know I only have eyes for you. And when we get home I know we won't be home at all this place we live it is not where we belong and I miss who we were in a town that we could call our own going back to get away after everything has changed". He stopped in all and listened to my song, Em let go of him and I saw in his eyes he had returned back to me. He grabbed me and I simply let him and kissed his neck. I didn't mind having to do that I just wish I knew the reason behind it maybe over time.

"Umm she sings too maybe I really will try to take her home'' Laurent laughed Jasper lunged and I tugged his arm how I did it I don't know but he stopped and looked at me with red eyes again. I kissed his lips he seemed to be having an eternally battle with something, I kissed him again this time with passion and tenderness. He responded to me finally and I stopped for air Laurent laughed and I expected Jasper to react again. He was to intent looking into my eyes I didn't understand. He just sighed and looked at Edward who nodded at him I was really nonplussed now.

"Esme it would be best if I left with Bella, Alice and Rose you take m place so you can replace the member's evenly" Jasper took me in his arms and lifted me on his back. Laurent took a step forward and looked up at me.

"Sweet heart if you ever need me just…call me at 654-321-4658' Laurent told me I was seething and I knew I needed a come back. I heard the meaning in those words and so did Jazzy because he snarled at Laurent

"That's so sweet I do have something very important to tell you though but you can't tell anyway. Kiss my ass Laurent" I said sweetly and the Cullen's all laughed at that. And Laurent hissed at me and I knew I'd won this war but he still wanted to challenge me.

"You know what bitch you talk a lot of junk for a little human maybe I should show you rather than tell you" Laurent didn't mean fighting that was repulsive right there and I was insulted by being called a bitch.

''This human has been rocker harder by children" Em was rolling while everybody else clutched their sides from laughing so hard. Laurent snarled and I smiled as Jasper took off running with the girls at his sides. The matched pace I stuck my face into Jasper's back angry at that dick back there he pissed me off to the fullest I don't know if they would get to play baseball. We we're at the cars fast and lucky we'd only taken only one of our cars. We got in Jasper's and I watched the speedometer go all the way up to 130 miles per hour. I tightened my seat belt though I doubt Jasper would lose track of the car. I just sat back and sighed I was tired from being angry and my throat hurt from the singing. I saw Alice smile and squeal I jumped up and out a scream she had scared the crap out of me.

"Sorry Bella it just you know came out with my excitement. Jasper what color do you think that Bella looks best in?'' Alice still wanted to dress me up for tonight. I wonder what color he liked me best in….

"I like her in every color Alice but if I had to choose it would have to be dark blue it makes her blush even brighter and beautiful" Jasper said ogling me I blushed harder than I had when he talked to my mom. I usually wasn't the shy girl that hid and giggled I was outgoing and dangerous but it was a part of me. We pulled inside the house and Alice pulled me out the car and ran up stairs fast. I was sat down in front of her mirror in her styling chair I didn't mind it at all. Then shopping in Paris would be the boom hey maybe Rose could come to. Speaking of her she walked in with a bag of make-up's in hand ready to do mine. Alice must be picking out my outfit and I couldn't wait to see what she had in mind.

"Hey Rose would you like to come to Paris with Alice and I it can be a girl weekend for us to bond." I offered closing my eyes as she applied it to my face.

"Sure though I think Alice has a week planned which is even better I'm only going to apply a tasteless gloss to your lips for Jasper's sake. And Alice found a perfect sun dress for the rest of today it will be perfect for you and it makes your boobs look like a d cup" Rose put in I was in a c cup at an 34 which I thought was fine for my age. She was done and when I opened my eyes I gasped I actually looked like somebody my face having natural beauty and I was sure that she hadn't put on a lot just bringing out my best features.

"I look amazing Rose you're a miracle worker I swear I look like someone would Jasper at least would look at" I actually thought I was pretty enough to catch his eye, not be his love. Rose shook her head at me and offered me a hand out the chair, which I accepted kind heartily.

"Bella for a human your beautiful most girls don't have that skin glow like you do. And I think your pretty enough to catch Jasper's eyes and keep them hooked there wrapped around your fingers" Rose gave my shoulders a squeeze and walked out as Alice came in with a dark blue silk dress. It was a deep cut giving me my boobs an actual push that made them look perfect. My eyes shadow dark and perfect. Alice topped it with a part of blue heels with a tie on the back to wrap around my ankle. I looked great I had to admit they were amazing.

"Tell Rose I said thank you, you guys are to great and good at this stuff better than I could make my self look."

"Bella please it didn't take a lot to do your already beautiful enough Jasper loves you the way you are. Now he on the back porch go through the glass kitchen doors and he'll be right there" Alice pushed me out her bathroom and I followed her instructions he was there and I saw that expression and knew it meant something was heavy on his heart. And I wanted to relief him of whatever it was. I sat down beside him and waited for him to talk; he finally looked over at me his eyes amber again.

"Jasper what is it that has you so troubled?" I whispered he looked away and I knew it was something he was afraid to tell me. "Jasper I love you so just tell me".

"I'm a monster Bella I kill people so easily I'm stronger and faster and heck I'm a whole lot smarter than most humans to. Today when you stepped in you became the target I was in predator mood seriously it was horrible I saw you dead lifeless and I liked it. I wanted to kill you don't you get it I'm not good for you" Jasper's voice rose an octave to high which sounded like he was yelling at me. I was on the verge of tears but I wasn't letting them fall. "What I am Bella can kill you and you accept it so easily as if your life means not to you. Your life is my everything and you seem to not understand why we can't be together it's not right damn it. I could have killed you." I let the tears fall and I waited for him to finish his rant he took a breathe and looked away from me.

"Jasper why can't you just let me love you, why can't you just see that I don't care if you kill me I don't care if you have killed I love you! Why do you keep telling me you're an monster and won't tell me what it is? I don't care Jasper you mean to much to me to just let you go, I love you and you don't seem to understand." My voice broke and I was now crying harder than I thought was possible though I wouldn't sob I was staring into Jasper's eyes and waiting for it to click in him that he had all my devotion.

"Well Bella it doesn't matter well never work I don't know why we try" Jasper looked away at that. I got up and ran in the house I wanted to go home but Alice caught me and carried me upstairs. I sobbed then and just laid on the bed with Rose patting my back telling me he said it because he loved me. I didn't believe her so I sobbed for a while and just sat in my own self made silence allowing my mind to think of the following events I wouldn't give Jasper up that easily. I needed to write and Rose gave me the supplies this song had to be my best yet that I've written.

How can I decide what?s right?  
When you?re clouding up my mind  
I can?t win your losing fight  
All the time

Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you?re always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it?s hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can?t see

What kind of man that you are  
If you?re a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own

(I'm screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we?ve done?  
We?re gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we?ve done?  
We?re gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true

I had the song imprinted in my mind I wouldn't forget I put the paper in my bag that was still in Alice's room.

"He just got in his room Bella he is in there with the guitar you can go ahead" Alice pulled me off the bed and I walked to Jasper's door and stopped could I do this? Tears were still flowing and I had no idea what to say to him. I opened it anyway and there he was perfectness and all sitting on the bed watching me. I just closed the door quietly as I walked so that I was at least 3 feet from the bed. He wanted to know why we tried well hell I would tell him why we try.

"You know why we try Jasper do you know why everyone try's?" I waited he shook his head and took in a deep breathe. "Well I'll tell you why because love is worth trying over and over again for. Love's worth fight for Jasper and if ours isn't than I don't know what is. I love you no matter what maybe you're a freakish wizard I don't care." I had spent time thinking about what Jasper was and I was sure that I had it right. I'd spent 3 hours trying to figure out what and I figured it out but I still didn't care. "Jasper maybe you're a serial killer I don't care not one bit because our love isn't worth giving up until you say you don't love me I'll keep fighting. Or maybe you're a vampire who fell in love with a human girl who can't get you out of her head; and no matter what you've done she'll love you always". Jasper looked at me then fully in the eye and gasped I knew I was right and I took that as an advantage. I walked to him on the bed and sat down in front of him pulling the guitar away and put it on the floor. "Jasper I don't care that you drink blood I don't care that you have killed plenty. The only thing that I care about is you you're my heart now why can't you accept it. I love you for you not what you are whether you kill me or not. I have faith in you and I need you to have more in me".

"Bella I could kill you at any moment when I lose self control or I could be to rough I don't want to risk that" Jasper argued. I shook my head my tears falling of fury not of pain and hurt.

"DO YOU LOVE ME AT ALL BECAUSE IF YOU DO YOU'LL KISS ME AND ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I LOVE YOU AND EVERY PART OF YOU. KILL ME THEN JASPER why can't you just let me love you" I whispered he looked at me and placed a kiss on my lips. I made in intense by letting out all my passion. I loved this man- vampire whatever he was mine and I loved him to the bottom of my heart. He kissed me back pushing me on the bed so that I was lying under him. I heard the back of my dress unzip and pulled it off I pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his pants. He snapped off my bra and I took off his underwear he did the same to me. That night I spent my first ever time with Jasper and it was amazing I must admit. Never had we been together in such a way and it hurt but he was perfect.

"Bella love get up Alice is waiting to dress you for school today only two more months left of school and you'll be free for the summer" My angels voice woke me up. I opened my eyes there he was looking at me with those intense passionate eyes. Memories of last night flashed through my head and I giggled pressing myself to his bare chest and the rest of his bare body. "Bella Alice is feeling a lot of frustration right now with you I suggest you get in the shower". I groaned and lifted up and saw the gloomy light through the windows shining it never had real sun in Forks and I hated the rain. I pulled the covers off me and slipped up out of bed I stretched and saw Jasper's eyes on me I was really aware now that I was totally nude. I giggled yet again and headed to the bathroom bending over to turn on the shower. Jasper appeared behind me and I squealed in surprise and he laughed he had on pants but no shirt I could tell he would be ready for school in no time.

"Stupid fast and strong sexy vampire of a boyfriend" I mumbled as he left the room.

"I heard that Bella " Jasper called into the bathroom as I stepped in and let the water wake me up. I was enjoying myself but the damned pixie hauled my off dried me off at vampire speed and took me to her room in a towel. I sighed as she sat me on the bed I waited and she came out with skinny jeans that were dark. Then gave me a blouse that was a dark blue and told me to put back on the shoes I had on last night. I did as I was told fully dressed went downstairs Rose waited for me.

"Now that you know what we are you don't think any differently of us do you?" rose seemed concerned and I knew that she was worried I'd act different with them.

"Nope" I let the p pop as I went into the kitchen where everyone else was sitting waiting for me and to rush me with questions wow vampires as so human when it comes to sex. I laughed with Edward who'd heard.

21


	7. Dance from danger

Disclaimer: I've gotten great ideas from you guys and I'll flip those around and make them my own! Well the characters are the wonderful Stephenie Meyer's and I just like them so much I made this with a twist. I like the alert fav and reviews they are awesome. Well the songs are Paramore mostly and Jai Hale that idea from you was amazing and I'll use it in future chapters. Well let's get this started and this is my Twilight for Bella and Jasper they have a lot to get through. I have a lot of ideas so alert fav and review thanks guys…my last chapters was 15 pages so I'm going to try to stay in the two digits 

"Well Bella you and Jasper seem to be a lot closer than what I thought" Alice giggled Carlisle raided and eyebrow at her while Esme cocked her head.

"Let's get physical! Like a virgin touched for the very first time ooh I want to rock with you" Emmett sang the different versions of songs about sex. Jasper walked in with enough time to hide my face in his neck. Em boomed with laughter and I blushed harder than ever and refused to look up.

"What is going on here that both Carlisle and I are missing something that you all know" Esme demanded and I groaned as Em laughed again. I got a grip on Jasper and held on to his shirt tight, I felt sick all of a sudden.

"Well Jasper and little so called innocent Bella had"

"SHUT THE HELL UP EMMETT BEFORE I HAVE JASPER KILL YOUR ASS" I snapped the house was stunned with silence accept for Alice who snickered at Em whose face was clear with shock. "Thank you Emmett you're a doll and Rose sorry for yelling at your husband but he was really getting on my nerves". I did an Alice pulling the innocent face that she had looking at him with a sweet smile Alice had saw this coming and Em and I were at war.

"Bella Em is the king of pranks so be careful with what you wish for" Edward warned I just smiled at Em as his face brightened up.

"I'll start a rumor that you and Jasper had sex in the janitor's closet the first day of school in 1st period" Em threatened that did scare me one bit I was ready and looking forward to the challenge.

"And I'll start one saying that Jessica gave you herpes and Rosalie jumped you for another guy. So not only are you embarrassed but harassed by the girls who think your single and don't mind getting herpes" I giggled and smiled evilly the family gasped at me and I knew no one had ever in there lifetime try to prank Em back.

"You wouldn't dare do that for one I'm a vampire and Jasper won't always be here".

"Well underestimating me is why Jasper doesn't have any credit cards right now and Rose would deny you sex if you messed up there Barbie Bella. And I'd tell Alice that you're the reason that I won't shop with her then she's mad and that makes Edward mad". I knew I was right because he gave up trying to get me back and I smiled again this time the mischief leaked through while everyone laughed.

"Well I think we should all drive our cars to school that way if I accidently bump Bella off the freaking road it's her car" Em joked. Oh he wasn't ready for me and I was seething with rage that he was still trying.

"I'll have Jasper cut off your balls' I snapped as he eyes widened and I giggled as Rose laughed at him. Jasper smiled apparently open to that idea and Edward would help I'm sure and he nodded in reply. Alice danced around to me and squealed pulling my arm I tried to pull it back but she had a death grip.

"Bella you and I are taking ballet together and Jasper and Edward will watch us we start tomorrow" Alice jumped up and down I sighed at her and decided to tell her no.

"No Alice I won't do it never I stopped ballet like 3 years ago for a reason" I said and she looked at me with those eyes and I knew this argument didn't stand a chance. "Edward control your damn pixie she's so freaking annoying gosh I won't do it". She tightened her grip it hurt a tiny bit but I stood tall and looked her in those narrowed amber eyes narrowing mine back.

"Jasper wouldn't you like to see the woman of your dreams dance she is really good and her moves are amazing. She has me beat almost I can't see the outcome because the annoying damned _human _won't make up her mind if she'll do it for you or not" Alice emphasized the word human as if I'd take it as an insult I didn't mind. I stuck out my tongue and went to get my keys from in Jasper's room. I ran up the stairs quickly not like the Cullen's but fast for a human I'd say at least. I looked and saw them on the dresser and I grabbed them when I turned around I swore I'd saw a shadow but this house was two stories so I was imagining it I bet. I went to open the door and there was Jasper who'd scared the shit out of me. I screamed and tried to gain breathe it went back to normal quickly and I watched as he just took steps closer to me.

"Bella about those dance lessons I would really like to see you dance you know that…do it for me'' Jasper was really close now. I was pressed to him and his lips inches from mine. My heart was on a race it won't slow down as he got even closer I didn't think it was possible. I wanted to kiss him so badly but I wasn't going to dance I refused to. I shook my head as it fogged up with thoughts of Jasper and I right now I knew Edward wouldn't appreciate it at all. "Bella for me if you love me you'll dance for me and allow me to watch". His breathe actually touched my lips that how close we were to kissing I wouldn't dance though.

"Love is just a silly word when it comes to how I feel about you Jasper but I really don't want to dance I just don't want to" I was stubborn and he knew it I wasn't going to budge at all damn it. His eyes darkened and before I knew it I was being pressed against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist... He was looking at me hard with a stone expression I knew I'd have to cave. He kissed me harder than he would usually and his tongue dominating my mouth deeply. Just when I was getting my way he pulled away from me I was getting very frustrated and fast at him.

"Now Bella we can do this the easy way or the hard way but you will be dancing tomorrow with Alice" his voice was deep but loving he wasn't going to hurt me he was going…to tease me until I caved. He unzipped my jeans oh no squirmed he wasn't going to get me that way. His hand slide in and I knew this case was hopeless for sure I would give in.

'G-g-god Jasper god don't stop please" and he didn't stroking me then he got rough I loved it and I'm sure I was close but he withdrew I was really pissed now. "Why did you stop Jasper?"

"Dance lessons and I'll do anything that you want as long as you take them if you want this to continue then tomorrow your sexy ass _will _dancing" Jasper in demand was a turn on man I was getting wetter by that(those are some of my fav songs to). I groaned in frustration it was building up and I thought of the pain the dancing had once caused me. I didn't like to talk about it was a dark secret of my past about how I was treated. Jasper fixed me up and licked his fingers I knew I was still on them; I shuttered as the shiver went up my spin. I walked back down stairs with him and hopped in my car as he got in his the others were in the driveway. I pulled out meeting behinds Alice's car and Jasper behind mine. One by one we shot out the drive-way driving way to fast than most dared I didn't care at all really though. I passed Alice who had to be doing at least 120 I hit 160 and didn't think twice this wasn't the craziest way I'd driven. The school came into view fast and we still had 5 minutes to spare. I was third to pull in somehow passing Em who pulled in after Alice. Jasper was right behind me as I swirled into the drive-way that was fun. Rose looked at me like I was a giant with green hair and the worst fashion sense. The others got out and I did to after them though because I just wanted to relax and chill before the people totally ambushed me. Or maybe they'd forgotten all about me and didn't care or give a fuck. Edward gave me and incredulous look I guess that was a no; Jasper flanked to my right and Alice to my left.

"Jasper has every class with you I had to get Carlisle to change it and Edward and I just don't have 3rd period with you but Jasper does so you're good. Now when we get inside people will crowd you and hug you but you band members will be with you at lunch" Alice had looked into this more than I thought the annoying fuck Edward pixie.

"Heard that Bella and Alice isn't annoying more like to persist for her own fucking good" Edward called back. He disappeared into the building I lingered outside was I ready for school? This place was big and I was popular I wasn't going to lie but I took and breathe and stepped in.

"BELLA" that's all it took and then the crowd came all talking to me at once Jasper squeezed my hand gently and I began to talk.

"I'm fine now guys thanks for asking but it's my first day back and I really don't remember all the details so I'll just get back to you with that." I said they all murmured sure and said feel better and glad to have you back. I sighed and held onto Jasper's hand for support there they were my rock right now. Then I saw them my band members I looked over at them and they saw me they gasped and had to do a double take.

"I'll see you in class darling they want to catch up and you can make it to the room" Jasper whispered and he and Alice walked pass leaving me with my lifetime friends.

"Bella look at you I'm so happy to have you back man I do love you. How are you feeling today I heard that you were out again but didn't believe it" Hayden embraced me first hugging me tightly I laughed and hugged my best guy friend back. He looked great and I knew they were super happy to see me. Grant lunged at me picking me up off the ground shaking me around I laughed and hugged into him there was something different about the way he acted as if he'd met someone. They all looked content there was only one reason they had me back and their girls (that's two Bella). Matthew walked up to me with a leather black jacket and all black he had a cocky grin and hugged me. I knew how to break him and I would.

"I've missed you so much I've actually missed all of you" I whispered into his grip and he tightened his hold on my body.

"I have missed you to Isabella god I'm glad to see you" he whispered he pulled out the Isabella on me good he was such a teddy bear how could I have gone this long without him the Cullen's were great but I loved the guys.

"Good your such a wimp all I missed you to Isabella get off of me you ass kisser" they all laughed and shook their heads at me and I giggled as Matthew tried to look hurt I knew we would be late but I didn't care. Really Mark was last to hug me and make a joke.

"Good to have my client back' he extended his hand which I took and smiled at him.

"Well glad to know you missed my songs and not me" I joked as he yanked me into a hug as the Bella rung loudly. I sighed we'd have to end our reunion but I wanted to meet these girlfriends. My boys were growing up fast I made my way down the hallway and went to my first period.

"Isabella it's good to have you back now take your seat behind Alice Cullen beside Jasper Hale and we'll begin this lesson" the teacher said I did as I was told and sat beside Jasper who was looking at me with loving eyes. I didn't listen I passé notes between Jasper and I then talked to Alice through my phone because we were in the back. "Ms. Swan could you give me the answer to the question I just asked. " We were in history he was talking about the war and some guy who was a general for the south. He went missing and was one of the best.

"I think it was Major Whitlock sir he was amazing you know with his strategies they were really thought through you know? He went missing in action after a while I think though no one ever found him" I answered he looked incredulous that I'd just gave him I guess the correct answer I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you a fan of Mr. Whitlock Isabella would you share some more with us" Mr. Kenny asked one of those questions you couldn't deny and I was pretty sure I didn't know that much.

"Well Mr. Whitlock was single about 6'2 said to be blonde and super hot I'm sure. His members were said to be loyal and they didn't question him because he thought things through before risking the lives of others. Major Whitlock also has the first name as my boyfriend that would be Jasper" I answered his eyes narrowed and I just sat back waiting for him to come back with something he did of course he was a dick head and hated smart kids.

"Well what do you think that Jasper would say if he were here you seemed to have studied a lot about the southern general?" Easy dick face he'd protect his number one fan and say back the fuck off I'm sure but Bella you don't want detention so ignore it.

"Well sir he was smart and he thought things through so most likely he'd want to tell you the correct things about him instead of you guessing what you think he was" I snapped Edward and Alice were laughing hard and Jasper's mouth dropped.

"Then teach it Ms. Swan tell us about Jasper Whitlock if you can" I stood up and went to the front and began my lesson on the best man ever. No offense Jasper but Jasper Whitlock is freaking awesome.

"Well Jasper Whitlock was born in Texas and he joined the Confederate State's Army in 1861. Jasper rose quickly to rank with his wits and personality I imagine he had charm and was a southern gentleman. He was one of the best in my opinion I'm his number one fan I'm sure. He was born in 1843 though I imagine that meant he went in at the age 18 for you boys now a days that's not man hood. I'm sure Jasper took on the responsibility because he thought he was capable. Now most of you guys in here can't even get your best friend to follow you Jasper got his army to be faithful. Imagine the charm that took the ease you had to have knowing you could lead them into a certain death. He served for two years and then went m.i.a (_that happens to be my name Mia me-a_). I guess and am sure that he was 20 before something got to him or whatever it was." I finished and the class erupted in cheers wow maybe I'd be a teacher wait…nope never mind. Wow well that wasn't hard at all I went back to my seat Jasper was staring at me with some much love right now.

"You know that I'm like 166 years old right?" Jasper whispered I did the math omg he was alive when Jasper Whitlock was that's amazing.

"Omg have you like see him or met him I love him so much I'm a civil war fan I love Jasper Whitlock he is awesome and I love him. Well he is dead but I swear if I ever meet him I'll gush to him all the questions I have no wait I'd kiss him! No offense but I love him but you're my number one you that. Jasper W. is the man" I squealed Edward was shaking with laughter and Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella has Jasper ever told you his real name before he met the Cullen's?'' Alice chimed looking at me like I was missing something.

"No I don't even know his story about how he became a vampire why what am I missing that all of you guys know" I asked annoyed that they were hiding it.

"Alice tell her I think she deservers the right to know she is my number one fan" Jasper explained I still couldn't see it.

"Well Jasper was born in 1843 and he…well his last name before he met the Cullen's was Whitlock. Yes Bella Jasper is the man you've been obsessing over for the last couple of minutes. Yes Isabella Maria Swan you have slept with Jasper Whitlock" Alice squealed I gasped and looked at Jasper who was holding in his laughter.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY Alice?" Jasper covered my mouth as Mr. Kenny looked for who said it. Alice sat writing notes as if nothing happened he turned back around and Jasper released me. "Your him and I've-you- love- you're my love and your Jasper Whitlock" I squealed I was bouncing up and down trying to see clearly feeling light headed. I felt like I was about to faint. My vision blurred and Jasper's arm embraced me and I felt everything go black.

I woke up in Jasper's room and he was there looking at me with intent eyes I was freaking out no way no way was the love of my life the guy I was totally I obsessed about.

"Bella goodness you know darling I wouldn't lie to you so um let's see…my name is Jasper Whitlock /hale and I'm a 166 year old vampire and may I ask why you don't believe me" Jasper let out a strong accent that was southern and I'd never heard it like that usually faint but yet again he had one.

"Oh my freaking goodness you are him" I started hyperventilating and he looked at me like I was crazy. I was panicking now and the air wasn't coming to me.

"Carlisle" his voice was high as if he was too. Jasper Whitlock my idol no way no way was that Jasper he was the man of my life. Carlisle entered though when he saw me he laughed I was fanning myself. This was something new I couldn't look at him because I knew it all fit.

"Jasper she's star struck she must really be a fan of your work and the civil war. Right now your not her boyfriend your Jasper Whitlock and that's her idol. I guess she'll probably come around' Carlisle joked and looked at me with admiration. I smiled weakly and started to get it together this was my boyfriend Jasper Hale not…Whitlock I couldn't hold it anymore I squealed and kissed him deeply giggling at his stunned face. I kissed him again and again Carlisle laughed and left and I kept on kissing him. He pushed me back on the bed and I laughed against his lips wow how long had I been a sleep. He was kissing me back now and I totally loved it Jasper Whitlock Hale yum both of the men that I love. Now wait…he must love the civil war.

"You have no idea Bella he loves the civil war as much as you do" Edwards voice came through my thoughts. Jasper stopped kissing me and sighing turning towards Edward a little annoyance was evidently there. "Actually Bella there is a lot of annoyance Jasper has right now I was just making sure that major Whitlock here wasn't corrupted anymore of your innocence." I laughed as Jasper rolled his eyes at that use of name."

"That's Sir Major Whitlock to you boy now if you don't leave so I can finish corrupting her I'll personal kick your ass" Jasper called back to Edward who only laughed. I giggled and kissed him lifting my head and letting it drop back down on the pillows.

"Jasper Whitlock you take it back now before I…refuse to kiss you for…2 months" I demanded I was laughing so that ruined it. "Now"!

''I'm sorry Edward for saying I'll kick you ass for not letting me corrupt innocent Bella's mind into a sex crazed human" Jasper was clearly playing along but I didn't mind.

"Well Bella isn't really that…innocent either so I'll just leave before Jasper starts what he has in mind" Edward slowly eased out the room. Jasper and I just made out and sat down peacefully in each other's arms as he told me stories of the war. Damn I loved this man that held me right now.

I heard the door open but didn't feel the need to open my eyes I was sleeping in Jasper's lap and I planned to finish what I started.

"Laurent and Victoria are here for a visit and I don't know if you should take Bella down there she's sleep" Rose's voice rang. Jasper lay me down and I guess left leaving Rosalie to watch me. I got up my vision blurred with coal. I scrubbed my eyes and saw Rose sitting at the foot of the bed. I got up and she looked at me with a smile.

"I'm guessing you want me to get you dressed so you can make sure Jasper doesn't do anything rash" Rose lifted me off the bed and ran me to Alice's room where I put on a pair of mini shorts and a tight shirt with matching knee socks. I headed downstairs with rose and heard a whistle and knew that it wasn't from Jasper Whitlock Hale but Laurent who looked smug at me. I flicked him off and he grinned I rolled my eyes this dick was really pressing my buttons.

"Well Bella what an honor to see you in such an outfit" Laurent smiled and Jasper tried to stay calm.

"Well dick-wad what brings you pathetic ass here?" I snapped back I wonder if Edward would just kick his ass for me and let Em and Jasper help.

"Say go and I'll do it fast little sister and sure Em will love that too' Edward answered as Rose and I descended down the stairs. Alice stood at the bottom waiting linking her arms in mine as all 3 of us sat on the couch. Laurent winked at me I rolled my eyes and mouthed kiss Victoria's ass. He grimaced and turned back to Carlisle Jasper came over to me with an angry expression.

"I need to hunt will you be okay here tonight? Alice can keep you company I'll see you in time for school tomorrow" I nodded he kissed my lips and with that he took off running out the door I chilled out sleeping in and out I knew it was like 3 in the morning. I got an hour of sleep and then felt something on my knee a hand it wasn't Jaspers to rough. I opened my eyes and Laurent was on the couch with me and I got up and went upstairs to Jasper's room and locked the door. I spent for like 3 minutes and the heard laughter Laurent's. I got up and he grabbed me by my hair putting a knife to my neck I didn't like this I didn't like it at all.

"Scream I'll kill you and leave you here and I'll be downstairs and fake as if I had nothing to do with it" his voice rough with want. One hand was going up my thigh I thought of when I was dancing I could get him to let go. I lifted my leg to his head and kicked him in the eye. That moment he blinked I escaped and let out a scream he lunged and I danced away from him easily where were the Cullen's? "They can't hear you I made sure they we're watching the movie loudly and it's horror. So your scream sounds like it's a part of the movie. He lunged again I danced away twirling he missed by a foot or so. "What the fuck are you and how do you move that fast?' he was mad lunging faster now though always missing by far.

"I'm a ballet dancer and you won't catch me if I keep this up your wasting your time little vampire" I snapped as I moved to the left graceful so he once again didn't get me. I moved in front of the window so he would hit it. I knew I had to wait until he was close enough and then move because he'd stop before he went through. Laurent stalked me and I twirled as he lunged he was close but I had faith I spun to the floor and rolled away as he crashed through. I ran out the door trying to reach the stairs and he was after me I'm sure. I saw him lung and I jumped off the stairway landing like a cat graceful with no harm but he fell down it sounded like a drum. Everyone looked at us in surprise I cleaned myself off as if I meant to mean nothing of it. Alice gasped and ran towards me and hugged me tight.

"He didn't touch you did he Bella oh my god I might have just risked your life to the fullest." Alice felt bad I'm sure Edward and Em were making an advance towards Laurent who was still on the stairs. I sighed and pulled from her Rose was looking murderous right now his life was in danger.

"No my dance skill stopped him from getting to me" I didn't finish because Alice had a vision and collapsed which meant both of us went down. I held her and waited. Her eyes refocused and she saw my face first she pointed at the door and a murderous Jasper walked through. Usually when he was mad or angry he'd snarl and growl but his rage was silent that's how I knew he was about to kill Laurent.

"Em please stop him god stop Jasper!" I yelled all of them were trying to hold him back but they couldn't. They struggled Carlisle trying to sooth his son. Laurent got up and tried to advance on me I saw Em let go which caused more of a struggle. "No Em trust me I'm sure I can handle him just get Jasper" my voice was pleading him; he hesitated but followed my advice. Laurent lunged at me again but I danced around again. He wouldn't catch me ever if I didn't want him to that meant he'd get me when hell froze over. He leapt at me only to be avoided again. I danced around on my toes and dint' it with ease he kept missing and it was easy to occupy him while they stopped Jasper from ripping out his throat. I was a swan and that meant I wasn't about to get caught while dancing. I moved my arms with my legs which actually probably looked like a little dance while someone tried to attack me. Jasper was calming down by watching me and I was glad Laurent got frustrated I saw Victoria walk over she wanted to help…Laurent. Two of them this was easy really the both lunged one from the back the other from the front I moved away or danced what ever you wanted to call it. They kept missing while I just danced and giggled Jasper had stopped fighting and everyone was watching me.

I just kept going until I got tired and stood still the both lunged in on my sides I did a split and rolled out the way so the hit each other. Thunder shook the whole house no wonder thunderstorms were the only time the Cullen's played. I giggled at them and got up and stood still again they thought I'd do the same thing again. I twirled fast with one leg out and let them collide again.

Laurent took a snap for my leg but I just lifted it up causing him to clench his teeth into nothing. Jasper and the guys came up and stopped them before they could do anything more to…themselves. I laughed twirling o Alice whose mouth was wide open. I didn't know you could do that. Oh, that reminded me Jasper's window needed to be replaced.

"Esme I sent Laurent through Jasper's window so you might need to replace it I'm really sorry about that but he was being a dick" I sighed this family really seemed to be amazed at my ability. I just twirled to Jasper who was watching the other vampires flee away.

"I'm sorry Jasper but I couldn't let you kill him he didn't deserve you're time or energy' he looked at me sighing as he hugged me to him.

"I'm glad your okay I heard your scream and ran as fast as I could but apparently you don't any protection" Jasper joked staring at me placing kisses on my face hear and there. (Trying_ something knew so you guys a prepared_).

****************************************************************************************8*

Jasper's pov

We had to leave this beautiful woman and my hands was my life she held what I ha left of my soul. Me being the hideous monster I am I just can't do it to her take away those human things. Our family was leaving and I had to break it to her whether it meant lying and saying that I didn't love her anymore didn't matter. Her exist only did and I refused to put her in danger over my love and selfishness. Yes I was amazed at how she'd just danced out of being attacked by two vampires but what if she hurt herself in front of us we might attack her. I would leave the family only needed two days to pack and I'd stay behind to break it to Bella she deserved better than what I was. My biggest fan had just apologized for being attacked and having a heart. I wanted to see her dance again which meant Alice got a last time with Bella and they'd do it dancing with each other. Though Bella and I would have a heart breaking goodbye, I'd love to be human and spend my time with Bella. I was a monster she was my prey not meant to be my soul mate I would get over this.

Bella and I couldn't be and I won't allow it…


	8. My Heart

Disclaimer: Well I found out after I'd uploaded the chapter how old Jasper really was he is 173 years old. I didn't change it because well...I made Alice and Edward older for a reason. They should be the one's who he goes to in order to get advice. Well anyway thanks for the reviews I love them I feel happy to know that you like it. Well in this chapter-someone brought up a good point Bella in this is a strong character. That means in New Moon like chapters she shouldn't be all zombie she won't. This Bella will hide the pain and I would like to say I do love it when you voice your opinions. So thanks my saying is alert fav and review and thanks again. I try not to pester you guys I just want to write and this is my way. Thanks love you a lot guy's xoxoxo….no homo if you're a girl!!!

Bella's point of view

I felt Jasper stiffen and I knew what would come a scolding at my behavior at least I hope that was the max. He led me upstairs saying that I could sleep in Alice's and Edward's room since the window was broken. I went and lay on the bed and thought for a while. Jasper was my heart and maybe for his sake I should start risking myself for danger. I was a magnet and it was common for me to be near things that I shouldn't. I huffed and lay on my side thee night would creep to day soon and I needed to run home for my ballet shoes. I closed my eyes and just waited for sleep to come it did slowly as the sun rose to the sky. I got some sound and then got up for I don't know. I sighed and decided sweats that where baggy and a shirt would be perfect.

The Cullen's were separated as I went in the living room Alice, Edward, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle on one side and Rosalie with Jasper sitting. There must have been a huge argument and everyone disagreed with whatever the problem was. I decided that it was none of my business really. Edward scoffed Jasper hissed Alice jumped up and came to my side.

"I'll go with you to get your new ballerina shoes I need a pair too" Alice linked her arms in mine and pulled me towards the door. I didn't want to shop for something I already had.

"Alice I have those things at home so why should I spend my money that I have on me for something in a box in my closet" I said as I got in her yellow car.

"Well I'm paying so it's not your money and I want us to have opposite colors mine being a baby pink and yours a deep blue well get actually stockings to match too!" Alice zoomed out the driveway hitting the highway with the sound of the air that we zoomed past. I sat back and sighed as sleep over took me. I guess school was out for me today Alice had planned to shop until I dropped which wouldn't take that long. I slept and didn't wake up for a while.

***********************************************************************88

When I woke up the back of the car was filled with bags a lot of them, I looked at my surroundings I was at the mall. Alice walked out with six guys who all had three bags; I'm guessing she paid them to do it. Alice her self had 7 bags oh my god what girl needed so many clothes. She somehow made them fit and I gave her a glare as we got in the car.

"Why do you need so many clothes Alice" I snapped wow this girl has a problem.

"You'll need them Bella I need you to promise me something… If you ever get the chance to follow your dreams take it. Oh, and I'll see you in Forks when you do" Alice turned to me I had so many questions but her eyes were pleading. "Don't hate me Jasper can be a real dick" this didn't make sense. I nodded she sighed let's take these clothes back to the house was all she said as we left the mall.

"Alice Cullen you did not full up the trunk too" I whined there were bags shoved deep in the truck for the last 3o minutes Alice and I had been trying to get all the bags in the house. She had everything lingerie to the top outfits to wear. I was tired but still grabbed 3 bags that was enough to almost make me drop it. Each bag was an outfit and had shoes and all the accessories for that outfit. Once we finished Alice brought in a huge suitcase and just ignored my questions to why I needed it. I was really becoming suspicious but she through my outfit at me and I went to change into it. It was a deep blue almost enchanting I loved the way it held my body. By the time I got everything on Alice was dressed and sitting on the bed and I looked at her.

"Your shoes are custom made I…got them to match your outfit and they say dance in silver on it" Alice smiled sheepishly and I giggled at her as she handed me the box. I opened it and they were gorgeous I wanted to cry really I hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. She laughed and danced out the room leaving me to try them on. I tied them up my ankle and I twirled on the balls of my toes and moved a tiny bit. (I_ don't know anything about ballet so I'm winging it like usual so forgive me if you do and I say something that you don't like_). I giggled feeling the feeling to dance again. I remember why I stopped there was a guy his name was Phil well now he is married to my mom Renee but he tried to rape me. I didn't allow it and he gave me a bad name because of it. No one hung out with me or talked to me even the school I was at the teachers thought I was no good. All it took was for me to sleep with him and I'd be on the charts but I couldn't. I sighed and twirled a little before going downstairs.

"Alice I'm doing it tomorrow I can't wait any longer than that" Jasper had gotten here when was that? I would pretend that I didn't hear it I walked in and decided before I danced I needed something to eat. They were in my living room but I just walked past going to the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar and ate that and some apple juice I didn't eat much when I danced it made me heavier and I needed to be light. I sat on the counter top and ate a second one. I hadn't ate all day and well that got to me I stopped myself from eating a third that's be bad for a lot of moving. Jasper came in and I laughed at him as he ogled me from a distances. I hopped off and landed lightly already getting into dance mood ready for this.

"Well Bella you look beautiful that color on you is amazing and I love how this exposes your body" within seconds Jasper was in front of my body and his hands trailed up my thighs that were covered in blue. We were close and he had my heart going super fast and I couldn't calm down. "Bella easy now your heart is going wild; I happy to have that affect but it goes any faster you'll have a heart attack". I blushed and looked anywhere but at him he kissed my lips anyway and pulled me out the kitchen. Alice and Edward were waiting at the door and I took it as they were ready to go. Edward drove with his car and I sat in the back Jasper stared out the window for a while. He seemed distant and I decided to not question his reasons I didn't need to snoop in his life. I just sat with my eyes closed trying to prepare for dancing getting in the zone I prayed the teacher wasn't a guy. We pulled up into a dance studio and it was familiar (_it looks like the one from Twilight lot's of mirrors_). As we walked in I saw a guy standing there smiling at us I guessing we had the studio by ourselves today. No one was in the parking lot other than us and the guy's car so I was happy about that. He walked up to us and ogled Alice than me Edward snarled and Jasper hissed he got the point.

"Hi I'm Mark" he had a girlish voice when a girl was shy and it went three octaves to high. I tried not to laugh but Edward did and I shot him a glare he pointed at Jasper who was shaking with laughter.

"Hello nice to meet you I'm Alice and this Bella who dates the blond behind her, Edward is the other guy and he is my fiancée" he shook her hand and gave me a wink I think he found both Jasper and I attractive because he gave Jasper a smile that was a little lusty. Edward was laughing so hard now Alice stomped on his foot it looked like it really hurt but he nodded at me and I laughed.

"Shall we began" Mark asked wow he was really gay to the fullest (no offense to any one). We walked in a wide rectangular room that was covered with mirror which gave it a dramatic look. I stood beside Jasper who flinched away I sighed and went over to the banister nailed to the wall to stretch. I put my leg up to it and pressed my body down so that my boobs were pressed to my thighs. I needed to really loosen up maybe I needed a bottle of vodka to do it god I wasn't ready for this. I leaned back so that my palms were pressed on the ground my body arched off my feet planted on the floor.

"Okay now give me an third arabesque and I'll see how far you are into it" he ordered and I did it easily. It was a beginner with a simple foot flatly on the floor then a leg pointed slightly to the side out. My arms reaching out making a greater than sign, he needed to do something a little harder than that. I was ready and more than happy to dance for him but Alice had her test first. She started with her five Barre exercises the Plie both grand and demi, next her Eleve which was I think the easiest, Battement Tendu last her Rond De Jambe. Then she was requested to do her Pirouette which was done graceful I sat and watched her dance. Alice maybe be tiny but in her human life she had to have been a dancer no way this came as a vampire not knowing what it was. Then it was my turn he didn't ask I went right into it doing as I pleased. I was more than advanced I was done you could call me pro as long as I'd been dancing I should be. I was 17 and I'd started at 5 and went until I got tried I did entrechat's which was a step of beating in which a ballet dancer jumps into the air and rapidly crosses the legs before and behind each other all of them not missing anything.

"Nice your both advanced so let's just find a song and you can free style if my assistant's is needed I'll provide. I have a piano so if you'd like to dance I'd love to play" He offered Alice's eyes went a bright yellow amber color.

"That's okay but we will need the piano and your work here is done Bella is happy with Jasper" Alice giggled he nodded and went to the double doors at the end there it was in the closet a grand piano

"I got it I a lot strong anyway and as my fiancée said we don't need your help Bella is happy where she is" Edward gave him a glare. He nodded and exited I notice they didn't say anything about they said I was happy and made it seem like Jasper wasn't maybe he wasn't. I wasn't that good looking anyway I didn't deserve I knew that. It was hard to believe that he loved me. I didn't need to think about it really though Edward began to play and Alice took over she danced to a song I'm sure was for her. Upbeat and happy, it mellowed out at the end becoming sweet and loving so much like Alice she danced beautiful and I knew that Edward loved this.

Alice danced I wonder what she thought about as she danced I saw Mark still in the corner only watching though. She giggled as she did a spin that took me two weeks to master she was talented the song began to end and she stopped moving her legs only her arms in a graceful way. I let my hair out of my ponytail so it was wavy and flowing thick around me. I took my place in the corner in a simple position heels touching legs bent to the side and arms in front. I had no idea what Edward would play he nodded to Jasper though who got up and walked over to the piano sitting down on it. The song that rung through the room wasn't one that I knew and for some reason the softness fit for me. (_This is a song by Maxwell called Pretty Wings it's beautiful so listen to it and close you eyes_).

Time will bring the real end of our trial  
One day there'll be no remnants no trace  
No residual feelings within ya  
One day you won't remember me.

Jasper sung this song I just closed my eyes and started to dance I creep up slowly spinning on my toes with my leg out. I came in easily I had never heard him sing this song before I was at awe though I kept dancing. ( _Video link on my file so you can see what I imagine almost it took me a while to find it I have a head ache_).

Your face will be the reason I smile  
But I will not see what I cannot have forever  
I'll always love ya  
I hope you feel the same.

I danced to his words my heart the center of my world it made me just dances with the passion I needed. He sounded beautiful as always Alice was watching me with a glint of amazement in her eye. She must have like ballet as a child not many people thought we were amazing( _you guys are awesome and so talented I love to watch even try though never took lessons and can't stay on my toes_). Jasper's voice really did take different pitches he had a wide range. I danced to the words and went to the piano I put my leg up on it and leaned back. The other leg straight pointed on the balls of my toes, balancing as I slowly swung myself to the right coming up it was like a stretch. Twirling away I went over to Alice who was looking at me as if I was the perfect and best I wasn't.

Oh, you played me dirty, your game was so bad  
You toyed with my affliction  
Had to fill out my prescription  
For the remedy  
I had to set you free.

Away from me  
To see clearly  
The way that love can be when you are not with me  
I had to lead  
I had to live  
I had to leave  
I had to love

The chorus was beautiful and I think Edward was singing with him I'm sure I was spinning giving myself a push when needed I skipped across the floor. Pressing myself against the wall and then ran back in the direction I'd came from. I leapt high and my legs spread out fully instead of stopping myself I came down into a split. I twirled myself around to face Jasper who was still singing.

If I can't have you  
Let love set you free  
To fly your pretty wings around.

Pretty wings, your pretty wings, your  
Pretty wings. Pretty wings around.

I came wrong you were right  
Transformed your love into a lie  
Baby believe me I'm sorry I told you lies

I turned day into night  
Sleep till I die a thousand times  
I should have showed you better nights, better times, better days  
And I miss you more and more

I got up slowly on my toes rolling my body until I was straight up this wasn't the usual dancing I did. Mostly classic and put together this was free and IU roamed the floor using my feet. I danced and twirled until I couldn't twirl anymore then I just moved my arms in a graceful way for the rest of the song occasionally stepping to do certain things.

If I can't have you  
Let love set you free  
To fly your pretty wings around

Pretty wings, your pretty wings, your  
Pretty wings, Pretty wings around

So Pretty wings, your pretty wings, your  
Pretty wings, Pretty wings around

Say Pretty wings, pretty wings,  
Pretty wings, Pretty wings around

Darlin,Darlin, Pretty wings, your pretty wings, your  
Pretty wings, Pretty wings around

Pretty, Pretty, Pretty  
Pretty wings, your pretty wings, your  
Pretty wings, Pretty wings around

Someone better is gonna love you  
Someone, Someone is gonna love you baby

Pretty wings, your pretty wings, your  
Pretty wings, Pretty wings around (x4)

As Jasper came to the end I decided to use my last little bit I had left and spun around until my feet burned. I was on fire never had I danced then stopped and came back after a long period of time. When I was out of it I just stood on my toes and walked in tiny steps occasionally stopping gracefully to do arm movements. My timing perfect when I was gone from view Jasper had stop singing but Edward played until it faded into it's own. Alice ran to me fast but not too fast because we weren't alone with creep over there.

"Let's go you're tired Bella you need some sleep" Jasper whisked me away and Alice started to protest but I really was tired so I tuned her out. Jasper sped home not saying anything but looking ahead never in my eyes. I just drifted into sleep sure Jasper would put my in my bed. I was dreaming of Jasper and I on the beach in the sun him sparkling weren't saying anything. I swore I think I heard him say while I was sleep 'I love you Bella forgive me I'll always love you'.

********************************************************************************88

I woke up I saw my clock said 7:52 wow I'd gotten up really early it felt good to be in my own bed. Jasper must have been down stairs I rolled out of bed hitting the floor with a thud that actually would leave me sore. Jasper came in at once making sure I was alright he seemed sad, I got up and smiled at him.

"Hey could you get dressed I really want to go for a walk this morning" Jasper than walked out abruptly I just found some jeans and put them on with on they were tight. I decided a stretch red and black shirt was best. I went downstairs and Jasper was at the door I followed as he just a sharp turn out the door. He went into the woods by the house he went deep in I wondered when he'd stop.

"Bella my families moving and well I have to say goodbye" Jasper's voice was like ice to my body I was shivering a jacket would have been good. He wouldn't look me in the eye not at all, I knew something was wrong then.

"Well long distance isn't that hard to do Jasper" I was trying to see why this made him that sad we'd keep in touch even if he was moving. "Or I can go with you Charlie just needs Carlisle to tell him my health went bad again'.

"going with me isn't a good idea there's not anything for you Isabella long distance won't work because…I don't want it to" Jasper spoke slowly was he telling me that he didn't want me anymore.?

"You'll be there that's all I need Jasper what are you saying?'' I didn't really want the answer but I asked being stupid.

"Bella there is nothing there for you because…I don't want you I never have and never well. You aren't my love I've fucked better and you're plain" his voice was showing no bluff only truth I felt like I couldn't breathe I was really in pain right now it was like a steam roller had just came over my heart I couldn't handle this. "Your pathetic and not even a woman yet why would you even hope that I could love someone as pathetic as you"? His words like a burn to my skin I was losing it he had hurt in his voice but I ignored that.

"I'm sorry I wasn't woman enough I'm sorry I wasted your time I'm—m soooo sorry" I was on the ground now but I wasn't looking at him I couldn't right now it hurt I held on to my self it felt as him I didn't have a heart hallow so hallow. I wasn't tearing up I was bailing like a child I was stronger than this why…did I ever let him into my life. I inflicted self hatred on myself I would never be good enough. I was damned for this horrible skin I'm in and I hated me right now.

"Whatever goodbyes Bella don't come looking at the house they're already packed and gone they left right after ballet sessions" Jasper said I looked up his face was torn as he looked at me…from self pity I guess I understood. He let out a sob that was more torn than mine I guess he could feel my pain is all I thought I heard dry wails as he walked away I just lay there crying harder than any human should. I heard thunder I needed to move maybe Jasper wasn't to far and I could get him to help me one last time. I went in deeper get entangled in the woods this wasn't easy I was lost now forever. I tripped over nothing and feel to the ground with a thud I couldn't move the numbness slowly ate away my legs traveling aguishly slowly up my body. I lost all feelings and blackness over took me…I was ready for my personally made hell.

Jacob's point of view

(_Used him because Bella has blacked out in the pouring rain letting the hell eat her body which she thinks she deserves_).

We we're looking for Bella I bet that blood sucker bit her and now tried to fake her death she had left a note saying that she'd went for a walk in the woods it smelt bad. I knew the blood sucking leech had written it for her so Charlie wouldn't worry. The Cullen's we're leaving and now I'm sure something bad has gotten to my imprint. I was in sorrow myself it was raining hard I couldn't find her there was about 8 people with me in my group in all there was 48 trying to find her. I followed her scent into the trees in the woods. If Bella was out here she would be ill sickly like a dog that was hungry and had no food. Bella would die if I didn't find her that wasn't happening the rain was blowing out her scent. I ran farther into the forest I was so deep in if I wasn't a werewolf I'd be lost luckily I was. I caught huge smelt of Bella nearby like to the left so I slide through the tree's and there she was beautiful and all. Her lips were blue and her shirt drenched showing off her cleavage. She was limp as in almost lifeless I started to scream for the others to understand I'd found her Charlie was a mess.

"I'VE FOUND HER GUYS CALL 911 SHE NEEDS HELP RIGHT NOW" my voice echoed I heard the shouts in response but I was gently picking up Bella who looked beyond fragile. She was like a stick I took off running the hardest I could I didn't go into wolf form I was panicking and could hurt the one I was trying to save. The others followed though I left them behind Sam was with them he could lead them out I was trying to save her from the fate that was now making her slowly go limp in my arms. I pressed her to me she was freezing colder than a vampire but my skin was 100 degrees hot and it was perfect for me. The warmth would help the house was in voice I needed to get her out these clothes.

I ran in the house Charlie was there someone must have told him his daughter was found he took her from me and wrapped her in drenched blankets that were toasty warm. I grabbed a pair of sweats out the room and a shirt I went back down Sue; Seth's and Leah's mom would change her. After they'd did that I laid with her she was so cold and limp but that faint heart kept beating Charlie cut up the heat and we put on the fire place. It got hot so I took off my shirt and relaxed as the heat brought Bella's lips to a good color. A doctor was on his way he was to low for me I was annoyed when he got there. He said that she was fine just needed the heat I told Charlie to go to bed that I had Bella whose breathe got stronger every minute which was music to my ears. I feel a sleep I knew that Jasper had left her because as time pasted she started to talk in her sleep about him running after him. I was glad she didn't scream as she called don't go her voice hoarse and throat throbbing I'm sure.

**Bella's point of view**

Jasper was walking away from me I tried to reach but I was to slow he left me alone I wanted to die I deserved to die. He left me it was so dark and cold there seemed to be some heat but it wasn't enough. The pain was self inflicted I couldn't possibly leave on I didn't want to really. The darkness was best leaving in a world like this…no I was stronger than that. I had to try and stop this pain from taking over my body. I tried to get my hands and feet to move but I had no success okay something simple my fingers. I tried one by one they slowly returned clutching at whatever was in reach. I linked onto someone; who was with me? Where was I right now?

"Bella can you here me? Bella" that voice was familiar…Jacob. His hot finger's grabbed mine he was so warm I needed more. I focused on getting my arms to move it was numb no way could I get it. I found my voice it didn't sound like mine though.

"Jacob so cold" my words sounded spaced out my chest hurt and throat was on fire.

"Bella yes it's me hold on I'll get you some cover" Jacob answered I felt somewhat him get up I clutched him tighter. "Bella if your colds then you have to let me get you warm".

"Don't leave me too" my voice broke a little I composed myself though enough to where I wasn't sobbing uncontrollable more like tiny wails ever now and then. I gave myself time to return to my body and I did slowly ever so slowly. My legs felt heavy and body sluggish Jacob's skin was on fire I needed it I just laid against him there. My eyes opened and I saw my living room the TV was on other than that the lights were out. When had I come home? "What happened to me?"

"Well Bella there was a note that said you'd taken a walk but time passed Charlie waited but you never came home. So a search party went out to look for you, it was pouring down raining and you were lying in the rain. Bell's you were so sick so Charlie and I stayed here looking after you. What did Jasper I that the blood suckers name do to you?" his name made me feel like my chest was about to give cave in I held onto my torso and let the painful rip go through my body.

"He left me he said he didn't want me anymore" I cried lay on Jacob for support he just waited for me to stop but I didn't because the pain in my heart right now was so strong that I felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly but I wasn't dying at all just feeling the pain. I just fell asleep in Jacobs arms life was going to be hell.

****************************************************************************************88

Time pasted school is coming to an end it is the last day of school my depression doesn't show that much. Though my dad, Jacob, and band members can tell that my smiles don't reach my eyes; I fake happiness because I'm too strong to show weakness. I still hold onto my self when I'm reminded of him it hurts to be broken not only you but everyone else. I don't sing the pain in doing it hurts Jessica and Lauren get to me but I stand tall and fight back. Life is a living hell without my music but I can't sing anymore I have no heart beat I have no heart.

"Bella hey I'll miss you this summer next year we'll totally be senior's can you believe it?" someone squealed hugging me running around I had just reached my locker. I barely spoke to people unless I was spoken too. I closed my locker cleaning it out and throwing it in the trash I had on a dress today. Nothing but a simple black and white flower dress with my black heels that gave me an extra 4 inches. The band members walked up and gave me a gentle pat on the back I knew something was up.

"Hey Bella how are you today?" Grant was easy talking me as my bff I knew that meant they had something to ask and they needed me. Wait I bet it was singing I refused to do it I can't do it I just wouldn't.

"No, no, no I won't I can't do it you guys know it's to hard for me" I shook my head fast and they all looked at each other I cant do it. I don't care what the problem was for them they could find another lead singer.

"Bella god why won't you just sing again? Fuck Jasper he left so what now your unhappy" Mark snapped that hurt a lot. His name caused me to grab like always on my torso, I was about to cry almost.

"No fuck you find you guys a new lead singer because this one quits I don't give a shit who you find" I walked off pissed like always when they brought up his name Hayden called me from behind but I ignored him and kept going not wanting to hear it. We didn't have classes we just stayed in our homeroom really and chilled out at Forks. (_Not really true but whatever_). He caught up but I refused to look at him.

"Bella listen it's the opportunity of a lifetime you have to try to sing Bella for us for what we stand for" Hayden spoke softly they did deserve that at least for me to try no matter how much it hurt.

"What is this huge one in a lifetime opportunity exactly Hayden" I sighed knowing I'd probably just break down singing songs that _him _and I had shared.

"Well Mark got a call this morning…they asked to come hear us play. They wanted to know if we were interested in being the opening act for Paramore" Hayden actually giggled happy giddy like. I looked at him incredulously and my mouth dropped to the floor he just smiled that smile I'd known to be the one meaning 'I'm so happy right now only you can ruin it".

"Fine I'll try when are they coming to see us?" I gave in my band members really wanted this I think I could cover it up.

"Well at my house today I know you haven't sung in a while but I believe in you we all do. Mark just said that because he doesn't like you like this" Hayden stood in front of me causing me to stop walking. I just nodded my head in statement to I'll be there. "The song that you wrote for Alice and Edward could you perform it and the one you wrote for him called Decode"? My heart stopped those were the ones that were my best but I couldn't stop this it was too much for me. "I'm performing the song I wrote for Jessica when she broke my heart". Wait he never even told anyone but me that song they'd practiced behind my back. I'd try for them I needed this badly. "Charlie said it'll be great for you Jacob said he'd love for you to sing again". They all knew this but didn't tell me god I must really be bad.

"Yeah, yeah I'll true my best to sing them" I walked past them and went to my classroom I stood at the door but I couldn't go in there. I wanted to go home and prepare to sing I needed Jacob right now. He went to school down in La Push I think it was called La Push High. (I made that up it seemed to fit best for the story). I got in my car and drove down there I knew he'd be in school so I decided to check him out. I saw his motorcycle in the parking lot he'd finally got his driver licenses and he loved to drive. Even if it was to the store across the street he'd drive there for no reason. The building was big but only had a center amount of students maybe 100 more than Forks did really. I walked in my heels making that cacophony in the noiseless hallways. They had gray lockers and white walls like most schools did the office was located in the lobby.

"I'm here to pick up Jacob Black he is a junior" I spoke to a pudgy lady she had a fat face and small eyes. I liked her she was sweet because when I walked in she gave me one of those welcoming smiles.

"Well may I ask who you are?" her name tag said Ms. Kelly. I gave her a smile back and thought for a moment who was I to Jacob?

"I'm his older sister he was suppose to come stay with me for a while my dad should have called. He is always fishing so much he probably forgot it's his passion really I guess I'll need to call him" I spoke pulling out my phone.

"That's fine you said his name was Jacob Black I'll let it slide this time because it's the last day of school" Ms. Kelly was now awesome for not giving me the trouble of calling Billy and having him fake to be my dad. She searched on the computer then found what she was looking for because she picked up the phone and began talking. "Ms. Gray Jacob Black's sister is here to pick him up could you send him to the office please". Oh cramp Jacob skin was tan and mine was a pale white I needed an excuse.

"Yeah I was adopted by Billy when I was 5 years old Jacob was 2 I love him. They accepted me right in the family" I laughed a fake one and she smiled sweetly. HA, she feel for it and I was perfectly capable of lying with a poker face.

"My sister?" Jacob entered the office and when he saw me his face went into a huge child like grin. "Bella god I didn't think it was you here I actually thought that she meant one of my other sisters."

"Oh, just because I'm adopted you don't think of me?" I joked he raised an eyebrow catching my point.

"Nah Bella I love you just the same" Jacob laughed and hugged me tightly I laughed he always made me happier because his happiness was contagious. I laughed and turned back to Ms. Kelly and gave her a smile she nodded and went back to work.

"Come on Jacob let's go home" I pulled him out the office and into the hallway where we burst into laughter. Together we were the goofy match that made everyone laugh at us, I hit his chest he laughed and put his hot arm around me. We walked out and I went over to his bike where he put on his helmet. "So you knew about the tour and you didn't even warn me". He looked at me through his helmet and I heard him sigh.

"Well Bella you aren't really the easiest to convince and at that point in time you'd just gotten to the point where you'd actually talk to me so I figured to let you get better" he cranked up the bike then I just sighed back and went to get in my car. I pulled out fast I decided that my house was best for us right now and took off in that direction. I drove fast to get there pleased that I'd left Jacob. I pulled in the yard and sent a text to Mark and mostly him because he owed me an apology and I him.

Bella:** Hey I'll be at Hayden's house at 3:30 what time are they coming? I'm sorry about earlier love Belly Boo!**

Mark: **I'm the one who should apologize so anyway they will be there at 3:45 so that's good with your driving you wont be late. **

Bella: **Okay but after they leave well have a dinner at my house for celebration of me trying to sing again. Jacob will be coming over Hayden's with me he'll help me **

Mark: **okay love you see you later Bella. **

Jacob and I went to the house and sat on the couch I needed to tell my dad that he needed to bring Billy over. So after I did that I sat with Jacob and relaxed letting out what I felt about singing again.

"What does Jasper have to do with you singing again Bella?" Jacob asked my arms wrapped around my torso Jacob pulled them away so the pain owned my body. "Why do you do that Bella every time someone says his name you hold onto your torso."

"Jas-Jasper and I use to sing together sing our hearts together and I-I say we had a voice it was our voice but he didn't love me. I hold onto myself because the pain in my heart feels like my stomach is about to rip" I explained I stammered over his name looking at Jacob who was frowning at me.

"Bella I love you we all love you and I want you happy but this isn't helping you have to get over him" Jacob was sincere right now I nodded and then thought of something funny Jasper was my hoe. Jacob looked at me like I was crazy but I just shrugged and composed myself. "Wow did him leaving cause you to lose your mind too?" I looked at Jake who was smiling I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. Then it was war we went into a pillow fight then I got smart and ran in the kitchen grabbing the water and Jake of course followed me. When he least expected it I through it at him. He looked at me with narrowed eyes and I knew I should run my fastest.

"Bella come back" Jacob had grabbed ketchup and I was running for my life he also had syrup which would not be good for me. I was about to make it up the stairs but he caught me and poured it all on me face and hair. I smelt so bad right now it wasn't funny. He got up and looked at me with a smug grin and I just smiled. I jumped on him not only was he wet but covered in sauce too? I laughed and we lay on the stairs laughing at each other and I just smiled and sat back. I would need a shower before I left here to go to Hayden's house. I laughed again and got up to take a shower. I was happy in the water it was hot and did me well the maple syrup coming out. I washed my hair and made sure I smelled of strawberries, I stepped out the bathroom with noting but a towel on Jacob was shirtless standing at the door in front of me.

"Mind if I get one to I'll just take some clothes from Charlie and put those on" Jacob steeped past me and I went to Charlie's room to get some clothes for him. My dad's closet was stuffed with clothes good he held onto things that should have been thrown out. I found a v-neck tee and some jeans that would fit. I saw something in Charlie's pocket in the jeans it was a picture. Of my mom, him and me wow I missed those days where they were together it was best that way. Jacob was out the shower in just a pair of boxers I through the clothes to him and went to my room to get dressed now I decided that I'd save Alice's outfit and picked out a pair of purple skinny jeans (_the outfit is on my profile so check it out_). I checked myself in the mirror I needed some edge so I put on red lip stick I figured that would be enough to get me by. I steeped out and Jacob whistled and I rolled my eyes at him the outfit for him fit perfectly of course and the shirt showed off his muscles well. I laughed and went downstairs I would have to cook steak we had enough of it to feed us all.

"Bella it is 3:43 so maybe we should get going" Jacob called I squealed and took off towards the door Jacob on my tail. He got in and I took off like I usually did any other day okay I lying I was doing 85 mph. We made it to Hayden's house at exactly 3:45 and I had to hit the breaks fast to stop the car from hitting Marks. My dad was here along with Billy guess they had this planned out more than I thought.

"Bella good if you weren't my daughter I'd give you a ticket. You sure do drive fast when in a rush" my dad laughed hugging me I loved him so much. I sunk into his hug and sighed content for right now.

"She drives like that on a daily bases Charlie god I think I'll ride home with you because her driving is reckless" Jacob joked. I gave him a glare that silenced him as I went into the garage they smiled at me and I gave them one back though it was a grimace. I sighed and grabbed my guitar ready to give this a try. I laughed nervously as I saw Hayley Williams walk out the car with Josh, Zac, and Jeremy. The group all silently prayed together as my dad went up and shook their hands Jacob gave me a hug and I just laughed again. Hayley was first to walk in and admire us all giving an easy smile.

"Hi I'm Bella the lead singer for our group Afraid of the Dark and our drummer would be Hayden. Our lead guitar is Grant and we have Matthew as our other guitar and Mark is our manager. We're all juniors and well I write most of the songs but the guys help bring it to life" the nervousness disappeared as I shook her hand. As I said the members names they called out a yo and I smiled at them. "Well why don't we get this show on a roll and you guys can tell us what you think". They all agreed and I took a deep breathe and Jacob nodded at me to go ahead. I just tried my best that's all you can do.

**Fences was the first we performed and I just sung trying not to think of him**

**Conspiracy was second and I played my hardest this was my dream and I wasn't giving it up**

**Franklin was third I got choked up but it sounded great he was all on my mind the whole time his face his voice**

**Satellites was much slower than what we'd usually do but I loved it**

**Miracle was next then I rocked out a little I saw Jacob smiling and I tried my best to keep up this act. **

**Misery Business was then the song it was the first time Jasper had heard me sing and Haley seemed to really like it.**

**Apologize was by Hayden for Jessica and he sung lead I took his place playing the drums I was good at them all **

**That's what you get was the second from last I was actually singing memories of when I was with Jasper rung through my mind I tried to fight them back but I lost. **

**Decode was last I hadn't really looked or sung it in a while my torso was beneath the steam roller but I was playing guitar so I couldn't hold on **

Once we were done my arms flew around my front at once Jacob shot me a worried look once again but I shook it off ignoring him looking at Paramore who were nodding at us.

"That was to perfect I love it you guys have it no questions asked you guys are perfect" Haley smiled and the guys nodded at her. My band members went crazy but I smiled and said I needed air. Jacob nodded at me and I went out and sat on my car looking out at the sky. I missed him a lot and I needed this it'd help me a lot I would tour with Paramore and then come back happy.

"Hey Bella we got it were going on tour Bella" Hayden smiled beside me I smiled and giggled hugging him.

***************************************************************************************888

"Bella I'll miss you I want you to have fun and be happy. Call me when you have the time okay? Leave your old man with some piece of mind you hear" Charlie hugged me as the tour bus came around the corner. I was leaving today and I wouldn't be back until the end of summer this would be great I'd be happy.

"Dad I love you and I'll call 3 times a week don't worry I'll be fine send Billy my love Jacob" I said as my dad released me and Jacob took his place.

"Bella feel better you need this come back and sing your heart out that's what you need right now and stop holding onto that torso" Jacob joked and I smiled. They boys were already on the bus I grabbed my bags there were plenty. I had enough outfits for this trip all of them were new thanks to Alice. I'd miss Forks but it held something I didn't want to face getting over love. I got on the bus and gave a wave to them as the doors shut behind me I flopped on the couch and began my lifetime dream but why wasn't I happy?

************************************************************************************888

Time flew as I toured with Paramore the crowd giving me the energy to push on my band smiling and laughing making memories that I'd cherish for life. Ha the tour went by fast we were on our way home now Forks would be having a concert from us. Paramore being our opening act because our home town wanted to welcome us back. We'd do it in the football stadium I was nervous I hadn't been there all summer the tickets sold out everyone wanted to go. I was just happy about seeing my dad and Jacob I missed them as we pulled up to my house me being the last one to get off I smiled.

"Bye Bella we enjoyed touring with you I cant wait for the concert that you'll perform with us being the opening act" Josh smiled at me as I got off the bus I waved and stepped down Jacob and Dad stood there waiting for me. I ran to my dad and flopped into his embrace. Jacob grabbed my bags and I smiled at him warmly. The bus pulled off we had practice in a couple hours so I needed to get my stuff together. We went in the house Charlie had made a few changes the kitchen was granite now with the latest appliances and his style was way better than before I noted to him on that.

Jacob and I took a walk in the woods that held my heart break I needed to talk to him badly.

"Jacob this was my dream Jake but I'm not happy I can't feel what I know I should its like…like I have no heart" that's it I needed to write a new song called My Heart I needed it I needed it a lot more than I thought I would. "Never mind Jake see you backstage tonight love you bye" I ran all the way home and got out the notebook I had to write this and perform it. I pictured Jasper and wrote what I felt. He was my heart that's why I wasn't happy god if only I'd known this on tour. I sent out a text saying meeting now at Hayden's house 3 hours before the concert at 8 saying I had a new song that we had to perform for my sake and theirs. They loved it and we got it together for tonight I needed to pick what I was going to wear this would be hard. I went home happy well as happy as I could get and I went t my closet and saw the purple dress Alice had gotten me and I looked at it.

It was perfect purple with silver designing down it and I could just put on silver high highs I'd gotten in London. They were stilettos and I knew tonight I had to look great for my band and home town. I got in the shower and washed my hair and put it in a thick flow down my back. I put on my make-up slowly and got it to look like Rose or Alice had done it I looked at myself and prepared to get this out the way. I got out the bathroom and walked into my room the dress and shows on the bed I smiled finally and it touched my eyes tonight I'd sing to Jasper whether he heard or not. I got on my outfit and put on small diamonds my grandma had given me. Charlie had already left it was 7:47 and I needed to leave I grabbed my keys and left out the house praying silently to god to help me.

I hummed as I pulled out of the house driveway heading to the place where we held our stadium football games. I sighed and hit the gas ready to go and sing and get this over with I pulled into the back where the band member cars were. Paramore's tour bus was right there to and I pulled to the side so my car was unseen. I walked to the door where security was I sighed as the stood their ground.

"You are ma'am?'' he asked I answered with a simple Bella and they shook their heads at me. "You're not the first to come back here and claim to be Bella so we can't let you in". I freaked and just got out my cell phone calling Mark.

"Mark yeah I'm out back they won't let me in come out here before I get someone to replace them NOW" I was annoyed and tapped my foot waiting for Mark who came out and they moved to let me in I gave them a glare which caused them to look down. The place was busy people running around trying to get it together. I just followed Mark up the stairs to the top floor where the band was standing messing around. Hayden was trying to get the nerves out while the others made fun of him. I was in the zone I needed to go see who all had come so I headed to the top floor where the stadium was. I peeped out the curtains the place was full and some people where actually on the field thank god that they'd made a stage. They were on different sides so there was a space going all the way to the doors it was like they'd made a red carpet to walk down. I sighed as they signaled it was time for Paramore to come on I smiled at them as I got out of the way.

I went down to find my dad and he was on the second level with Jake I smiled and went to them.

"I love you guys" I whispered and they gave me a questioning look I smiled a small one and they hugged my. My dad kissed my hair while Jacob kissed my cheek and I smiled at them both I needed this though I was scare out of my life. Paramore would be done in a few and I'd be up they had more songs but wanted to talk to the people I loved. I stood there with my dad and Jake and smiled as the called me to get ready I waved and went up a floor to where I was suppose to be. The band had their guitars in hand and I grabbed my purple one I loved it. We stood there looking at each other with smiles and held hands as we prayed. This was our dream but I wasn't happy and I figured out why but this was their day not mine so I'd play my best. Paramore was done and it was our turns the lights went off and we took our places standing on the stage the screaming was loud.

I smiled totally ready to let Jasper hear my voice I loved him and would forever love him maybe someday I'd get over him but right now I was unchangingly, absolutely in love with Jasper and I doubt that'd ever would change even if he moved on I wouldn't. The light flipped to us so we were in the spotlight they grew louder yelling our names out. We played the songs in the order we did for Paramore though 5 Sweet Dreams, Apologize, That's what you get, Decode and My Heart we explained.

"Well I wrote this one with the love of my life it was something that came off the top of my head and it just flowed it's a little different from what we usually do" I explained they screamed I laughed. We played that and they loved it by waving there glow sticks in the dark I giggled and moved off the front mic so that Hayden could sing. I gave him my guitar and he gave me his sticks and it was his turn to sing.

"Well I had a rough break-up and this was how I felt so I haven't let anyone but the band hear it because it's so personal" Hayden spoke and screams of 'I love you Hayden went out. I laughed and we began the song apologize.

"Okay this one I wrote for two people who are madly in love but they argue like mom and daughter" I mused at that and started the song that was one of the best times I'd had rocking out with what little I had left in my heart. "These last two well once again are for the love of my life I wrote these for him and they mean the most to how I felt who he was to me".

How can I decide what?s right?  
When you?re clouding up my mind  
I can?t win your losing fight  
All the time

Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you?re always taking sides  
But you won?t take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it?s hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can?t see

What kind of man that you are  
If you?re a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own

(I'm screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we?ve done?  
We?re gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we?ve done?  
We?re gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true

I sung with what I had and I saved up for the grand song that I'd just written for him I let the crowd scream and get it out there system. "Last song for tonight is My heart it explains to him to me why I'm not happy. It's why when he left I broke into pieces so this song is for him" I was whispering and the music started to play.

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

I was already crying and had my eyes closed as I sung that part. I was in pain my voice letting it show it sounded beautiful. I sung with my heart his heart because it was his and only his. I opened my eyes and what I saw caused the tears to come harder. Jasper he was walking down the aisle they'd created. I needed to know if he was real or had I made him up.

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I was off the stage now and coming closer to him he was on the 25 marking and I was at 5 I sung the song as I walked it hurt to look at him and my chest felt like it would give out. I tried to be strong but it was hard to I stood there knowing that half of Forks was watching us but in my eyes it was only him and I. He was wearing a pair of light flare jeans and a simple v-neck white shirt I moved to the 10 pushing myself to go forward. I sung louder and fuller through the tears that fell all down my face. They would drip off his eyes never leaving mine as I sung.

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

As I sung those words I moved to 15 I pushed myself to the limit and I fell to the ground holding my torso. I still kept the song going with the band though. I loved Jasper I had to do this I let go and sung to him and only him. I loved this man in front of me real or fake I'd love him. He owned my soul.

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is your's

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is your's  
(My heart, it beats for you)

I sung it all out then I thought I could grabbing my head as Hayden came in the background making the words clear my heart only beat for him and when he left it almost fell out of my chest. I hit the ground with my fist holding the mic in my hands singing it out. I couldn't look up I was in pain right now I missed my heart. The stars were on me but I still paid them no attention I know my band members were worried but I couldn't stop the tears. My voice was so powerful right now I knew this was a one and a lifetime event for me. I still sung it with all my heart though.

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is your's)  
My heart, my heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is your's  
My heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is your's  
My heart is...

I was singing it all now letting my voice be heard my pain known to those who were listening right now I was content on getting my point out there. If Jasper didn't want me then I didn't want to leave I needed to end my self. I opened my eyes he was now on is knees in front of me. I reached out my hand to his and he entwined them…Jasper was really here. Oh my god I sung the song still and when it ended I lay down the mic and crushed myself to him hugging him tightly as his arms wrapped around me. The crowd was applauding loudly but I just sobbed into him. I really cried I hadn't cried that hard in my life he just held me the whole time. The crowd began to leave but I still cried into him nothing else mattered right now. My band had cleared the stage to and now it was just Jasper and I.

"Bella love please calm down" his voice everything I missed and needed good how I loved him. He picked me up bridal style and carried me out the front doors, he out me in the passenger seat of my car and sped off to I don't know where. I just folded my knees to my face and waited…

29


	9. Fight against odds

Disclaimer: Well I wrote their Twilight Jasper and Bella. My Heart the song by Paramore inspired the story so listen to it its great really. Anyway that was a long chapter like 10,000 words I got sick and had to push through it was for the readers of course. Anyway I'd like to thank Jai Hale for the idea of touring with Paramore totally awesome. I love reviews that tell me what I did wrong and what they like flames hurt but they make me stronger I haven't gotten any though. Oh, and the song Satellites is by Beyonce along with Sweet Dreams. I thought she should be diverse like me when she sings music. Oh and reviews almost made me cry it was like saying update and the other said I felt Bella's pain! The songs are Paramore the character Stephenie Meyers. The ideas off the top of my head as I type not even thinking about it! Love you guys so fav review and alert. Thanks….to those who leave funny excited updates that make me act like Alice. Lol sorry I got so sick I couldn't write but all is well for this scene I played Leave out all the Rest by Linkin Park so that's my mood for them talking….

He pulled me out the car and into the night I knew he was running because the wind whipped my cheek it stung because of the hot tears that fell uncontrollably. He stopped and sat me down I refused to look at where we were I heard him walk off and then the sound stop. I just continued to cry over and over again. Finally the tears stopped and I was able to gain control I looked up from my knees and there he was standing in front of the cliff. The moon so new was shining brightly over us. I took off my shoes and walked to him slowly I didn't know him I was ready to face him again. I took my place beside him and waited until he acknowledged me which he did with a look my way.

"I'm-I am sorry about that I didn't think you were really I thought I was imagining it through my own pain. Then when you touched me I didn't expect it I…am sorry Jasper" I yanked at my arms that instinctively went to my stomach and chest. My words were choked up and the set my tongue on fire. He was looking at me and I stared at the ocean that was leading out to places I'd never seen.

"Bella you have nothing to apologize for really I'm the one who had to lie to you to leave. I'm the one who left for your safety praying you'd get over it. I'm the one who broke you broke us caused us both pain. You got up everyday and tried your best to put on a happy face going to school. I was a mess I couldn't be with my family just waiting for time to past by'' his face lighting up at the moon that was full over us now. His words sunk in like a sponge absorbed water in my mind he was a mess…about what? This wasn't making sense not at all in my head he didn't love me why would he be a mess.

"Why- you were a mess about what?" I stammered over my words afraid of the answer he'd give was it pity at the way he left me?

"Bella…I lied to get- to keep you safe Bella. I can't and don't lose you. My family wasn't moving I forced them to that's why we were all on separate couches. Rose and I believe you were giving up to much by…being with me. Bella I was putting your life in danger to be with you that wasn't a good enough reason for me. Bella I love you and always will nothing can change that I love you with all my heart forgive me. I was foolish to think our love could be demolished by distance. I love you and you're my world seeing you on that stage feeling your pain the pain I'd caused broke me. I'm sorry I left you I hurt you I caused you pain I took away your dreams. I ruined you I'm sorry" his voice sounded like the wind that was blowing right now. The stress visible to me Esme showed up first in my head her words "no matter what Jasper will always love you". Alice making me promise that I wouldn't hate her for what he did. She had seen this coming and didn't stop it…so then was it possible that he still loved me? The times he smiled at me and the times he hugged me held me. They were filled with love was that still in his eyes I needed proof, not only that but I needed to be where I wanted in his arms where my heart was. I stepped forward so that I was facing him and he was looking at me his amber eyes pained. I took and breathe and pressed myself to him he didn't hold me back until he realized what I was doing. His arms slowly wrapped around me as if unsure of this I was breathing heavily now as I clutched to his shirt, pressing my head in the crock of his neck and shoulder.

I missed the happiness that came with being in his arms I loved it here and I sighed finally I was happy now for the time to revile his feelings. I leaned back so that I was facing him but still in his arms that held me tightly. Jasper eyes were bright amber the amber they were when we were always together. I sighed trying not to believe what I wanted I really didn't know if he loved me. I just hugged him again this time I wouldn't pull away it was only a matter of time before he left again. God when he left I had to end this I couldn't go on living without him the pain hurt me more that an human should bare.

"Bella stop that no matter if I left or was killed you are not to end your life…that's not something acceptable. I'm not leaving if you don't want me to Bella I love you and what I said to you hurt I would understand if you didn't want me back" this time he withdrew from me to look me I in my eye his amber ones boring into my brown ones. His lips were close and I was having trouble thinking there was something I wanted to tell him and I had to think hard to remember.

"Jasper I love you and you deserve better than what I am never will I not forgive you. My love for you goes deeper than the heart. Jasper I love you" I whispered he was leaning in slowly but I was too eager. I pressed my lips to him in a rush I crumbled into at his touch; I hadn't been kissed like this in a while. It was more of a necessity now needed being greedy for his lips on mine. I could feel the feelings in it the need, greed, passion the longing that was coming for both of us. His hands on the small of my back and mine wrapped tightly around his neck being with Jasper for an eternity was something I was will to do. "Jasper if...asked you to change me would you do it?" He paused and frowned I sighed at him how did he expect us to be together forever if he could live on.

"Bella I don't think I could ever take your life and put you in eternal damnation not even for our love" Jasper let go of me and me anger flared and I sighed swallowing the venom (not literally) that was about to come out.

"We'll after I die I guess its okay for you to move I'm okay with that Jasper" I rather him happy even if it wasn't with me. I loved him to much to not allow him to love again Jasper deserved that and so much more than what I could give him.

"Bella I refuse to change you I refuse to move on if you die" Jasper was stubborn so was I so this was going nowhere.

"No Jasper not if I die it is when I die I'm human you'll be lucky if I live to see my late 90's and what will you do for the rest of your life when I'm long gone in the ground decaying".

"Bella if you die-

"Jasper you mean when I die-

"I'll try to follow after as soon as I get the chance" he ignored what I said and continued on to finish the sentence he'd just said. Wait was he trying to say that if I died he kill himself and end his existence? That was hard to wrap my mind around Jasper not being here on this earth was painful then to think that I could make him result to such a thing hurt me.

"No; no; no you will not do such a thing Jasper. That's not a good enough reason for you to try and do that. Think about what it would do to your family Jasper no I refuse to let you do such a thing. I forbid you to do that Jasper" my words were of panic coming out messed together. I stumbled under words and Jasper eyes darkened.

"Bella I can't just go on the way I use to I've found you its not that easy" Jasper sighed I think it was out of annoyance but I ignored that and put my hands on his chest.

"Fine then I…if you can end your life I can end mine for you" I knew he wouldn't argue to it but was using every skill I had.

"Wait no that's different Bella no need for you to do that".

"Well then we will make a truce if one of us dies then the other must go on with their lives. I give you permission to move on of course" I nodded I would win this.

"Fine only because I love you and you can have permission to move on anytime" Jasper vowed taking my hands in his again.

"I don't need permission from you" I smiled as he pretended to be hurt.

"Then I don't need yours!"

"Oh, Jasper but you do first and for most you're my hoe and I'm the pimp in this relationship so get that in your head. Second as if you've ever fucked someone but then me you wrinkle once was virgin" I laughed my face giving away everything that was hidden in my face. Jasper smiled and looked at me sadly I didn't like this he was almost depressed Jasper the Cullen's all tortured souls Jasper seemed to be the most tortured though. "Why are you sad?"

"Bella I kill humans I was created to kill and I was always the one with the least amount of control now I the one in love with a human. Exposure to me even a paper cut could send me over the wall for one sip of blood. How I stand here and talk to you kiss you and then we've even made love and it's eating me up. I use every ounce of control for you Bella…I slip up and that means I could anyone of these days kill someone you…you love" I got frustrated and I'm sure that came from Jasper who wasn't looking at me but the ground.

"I don't think its okay for you to kill but I love you and know that I will always no matter if I was the human you attacked. It's your nature and you fight against it and in order to win you have to learn from those mistakes. Jasper I love you in your time of need just come over and I'll be there waiting with open arms. I know what you gone through is hard Jasper and I just want you happy remember that always" I whispered to him lifting his face to mine so we were on level. I would do anything for this man and he was so perfect having his flaws us together two tortured, abandoned left stuck where we were. Fighting against the odds that told us to stop and pushed us around until we shook it was hard but I wouldn't give up at all. I would press against the winds that whipped my heart and soul to reach him. Vampire and human only meant to be prey to predator no I would change that and Jasper was going to prove to them to him self that he was no monster. Earth breaking love and admiration towards each other would keep us together I was sure that we'd come out of the woods that were so dark. Those woods were eating away our belief in faith.

The shades confusing us of our paths each on different crossroads into the direction we'd take. Heading into the path of gloom, murkiness that would take us to a world we had yet to encounter in our lives. The pessimism of our souls fighting to the death of the heart that was controlling judgment in which it continued to lose to. The ponder of the mind that chose these decisions that seemed almost impulsive love raging to burst through our lives though the compatibility is there what we are isn't combining. As if cupid had it out for me or even Jasper so he put the two hot heads together, maybe because we refused to believe such love existed in this world. Love seemed to be nonplussed with why Jasper and I fight odds but we knew the love in us for each other was a bond that was stronger than anything in the world.

Imponderable reasons to why anyone would try to love the way we did…we loved each other right? Well it seems our love was only made stronger than most have even believed there was in this forsaken world we lived on. The hate swirling it self around us; like silk touching our hearts so we wouldn't know it. The altercation between whether our love was worth it I thought so and so did he. There is no other love out there like ours searching the world of such thing would give you nothing of what was in our oral in our…family. The ego-centric hate flaunting in front of us provoking us to take a step towards us. That step easily able to eat us up and spit us back out into the gloom that surrounded life its self. Most people do take that step and learn from those mistakes some even take that step into agony because they believe they deserve it. Others tag along with hate thriving to find the perfect happiness to consume for energy. For some reason they had it out for Jasper and I.

The depth we held each other to deep for them to reach so they choose to use something else his pains worries and mine manipulating them to fight us to the doom. Once we went down that slow excruciating, tremendous pain ate away at you. Not consuming you fully each time they take a bite into the happiness you've built to help you in life. No they let you suffer from the loss and when you are aching, throbbing, and twined in agony even the bravest warrior would try to get away from it. After you've been twining for hours they turn you lose so you're stuck in the agony that aches your heart to where it gives out. The only thing it did was leave others the pain…you once carried.

(_Guys that was really deep to me at least and as I wrote it I saw how I'd describe it the song might have caused this but whatever. That was free style all mine and I was just aching writing it so anyway sorry for interrupting you from Bella's dark gloom that consumed her but she fights for her and Jasper_).

"Bella come on lets go I can't stand here anymore go home Charlie wants to see you then tomorrow you can come over" Jasper sighed and released his freezing marble arms from around me.

"No Jasper please I can't just go home" I wasn't going home alone and if I did he would be coming with me. Or we could go back to his house.

"Bella" he groaned at me. "I can't just go back home with you first and for most Charlie will be home and you going home with me is out of the question because you need sleep and with us you never get it". Fine he could be that way and I knew a way to get there I pulled out my phone and dialed speed dial 3 and waited for the bell like voice to answer.

"Hey Bella sure you can come over I want to shop tomorrow anyway" Alice of course the fortune teller would know what I called for Jasper growled and I rolled my eyes.

"Ask Esme and Carlisle is it okay that I come over tonight Alice their like technically your parents " I sighed as she squealed Esme's name who was probably looking at her daughter with surprise I could hear her ask Esme and of course Esme wanted to talk to me and I missed her loving ways.

"Of course Bella your welcome over anytime you're my daughter and I'm sure Jasper will really enjoy that" her sweet voice was I my ear and I smiled out of habit how could you not smile when Esme treated me like her actually child.

"Thank you so much Esme Jasper didn't want me to come over" I fake cried and he took the phone from me trying to explain his self.

"Esme….I didn't…she is a…" Jasper must have been getting fussed at because the other line seemed to be doing all the talking. "I get her to admit it". I was on the ground rolling in laughter he came up to me with those fast moves and pinned me under him the phone beside us Esme laughing at her children rolling around. His cold hands went under my shirt and I gasped as he tickled me to the point where it hurt.

"He didn't say it now Jasper stop oh my Jasper stop o.m.j it hurts" I giggled as he gave me a crazy look at my new saying. He grabbed the phone and put it on speaker and of course the Cullen household was laughing at me and I would get him back for this.

"Wow Bella didn't know your were ticklish" Em boomed damnit I missed that voice and he got a chorus of whoops from the others. "Oh Bella lets play some games when you get here it'll be fun and make Jazzy poo play to".

"My name is Jasper to you Emmett and Bella can't make me do anything'' oh really he'd pay for that with his respect.

"Well Jasper at the club that night you admitted that you were my hoe and I'm the pimp in the relationship that's your last warning. And he'll play Em even if I have to band him from kissing, touching, hugging and sex" I challenged now the phone was buzzing because the volume was on high and they were loud. Jasper sighed and mumbled something like 'she'll pay for that' I rolled my eyes at him and stuck out my tongue he did it back.

"Thanks Bella and Jasper almost considered taking you up on that challenge but Jasper you'd lose after about 5 minutes because she'd be able to touch you" Alice giggled at us I assumed they had me on speaker though they didn't need it. "Bye guys I'll see you in 3 minutes and 4 seconds with Bella's driving". The other end was disconnected and Jasper was still on top of me looking at me with an evil smirk.

"Come on Bella lets go" he didn't wait for my reply he jerked me up and put me on his back and took off. Omj I think I am going to be sick he was really fast and I knew he did this on purpose I should puke on him for justice but I just ignored the vomit in my throat. I saw the car and I was in the driver seat before I could open my mouth. "Enjoy the ride Bella you don't look so good".

"Damn you super vampire soul mate stuck up" the keys were already in thanks to butt head beside me. I crank it up and took off towards the Cullen's home I was doing 97 and was about to accelerate but Jasper seemed to be panicking. I just went up to 102 the Cullen's driveway them all out standing on the porch. I got out and met Edward who was half way there e he had narrowed eyes and I wondered what it was about.

"Alice had a vision of the dare you'd have me do and I just want to say I hate you" Edward wasn't serious and I knew it he was just prepared for war. He nodded an unspoken confirmation to my thoughts.

"Well Eddie boy you're a man so man up and take what your given didn't you learn any manners" I smiled as the family laughed again Jasper put his arm my and pulled me past Edward inside the house. They all were in a circle waiting on us to sit with them and I laughed pulling Jasper down beside me. Edward sat beside Alice who was on my left with Jasper on my right. What had I gotten us into? Oh well fuck it I'll wing it like I usually do.

"Well I want Bella to go first so little human truth or dare" Em challenged and I was prepared for him.

"Dare Em cake" I smiled even though I felt sick a little I was brave I repeated.

"I dare you to…kiss Edward while Jasper sends waves of lust at you" my mouth dropped and Jasper wasn't looking to happy Edward was the same as I am. Well Em you'd play for this I'll get you back somehow damnit. I crawled to Edward and faced him this would be so weird beyond belief that I'd probably have to wash my mouth out millions of times. I leaned in and Edward did the same. Our lips strained to meet each others then something hit me lust lust and more lust. It was hard to bare but I kept distance between us and controlled myself I felt the lust up and it seemed unbearable but I pulled through with luck.

"Jasper you didn't send enough they were suppose to make out god'' Em whined that was the gayest thing I'd seen in a while. I rolled my eyes who would be my next victim…Esme.

"Truth or dare my darling mother" she looked fearful so I gave her a sweet smile and she relaxed bad idea. I would embarrass her either way and destroy them slowly.

"Truth sweet kind Bella".

"Where was the best place you've had sex in this house?" everyone laughed but both Carlisle and Esme looked fearful.

"Well it was raining and the kids were gone and Alice told me to go to her closet and get some shoes but we did other things" Esme was an ashamed but we were laughing at Alice who was freaking out.

"NOT THE CLOSET" Alice screamed getting on her knees to be dramatic and looked at the ceiling and I giggled I really wanted some vodka right now.

"I pick Alice my lovely daughter truth or dare" Esme was playing sweet there was a glisten in her eye I saw. Making her amber eyes mischievous to me at least.

"Truth" Alice was acting calm now soothing over the closet thing I could imagine fucking Jasper in there it was like the perfect place Eddie grimaced at my thoughts. Stay out the damned humans head then butt licker.

"Have you ever had anyone better than Edward in bed?" Esme had just gotten evil I tell you Alice squirmed and Jasper snickered as Edward growled.

"Well before Edward I was a virgin so that question won't work pick again".

"Fine Alice who do you think is better in bed other than Edward Jasper or Emmett" I would have lied and chose the other one Esme had got her by her tongue.

"Jasper…" she trailed off and I bust out laughing and was rolling back and forth now I needed some chocolate badly now.

"Jasper I want some chocolate get me some please" I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes and he got up and went to the kitchen and came back muttering things.

"Thanks butthead" I joked and they laughed Jasper smirked and his eyes glanced over at me as I ate the chocolate. I wasn't supposed to have it at all and replayed what happen last…_ I ended up running butt naked through a school building and yelled repeatedly I like big butts in a can that lie. The breeze was nice to and then I ran into the principle I swear to the devil to this day that he got hard off of me. _

"_MS. SWAN why are you butt naked in my hallways" he yelled my name as I hit the ground the sugar was pulsing in my veins I was going to lose it. _

"_Well I know you like it so kiss this big fat…" I was laughing too hard at his expression to finish. _

"_Ms. Swan have you had chocolate did you not" he was faking angriness I giggled and batted my eyelashes. He almost was swayed in public I was popular those days so I could get away with stuff like that and I was only in elementary._

"_Okay but you want me I see it in your eyes you perv and I don't find you attractive at all" I got up with my dignity and flipped my hair then marched past him and went to the office._

"Earth to Bella good you were zoned out now truth or dare?" Alice giggled and I sighed at her.

"Dare" I giggled like a hyena it was fun I began bouncing up and down like I was on crack lol I was high off of sugar.

"I dare you to go to the mall and get kicked out" I laughed I needed chocolate I ran to the kitchen and started going through the cabinets I found them after the third one and ate 6 chocolate bars before they could come in and see what I was doing. I stood up on the island and danced around slowly the Cullen's laughed at me. Even Carlisle was amused at my high act as a stripper I took off my shirt and through it on the stove.

"Bella stop" Jasper was laughing trying to get my shirt back on me. Hell no I ran out the door and down the driveway he caught me of course. I needed more chocolate he wasn't helping this at all.

"HELP ME PLEASE HE IS RAPING ME OH MY GOD HELP ME" I screamed Jasper dropped me and I groaned why my highness so freaking funny to these damn vampires. He was on the ground himself laughing at me as I got up and cleaned myself off as if nothing had just happened. I was on top of the clouds I wanted to play around tonight I wanted to go to the club. Alice screamed that's a great idea and I nodded and stood on Jasper's stomach.

"Bella let me guess you have low tolerance for sugar? Bella stop that" I began to jump up and down on his stomach causing his words to sound like he was on a ride.

"I now pronounce Jasper my hoe for life you may kiss my ass" I giggled he gave him a look of annoyance. My rush slowly faded and I came back to normal good I loved that one time I got my friend a hook up with a 45 year old lady and he was 12. Lol (_**good times it was funny**_). 

"Sorry Jasper but I love Alice now were lesbians" I joked and went up to Alice who kissed me so we were making out. I heard a moan come from behind me I'm sure it was Jasper who was still probably on the ground watching us.

"That is so fucking hot" Edward sighed okay I was still a little high I needed sprite and I'd be okay. I pulled from her and looked her in the eyes we couldn't help it we burst out laughing and went in the house with Rose on our tails. I guess we were going out and Alice had planned this all out. I sighed sitting in the car in the mirror ready for her to dress me. It was 12:30 clubs stayed open until 6 in the morning. Alice told me I could dress myself in what I'd wear to the concert so I was lucky. I didn't have to change but they did tell me that the purple dress needed to be modified. I slipped into my silver shoes and then began to apply my make-up again I did it slowly. My eyes having a smoky look to it the dark eye shadow over it, I did an easy blush that was barely noticeable. My lips covered with pink gloss so that my blush was working with it. My eyes looked hazel a little to light from what my actually eye color was they were actually a chocolate brown.

I put on silver bangs on both sides 3 each and Alice said that I needed a big bang and to go to Jasper's room. Why would she send me there? I did it anyway and when I did he was waiting on me of course. He smiled and looked me up and down as if to see if I was good enough.

"I look good enough for you today Jasper" I joked and he smirked my emotions had to get better so he couldn't tell. He got up and walked towards me with a skeptical look with his eye brows raised.

"Always" now he held me in a tight hug I kissed my way up his neck and back down I stopped then moved to his face placing kisses here and there. He pulled a box out his pocket (_**no it's not a ring**_) I looked at him and pouted Jasper was actually the reason I believe why I'm spoiled. "I thought you'd like it awhile ago but I didn't get the chance to actually give it to you". He seemed nervous; he was so nervous and Alice I think squealed that something would be so cute. I laughed and nodded as he handed it to me I was nervous now I think Jasper was the reason for that.

"Jasper calm down goodness I'm like so about to have a panic attack I'm so nervous because of you" I was kidding but he just switched feet uncomfortable wow why was this a big deal? I opened the box and I gasped at what I saw. No mother fucking way that he meant this. This was an engagement ring (_**okay yeah I lied I didn't want to give it away**_) I loved it to and it was totally perfect for me. I calmed myself down and looked at Jasper who was now on his knees! Ah I wanted to scream I was panicking Alice saw this and she knew it was coming.

"Bella" he didn't continued until I looked at him and I did after I was in control again of course. "Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" my mouth hit the floor literally I was in shock right now. Jasper was asking for my hand in marriage…say yes!

"Yes, yes a million times yes" I jumped on him and he fell back I heard him laugh as I kissed him. Alice ran in and told me to put it on and get my ass in her room I was getting annoyed beyond belief and this was pushing it. She sighed and said that she had the perfect plan for the wedding and that got my attention. Jasper slipped it on my finger and I gave his cheeks a quick peck and ran out the door. Alice had a laptop on her bed and I flopped beside her and looked at the screen.

"Now Bella where would you like to have this state of the art wedding we shall plan?' Alice asked looking over at me.

"Here if Esme and Carlisle is okay with" I would love it here that would be perfect at least. Esme walked in with Rose on her side they were grinning like idiots and I giggled praying forgiveness for calling them that.

"Bella that's fine with me anyway we can transform it by then" Esme twirled and smiled all her children married happy and in love. I couldn't help but let that contagious grin spread over my face.

"Yeah Bella set a date for the day that you want to do it." Alice ordered this would be fun. "Edward and I are in two weeks I couldn't get married without you sorry yeah I knew Jasper would leave and come back".

"I know you knew that and I decided it didn't matter it made us stronger anyway. I want it to be two weeks after graduation of course so everyone is situated and has it together" I smiled at them and they giggled wow excited to plan weddings much?

"Perfect and do you want sweet or expensive side of life?" Rose asked oh this was the moment most girls dreamed of and I wanted it to be perfect and lovely even expensive.

"Both I believe spending money for this I reasonable but I must go shopping to celebrate like fast to school starts back for us as in three weeks so that would be awesome" I squealed all of us girls agreed that we should go to days from now and come back in 4 days we were going to come back 5 days later. Jasper better be ready to spend some money because Paris was my dream shopping place and I would buy the unusual things I could find and I needed something for Alice reception because I performed it had to be a dress though. I was excited I needed to call my mom so I used Alice's cell phone and giggled as it rung.

"Hello" her voice wasn't like theirs but hell it still almost brought me to tears my mom should share this with me.

"Hey mom…what have you and Phil been up to lately" I asked I wanted to small talk with her first before I broke the news to what would happen.

"Yeah Bella well my charger hates me it ran away and I couldn't find it so I got a new one. Phil is great playing a lot better and I miss my little girl but other than that nothing been has going on. What's been up with you darling?" dang I needed her to dribble on so that I could get her sweetened up.

"Well…Jasper really he was at my concert last night and were back together and I'm happy Esme, Rose and Alice all say hello too. I called for a reason though" I was beating around the bush like a kid trying to avoid homework. I needed to get this together but it wasn't that simple and I knew she as against early marriages and I was getting into one.

"Baby I can hear the happiness in your voice I glad you guys are back together now tell me what is that your fearful to tell me".

"Well Jasper purposed and I said yes" I said it slowly letting it sink in her head and she giggled. I heard a yell come from her I wonder why she was so happy. "Mom your okay with it I know how you are about early aged marriages''.

"Well the way you were with Jasper I knew it would happen now over later so I just accept it and he is okay I still don't think he deserves my little girl though he is hotter than hot. Anyway have you told Charlie I need to tell all my friends whose daughters found that perfect guy and rub it in. Oh my god describe the ring to me. I know it's nice because that family isn't exactly poor so tell me" she actually gushed with happiness I was bouncing up and down. Alice took the phone and began to tell my mom.

"Hi Renee it's Alice it is a 3 carat 14k white gold diamond ring and it is super nice and looks wonderful on Bella's hand. I'll tell you the diamond cut is 8 rounds yes I'll have her send a picture and make it perfect. The wedding is going to be planned by us all and I'll keep you posted. The wedding will be here and the theme is what Jasper thinks Bella is and what she thinks he is their personal angel. I now so we'll see you my wedding anyway yeah thanks for keeping it from Bella. I told her I knew they'd get back together she let it go though. Love you too goodbye" she laid her phone back down on the bed I rolled my eyes at her a sighed.

"Well Bella I see the dress your going to love so lets get to the bridal rules as in what you can and can not do" Alice ordered I knew the big one.

"Well is one that when you buy a certain size you can't do all those sweets so watch your weight. Then I think the next is skin keeping my face acne free and fresh so I look gorgeous for that day" I guessed right because she nodded at me each time I knew she'd add though.

"You cannot let Jasper even get a peak at your dress at all and we have everything from the dresses to you. The bouquet you chose is red and white roses we need to get that with jasper somehow though and the boys" Alice pondered this was easy to me.

"Have Jasper wear the red rose and the other boys to wear the white ones and you guys have a bouquet with all white roses too. Now Alice no more looking in the future we will wing this wedding doing it right" I demanded they nodded and saluted me.

"Wow you are a solider aren't you" Rose joked and I rolled my eyes at her playfully though. I smiled that was a nice thing right there what she had said.

"That's right I am a solider I'm the fiancée of Jasper Whitlock what do you expect?" I joked they all laughed and I heard the door open and Edward walked in looking at us with a smile.

"Ms. Whitlock we need you to check the cake sample for the wedding they gave us" Edward was trying to make me fat. Alice ordered a size 6 and he is trying to make me test cake.

"Fine not to much" I smiled to my trainees and left following him downstairs to see Em leaned over something on the table. In the napkin was cake and it was a huge sample I wasn't eating all of that! I was in wedding mood right now and I wasn't into eating until you don't get enough moods. I got a fork and ate off a piece of the end it was really rich oh my god okay Bella stop eating it. Damnit Jasper wouldn't want you to be unhappy because you couldn't fit in your dress. I found the will to lie down the fork.

"It's great Edward now if you done making me fat I'll go back to the room and plan Alice and my wedding" I joked and turned to be stopped by Em who was content on something that I didn't know clearly.

"Bella finish the cake for me please" Em pleaded I shot him a dagger before storming up stairs to the girls who were playing their parts in the wedding it was quite cool I must say. I stood behind Rose but Alice put me in front of her.

"Bella you're the maid of honor goodness now get up here and look at me like I'm the center of the world" Alice fake scolded at me I brushed it off and shrugged my shoulders. Rose was smiling at Alice with loving eyes and Esme was playing the priest. Rose raised her hand and Esme gave her an odd look on her face and Rose smiled at her with a glint of mischief in her eye.

"Bella should be the bride goodness she is new and freshly engaged she has to be graceful so lets get the guys in here for this and well start from the beginning " rose offered I gave her a glare and she smiled at me and gave me a apologetic smile. "Love you just want yours to be perfect your human and I've had my perfect wedding along with Esme and so has Alice so just ignore it and go ahead and pretend like it's just you and Jasper". I nodded taking Alice's place and all the Cullen's stepped in with Alice who took her place in front of Rose. Edward and Em doing the same on the other side and Jasper standing in front of me.

"Now Bella this is wedding grace one on one. You stand tall and look him in the eyes the whole time don't break contact. Then when you dad gives you away you hold on firmly to his shoulders and kiss both of his cheeks. Then when Jasper kisses you make sure your close enough to where you guys won't have to strain. Bella and I need to see you walk for when you come down the stairs so we can forget about the club we'll celebrate together by going to the bar tomorrow before we leave." Alice was telling me these entire things and I did them as soon as she barked them out at me. The Cullen's were now in their places downstairs waiting for me to walk down and Carlisle at my side. He would walk me down I took in some air and I think it was Edward who was playing here 'Comes the Bride' as I went downstairs. One arm linked in Carlisle the other on the rail sliding with me as I took dancer steps to where Jasper was. Then I stopped this was crazy I had…9 months before I had to worry about this.

"Alice now I have 9 months so we can plan this and practice then I don't want to do what I already know. Now I rather get prepared to go to Paris in two days" I sighed I was actually tried now. I gave Jasper a glare and my tiredness disappeared and I gave Alice a glance.

"Fine but Edward and I have things to do so leave us alone in our happiness. Oh Bella and you decided to go home and tell Jacob and Charlie who are still up right now" she called back and zoomed upstairs. Rose gave Em a look of pure want and then she took off with him upstairs even Carlisle and Esme had gone to…do what they do in this household..

"Good Jasper come on this family of vampires is so sex crazed and I know you feel the lust" he nodded and I took him with me to my car. He ran back in the house and the n came back in like 1 second tossing me my keys and I smiled we got in and headed off to the house. The one whose reaction I feared the most was Jacob how he hated Jasper because of what he was. I sighed as I pulled into the driveway first to appear was a happy Charlie I expected it to flatten when he saw Jasper but it didn't/.

"So Jasper I hear in nine months I'll be giving you over to my daughter?'' Charlie happy over this was like a child getting ice cream everyday. I was excited and that got to Jasper whose southern accent came out as he spoke to my.

"Yes sir I asked and she replied yes a million times" it was such a turn on I sent him out a wave of want need and passion he winked at me and Charlie invited us in the house. Jacob was silent so I lingered outside he did the same as Jasper nodded and understanding that I wanted to talk to Jake.

"Bella really he broke your heart once and he'll most likely do it again why le him in?" Jake sounded really messed up about this.

"Jake you once told me that you want me happy and Jazz is what makes me more than happy. I love him Jacob he is my every need want and desire." I was upset now at Jacob mostly though who was now looking at the house with hate.

"Bella there are other guys out there who can make you happy so please just tell him you can't". I got pissed then my nose flared s I snapped in a fresh gush of air.

"Like who, who could replace Jasper who is worthy to replace Jasper nobody!!'' I wasn't going to cry though I was tearing up.

"Bella haven't I made it obvious that I'm in love with you letting you cry on my shoulder and making you smile. God and the pack wonders why I waste my time trying to get you to love me…because I'm freaking unchangeably in love with you" his outburst caught me off guard and the tears went over.

"Jacob I'm sorry but I love him Jasper in there and even if he wouldn't have come back I wouldn't have loved you right I was broke and that missing piece was with him". He ran a hand through his hair and looked at me I swore I saw a tear come out but he whipped it to fast for me to be sure.

"You know the part that really hurts is that no matter how you break me I won't have the strength to stay away. You're my imprint and you don't even love me just my luck" he'd told me about being a wolf and I knew what that was.

"I'm sorry but I can't I won't ask you to come around Jake even though you're my best friend. I don't want to see you pain and you don't want to be in it" _**( I don't like Jacob in Twilight he acts like Bella owes him. No one said imprint on her make her life so much harder than it is. So damnit fuck the Bella who cries over him though I love her**_**).** I walked away from him and left I didn't owe him anything I didn't ask for his pain. I wouldn't cry because I was stronger than that and I was tried of crying out of my pain. I sighed and went into the house to see Charlie and Jasper on the couch. They looked happy and Jacob belonged on that couch too but life wasn't that easy. I hurt a tiny bit causing one of my best friends pain wasn't something I was keen of exactly but it wasn't my entire fault. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed Charlie a beer Jasper probably needed one too so I took them out and Jasper looked up at me and saw that sad expression in my eyes and got up and hugged me.

"I didn't mean to Jasper I really didn't the odds are still against me" I put my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my back.

"It's mine I left and did this and then as for the imprinting Bella I'm sorry you lost one of your best friends. He'll be back he sees what see and that's something worth fighting over" Jasper hugged he god he made me fell better I laughed and leaned away from him. He flopped on the couch with my dad and they sat down and went back to the game I needed Hayden right now. I went to the house phone and dialed his number of course he picked up and I smiled through the overshadowing pain in my chest he made it heal up. Hayden the one person other than my family he wanted me happy.

"Bella hey are you okay I need the details like what happened when he came?" Hayden sounded worried then just excitement in his voice.

"Well were back together he said he left because…oh an adoption problem his real parents wanted to meet him and take him. But they didn't get to because Carlisle and Esme did in court so now he is back. He didn't want to hurt ne by leaving it off and letting it fade so he said anything that'd make me think was over with him. That's not why I called lets just say my last name next summer after graduation is changing to Hale" I laughed as Hayden screamed it was lower than Alice's but still a little to girly.

"Sorry but he asked you the-the question and I know you said yes, yes a million times yes" how the hell did he know this stuff god.

"Those were my exact words how do you know this shit?" I was amazed at how my bffs knew me so well. He laughed at me clearly happy for me as Jacob should have been.

"I know you and can we perform at the wedding Ms. Hale?' he seemed almost ecstatic for me.

"Of course and Alice's wedding is in two weeks so we have to perform this song for them. Then it's my wedding I would put you in it but you'll be a males-maid. I would love to perform at my own wedding that would be awesome you know" I laughed sitting on the counter.

"Yeah and I'll totally love to see my best friend walked down the aisle in white and see some luck bastard get her hand in marriage".

"Hahaha and yeah the band will be sitting on the side of the row with my parents that's how big you guys are" I laughed at him as he yelled down to his mom that he was on the phone.

"Hell yeah were that important we made you Isabella" he was joking I'd made the band up with him finding members fast and then we became Afraid of the Dark.

"Yeah okay tell me think and we'll do a band way and talk until I go to sleep on yall . Love you Hayden"

"Okay do-key Bell tell Jasper I said he is a lucky guy. Love you to Isabella sleep tight your going to be a married woman". I laughed and blew a kiss in the phone which I knew he heard I heard him laugh as both of our lines clicked. I went into the living room and saw them sitting comfortable with each other I knew Jasper wasn't messing with his emotions he was trying to keep mine in check. I smiled at him and decided it was time for us to go to my room and I knew that Jasper would be allowed for a while because Charlie was happy to have me happy. I signaled my finger telling him to come on and he did Charlie said goodnight and Jasper said he'd be back down before it got to late. I pulled him and my room and he sat me in his lap I played with his in mine until I was sleeping in his embrace.

***********************************************************************88

I woke up and found a note from Jasper saying he went to hunt:

_Dear love, _

_I went hunting for today so that means unfortunately I won't see you until you come back from your trip. I know I'll miss you but pack and have fun with the girls.. Enjoy my credit cards are under you pillow and use them to the fullest I don't care. Just know while the boys and I are hunting that you are all in my mind I love you Ms. Whitlock. Have fun and text me when you can I'll reply when I can also. _

_Love _

_Mr. Whitlock_

I smiled at the note and kissed it gently I had yet to tell Charlie I was leaving so I took the time to tell him heading downstairs. He was there with a coffee and the newspaper in hand reading something grunting about small towns being better.

"Daddy" I used that child like voice I always did to get my way. "I'm going to Paris tomorrow with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme".

"Esme called me and explained saying last minute shopping for when we go to the wedding. I fine with it have fun but do you have money?" he took a sip of coffee note to self thank Esme for that. I sighed and showed him the wallet letting it drop to the ground his eyes widened in horror. "Where in the hell did you get those?"

"Jasper's and he told me to knock myself out so I guess I will money is a check and I'll pack some clothes and then get some sleep all that I can and Alice will pick me up at 4 in the morning tomorrow morning and we'll catch a plane ride" I explained grabbing some breakfast which was a granola bar and a banana.

"Bella you should eat more you know". Everyone wanted me to fail the diet for my wedding apparently I refused I would stay in tip top shape keeping my curves.

"Dad I'm getting use to wedding diet that I'm on god I have to fit in my dress it's a size 4 and yes we already have that and the bridesmaid together. Though we need to talk music and other important things like the angel theme". I sigh a lot of planning for 4 girls even though they were vampires I was a fragile weak human to them to most people actually. I took a shower and put on sweats and some medicine for me face to stay clear of acne for the weddings of course.

By the time I found my luggage it was 3 pm and I had a lot of packing 3 outfits a day and that meant 15 outfits in all and I'd pack extra just in case. I was going through drawers grabbing shorts and jeans that were designer. Then went and got shirts really of all time's long sleeve and short. I didn't know the weather there so I'd rather be prepared for the worst and the best. I even got in between for weather in the 70's I was packed and ready by 8 pm and was tired and had to get up early I brushed my teeth and put it in my bag in the morning I'd use the other one I never really did. I fell into that deep sleep that is peaceful and it makes you want to never leave it. I loved how cozy I was in my bed though I missed Jasper a lot more than I thought possible.

**************************************************************************88

"Bella get up it's time to go now get in the shower the girls will be here in 15 minutes" Alice interrupted that peaceful sleep. I flew out the room wit my underwear and bra I got right in the hot shower and washed up until I was decent I had 5 minutes to put on my outfit. I came out hair still a little wet and put on my tight jean skinny jeans and a pink tank top that had silver words over it saying taken. I put on the silver shoes I had on for the concert and grabbed my dark denim jacket and put my hair in a ponytail. I needed a necklace so I picked my silver cross and put back on the silver bangles. I was looking cute I admit and tugged my luggage just in time for Rose and Esme entered with Alice who had opened the door.

"Bella let me get that for you doll" Esme lifted it up without a problem and went back out the door. I had Jasper's credit cards in my wallet and I had my charger for my cell. My ipod was in my pocket on the right with my phone while the credit cards were in my back pocket. They fit the jeans ( skinny jeans) because they were stretch so it expanded to best of its abilities to get the thick wallet in. We got in Rosalie's Aston martin vanquish that was red like Em's truck and took off for the air port. There barely was any lines so we got in without a problem and waited for our flight to take off which it did in about 45 minutes from now I sat with Rose and Alice Esme went to the front though. I sat in between the girls which was a bad idea now guys were ogling us omg this was going to be a long trip without Jasper…

_AN: I know this sucked badly but I tried and just ignore it if you don't like it but review fav and alert you guys that have read my writing it gets better this is a cliffy chapter so give me another chance before you say lame and go back to find another story so anyway BELLA AND JASPER ARE GETTING MARRIED!!! Those of you who read the last chapter then you know that odds are always against them…Dum Dum daahh the odds stack up so what will happen maybe Laurent or Victoria?? Tell me what you think or if you was Nessie I hadn't thought of it but well someone asked. Anyway thanks to you guys I write because of those people who say nice I loved it. I open for ideas people really though they go in my story if I can make them work.:) _

23


	10. Paris can get lemony

_**Disclaimer: Last chapter was stupid and I want to make it up to you well I will actually try to. These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer the author/wizard of Twilight Saga Series. The songs that I use are songs are Paramore usually maybe even Linkin Park but yeah so they aren't mine. So as of now I tell you Bella isn't just a shield of the mind but has another power that I thought would be cool so any suggestions great. I personally like to do details sometimes and I'm a dark girl but I'm not like all that punk of emo I don't cut myself I'm sorry I made the last chapter rushed forgive me please. ! That's gets on my nerves when people think that anyway I don't where all black I'm more like a look cute when you feel like**_ _**it**__**.**_ _**Now that I got that out I'm going to start the story…going camping next week so I won't be able to update really forgive me and when school comes I'll do my best….**_

I had fallen asleep only to be awoke by Rose who growled and looked very upset I looked over at Alice who looked deadly too. I followed their eyes at a careful trail and saw Esme and some guy wouldn't leave her alone. I even growled though mine wasn't animal like more like pissed off human. I got up and wobbled over I was tire not only was I about to take it out on him but I was about to take it out on his gay ass.

"Mom" I walked up and Esme gave me a grateful smile and I gave it back looking at the guy who was staring at me with a glare. "Dad said call him he misses you and to let him know if you need another credit card he'll put 6,000 on there so you can shop." That let him know that she was married and had expensive taste I'm sure he couldn't afford. I looked at his face fully now and saw he was at least 28 or 29 and he was ogling all of us.

"Well hello there I'm Matt and you are beautiful?" his voice was annoying making me stomach churn. I could tell something he was human because he'd blushed when I put my hand on my hip in an anticipating way.

"Bella, mom I need to call Jasper this is so annoying you know dad was all have fun with the girls so you can see him in 6 days" I answered him and turned to Esme who was holding laughter back at his disappointed face.

"Missing your boyfriend Bella?" he tried to make it a joke but the personal in take o the comment was written in letters that were bold and red saying "**Damn she has a boyfriend****" ** I smiled at him and was going to toy with his mind.

"Well that's why were on the trip were all married or at least are getting married. Esme has been for 14 years she got married when she was 20. Then you have Rose over there who is 20 and she is married and has been for about 2 years. Last you have Alice the small gorgeous one over there who is getting married in two weeks. I'm getting married next summer with the man of my dreams" that was a good excuse he walked away scolding himself for being forward. I laughed gave Esme a hug and went back to my seat to get two smiles.

Really I wanted nothing more than to go home and be in Jasper's arms good I missed him. I pulled out my cell and decided

That I'd text him about how much I missed him and complain about these fat heads that were hooting at us and winking.

Bella: **hi I'm about to jump off this damn plane the guys on here so annoying on was trying to talk to Esme but I saved her from that. I miss you and I rather I am in your arms right now!**

Jasper: **Hey baby I would love to be on the plane with you but I'm sort of like in the middle of killing a mountain lion lol. And if someone even tries to talk to you I'll rip their heads off and have them for lunch. **

Bella: **Oh Hahaha so killing a lion is more important and I rather you not be so violent tell Edward Alice loves him and Em that Rose said she loved him.**

Jasper: **They say the same back anyway Carlisle says tell Esme that she'll be punished later (**_shudders) _**anyway I love you so be safe**

Bella: **Like any vampire is a match for my dancing feet**

Jasper: **Bella…**

Bella: **Sorry but I don't think they can you guys are to confident yes I love you and the rock on my finger **

Jasper: **Glad you like it and have fun with the girls don't let Alice push you over your there to shop only. Please Bella be careful and make sure if anyone knows Esme and the girls that you act like you don't. If you need anything let me know I'll fun to you or swim…**

Bella: **Ha sure you'll swim across the ocean for me because your not normal so it's not that hard for you but the intent is there. You're so sweet but I have to go Alice is getting upset that I am talking to you. She repeats that this is girl's time but this girl misses her heart ******

Jasper: **Have fun Bella my angel and I'll hold your heart until you get back love. **

I sighed I missed him and I'd barley left him but I hadn't seen him since two days ago when he left that night. Alice was listening to her ipod Rose was looking in a mirror I decided Alice's idea was better. I listened to my favorite songs like My Hero by Paramore and 15 steps by Radiohead, then again I liked every song on my purple ipod so I just pressed repeat all and listened through. Some songs depressing to the song others upbeat and a little punk and emo thee way I liked it. Jasper was in my head as I closed my eyes and sat back listening to Voices by Saosin. I rocked my head and tapped my foot to the music. I loved these songs to death (_**Decode is in my top 25 most played at 523 right now**_). I sung along and wasn't playing attention to my surrounds and I might have been loud.

The hand that touched my thigh and gave it a squeeze wasn't from the girls it wasn't Jaspers so my eyes popped out and some man was standing in front of me. He had a blonde prep cut and the collar of his navy blue shirt was up and the jeans dark flare. The shoes I admit were hot they were navy blue and red Jordan's. I smiled at him and pushed off his hand with my ring finger he didn't; he the 3 carat on it.

"May I help you" I paused the song and waited for him to explain Rose looked mad and Alice was just simply annoyed this wasn't good.

"Well beautiful you can help me by letting me show you a good time I'm Leonard and you are?" Okay now I understand why Alice looked annoyed she was on the phone talking to fast for me to read it. I wonder who that was.

"Well I'm Bella and I'm not looking for a good time with anyone at this moment" I was trying to stay composed and it was hard. His hand had migrated to m thigh again I pushed it off.

"Come on baby you won't regret it I tell you" he sat down in the seat across from me. I tried to ignore him but I couldn't so I left to go to the bathroom. I took a breathe and came back Rose had taken my seat I'd have to sit on the end with the jerk across the aisle from me.

"Sorry Bella he is close and I need to hunt and he smells really good" I sighed and nodded and sat down. I was really not in the mood for him nor any of this. My phone rang playing my song the caller ID said Jasper.

"Hello" I wondered how he knew I needed his voice because that's what would calm me down from head to toe.

"Hey Alice called Edward annoyed and I heard that guy hitting on you I figured I should call and I missed you so I would have called anyway" Jasper my love was talking through clenched teeth he was pissed. I needed to hear him say that he loved me and missed me again I was about to blow. I was tried and the butt faced jerk was totally getting on my nerves.

"I love you Jasper" I whispered I needed him badly right now not the mad pained Jasper that was mad over some ass hitting on his fiancée.

"I love you Bella my angel" his voice went to normal I could imagine his face softening and I was so melting away right now. I saw Leonard smile at me and turn side ways so he was facing me. "Bella love really what do you expect guys to do your beautiful its only normal they try to get your attention. "

"Jasper you're the only guy for me and thanks your voice makes me feel better" I looked at Rose whose eyes were darkening into a shade to dark she needed Esme. "Jazz hold on a second" I whispered Esme's name and she turned around hearing me of course when she saw Rose she rushed over. Rose got up to fast for a human some eyes widened but her beauty soon dazzled them. She walked stiffly over to Esme and sat with her Alice was looking worried her eyes dazed a little she was checking the future for anything rose would regret. "Sorry Rose was having a little bit of control issues something smells to good to deny almost" Jasper understood me perfectly and I'm sure he'd tell Em in a minute.

"Well tell Rose we believe in her if I have enough control she does denying it is hard but she'll make it through. Love, you okay I know we can be…animal like when we get like that".

"Jasper I'm fine and no matter what you guys do or even act upon I'll love you all. Rose is fighting and I'll help her if she needs me too. Going against what you are is hard but you guys try you at least deserve a chance".

"Bella your to forgiving of what we do…you are our prey".

"No Jasper I'm the love of your life and to the others I am family so don't categorize me like that you guys are to good to not forgive" this argument wasn't going anywhere so I took advantage of his silence changing the subject. "So what are you doing now and later on?"

"I am thinking of you now and later that's the only thing on my agenda". Of quite the charm Jasper had to him and that darn southern accent.

"Hey Bella how about later you and I go…have that fun I suggested" Leonard snarled at me I was getting annoyed who was this bastard.

"I'm sorry Leonard is it but I rather not I'm unavailable" I snapped back at him I wasn't in the mood for child like games. And that snarl was suppose to be scared I'd heard better than what he ha, I'd faced more than he could dish.

"Bella I'm about 10 seconds from joining you in Paris to shop because this bastard" that was Jasper in my ear growling big time at Leonard who was shaking with anger now at my denial. Alice was still out of it and Rose was trying to gain composure with Esme's help.

"Why the hell not this is something girls like you don't get I'm the one trying to give you some help" he actually thought I couldn't do better my god lucky he hadn't seen Jasper who was god like.

"Well you're right I don't get guys like you I get better your not on my level and fuck wad I have a fiancée so I'd like it if you'd back the hell off and so would he" I was getting pissed and he was looking like a threat god I'd be glad if he'd shut the fuck up.

"Damn well girl I'll just have to force you to know what Leonard wants is what he gets".

"Bella I think I'll see you in a little bit from what Edward just told me I should go over there bye" Jasper clicked on me and I sighed looking at Alice who was shooting Leonard dirty looks I'd like to see him try me I'd whop that ass all across Paris.

"Bella move over a seat and we'll talk privately" Alice demanded I did as I was told so I was in the middle. "Bella he is in the same hotel we are and his advances on you will get rougher than…anyone should. So I called Edward who of course told Jasper so the men are on their way. We all have rooms as couples but Leonard isn't giving up and I don't like the results."

"Are you telling me he can actually take me?" I was shocked I could beat a vampire's ass but not a humans?

"No but he'll catch you off guard like when you go on the balcony in the lobby at 3 in the morning you'll be sleep there and panic" I got really pissed at that and decided I would go out to the balcony and wait for him and whop his ass. Alice zoned out and came back in laughing I knew that meant I would and could be able to do it graceful of course. He was listening to his ipod now and I took that as a time to take a nap we had 11 hours on this flight from Washington to Paris it was a quick flight I thought usually was about 13 hours. I slept for a good 3 hours. When I got up Alice was looking at me I guess she'd been waiting I looked over beside me. Leonard had taken Rose's original seat and he was all near me I decided he didn't deserve sleeping. I punched him in the balls and he woke up moaning like an idiot in pain. He doubled over and shot me a dirty look moving back across the aisle to my much pleasure Alice laughed at that for a while it.

He decided to not bother me again I was happy now and I listened to Breathe into Me by Red it was totally punk and had me rocking to it. I was totally rocking my head back and forth to the beat it was hard core edginess and I loved it. The words were totally deep but the rocker style was the part that made it different I official made it my favorite song of all time right now (_**and yes I just bought it for my purple ipod and put it in the story totally awesome**_). Jasper would like this song I believe a lot like I did we both loved this type of music and it had its sweet parts to it. I loved it a lot. Alice even listened to it and nodded saying it wasn't shabby and she was more of a…Barbie girl lover which was her favorite song. The words fit for Jasper and how I made him feel breathe into him…hmmm I'd have to ask. The guitar in this was amazing really though I could do it all.

I was just chilling really enjoying my last 5 hours to endure I know Rose would be happy Esme had to hold her when Leonard got up and walked past her to talk to the flight attendant. She really needed Em who would call and she'd sigh and calm at his voice like Jasper did me. I was happy to help when I could. Jasper would text me sweet note like I love you and how's my angel and I would melt in my chair. Edward called Alice and sung a song I didn't know to her and she'd giggle like a maniac. I would giggled and ignored her as Edward started totally talking dirty I guess because her eyes darkened. Jasper and I were having a conversation about things we hadn't told each other.

Jasper: **Before we dated that night I met you I followed you and made sure you were safe. **

Bella: ** That's sweet in a weird way though I love sour gummy worms and I ate real ones as a kid.**

Jasper: **Gross but cute angel now what's your darkest secret I have a fear of …living lonely but now that I have you that's no longer the biggest secret. **

Bella: ** My biggest secret is…one where my ballet coach tried to get me to sleep with him but I denied and he got everyone to think I was no good so I lost dancing. **

Jasper: **Is that why you didn't want to dance anymore?**

Bella: **Yeah but I'm glad I did it's something I love to do so I'm glad that you convinced me to try again. **

Jasper: **I'm sorry I tried and forced you to do something that caused you pain…but I'm glad you found your other passion. Now tell me the most embarrassing moment for you. **

Bella: **I was younger and my mom left me on the corner by accident and a police officer tried to help me but I ran but there were dogs a lose and I ran back to him! Okay younger as in 12 years old younger….**

Jasper: **That's nothing really once in war back in my Whitlock times I was 13 and my dad wanted to teach me how to shoot a gun and it sounded like a cannon. So when I finally learned the basic I shoot at a rabbit the sound was loud and scared me so I ran and peed on myself in the process.**

Bella: **Okay now that's funny and I'll never let you live down Mr. Whitlock lol you shot it and then ran with pee going down your leg. **

Jasper: **Well little Ms. Whitlock I'd snap that mouth shut because I'm sure you've had worst happen to you **

Bella: **My mouth isn't open thank you Hale!**

Jasper: **I love you but Edward and I are about to arm wrestle and I need a subject to block him out so he'll lose got any ideas for me?**

Bella: **Try one of my songs and make him distracted think of my performance the concert and think of me**

Jasper wouldn't be replying anytime soon I knew that arm wrestling match would last a while and when he was done he'd text me back of course. I used that as all my time because the plane began to land thank god for cell phones ways of communication. I got off the plane with Rose who obviously wasn't breathing but as soon as we stepped off she let in a unnecessary gasp. I smiled her eyes were a light brown now thank god the black was creepy. I grabbed my luggage and rolled it yes it happened to be a Coach suitcase and a couch duffle bag around my neck. I walked over to where Alice was looking out the window with her I knew what she was looking at the lot were 4 Aston Martin vanquishes one was yellow the other red then you had black and a dark blue I knew whose car's were whose right then.

Esme and Rose came over and we all went to the cars and Alice got the keys from the man waiting for us. I took mine put mine in the trunk and followed Alice with Esme then Rose taking off at 95 and I was on a roll this was a pretty nice car for me I enjoyed listening to the radio I was letting it blast too. Alice was a fast driver thank god I was to or else her sharp turns in traffic would have gotten me lost. The city in beautiful it was 7 in the morning back in Washington though it was actually 10 a' clock at night they were 7 hours ahead of us. I would have to go back to sleep in a little bit though if Jasper was here by then I could easily have him make me sleepy.

As I saw the hotel I gasped the…hotel was huge had to be at least 23 floors well I'm sure there was actually and it wasn't crowded with business because it was super expensive. I loved it and I couldn't even read the name. I got out the car and grabbed my bags the girls waiting for me as I stepped in the lobby it was wonderful the lobby was huge with gold poles supporting it though it was a design. The room had mahogany wood floors and it was amazing really the front desk long with one register there and he seemed a little bored. The floors were real and it was Roses white, red, and pink even. The colors were sunset and there was a grand balcony that no one was on it was opened by glass doors it led to a view of the…Eiffel Tower I was amazed. I laughed perfect place to read the books I had. Over across the front desk were the elevators I followed Alice to the desk in this square roomed lobby. His eyes got huge when he saw us Rose sighed probably still upset at the boy on the plane.

"Hi we are the Cullen's and Hales though I booked us all under Cullen we have 4 rooms on the pent house floor" Alice explained he nodded and looked at us one more time and went to search the computer behind him.

"Yes Ms. Cullen 4 rooms on the top floor there are only 4 rooms on that floor too that will be…45,678.98 dollars ma'am" he spoke winking at Rose who brightened up at the fact he thought she was beautiful. I laughed and he handed us 4 keys that said V.I.P on them I took the one that said three and we went to the elevators and pressed 34 my counting was off. That was the top floor here damn this trip was amazing. As we got off I saw that it was a whole floor there was a private pool for us then a laundry area. The rooms were spaced by four long hallways I went down the one with a huge three on it. My door was near the corner and I went in it ready to be dazzled.

I was the first thing I saw was a sitting area it leads to the kitchen that was top of the class I loved the island that was beautiful and I giggled. The room was separated by a door that was wooden like the floors. The knob was a silver one and I turned it and let out a scream. The room was huge like my kitchen at home and living room put together really (_**in the book not the movie it was small**_). The bed king sized with a white comforter that was fully and bright, the pillows a navy blue. I loved the sitting chairs in front of the fire place on the right of the bed then there was a door I figured it was a closet the size of my room. I walked to the other wooden door and took a look in it was a bathroom. All covered in navy blue the shower was glass and it had a tile floor. Then there was this thing I think people used to dry off I pressed the wind button and it blew me in the face I quickly turned it back off. Then there was a actually tub it was like the size of a Jacuzzi. I loved it all so detailed in the designs on the wall. The curtains covering the window a silk white with blue trims on the bottom giving it a elegant look this was nice.

I walked out into the kitchen and found some food already stuffed in the refrigerator and it was my favorites. I figured Alice had changed something's like the colors for me I was pleased I unpacked fast and put my stuff up and looked out at the beauty it was just…8:32 and I was happy to shop now that I was well rested. My phone rang and I answered the number.

''Bella were downstairs waiting on you in the lobby so we can shop until we make our men drop" Rose squealed then hung up. I had my ipod, cell, keys to the room and car then I also had Jasper wallets I headed out the door and went to the elevator we'd entered from. Going to the down 34 floors took a minute then I ran off and met them outside our cars in a perfect line.

"Well Bella and I will head out and Rose wants to go with Esme so now is that set" we all nodded to the shopping queen and went on with our partners she wasn't going to fast to not keep up with. I programmed my phone to the car so if someone called I could do it while I drove around. We were in the heart of the city so I just found the perfect place to park in front of a little mall center with stores. We both screamed and went in I gasped this stuff cost a lot and Alice went right into it. I needed to find the outfit I'd perform in for Alice's wedding though I looked around and saw the perfect shoes of course not for the wedding but they were cute. I called a worker over and gave them exact instructions of what I needed.

"I need a size 6 in that one this one and all those" he scurried off and I thanked him sweetly for doing that he relaxed after that. I helped him carry the boxes and sat them down beside. He put them on my feet one by one the ones I loved were the color of the night sky and I liked the way it fit making my legs a mile long I got 6 pare of the 8 I had he took them back and I waited for him.

"Here thanks for helping me and giving me your true opinion" I handed him 50 dollars that were mine I'd taken to the machine and got French money. I went to the register and she gasped as she gave me the price and I pulled out the card wallet that hit the floor with a thud from all the others. I gave her the first I saw and she gave me a bag. I found Alice debating over a pencil skirt vs. the pink floral tight dress I told her the dress was perfect. Then we left and went next door and it was more pricey I actually went to the clothes as Alice went to get shoes for the first time. I saw it a blue strapless dress with a black belt bow, I loved how the blue was bright and loud I loved how the bottom was almost like a parachute I looked at the price tag it was 387.77on sale and I put it in my hand. Looking on to find what wanted and then I saw a pair of denim booty shorts I got them in every color except orange because it didn't go well with my skin that much.

I saw a yellow dress that was bright but not to the point I looked like a banana it would go well with my yellow converse. Then I got a pair of shoes and paid Alice had 8 pairs of shoes and another baby pink dress that was spaghetti strap. I thought it went well with her skin color so she bought it and we went to the next stores.

***********************************************************************************88

I had maxed out one of Jasper's card already and had plenty to go the more bags we got the got heavy to the point we went to the car and put them in there. I bought high converses that were pink and black so I could walk a long distance. The next store was for lingerie and I went in with Alice refusing to get anything she just asked my opinion. I saw a navy blue corset and picked it up she mocked me words saying that she thought I wasn't going to get anything.

"Alice this is perfect I need a 6 though and they…have it" I ran to the counter and began with a new card and got it she followed me with several in her hand. The lady wagged her eyebrows at us and we shook our heads. My phone rung and I saw my dad so I answered I with a cheery voice.

"Hey Bella what you doing" he asked he seemed to be distracted for a minute so I gave him an few. "Bella?''

"Yeah I'm shopping and heading into another store with Jasper's 67 credit cards you want something dad I'll bring you back something expensive so you can wow Forks" I joked he laughed and it was still nervous. "Dad I can hear it in your voice what is the problem?"

"Well Jacob wants to talk to you and I know about the fight and didn't want to ruin your vacation so do you want to talk to him?" Charlie shushed someone who snorted and I sighed and decided I might as well.

"Sure why not hell he can't ruin my mood I am in shop mood" he ignored my language that was a little pissed off.

"Well how are you?'' Jake asked and I instantly stopped being made and got happy at hearing on of my best friends voices. I looked on the rack and saw another pair of Capri's I picked them up and put them against my body.

"I'm good shopping until Jasper has no more cards at least money isn't a problem for them."

"That's good but I miss you and I'm sorry for messing up your night but I called to say tell Jasper I'm not giving up without a fight your mine" Jacobs words were fighting ones and I got angry and hung up on him. I just went to the other side to find something to make me happy again I had three bags now fully packed in hand ready for more right now this was the last store for now until we went back to the shopping mood I loved. I saw a pleated plaid skirt it was pencil with gray, red, black, and white. I tried it on the top hugging my thighs the bottom flowing a little giving me room to walk. I knew I was getting that and then I saw it a cobalt blue dress that would stop a little at my thighs I pulled my size down to. Then bought different designed shirts in different colors I wanted to look hot his year even though Jasper was mine and I his. I bought what wanted and didn't worry about if it was to exposing lately I'd been a prude not crazy and edgy not like me at all. I got this strapless dress that had different colors spattered all over it and got a colored shoe that was orange.

I got another outfit it was a teal cheetah print shirt the print being silver of course it was halter held up by a diamond studded loop for my head to go in. Then the loop had a chain that hung down it to my hip line. The back of the shirt flowed down my body tightly though the back reached below my butt. Then a pair of the darkest denim skinny's I could find and got a size 4 so they were tight super tight I could move though. Then got some platform shoes that were open toed. Alice looked at me and smiled my edge was back of course and I'd stick to it that outfit was for a goodnight. I bought some net like gloves that stopped halfway up my hands so I looked really punk. Then other from the same store that was mostly pink.

The shirt was pink and cream with a high waistband and it was spaghetti strap. I got a pink half vest that didn't really button but covered my shoulders. Then put got a pair of mini booty shorts and another pair of pink platform shoes to go. Then we went back to the car to drib to a huge store someone said that we'd love. Alice knew Paris and she got us there with a problem. I told Jasper what Jacob said he laughed and said he'd see me in a few. This store was huge but the price ridiculous though. I saw a leather black jacket that had gold zippers and buttons the collar out I grabbed it and another black jacket that was really cute and half but long sleeve that you could roll up I loved cotton. Then a black dress that was rough but looked like a bag it was huge but a red belt would do the trick and Alice agreed with me.

Then I saw a simple black dress that was spaghetti strapped and had pink flowers on it and the green coming from the leafs it was about 200 dollars I put that in my hand too. I looked on getting a simple white dress it was time to go hand bag shopping really. I needed some good ones anyway. Alice greed and we went up to the register a snotty nose girl looked at us with purse lips.

"Can you two afford this?" she asked smugly and I gave Alice the hand putting mine with her.

"Put a number" I challenged and she rolled her eyes.

"34".

I flipped out my credit cards and she gasped as the laid one the floor still not fully unraveled.

"Okay card 34 now ho much is it?"

"5,678.32 dollars" I handed her the card and she gasped when she saw the amount she hung her head as it paid for Alice and my things. I laughed and told her thanks them left the store with our packed bags. I needed something to eat and the car was getting full so we could drive home and I could get something and change then put up these bags.

The guys carried our bags and I tipped them each a 20 taking up to a total of 80 dollars I could always get the credit card changed back which usually was like 80 dollars. I needed to change to something cute but keep my feet comfort under control I put on the black dress with the roses ad leaves and I put on some pink 4 inch heels. I looked good and then I refreshed my hair with the flat-iron twisting my thick locks. I decided the heel with being comfortable I needed stilettos so I put on a pink pair and a clutch purse and went back down with Alice to the cars again and took off to other stores.

As I walked in the bell rung on top of it the store was great every price tag higher than 250 and I didn't mind they looked at Alice and I who both had on sexy outfits mines was short Alice the latest I'm sure. Her white dress had one strap that started in the middle and went around her left shoulder it was thick and cute. I liked the edges at the end uneven in pattern modern touches here and there her shoes had actually diamonds on it. I had in diamond earrings and a huge rock on my finger that would catch the light all day. They looked at us and gaped at how we held our heads high and took pride in things that most didn't. I walked over to a shirt that was priced at 400. It was a white one and I needed it to go with a pair of peach pink shorts I'd gotten and then got a yellow scarf while I was here and that would be perfect.

I grabbed a pair of leggings and they were 300 and I liked them so I put them around my arm placing my clutch on top. Then I saw the best shades ever they were 500 but I loved them so I got them and went to the register my price wasn't that high I gave her the card I'd been using and still didn't max out so I told Alice I was going next door and I'd be back. As I walked across the street the light got on my ring binging brightly some people stared I smiled and ducked my head. I walked in the music was cool and smooth there were stuck up women in here and I didn't fit in. I ignored the glares and gasp at me and my ring I wanted to check out this dress for Alice's wedding to perform in. It was quarter length in sleeves with plaid perfect and the colors of red and black I loved it. Thank god I'd found something it was button up and I could totally rock out in it I was happy now (_**most pictures are on my profile**_).

I say a hat out the corner of my eyes it was perfect and huge almost mourning like but I wasn't going to use it that way. I put it on and it was perfect edgy and it had a cute look to it almost like the ones that you wear to funerals really actually it was but I wasn't going to. I bought them both at a totally of 405.08 I was happy with that and put on my pink shades walking out Alice was waiting trying to see what I'd got I wagged my finger. She knew I was searching for the performance outfit and I'd found it. She pouted and I pulled out my hat and put it on. I looked great I believe. Alice giggled and we walked arm in arm into the next store as we walked in Alice had a vision she smiled and I asked but refused because I wouldn't tell her or show her the dress to perform in. it wasn't a big deal so I just shrugged and went into the next store with Alice following lose behind.

I saw a pair of skinny jeans that were black leather I had to have them I grabbed them in my size and went on shopping. I got some more dresses and shoes even jewelry then I got scarf's to. I got Charlie like 6 outfits and the band members plenty of things I had so many bags. Alice and I were dragging our bags and as we went back to the car I saw an ice cream place I ran in and got a vanilla swirl. I licked it all over and my phone vibrated my bags were all around me.

Jasper: **You look pretty sexy right now licking that ice cream**

I gasped and looked there he was on the corner laughing at me this had to be what Alice saw because she laughed. I ran to Jasper and jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist he kissed me and I smiled my hat was about to tip off I grabbed it steadying it while Jasper sat me down. Alice was putting the bags in the car and I wrapped a hand in Jaspers as we walked over she smiled and gave Jasper a look.

"He is a corner away buying you something you'd like" Jasper pointed behind him and Alice took off at a human pace running to Edward. Jasper had me stuck between the car and him blocking him with my arms luck me I'd finished my ice cream and through it away. I kissed his lips I'm sure mine were cold right now too. "Love you really do look good enough to eat how is your day going?'' I didn't reply just kissed him he kissed me back and we did that for a while. I finally answered the question.

"Well perfect now that your hear before it was okay" I answered kissing him again I hadn't seen him in two days and that felt like a decade because I'd just got him back.

"Good to know would you like to continue shopping?" he asked I nodded and got me clutch out the car and took his hand in mine. Was about to go to the lingerie shop Alice and I were headed to after putting away our bags. He gave me a glare when I pulled him in I saw red and yellow but decided I'd stick with darker colors. There was a royal purple set that looked like panties and underwear but suspenders (_**the little things that people wore over there should and strapped their pants front to back**_). I like it and grabbed my size and rushed to the dressing room dragging Jasper with me. I put it on carefully and slowly and steeped out his eyes darkened to a pitch black I giggled.

"Well what do you think say something Jasper" I scolded him and sat on his lap he was sitting in the car in front of where I had changed. He growled I wasn't going to let him go with that as a reply. "Answer me Jasper Whitlock" I whispered into his neck.

"I…like it…" his words chopped up from strain I laughed and played with my ring and squirmed in his lap he let out a groan and I laughed back.

"What does it make you want to do to me Jasper?" I was going to get the response I wanted and I'd get it.

"It makes me want to fuck you long and hard" Jasper gave in and I got up and decided I was so getting this he groaned when I grabbed some others and went to pay he followed me. My totally was 234.87$ I wasn't to surprised when Jasper pulled out plenty of cash and pain that way I kissed his cheek and he pulled me out the store. Anyway I went to another actually clothing store with him he was more helpful there telling me what he found sexy and not. I spent 4,786.54 cents with his card he wanted to pay but I said no and told him he technically was. I left there and Alice called me.

"Yeah Alice?"

"We are two stores over so come one and shop with us" Rose insisted and we did Esme and Carlisle had went some place else. Rose had two arms full with Em carrying some things for her Alice was to busy making out with Edward. I went to the rank with lots of purple I found some jeans and looked over to Jasper who nodded in meaning he liked. I grabbed those and then found a short dress a little revealing for me but I loved the bright cobalt blue so I tired it on for Rose who said it was perfect even Em said I looked great. I called Jasper in and he smiled at me I signaled him over and kissed his lips he smiled against mine. I took it off and found some other things that was a lot of money I'd just spent. Rose convinced me to get other things to Alice got her tongue from down Edwards throat and shopped to.

The next store I went crazy they had color I tell you and I loved it. I bought every color available at least twice. Whether it was a graphic tee or a jacket maybe even a sweater I got it with a hat to match each color Jasper shrugged and I sighed I wanted him to talk to me. So I took him over away from the family and saw the perfect navy blue dress. It was elegant and it flowed down my body I had no where to wear it. I tried it on though and as I looked at myself Jasper stepped behind me.

"You look beautiful I say you should get it love" he whispered wrapping his arms around me. I sighed I don't think I did it justice I was pretty but not enough for this.

"I don't think I do it justice Jasper" I whispered back and he gripped my waist and kissed my neck.

"If anything the clothes here don't do you justice love you don't know how beautiful you really are" Jasper sent chills down my back I turned to him and said the one thing that came to mind.

"Show me" he kissed my lips slowly and unzipped the dress lucky no one was in the dressing rooms I knew he wouldn't make love to me but I still wanted him to show me I was beautiful. He did to kissing my body slowly everywhere visible I held onto his hair enjoying the fire his kisses left behind trailing and grazing on my pale skinned body. He redresses me and I fixed my hair kissing his lips with a light brush the others were still shopping I got the dress anyway. Wow Jasper spoiled me as we walked out I saw a man begging for money across the street. I had a 100 dollar bill in cash gave my bags to Jasper and ran over to him.

"Here do what you please with it take care of your self" I put the 100 in his hand kissing his cheeks and heard him call after me.

"Thank you ma'am; God bless you" he had one thing wrong god had blessed me because I ran back to the arms of an angel. We walked on but the girls wanted to go to another lingerie store so I took Jasper across the street. The store had an upbeat playing (_**supermassive black hole**_) I looked over to Jasper who smiled. This was my type of store it had the things I liked like the half net gloves and edgy shirts and pants. I saw a pair of brown shorts they were me because the design was ripped all over my thighs. Next was a shirt that was a deep purple and had edgy there was a black dress with a high waistband the band being different colors. I could where any shoes with it really. I couldn't help myself and got another plaid shirt that was a tad to long but I liked it a lot. Then I saw it a shirt that had exclusive on it I walked up to it and there was my band faces us all rocking out. I pulled out my phone and took a picture and sent to all the members.

Hayden:** That is huge buy them for us Bella if there not to much!**

Mark: **wow that's great publicity for you guys buy the shirts!**

Matthew: **That is sexy buy them I bet they are total perfect man!**

Grant: **That shit is tight grab me one I'll pay you back******

I laughed the information they lady gave me was they were on of a kind and when she saw my face she freaked out. I just told asked her if there were any others being made and she said no which was perfect for me. Lucky me there were 5 up there in different colors though are name said "Afraid of the dark" in silver but they were beasty and a lot of money. Jasper had wondered off somewhere and I was going to find him when I saw another store for me! The music was a little punk and I loved it. I saw a pair of leather like skinnies and they were gray and wrinkle perfect for me. The shirt to go with was sleeveless and it was a sparkle material that I liked. Then got another black jacket to top it off. They even had purses I got one that was for 440 it was a purple material and I loved the black one with rhinestones it was quite cute. Even the store didn't have bright colors I think it was the best because I had a hand stacked with things. There was this dress and it was gray and a weird material that was funny looking almost on most things. It was cut deep to the mid waist and at the bottom of the cut it had a broken heart then the dress had ruffles all down the rest each one on the other. I got it and wasn't going to let it go to waist either I spent more than I had in any store.

"Well ma'am there you go have a nice day" her glaze shifted from mine to behind me and she smiled. "He wants you" I turned to see Jasper signaling me to him with a finger I walked over and he yanked me to his body.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he whispered in my ear I pressed into in out of habit.

"No Jasper tell me how much" I wanted to know what had brought this one and he was going to do. He leaned in and kissed me sweetly I giggled and smiled. He kissed my chin then jaw cheek and last forehead. I

"Bella tonight why don't we go out?" my eyes narrowed of course. He had to sweet talk me so it was someplace I'd say no too.

"Fine then you owe me and that means I want what you were suppose to give me for dancing" I grinned mischievously. He grinned back satisfied and kissed my lips again.

"With pleasure…later though. Get your millions of bags" so we can meet Alice who says you'll love this story." I went back and grabbed my ten bags I'd be set for shopping for a while and Charlie. Jasper carried some for me but I only gave him 3 telling I had the rest.

I stepped out the store and Alice ambushed me dragging me 3 blocks away with Rose beside us. The guys lingered behind us and I guessed they knew where we were headed. I saw it before I entered it bathing suits my obsession and I squealed speeding up so I was dragging Alice. I ran straight to the bikinis again and saw a pink one. It was sort of revealing and the breast covering part was square and a piece of silver held it together, the bottoms was pink but the sides were held by a silver chain the color was faint not bright and it was for Alice. I handed it to her and told her to try it on. Rose was next I found 6 bathing suits each revealing and a bright red or orange. Her figured would be worshipped with the low hip band and the tie top. Em went to try them on with her Jasper stood with me I didn't think I saw anything. Then I saw it simple but sexy for my shape low band waist and the top made for someone neither to big nor small. It was blue and was cobalt and went well with my pale skin the orange making it perfect. It only had orange on the strings where it'd tie on the hips; the orange in the top on the straps of the halter. I needed it and got my size running to the dressing room I stepped in it and looked at myself in the mirror outside Jasper was leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

The bikini was perfect showing how my waist dipped in about a inch then how my hips came out giving my the luxurious curves that I so loved. Jasper looked at me but said nothing I wasn't sure if I should get.

"Jasper should I get it" I was annoyed now I needed his help but he was playing around he'd pay tonight for that. He didn't say anything but stepped up to me and turned me towards him so my back was to the mirror.

"Well I don't know Bella" his hands started at my shoulders but caressed there was down my breast then waist. My body was on fire now and he was causing my legs to feel weak. His hands stopped at my waist band tugging at them instead of pulling them down he just simply went to the side of my hips and yanked me back into the dressing room. He had me up against the wall with one of my legs on his hips his cold hand rested on that thigh. I was trying to get some air but he was teasing my body. He untied the sides and I gasped he undid my top. "I like this outfit Bella angel". I kissed him and he kissed me it was our usually lovely dovey stuff. It was raw and ruff pure need that was in the gut of my stomach. He was kissing my roughly while I pulled and played with his hair. He licked at my lips and I parted them as his tongue roamed my mouth he tasted so sweet. I was naked the cold from the wall he had me against was enough without him pressing against me fully dresses.

"Jasper" I wanted the games to stop right now sweet was not the mood it was lust and I didn't mind at all. Our kiss grew begging the other for more or lips in sync with another. I was n the cloud lucky we'd locked the dressing room doors. I was being rough I knew he was being his roughest or I'd be in pain better yet I'd be dead. Jasper's hands were everywhere but where I needed them to be. I was getting frustrated and yanked at his hair I got his attention he looked at me anger from stopping him. "I need you now" he smiled and gave me a smirk before giving me what I wanted. It actually hurt he was being rough but the pain was worth it; it began to feel good. I arced off the dressing rooms small walls and he stopped suddenly. I got pissed and was about to protest when he begun to undo his pants want ran through my body. He did it fast and got in my roughly I screamed a little but he covered my mouth with his lips.

**********************************************************************88

I got dressed and got the bathing suit Alice was bouncing up and down while Rose and Em made out. Alice sighed happily at us as I looked over at Jasper who had sex hair I fixed it and he kissed my lips sweetly. Everyone headed out the store and the guys wanted to go home it was 3:21 so Alice and I said no. Next I went to another store lucky for hand bags they had the clutch I was carrying in every color but mine. I got it in blue because I wanted to other than that I got 21 other ones 4 greens, 3 purples, 7 black, 6 red, and 1 colorful one that had every color. That cost a lot and I managed to max out the rest of the card I'd used that would be a totally of 2. Alice got some other stuff in one color saying it was what she needed she had every color in like 45 different designs of bags. Jasper and Edward sat back and watched us give the other advice my clutch was by Jasper who was looking at his cards sadly laughing. We paid and left to go to another place that could make us max out a card in one store yet to happen it always took more than one usually. The next one I got penciled skirts in 5 different colors including blue and purple.

Jasper would nod at it if he wanted to see it on me if he didn't like it he'd shrug trying to be nice sweet but annoying I loved him though so got over it. Alice on the other hand got loads of clothes and Edward would say no it makes her look whatever it did of say she was beautiful for it. I hugged into Jasper who put his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder Alice was chatting away behind us to Edward. I wouldn't mid going back to the house Alice promised me we could after one more store and I agreed with her. It was bigger than the others with a men's and juniors section. I went to both getting plenty for other people of course Charlie and the band were good. Jasper shopped and I admit my fiancée had style most girls couldn't say that he shopped like I did when he found something he was in the zone. Edward and him shopping and looking at another for the others opinion I smiled and went back to mine and Alice's shopping.

A long shirt with words in pink on it saying I'm the girl you'll dream of but never get. I got it and decided they'd go with the teal pair of skinny jeans I had. Then I saw the perfect outfit the pants were black and white strips going vertical up and down the leg. I saw the perfect shirt it was blue and had a zebra on it the shoes would be pink edgy but it worked the colors complimented me. Then an outfit that was consisting of a red shirt with the words haters in the rainbow on the front; I got a yellow sweater and pink peach skinny jeans to go with it. I had high converse that reached above my ankles about 3 inches above it in black. I got plenty of things Jasper went up to pay for his things I added mine with it and beat him to paying for it. He was mad that I didn't lat him pay cash I didn't like him upset.

'Sorry honey but you are paying in a way" I kissed him and hugged him holding onto his waist he gave in and kissed me again. Alice and Edward paid and we left to go home Rose and Em probably went to do what Jasper and I had been doing in the dressing rooms. The car was full from backseat to trunk and Jasper drove and Edward for Alice, I listened to the radio and sat back allowing me to enjoy myself. Jasper hummed to one I liked but didn't know the name of Paris was beautiful I looked at the sky it was dimming and the time said 5:11 and I knew that soon it'd be dark. As we got on the elevator I sighed this place was beautiful 5 days wouldn't do for me. Anyway Jasper and I headed down to my went to the room and I unlocked the door. He nodded approval at the place and the view of the Eiffel Tower. I put my bag in the closet that was now stacked with them and sighed a little. The phone rang and I ran to get it I had to go in the kitchen to get it of course.

"Hello?" I asked out of breathe getting something to drink out the fridge.

'Hey Bella after you cook for your self Jasper and you need to come to the pool everyone will be there you know. Where the one you already had the one that is strapless and a night time blue" Alice was on the other line and I could tell she was talking to Edward because I heard the mumbling come from her away from the phone. The bathing suit was blue and like she said was strapless it made me waist super narrow. The bottom tying at the sides also and I loved it because it was super revealing and I was the perfect size in my eyes. Jasper was on the couch sitting shirtless as I got out the cooking material for eating something little. I picked out a salad with chicken seasoned and teased, pecans, tangerines, cran-raisins. I enjoyed it while Jasper did god knows what in the room when I was done I cleaned out the bowl to waste time. I didn't want to get right in the pool.

I stepped into the room Jasper was changing into swimming trunks that matched the one I was going to wear. I liked the view he gave me I giggled when he got them on and his head whipped around and I smiled looking for mine in the drawers.

"That was a nice view Jasper" I said finding it and decided I'd change right here. The dress zipper was to low for me to just unzip it. "Jasper can you unzip this for me" he moved over at that speed I'd never reach without a car. He undid it fast and pulled it off my shoulders I sighed and let it hit the floor. He moved to my bra and unstrapped it and ripped off my panties and looked me over.

"Beautiful" he murmured kissing my exposed body everywhere he lifted my bathing suit bottoms and I stepped into them he pulled them up. My top he just pulled over my head and brushed his knuckles on my breast. We were ready to go really but I grabbed a towel just in chase I needed one. The pool was in a glass chase that you could see through in a lobby like area where you just exited the elevator. Alice was right everyone was there Rose was being lifted by Em who then tossed her in the water was deep going to 6-12. Alice was with Edward who was swimming with her in the water. Esme and Carlisle were just sitting in the Jacuzzi watching us all. I sat on the side while Jasper jumped right in. my feet dangling in the water it was 8:33 by what the clock said on the wall. The sun was going down slowly and the swimming pool had glass everything which means the sky was above us giving the light. Jasper swam to me and I opened my legs and he slid in between them. I smiled and kissed his lips he tried to lift me in but I squealed and got up fast.

"No I'm not ready to get wet" I protested he splashed me and got me wet anyway he'd pay for that right now. I went to the other end and swam into 8 feet where he floated I splashed him back now we were having war. I giggled and dunked under when he made a big one I swam behind him and I think he wasn't paying attention because he was shocked I was behind him. I put my feet around my his torso and kissed his neck.

"I love you" I whispered and he flipped him self without a struggle so I was in front of him.

"As I love you my angel" he kissed me and we floated like that for a while but it didn't last because Em loves to play. I stayed in 8 to 9 not going to the other end I just didn't want to though I could swim and well at that. Em came up and snatched me out of Jasper's arm who was laughing as he got out still caring a annoyed me. He lifted me above his head and hooted for the Cullen's attention.

"I sacrifice this human to the god as a virgins blood" he then tossed me into 12 feet I screamed as I went in. my feet found no bottom and I just swam up slowly. When I reached the surface I saw Jasper had Rose who was laughing like I was now.

"Em in case you didn't hear Jasper and I I'm not a virgin anymore" I giggled and Alice let out a snort and Edward laughed. They were now beside me watching my fiancée carry Rose out the water.

''Yeah I know Bella but Bella you're the closest thing to it in this room right now" Em argued I shrugged as Jasper went to ten feet preparing to throw Rose who was giggling at him.

"Hey Em she has agreed to not let you touch her tonight'' Jasper tossed her in and she stayed under for a minute and speed swam back up. Em dropped to his knees squealing worst than Alice I laughed and went under for a minute. When I came back up Em had his hands on his face fake sobbing I rolled my eyes. Alice was still swimming with Edward I decided that I wanted Jasper who was sitting on the edge I swam over. He looked down at me and I hopped beside him holding his hands kissing his knuckles. He sighed and kissed mine back I lay my head on his shoulder Esme and Carlisle excuse themselves I just sighed. Contentment was usually the only thing I felt with Jasper or totally utter happiness. Alice came over and decided we needed to spice things up. The sun was gone so the lights were on she dimmed them so that it was a dull light and everybody swam to their partner. Jasper and I hopped in and twirled around me in his arms I like being in 8 feet the room was dark the water depth looking to be miles long into a eternal hell.

Jasper kissed me and I returned it eagerly we weren't being rough or sweet but loving towards the others. I lay my head in between the crock of his shoulder and neck he kissed my head and let out a distracting moan.

"What is it honey?" I asked kissing his neck he seemed almost in pain but if it was there he was barely sowing it.

"I need to hunt the lust their giving off is something hard to ignore but if I was to…use you my love I'm afraid I'll lose control" his voice was distant he was having the inner struggle. I kissed his cheek careful to not tempt him though I trusted him with my life.

"It's fine I wanted to go to the lobby and read on the porch anyway just text me when your done hunting and I'll come back up to the room" I entwined my hands in his and we left the family to do what they were doing. Jasper went straight to the elevator with a brief kiss of my cheeks and left I sighed and got in the shower. I put on a tight bedtime shirt and booty short and grabbed my books heading downstairs I had my phone just in case. The lobby was full with people checking in I guess we came on a not so busy day. I went out to the porch the Eiffel Tower was lighting the way it was beautiful a breeze picking up my hair and whipping across m face. I began reading the wind sounded beautiful Jasper was my love and life. I felt like I was in a dream and I wanted to stay sleep. No matter if it was decades before I got the chance to wake up again. I was reading Pride and Prejudice the romance novel that I loved in American literature that I'd always found interesting. I sat in the silence that calmed my soul to the core that allowed me peace to where I could compare my own love story to the one in my hand right now. I had on my ring now I took it off on my finger when I went swimming but it was now back where it belonged.

The door slide open meaning I had guest I looked over none other than the Leonard dick wad was here he smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. He sat in the chair beside me and I moved over my seat not wanting to be bothered he was irking me. I would kill his ass if he didn't leave me in my happiness.

"Baby hello there why don't you go get dressed so you and I can go out" his voice again made me want to go to the Eiffel Tower and jump off to the ground below.

"Kiss my ass I'm not interested okay I'm happily engaged with a guy who could buy you" I snapped he looked at my ring and I went back to my book. Suddenly his hand grabbed my wrist and he yanked me up and pressed his gross body against me. He had a pack but it wasn't like Jaspers that was ripped and firm. I kneed him and he went down to the ground. I saw my phone light up and saw a urgent message from Alice.

Alice: **Bella he was hunting and a human got in the way I couldn't act in time…the human got in the way and he is in the room thinking of killing himself you have to stop him!**

I kicked Leonard in the face and raced to the elevator pressing the button until it came down and the door opened. I tapped my foot in annoyance at the calming music in a time like this when it did open I zoomed out and unlocked my room door. He was there in the floor broken as the pain and realization of what he'd done set in. I raced to him and touched his back collapsing to the floor with him he was sobbing dry one silently. I lay his head in my lap and let him vent I knew no mater what he did I'd love him and find it in my heart to forgive him.

'Jasper I love you look at me please stay with me I'm sorry Jasper please answer me love" I was crying now at the pain that the one who loved me and I loved was in such pain. He was shaking and shook his head at me refusing to show me. "I won't leave I love you to much just please Jasper open your eyes. I love you and you are my heart and my only heart now look at me…please". My voice was quivering and I needed him to open his eyes and he slowly did. He didn't and wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Jasper you're my angel now open your eyes for me now". He slowly turned his body so his back was on the floor and his face facing up to mine in my lap. His eyes had closed but they slowly opened I saw why he hid them the crimson red was deadly. I sighed and kissed his lips he responded after a while.

"I'm sorry I'm really, really sorry forgive me. I don't deserve you I'm sorry" his voice was small and I broke down the room was dark and I was in pain because he was.

"No Jasper don't be sorry you're right you don't deserve me but better someone stronger. Now shush love my angel your beautiful the way you are. Eyes and all I love you it was a mistake this will only make you stronger. Listen here bow stop that crying I love you and something like this isn't going to stop me from loving you. Your beautiful" I whispered to him he shook but did stop the sobbing behind those rose red eyes were the sadness I'd yet to see. I understood why it was there and I still loved him.

"Bella I know this is a lot to ask but I need- I need you to show me'' he whispered I happily would apply I took him into the room shutting the door. He stood before me watching my every move as I stripped down to my underwear. He just had on his swimming trunks I lowered him exposing his body to mine. I kissed his lips first and pulled him into bed under the covers I crawled on top of him. I kissed his face everywhere cherishing each kiss in my heart he was calm now staring into my brown eyes with his red ones. I smiled at him with love and kissed his lips slowly pushing myself under the covers to show him the beauty he had. He sighed as I kissed his chest all over again and again until I felt I'd proved my point and kissed the area where his heart was that once beat repeatedly. I moved to the area I'd yet to try and cherished it with kisses as he moaned I move back up to him an kissed his cheek. I was ready to show him more and more at how much I loved him which would take a lot. I kissed and nibbled on his chest licking at the places I bit.

"I love you" I whispered before positioned myself so he'd enter me he was looking at me sadly and I kissed his eye lids closed which they stayed until I lowered myself onto him. The opened as his moans escaped out his mouth. I kissed his everywhere again and began to rock. The pleasure was there but I was intent on making him see his beauty I made love to Jasper…

***********************************************************************88

I woke up in his arms my hair pressed back and I knew he'd did it I smiled at him and he gave me one back a happy one which caused me happiness.

"I'm glad your better Jasper love" I whispered his eyes weren't a red anymore but a dark brown now. I was happy for him really I loved him to much to see him in that kind of pain.

"Well the pain's still there but you make it bearable I don't understand how you still love me after I kill one of your kind" his voice was like music to my soul when he wouldn't talk to me it felt like a party without music or people but it was complete when he did.

"Jasper I love every part of you even what you are now never forget that" I kissed his nose and slide out of bed my legs went weak and I started to fall. Jasper was fast and somehow managed to catch me even for a vampire that was a little faster than I thought was possible. We were both naked and I pressed myself to him for support he smiled a sweet smile at me.

"You're probably sore from last night Bella you only had 3 hours of sleep" he smiled had I did him that long? Wow I knew my core was swollen and my lips felt like it even my nipples seemed a little darker than usually I knew Jasper was that cause. I smiled as he lifted me into the bathroom cutting on the bathtub water for me. I wobbled onto the counter and walked getting another nice view he shook his head at me. I watched it get full and I wanted Jasper to get in with me I gave him the finger meaning for him to come over.

"Yes my angel?" he asked picking me up I stuck one foot in it was perfect almost scorching hot but not quite there.

''Join me" I whispered to him he smiled and got in first pulling me in with him I sat on his lap and he held me as I entwined our fingers. He must have taken off my ring because it wasn't on my hand. We sat for a minute then began the pointless dribbles I loved that was our loving way of getting to know each other more than ever. I moved around on him and he let out a song like moan I rolled over so we were front to front. "Make love to me Jasper'' looked at me with those deep eyes. He flipped us over so I was under him now with my head hanging off the edgy. My legs spread with Jasper in between them. He made love to me sweetly though it hurt sometimes he entered me and I cried out in pain he was about to withdraw but I grabbed his shoulders. "No".

He moved then in a rhythm I could match easily that's what we did for a long time I was so sore it was seriously sick. We were on the bed now I had back on my ring and on a pair of purple sweats and a t-shirt that was black. Jasper had on a pair of sweats too but his were gray and he also put on a black shirt. We chilled put until he said he had something for me to eat and went to the kitchen. He brought out a container of sour gummy worms I giggled he was so sweet.

"You remembered thanks honey" I kissed his lips briefly and ate one they were great I knew I wouldn't finish them but I sat and Jasper and I talked favorites.

"Bella what's your favorite movie ever to watch?" he asked feeding me a gummy worm I laughed and ate it.

"I love Titanic it's totally romantic but its long my second is Princess Bride" I answered now it was my turn. "What is your favorite animal to hunt?"

"I'd have to say an…fox or tiger I like them the same but the area we live in doesn't provide as much as I'd love to have" Jasper shrugged he looked deadly when he was mad so I'm sure he could take on a tiger like nothing. "Your favorite…pass time"?

"I'd say other than spending time with you it's the music and guitar that contain my free time. Now what is your favorite war memory?''

"Well actually it as when I was promoted to Major and had my first mission" Jasper didn't go into details I didn't press. "What is your favorite way to eat ice cream?"

"Vanilla I'd have to say with gummy worms M&Ms, banana's, fudge, strawberries and a little bit of pecan's. What do you think is the most beautiful part of me?" I asked he was caught off guard but answered truthfully.

'Bella all of you is beautiful but I love you smile it's the sun to my darkness I don't think I could go without it for longer than what I have" he kissed my lips and I smiled then blushed at that. 'I love when you blush too''. I grew darker and put my gummies up on the nightstand and shook my head at him. "What's the most annoying thing to you?"

'A guy who won't take the hint I'm taken or not interested oh and a guy who thinks he has a chance when I have you" I smiled and I'm sure Jasper would blush if he could. We stared into each others eyes and kissed out the intense moment. Searching into your soul mates eyes and to see your self lifted you up to the clouds. I was behind his eyes and he was behind mine all the time he was what was on my mind and I was on his all the time. We kissed deeper I wanted to make love again that'd be the third time today I loved the pain though and the love he gave me when he did it. Jasper knew what I wanted because he ripped off my clothes…

*************************************************************************88

I was in his arms again and was nude like I had been many times today but he didn't mind the soreness was there now throbbing with his every pound I started to cry he wouldn't to stop but I refused to let him. Now we were done for now at least he was playing with my hair as I sat happily letting him. The others went shopping I wanted to stay with Jasper who didn't feel like going out. I lid shaking my head as he hummed the song for Alice's wedding we'd become closer than what we thought possible I could answer his thoughts and he could answer mine.

''Bella you need something to eat come on I'll make you a gourmet meal" we felt no need to put clothes on but walked around the house with Jasper in hi boxers and me in his t-shirt that touched my thighs mid way at least. He pulled out pasta and some other things and began moving at that vampire speed chopping onions.

"Let me help" I got up out of the living room and chopped the onions with him he was doing multiply things at once. Stirring the noodles and cutting with the other hand and he was doing a good job. He had me do the peppers next I chopped them fast direful not to snip my hand Jasper wouldn't be to happy about me doing that. He'd tell me he could have been hungry and I attacked me I'd shrug and he'd hiss at me not caring if he killed me or not as long as it was him. He added flavors like garlic and I sat back after I was done chopping. It smelt great he stopped broiling the noodles and put the in a pan on the stove that was a part of the island.

He added an Alfred sauce he'd made out of scratch and I was totally jealous he looked over at me and gave me a dazzling smile. Damn him and his sexy editable ass right now dazzling me with his smile and ability to feel my emotions. I liked the way it smelt so intoxicating to me he saw me leaning in for a better look on the other end of the island.

"Smell good my angel?" he asked adding pepper to the sauce and then it sizzled sending the smell over o me I nodded it was actually really good smelling. I like how he called my angel it was cute and I felted wanted and special. "Good because it smells like garbage to me because human food is nasty".

"Yeah well whatever I think it smells heavenly" I sighed as I walked him cook he was one of a kind damn I wanted to fuck him right now but I might actually break. He must have felt that because he called me over when it was done and told me to try it. I walked over to the plate headed fixed for me. He handed me the fork and I stood in front of it my back facing the other kitchen appliances, He stood behind me pressed firming on my ass I had on no panties I took a fork full and tasted it. Jasper was a wizard the meat was chicken and I loved it bursting with flavor. I nodded and he smiled squeezing my ass I moaned as I swallowed my food.

"Eat" he ordered whatever he had in store for me involved me to be eating which I was. He got down on his knees and spread my legs a little I felt his tongue and I had food in my mouth this was torture. I couldn't take another bite I was moaning to load for that. He bite down on me and I screamed and almost collapsed on his head that was in between my legs. "Bella eat". He called up and I did writhing in pleasure the whole time. When I was about done and had cum 2 times he came up smiling. "Happy I ate to now were both done". I moaned and he carried me to the room.

32


	11. Paris Clubbing I

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that I've used to make this story, the songs belong to other artist mostly Paramore and other groups of that type of music. I am proud to say I've gotten author alerts and favorite stories from you guys so thank you! Today is my mom's birthday so I had to put her in here somewhere. Anyway thanks to those who continue to read my lame story? I have some fans who like really love this one and I love when I get an email from them saying they reviewed. I never thought I'd get some much I thought like 3 people would enjoy it I have like 15- 81 people viewing them a day. That's a lot to me at least but anyway I like suggestions and the 88 I always put is my goal for how many reviews I'd love. But I'll keep going for those who want me to and I wont do an AN's because I don't like them to be chapters. I rather put them through the stories. I can update after this one until I come back from summer camp so sorry hope to have a lot of reviews and fav when I get back but whatever love you guys a lot.

He lay me down on the bed and I looked into his eyes they were almost glossy dirt brown. I prayed silently that he would forgive himself for what he'd done it wasn't on purpose. This was heaven lying in his arms on the bed just looking into the eyes that ran miles on into the memories most humans only had books about. My eyes looking through at and all over his searching for his intent on doing this. Maybe he was like me and just wanted to hold me there for an eternity. I sighed and put my head on his chest he adjusted his arms a little so we could stay this way for a while. I took my fingers up and down his chest in a slow gentle way this was the life I wanted nothing but to be in his arms as long as possible. We needed to talk about this I wanted to be a vampire.

"Jasper you love me don't you?" my question a whisper I didn't stop my assault on his chest. His chest went up and down as if he was exasperated with me…or the question.

"Yes Isabella I love you now and forever" he spoke rubbing my hair sweetly I sighed and shut my eyes I know this would hurt him but I wanted this more than anything I had in my life. I wanted Jasper Whitlock Hale forever in our eternity.

"Then why don't you let us be together for ever?" he stiffened I sighed as I heard him let out the air he'd just taken in. Though I'm sure as a vampire he didn't need it the question was something he wanted to brace for.

"Bella hats something I won't take into consideration right now nor ever do you deserve to live on with happiness".

"Jasper you are my happiness whether you want me forever or not" I was sitting up now in between his legs the tears were about to fall and I was mad. Why couldn't he just give me what I want if he was capable of it? He sat up so his back was against mine now his arms snaking around my chest holding me to him. I sobbed and hung my head I'd loss Jasper if I didn't become a vampire. He'd live on while I decayed below him and he promised he wouldn't move on. I didn't want him to but I wanted him happy not miserable.

"Bella I want you now and forever for more than an eternity but I can't just change you. You'll kill those you love you'll be out of control a new born" his voice distant as if he was in a far dream.

"Then why don't we go somewhere away from people, then if I ever get out of control you can stop me Jasper. I don't get it if you love me why can't you just give me what I want!!!" I was broken he was stubborn like me. I couldn't help it I was pissed now at myself for letting this get to me. If you loved someone and had a chance to have them forever why wouldn't you take it if they were willing?

"I'm a monster I don't want that for you Bella! I kill I'm a weapon I was mad e to be a weapon that's what I am!" he let go of me fast and moved so he was in front of me now looking me in the eyes. I was mad because he was mad at him self it seemed for being what he was. Jasper was trying to save me and it was hurting me only slowly I was dying.

"Jasper I wont you forever I'll even ask Laurent to change me I love you and I don't want to lose you" I should have thought that through after I said Laurent he hissed and his eyes went a dark black I was actually worried about him not me.

"BELLA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? LAURENT WHY ARE YOU SO DISPERATE FOR ETERNAL DAMNATION" he bellowed at me I shrunk back the tears flowing down my cheeks fast. He had just struck a nerve I didn't know I had I was in pain and he seemed to not care the words that came out weren't mine.

"I HATE YOU" I got up off the bed and walked pass him going into the bathroom slamming the door. If I didn't lose Jasper to a vampire I'd lose him by old age I'd grow old and die. I'd look like his grandmother standing there beside his inhuman beauty our love lopsided from my aging. I'd be wrinkle not beautiful and edgy the girl he fell for no matter how long I'd live he'd never age with me. I collapsed to the floor and put my head up against the door I had no idea what Jasper was doing but I was sobbing my head off. Damn these tears that exposed my worries and pains to those I wanted to hide it from. I curled my knees to my face and rested on them as the tears streamed down my face hot and causing my cheeks to be sticky. I was in the dark I hadn't turned on the light and I didn't mind the darkness. Cold the floor so cold and hard no comfort I needed maybe I shouldn't have locked it because I wanted nothing more than Jasper's presence and smell to surround me.

"Bella love I'm sorry I yelled but I refuse to let you damn your self for me it's not an option. I wont take your life away from you" his voice was from the outside of the door he sounded like he was right behind me. He must have been leaning against the door the way I was.

"Jasper please just think about it are you so keen on letting me die. I'll get old I wont be beautiful anymore I'll look like your grandma I don't want that. I want you forever" I whispered back. He sighed I let out a sob and he let out another sigh.

''Why are you so eager for eternal damnation?"

"Why are you so eager to let age take me from you?" I answered his question with a question I wasn't in the mood for his. I would have to give in the silence stretched between us my darkness and his light. I sat there thinking of the best answer for him the one that would explain why I'd give up my soul for this man. Easy as pie

"I love you" that was the answer to the reason why I'd give up everything for him why I'd be willing to give even my soul to the devil for him. He was my heart and angel he knew it whether he killed people or whether he saved them I'd love every part of him.

"As I love you'' his answer to the question was mine and I knew it because it was plain and simple why we disagreed we loved each other. He'd give me anything but a way to find my personal hell but it'd be my heaven because he was there. I sighed I needed his arms around me tight and I wanted them to trail over my painful trail and heal each scar created. I loved him but this wasn't over before I could get up he whispered words that lifted my soul to the heavens.

"I'll think about it Bella because I love you" I flung open the door and looked at him he was there sitting in front of it looking up at me. He got up slower than he had to and looked at me now we were somewhat leveled now he was like 4 to 5 inches taller. He opened his arms and I ran into the it should have hurt but it didn't I was just happy to have him try to understand my pain we loved each other that was all that mattered right now. I was 17 and he was 20 in human years though he was actually over 100 years old. I'd wait for 3 years well two because I went on 18 in September. I would become 20 but that's my stopping point in waiting or I'd find someone to do it. I told him that too and he nodded in understanding we stood there for a while him stroking my head and planting kisses as I just stood there with him my eyes closed loving these moments. He loved me and I loved him we were already eternally damned for loving one another.

"Bella let's go out" Jasper suggested I figured what the hell why not…he must have felt my nonchalant feeling towards what we did as long as were together. "Well get dressed and well leave I can take the air around us right now we need to loosen it up a tiny bit." I understood but I wonder where we'd go I'd love to just walk Paris for a while. I went to the closet and looked at my things I wanted cute but laid back with a hint of dive. I got my green Abercrombie hoodie over my black Abercrombie shirt the words in white, and then a pair of light flare skinny jeans and my black winter boots. To top it off I went with black and white earrings with a bright green bracelet on my right arm and black and white bracelets on my left to get it together. I needed a purse though so I went with my black and white Chanel one. I was presentable now and when I looked over at Jasper I laughed. He could look god like in anything he had on a pair of light jeans that were of course skinnies and a red graphic t-shirt. To top it off he put on a black hoodie so that his converse could be red and black.

"I love you in skinny jeans Jasper" I whispered as I walked over to him a sly grin on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he did mine. He was smiling at me with a slight curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh yeah why is that Isabella" I loved the way he said my name the sweets and admirable ways. I giggled and looked him in the eyes and leaned in so was right at his ear. This would drive him crazy I knew I should stop the teasing but I couldn't.

"Because your ass looks good in them" I kissed and nibbled on his neck as he moaned we'd never go anyway if I had it my way so I decided I'd stop and leave him with that. "We should go before we end up back where we started". He sighed and settled for my hand I grabbed both keys to the door and my room and got my cell with that we left. The night air felt great to me and Jasper had his arm around my shoulder as we walked the town of Paris. I laughed and shoved him a little which caused him to laugh at my weak attempt.

"Jasper that's looks cool lets go there please" I pouted there was a fair not to far away from the Eiffel Tower I know the ferriswheel had a good view of things. He agreed of course I didn't know Paris had such things like this. We walked in and Jasper of course felt my want for the dog that was the prize for playing the game. It was tricky because you had one chance to aim at the balls and there were sixteen of them so you had to knock down the whole thing and only got one go. Jasper paid and looked at me with a grin confident sexy sex goddess bastard I whispered and he laughed at me in amusement. He hit the one on the bottom the right side I thought he'd lose but the slightest pressure there caused the whole thing to fall I laughed as the man handed me my giant dog I saw out the corner of my eye a small angel I traded it in. Jasper kissed my cheek.

"My angel" he murmured over and over again kissing me repeatedly until I was giggling at him and his mushy side. How I loved the man that called me his angel he kissed me a last time and I saw cotton candy it was huge.

"I'll be right back I have to have some" I ran with my angel of course I named it Jasper to the cotton candy machine. I needed a COLOSSAL one in strawberry I loved fairs and I happened to love this one I was in Paris I mean what more could a girl want. I looked in my purse for some change but Jasper had paid while I was I sighed I knew what more a girl could want a gentleman like my Jasper. I kissed him and sent him a wave of gratefulness that I'm sure he felt. I took piece of my cotton candy and licked it shivering at the sweetness. We walked over to the benches that were empty they were giving a full view of the Eiffel Tower. I sat and he sat beside me his arm around the bench so it rested lightly against my back.

"Beautiful" he whispered I could see what he meant the sky and everything seemed so right and we seemed to be able to get our pieces of minds together.

"I agree this is a beautiful view" the Eiffel Tower was a blue and it was breathe taking I loved this and it was forever in my heart right now being here with him. I stored and cherished these memories that girls beautiful enough and lucky enough got. I was forever in love so deeply that I'm sure love it self feared for the detachment that would happen if he didn't change me. I loved him and he loved me I was sure of that though I didn't understand what he saw. I'm sure from Rose, Esme, and Alice all vampire women were beautiful he could find better. Love was too weak of a word to describe this feeling of flying over the clouds above it all.

"Isabella I meant you" he whispered my graze shifted to his and I looked him in the eyes the admiration and dedication was there and he was looking at me over this…! I smiled at him sweetly blushing something I rarely did. Though lately it'd been coming up frequently I looked at my finger the ring gorgeous of course. Jasper took my hand to his and he kissed it I had no choice; looking back at those eyes that burned with love no one should have to carry. "I love you Isabella forever and on". His voice sounded with the wind I couldn't help but let a tear shed as I looked at him sadly how I loved this man.

"As I love you" I whispered back letting the tear fall we always told the other this but now it was different. Like our souls were being dragged out into the sun and letting the true colors shine. Jasper wasn't a monster he was a human but as different because someone took it from him for there own plan. Jasper had a soul of a 2 men looking after those he had no business to but yet he did it ever so generously. I cried at m happiness I loved him so much it hurt us both and the ones we loved. I was flying and I would never fall because he loved me more than anyone should. I couldn't understand I was just a girl trying to get somewhere I'd forgotten what I sung for. Jasper was why I sung why I loved why I felt. The tears fell as I looked at him his face beautiful looking I'd have to be a better me for him. Jasper deserved better than what I could gibe or offer I loved this man more than anything. I hadn't even realized I was signing about things that didn't matter fame and money love was so much deeper than what I could think of. It was like I was falling now into Jasper's arms. He would help me fly above and beyond the world that was around me I could soar and help with the ones who needed my help. I would be a better person I was Just a Girl but I was given everything.

_**Jasper's pov**_

She was the one I'd looked for the one that I fight for. Bella had the traits I didn't she brought me alive and I was forever grateful to her.

"Thank you Bella you brought me alive" I whispered this girl had done some much for me and I loved her more than anything. I'd give her my all and more than I was capable to and she knew I would.

"Thank you for giving me my wings" she whispered back and if could cry like she was I would be. She'd given me my life back and I couldn't see without her now I was blind in this world not seeing pass something that wasn't my fault. I was just in the wrong place and I'd forgotten what life really was about. I loved this girl right now in front of me as we confessed to something deeper than love it ran through the world and we'd found it in search of our selves. I always thought I was a monster but that was the only thing I could see right now and I really was falling in love with Bella repeatedly. Damn this girl had showed me I wasn't living and she had no idea and I was actually choking up at that we didn't need to touch she knew and I knew that this was forever. We were the definition of love and everyone else around us knew that we ran deep in love I was totally in possibly in love with this woman in front of me. Those huge brown eyes that had salty tears streaming down her pale gorgeous skin because she was touched and happy. Her hair long and dazzling always having a sparkle to it like that twinkle in her eyes she got when I was near or even when she saw me and I'd been with her the whole time.

Even when I'd killed another human a girl she forgave me for it as if I deserved anything but hate from her. She'd been the best person in my life teaching me lessons I didn't know after I'd been alive for so long I was truly touched and in love utterly no doubt could make me stop. Even if she decided one day she was tired of my weakness I'd love her to much to bare. That beauty that she held her love and caring the things I lived so long without she had compassion and brought out the true me. I kissed away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. Isabella had given me life she had left me caring what the world saw that I'd leaven behind. I'd been waiting years and years for this girl in front of me and she didn't understand why she caught me eyes. There was something she didn't see maybe it was the way my smile would grow when she was happy. Then when I got her to laugh I'd feel like my heart would burst and I'd fall to me knees and beg to her it again. When I made her cry out of frustration or maybe it was out of pain it broke us both. I'd feel the self loathing I deserved but she wouldn't hear of it so I pushed it aside when she wanted me too. Even after I'd drink a human dry she kissed the lips of a murder with tenderness and care. Usually when I went to the depression mode I wouldn't come out for months but her voice was like the light I needed to see every morning. Made love to me after I'd killed one of her own she continued to amaze me yet again.

I wanted to better myself now make me worthy of her and understand that life was something I took for granted. I needed to live it up with all I could others didn't get the chance to live as long as I had and I was offered the chance to live to meet Isabella. Maybe that's why I was made into this monster so I could meet the woman of my dreams. I let out a gush of air the darkness creeping back into our lives. The memories of her my family and everyone else swirled my head thickly them laughing, hugging things that once meant nothing to me. The wrong I'd done needed to be fixed but she continued not to care. Isabella Maria Swan the woman of my dreams sat before me taking my hand in marriage ready to be mine forever in commitment.

_**Third person pov **_

The love swirling around them stronger than life it self the love running through the veins giving them faith in another. Death cowering over them darkness losing against the light that burned so deeply from them. The passion and care turning into tenderness that everyone dreams they'll share with a person. The two so lucky that they would be able to not say we love each other because they were one. Completely the depth of the other half's soul that lurked with doubts and worries. The power of their love lifting every soul to it dead and alive wanting to be apart being near it. Consuming hate the raged ever so strongly in their minds for the dumb ones that believed that someone couldn't love them with there…problems. Love was meant to be like the ones sitting here in Paris meant to be a struggle that when you came through in each others arms you feel like the fight was nothing compared to the place you were now. When you and the one you loved were apart you felt like every part of you was gone flying away to find the other one it belonged.

"My angel" they whispered at the same time in unison the love was there and showed as they smiled at the other finishing the thoughts they didn't have to say out loud. Deep that they thought alike for once in history they were one. She leaned in to him as he leaned into her capturing each others lips with there's. She held on to his shirt tightly as if there was no tomorrow never I could tell had she been kissed in such a way. Sweet but the fire burning raging in them fighting to unleash it self to the other. The power of there lives in the others molding together like their lips his every move was loving the way he held her neck and back gentle in his beauty. She moved to pull her arms around his waist so almost a hug but with their lips still intact. Both stopping and pulling apart at the same time she cuddled into him and they sat there in the love that whipped like her hair in the wind around them. Both beautiful for each other almost like they were…perfect.

_**Back to Bella's pov **_

We sat there for the longest just holding onto each other as if we let go we'd fall down and never be able to reach the other again. Songs were raging through my head I needed one for me mom and dad but Jasper was the focus of my life so I needed lots more about what he had done for me and given me a chance to see. I sighed I was getting tired and we should get back it was late very late the fair was closing down already.

"Jasper we should go they are closing and I'm getting tired anyway" I whispered letting go of him slowly I; myself was falling on my faith in Jasper who looked at me with a smile. He nodded and helped me up off the bench wrapping his arms around me as we walked back to through the fair. The streets were empty now and we walked smiling joking as we had going back though we'd fallen faster and deeper in love. I was just a girl and I had Jasper Hale the angel of my life. The walk seemed shorter than it had been there the Eiffel lighting our foot steps his strikes matching mine and our hands linked as I laughed at the smart comments he made.

"Hey Isabella guess what I found out last night?" Jasper smirked this would be loud.

"What was that Jasper my love" I was sure this would cause me to cuss because he was confident in making me blush.

"You're a big fan because your screams are the loudest louder than Roses which means something" he smiled as I let out an eek and looked at my feet my shoes were so cool I admit he laughed and I looked away damn him.

'Cocky ass damned sexy vampire of a boyfriend" that made no sense but I couldn't help it he always got me to be embarrassed without his gift.

"You forgot sex god" he tugged my waist a little and I giggled at him as we entered the hotel time alone was what I needed with Jasper. We'd enjoy our selves so much and the love we shared was something now mind connected to us. As the elevator door opened I saw that prep look that was annoying to the fullest. Leonard of all people I noticed that the elevator had been coming down but he went back up with us. I sighed and looked at Jasper and we held each others eyes. The intimacy was strong now and just a look at the other we could have a silent conversation searching the others eyes for the answer. I smiled he wanted to beat Leonard's ass right now I saw the way his eyes darkened when he looked at him. When Jasper pressed 15 Leonard gasped and I almost burst with laughter jasper gave me a look and I knew what he meant. As in something like your making my laughter hard to contain anymore. I tried to gather it but I burst and Leonard looked at me annoyed and I gave him an innocent one back.

"There is no way that you stay on the top penthouse floors I don't believe it" he snapped and I rolled my eyes and was really getting tired off him.

"Look asshole I don't give a shit what you think ad never will okay? This ring on my finger cost more than you did so just stop trying to get with me and understand I'm out of your league" I snapped back as it opened Jasper stepped out first right as I took a step he said something stupid.

"Bitch" he snapped and I stepped back in I heard Jasper laugh knowing what was coming. Leonard actually looked scared right now I took a step towards him so he was backed into a corner. I slapped the shit out of him first then took a step back. "All you got you little hoe" he did not just say that shit?

"Leonard be ready to cry mercy cause I'm about to whop you ass" I snapped wining my fist and connected it to his damn face. I hit him hard and he cried out like a damn baby such a pussy god! I punched him in the stomach as he tried to fight back grabbing my arms shoving his lips against mine. I bite his lip stomped his foot he bent down in pain and I elbow slammed him. Then pulled him to the other side by his hair as he tried to grab me. I kicked him in the gut and smashed him again jumping up and back on him. The doors opened to the lobby and I pressed 15 again ready for my next round. This bastard had just groped me and I was pissed about it like beyond pissed. I kicked him in the dick and he went back down on his knees. I twisted his arm and he begged and pleaded because we were just a floor 7. I kicked him in the back so he hit his head on the elevator walls. I wanted to kick him until his fucking guts turned inside out but decided against it. "Want to take back the shit you just said?" he cried out a little yes and I laughed yanking him up off the ground we were at 10 now I needed a nig finally. Ah I knew what it could be I twisted his arm again and waited for them to open up and when they did my family was there laughing. I kicked him hard so he fell at there feet I checked my hair it was still gorgeous I stepped all on him and looked down at him with a sweet smile.

"Oh and I forgive you Leonard" I smiled he had a black eye and busted lip thanks to me his balls and dick stung also I laughed as the elevator doors closed on him and he groaned as they tried to slam. He crawled back in and closed the door shielding his face from us I sighed and smiled; felling dirty he'd gripped me the place no one but Jasper had touched. That's why I really whopped that ass. Jasper looked at me with wide eyes as Em pounded me on the back maybe I'd shocked him.

"It's the fact you did that to his face and don't have a hair out of place from it and your outfit still perfect" Edward answered for him I smiled even Esme was laughing at me. I huffed and stepped pass them all taking my key out and going to my room. Jasper trailed behind me as I got the door light to turn green it smelt fresh in here I guess the maids came and cleaned up though it wasn't that dirty really. I took off my shoes and flopped on the bed I needed out of these clothes but I was to tired to do anything about it.

"Need some help angel?" he was always there for me really I was half sleep.

"Please clothes off sleep" I whispered he chuckled and moved over to me slowly pulling off my socks then my pants. He had to lift me up to pull off my hoodie and shirt after that was fast a sleep into the night dreaming holding my angel Jasper.

***********************************************************************88

The birds chirping awoke me Jasper wasn't anywhere to be seen or heard I decided a swim wouldn't hurt me at all. I put on of my more revealing bikinis and went to the pool no body was here perfect that's what I wanted to train my body get in shape. I took my time getting my muscles along time to unclamp. When they did I swam long and hard until I burned and had to take a break the morning air was nice I admit. A walk this morning wouldn't be bad 3 more days and I' be back at Forks. I got a towel and went back to the room looking for a simple outfit there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Alice bouncing up and down she was making my head hurt what could this little chick want.

"Hi Bella Jasper and the guys went out to have some fun with the guys Rose and I are gong shopping what do you want to do?" Alice asked walking in I shut the door shopping wasn't on my list really I wanted to talk to the band members. I wanted to write many more songs for my mom and dad for Jasper even the Cullen's.

"Well you guys can go I'll be here writing music like I usually do when I'm not in the mood for a lot of things to do. I'll be here so you guys can go ahead really" I assured her she pursed her lips in evaluation if it was safe. Jasper I think had brought his guitar and I wanted to try it out. He had all his things in the back of the closet and I wanted to try a different softer sound with me voice.

"Fine be safe please Bella don't open the door without it being a Cullen I'll call down to the lobby and tell the maid to skip your room" Alice gave me a warning look and I nodded eagerly at her. She left to go and I was alone now. I wanted to take a shower first and I smelled bad. The water was super hot and I took my time washing my hair and everything else making my skin burn from the rubbing. Jasper had me swollen still and walking tingled a bit I'd never knew you could still be sore from it more than 8 hours after really. I didn't mind being alone in the house the silence wasn't something I didn't like. With a pair of tight leggings that were purple and a simple short parachute black dress I relaxed putting on a pair of black ballerina flats. My hair needed to be done so I rolled it with the flat irons taking my time wanting to look like someone make-up wasn't a need when it came to me really. I got his guitar it was acoustic and it had a pure look to it. I tuned it and got ready sitting in the living room looking at the view with my notebook in front of me.

The first thing I realized was I was different at one point the only thing that my band and I looked at was fame and looks. I'd learned better over time but still I was Just a Girl (the name of the song she wrote hint anyway by Hannah Montana.) So once that was done I nodded in contentment my song was actually was really good. Just a girl I didn't plan to sing any of these anytime soon.

I called Grant deciding that I needed to get his opinion on things…

"Hello?" there was just is voice on the other line and it was foggy crap it was 10:43 here but there it was 3:43 in the morning dang it I hadn't thought about that. "Hello?"

"Sorry Grant I forgot the time difference in our time I could call you later if you'd like" I was really sorry I know his job with mike Newton's parents store was whipping his butt.

"Nah that's fine I wasn't really sleep you now tough night really so what is it that you need" he was a wake now no turning back really. As his best friend I could tell that something had his mind in a twist he sounded older tired and I didn't like that.

"Grant what is wrong with you? And don't you dare tell me nothing I know there is something wrong with you" he scoffed at me and I laughed knowing he thought I wouldn't notice.

"Well my parents they're getting divorced and then my long time girlfriend ups and dumps me. That's a lot of news for one day and then I'm the last to find out my best friend forever is getting married really? What the hell did I catch the bad luck disease congrats though I'm happy for you" his voice sounded heavy his long time girlfriend was…Emma a girl who was from LaPush they'd been on and off a lot. He really liked her then she dumps him and his parents spilt up that was hard on him I just prayed my wild stupid friend stayed safe. Once he'd and a bad day and he jumped off a cliff and he couldn't swim so we had to save him no one knew about that but Hayden and I.

"Grant the Rant don't do anything stupid because of this…Emma missed out on the most exciting and sweetest guy ever. She'll beg to have you back when your rich and living good and you can tell her to fuck off. As for your mom and dad don't worry I suggest you confront them about what this will do to you they've been together too long to just let something break it down" I sounded older we all did almost as if we were growing up for the first time.

"Yeah I might they've been together so long that most people lose track of how many years they were married 7 years before they had me and I'm 18 now they that's along time 25 years marrying at 17 years old. I'm frustrated and I cant even write a song they all suck at telling my pain" his voice was strained from trying not to cry. I sighed time to tell him the things most people didn't learn in life till later on.

"Pain is apart of life and it makes your stronger Grant and that's something most people avoid most of there life. So when the pain comes that they can't bear they fall down some never getting up. Grant let this make you stronger don't let it break you down fight against it for your sake and the ones who love you" he sighed and I waited looking at my notebook.

"Your right Bells I should do everything you just said so I'll fight and I admit I'll need help stopping from falling and not getting back up" his voice was actually better now no strain from crying. I smiled to myself sitting back in my chair happy that this conversation was some good. "So how is the bride to be her self? Hale treating you the way a husband to be should? Do I need to whop his ass for not being the man he should?"

"Lol quite the charmers aren't we today but yes the bride to be is in Paris right now happy as ever. Jasper is the perfect man for me he treats me like I want to be treated what guy takes his 18year old girl friend to Paris and gives her over 25 credit cards to spend. Then we have a pent house apartment even though were in a hotel. I say that is the entire princess treating I need" I laughed Grant soon followed.

"Well that's close to the way you deserved to be treated I'll give him that but may I ask about your sex life" Grant laughed as I choked on my spit I'd never tell the band members something like that never ever I refuse. "Come on Bella I know you and him are textually active the band tells you ours when you ask now we want to know about your; is he good or not? We'll start with that question. How is Jasper Hale in bed?"

"Grant I refuse to tell you my sex life so leave it alone" I snapped he laughed at me.

"Nah so you admit there is a sex life?" I sighed and he laughed at me and tried to pry more information out of me. "Bella answer the question I mean its not that bad for you to tell your best friend about whether he is satisfying or not. I'm waiting Isabella Maria Swan".

"Grant I'm waiting too" that wasn't coming from me and Grant that voice like the air to my breathing. I turned slightly Jasper with a sly smile on his lips was standing behind me laying the door key on the counter along with the car keys. He was smiling warmly at me and I blushed as he reached for the phone. I gave it to him as he flopped on the long couch across from me that was about 3 feet away.

'"Hey Grant this is Jasper…I'm good thanks I don't know why she wont tell you about our sex life. Sure what do you want to know about Bella? Yeah she is both she screams and moans a lot more than most girls do like almost too loud for a quick one in the janitors room. Oh for real…she does this thing with her tongue-" he didn't get to finish because I was on top of him trying to get the phone away. He was laughing so hard at me as I got frustrated at him and Grant who were laughing at me. Jasper flipped us over so I was under him now the phone lying on the floor beside us he tickled me until my sides felt like they would burst.

'Okay good I'm sorry STOP JASPER! I'M TICKLISH YES GOD THAT HURTS" I was whining and laughing as he continued to tickle me but we caught another's eyes and he stopped his hands still on my waist. For a second I thought he'd start again but instead he captured my lips with his. I pushed into him as he kissed down my neck I would never hell Jasper was about to break me in two. He nibbled on my neck and sucked I let out a moan as he removed my shirt. He wasn't in the mood for soft rough was so his forte right now as he took off his shirt he was on top of me. Quickly we undresses and began our usually activities Jasper apparently had been holding back on me because I thought we'd break the couch. T hurt and I was screaming loudly now at him and he totally was digging me. I was moaning his name none stop now as he pounded into me I was totally burning now I felt like I'd burst into pieces. It hurt but I never wanted it to end. I needed him to feel what he did to me I called his name and he paused waiting for me to explain why I'd stopped him but I didn't pushing him back on to the other end so that I was on top he gave me a questioning look but once I did what I'd planned he was to busy moaning my name loudly to care. We grinded into each other hard and fast and soon after I'd given him pleasure he went back to pounding into me the couch was rocking with us.

***********************************************************************************88

We were done and I was lying on top of him now sighing doing circles on his chest licking and kissing his firm unchangeable 6 pack then I heard it laughter but it was too muffled to be his. I looked at the phone and saw that Grant was still on or listening. Jasper was laughing so hard at me sick face I thought he'd actually break the couch again because it shook with him.

"How long have you been listening to us?'' my voice was totally menacing and he went silent I was pissed really at myself but really embarrassed too. "HOW FUCKING LONG?"

"Well my dear best friend the band has listened like the whole time Grant got us all on the line just in time and we listened to you scream and moan like there was no tomorrow'' that was Mark speaking I screamed in shock and looked at Jasper who was still laughing at me not caring they'd heard our sex life. I looked at the time I'd been on the phone with Grant for 6 hours that's about how long Jasper and I had went! I sighed and curled up against him he stopped laughing and held me to him I put the phone on speaker.

"Bella, your naughty aren't you I' sure that were not the only ones who heard that last scream it was loud enough that I'm sure 6 floors down heard you" Matthew of all people was easing me that meant something. "You were all Jasper that's feels so fucking good and he just said you were tight and amazing with you mouth I'm like going to call up a couple girls because you guys are liked rated beyond MA really though".

'Yeah when Jasper moaned her name and she stopped and asked what he wanted and he screamed for her to eat on him hard I thought I'd cum before both of them" Hayden joked I blushed and Jasper laughed and stroked my head sweetly.

"Nah the best part was when she was like Jasper and he answered her with a what do you want bitch and she was all like for you to fuck me hard then she was screaming lauder than I'd ever heard" Grant finally spoke up I'd kill them right now I'd totally smack them around until they lost all memory of what had happened between Jasper and I. Jasper moved me so he was positioned to enter me from behind. I gasped as he pounded into me this way me body shaking from the contact. He lifted me on the floor placing the phone next to my face so if I turned my eyes to the left I'd see it out the corner of my eyes. He didn't nudge my legs like usual he ripped them apart I gasped that actually hurt really badly but who was I to complain.

"Bite you lip Isabella" Jasper commanded looking at me I got wet as he stared at me juices greedily.

"Why?" I couldn't help it I asked and regretted not doing it. He smashed into me so hard that I swear he reached my stomach my eyes got wide and my mouth opened to let out the scream that was in my throat. "JAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR". My voice going an octave higher than usually I swear I broke a glass in the kitchen. I cussed and swore as he came out and went back in I couldn't take it anymore my screams coming out like I was in true peril. "JASPER YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK ME". He smiled at me sweetly and I was screaming louder now. "JASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR THAT FEELS SO GOOD DON'T STTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" that was it I lost my voice and he pounded into me still I had reached the highest octave I swear in history now I actually heard a glass break in the kitchen. When Jasper was done he licked at me and I shivered in pain that actually hurt he gave me a concerned look. I opened my mouth trying to speak but my voice was gone and he looked at me with wide eyes before falling over on the ground laughing so hard that he actually complained his sides hurt. I lay there I was in so much pain from him and the pounding that I just wanted to stay here. He finally got control and lifted me off the floor and took me to the bedroom, taking the phone with us.

"Sorry guys we'll call you back your lead singer lost her voice" Jasper was holding back laughter now and I was whimpering. He laughed and kissed me sweetly looking at me with regret in his eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't take advice from Em next time sorry maybe I'll try to be gentle again" he actually enjoyed that? I smiled at him and touched his cheek sending him thanks he laughed again. "So you actually liked that pain and losing your voice?'' I nodded and he smiled and I sent him another wave of thanks knowing he'd feel it. "I'll tell Em that you said thank you". We understood each other mostly and I never worried about him getting me or understanding what I had to say. Jasper my angel my rough sexy angel…

**********************************************************************88

"Bella you've been laying in bed naked for a while now do you want me to give you a bath?'' I actually was enjoying lying here in his cold embrace naked filling him. I rolled over and looked at him evilly he laughed and shook his head.

'As much as I'd love to take you again right now I don't want to actually break you Bella" Jasper smiled at me sweetly as I pouted I wanted to be broken again and again and again. I kissed his lips sending lust towards him in huge waves he moaned as I got on top of him lucky we were both still naked from earlier. I grinded into his member and he arched that would always be a turn on. He kissed my chest as I positioned him to enter me he pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I need to hunt before I try this again Bella stop it please" he was whispering as I lowered myself on him pretty soon he was moaning my name. I rolled my hips in a small rhythm he matched it so we'd bump against another I held on to his shoulders as I did so my head rolling back as I sat on top of him going up and down he was moaning enough for the both of us. We were deep into it no stopping us now I burned all over and he held onto my waist tightly rising me up higher so the slam down was hard I cried out silently not being able to make sound. This hurt but I still slammed down clamping in my walls around him he cried out and I just had to swallow deeply from hurting my voice. I wanted to scream out but I didn't we needed to get dressed. A loud bang was hitting the door I sighed frustrated.

"Bella I should get that" Jasper sighed and I shook my head no I let him feel my frustration at not cum yet he quickly flipped us over so I was under him. He moved under the sheets and I gripped his hair as he lapped at me. I came quickly and he got up and went to the door but put on a pair of boxers first. Alice came running through the door I sighed and swung my legs off the end of the bed. She walked over to me with a worried expression I shook my head at taking her head for help. I tried to get up and collapsed my legs giving out in pain.

"Jasper! You broke her goodness what did Em teach you?'' Alice laughed at me as I got back up slowly and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower they both followed me in.

"I told her before we started the second time I might break her but she wasn't having that but anyway what do you want" Jasper seemed annoyed at her maybe because I was so I toned it down a bit he gave me a grateful look.

"Well were going out and Bella for your muscles get in the hot water I will fix you tea and then you'll be in top condition to walk around Paris with us tonight were all going. Yes Bella and the outfit you'll pick is perfect for tonight were going to a Paris club that we were invited to don't ask questions just get ready. Jasper Em wants you so get ready and Bella don't think about it" Alice ordered and we all followed Jasper kissed me goodbye and went to get dressed, Alice going to get the tea ready and I sat in the hot water letting it soak in me. It had to be at least 8 at night perfect I sat in for at least 30 minutes. I dried off and got ready to go to the club I decided to put on my shortest dress it stopped 5 inches before my knees it was black and covered 2/3s of my thigh. I put on tight leggings that stopped above my ankles and put on a leather jacket that stopped right at the dip of my waist where it went in an inch. I looked sexy and I added some jewelry some pearls and a black necklace for my neck. As for my wrist one had 4 silver bagels on my right, the left sporting a thick silver bracelet. I put on red lipstick and decided I'd do mascara and leave it at that for tonight when it came to make-up. Alice had on a pleated blue and red mini skirt and platform shoes with a red shirt. I decided that a 6 inch would be good for me. I put on my silver shoes that were opened toed and exposed my feet through the straps.

Rose had just gotten here with Esme who was even looking hot may I say to be the "parent" of the Cullen's. She had on a green dress that was about 36 inches above her knee and it was sleeveless showing off the cleavage she had. I swear Esme must have been changed at age 30 or so. Her legs looked long in the black stilettos she had on right now. Rose on the other hand had on a pair of skinny jeans that were a bright red and had on a pair of black heels that had to be platform they were huge. The black shirt she had on was revealing showing her belly button down the skinnies were low rise. Perfect was what we all looked each sporting a different look whether the latest or to the classy look with sex appeal we had it all. Alice handed me the tea and I took a sip it scorched my throat a little and I cried out.

"Alice why didn't you tell me it was hot?! Wait I got my voice back" I was happy right now Jasper walked in with the guys at that and Em boomed with laughter before I looked over and saw him enter. I drank the rest and looked at the guys again there style matching there girls, Jasper was first. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans ass looking good of course and a white tee what made it match was the black leather jacket he had on. I laughed and put the cup in the sink I bet that was an old recipe Esme knew that always helped. Edward had on a pair off dark blue skinnies and a red shirt with the latest Jordan's on with it. Em was shorting a hip hop look almost. He had on black skinnies and a red shirt but he had on the scarf's that were in right now. He had on the dork glasses also and he looked the part with the buff muscles and his gorgeous face. Rose beside him they were the couples of the year Carlisle shocked me with his outfit.

It was nothing but a green shirt the color of Esme's dress but it had a button up black shirt over it and black skinnies with the Jordan's to match. His hair not neatly done but messing as him he'd taken his hair through it. He looked to be 23 and Esme the same with her short dress on standing beside him. He had on a cool laid back expression Carlisle was thug right now I wonder what was behind this.

'Em dared him to act our age so Carlisle took him up on it and of course dragged poor Esme in it with him" Edward explained we left to go clubbing then in Paris…

_**Short I know but camp calls and its late but I had to give you something before I left I wont even get your emails until Saturday I have no way of knowing. Sorry its on 15 pages usually it is like 23 but forgive me I need suggested for what the Cullen's do the rest of the last 2 days there here. And should Carlisle lose the bet or should he be able to let loose and grind with Esme and dance I know the characters have different personalities but anyway bye**__****__** love you guys bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See you Saturday!**_

22


	12. Chapter 12

I hate these too but I am going to update I promise and youll get the best i can give you!!! I love you fellow readers its okay to cuss me out cause I've kept yall waiting to long

Im sori I love you all and Ill get back to writing my passion but my writing teacher got her book published so maybe i can get strings pulled yeah cant wait but anyway yeah Ill update please contact people I have a low self esteem so I'll convince myself no one likes me or this. Sadly but Ill get back to fanfiction, honors is no joke with volleyball! Goodness bye


	13. Back on Track

**Hey I'm sorry cuss me out go ahead I know there are like 2-3 people that actually like this story and wanted updates but ooohhh well I'm doing my best I can with this jacked up computer. Oh and Happy Holidays to all but making you guys wait I'm give you my lame story: Sorry I'm adding more have you guys noticed that my story is loooonnngggg! I hate when love moves fastly and it is alll easy without struggles ugh! I really hope there are people out there that like this story other than me Oh yeah Disclaimer: Step. can take this if she wants dont't think its much good but sure she gets all the praise Twilight is my escape. Have you guys heard Robert Pattinson sing....he sounds like my cousin Anthony Hamilton its amazing anyway I always have something I wanna tell you **

"This isn't going to go well I muttered to myself as I walked out the penthouse homes the Cullen's had paid for I couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment as Jasper slipped his arm around my waist I belonged there. Alice was watching-well rather dancing beside me watching me from the corner of her eyebrow. I gave a questioning look but she simply brushed it off and smiled her beautiful smile at us and moved closer to Edward. Rose and Emmett up ahead with Carlisle Esme footsteps behind Carlisle had put a slight pimp step in his walk. It was the most amusing swagger I'd never seen him be Jasper felt this and of course kissed my forehead and my knee's almost went weak I loved that man. People watched us walk down the streets of Paris the club was only blocks away luckily cause if another girl ogled Jasper I might....ugh. I loved the way there eyes raked over him then over me and noticed how his embrace was a lot more than friendly, Alice was nothing to try to compete with she gave you a certain self longing to be so small and...adorable with Edward's frame beside her they were the best couple ever. Rosalie there was nothing to say about her everyone knew and wanted to be her walk with her get a glimpse of her...if not more. Emmett big bulky in a sexy way to mature for any woman with a slight imperfection to approach. Esme and Carlisle we're the couple of the night her had his arm around her in a tight embrace hands holding her slim hips shown with the affectionate dress. Carlisle had a slight pimp look to him as if you approached him he might open his mouth and have a...grill. Edward looked over at me with a raised eyebrow...shit I forgot that he could read my very jumbled wacky mind. I changed my thoughts back to Jasper whose hair was in a frizzy bunch of curls dishevel...sexy. I let a sigh slip out my lips and he looked down at me with his now hazel eyes they mocked my feelings toward I let out another wave of adoration. He leaned in closer and inhaled deeply I looked back into those eyes that were the entrance into the man of my dreams, even with my high heels I had to stand on my tippy-toes as we walked. His breathe fanned my face I inhaled and sighed content his smell everything about him was intoxicating me our lip were still inches apart I longed for the gap to be closest. Of course he felt that and leaned into me our lips touched and the shock ran through my spine I twisted slight in his arms as he lifted me off the ground into his kiss. I felt hi love and only before I could repay him...Alice gave a earth shaking squeal. Jasper sat me down and I gave he a puzzling look she wasn't paying me any mind though but looking straight ahead. The club was in view it actually was the most top notch I'd ever seen. Thumbs up to Alice who marched past the line that looked to be wrapped miles around the corner.

"Ronald! How are you darling?" Alice ran to the guard giving him an air hug and kissing his cheeks. He was a bulky guy Emmett had him beat but for a human at least he was huge.

"Alice doll I'm fine these must be the Cullen's I see what you meant you all are beautiful to bad you're takin'" his voice was a lot more feminine that it should have been he was gay that made sense and when he joked about the last part he didn't look at Rose, Esme or Alice instead at Jasper and Carlisle this was going to be interesting. Jasper flinched as the guy Alice called Ronald winked at him my giggle escaped to my dismay the gay guy looked over at me with shock. "You didn't tell me that you got a new adopted sister! She's so cute awe what's your name doll welcome to the Cullen tradition". I looked at him bewildered Jasper was still in utter shock to say anything i elbowed him only hurting myself that would bruise later.

"Oh this is my fiance Isabella" Jasper seemed to be having trouble focusing as Ronald stared at him through his eyelashes almost trying to be alluring.

"Oh, well Isabella it's nice to meet you funny before you were in the picture I was _positive _that Jasper was gay...hump" he opened the door with a pout Jasper grabbed my hand and rushed past Ronald tugging me behind him. The music in this joint was quite upbeat and lively I followed Jasper through the club with grinding people all over the place I was actually surprised to see that Carlisle and Esme moved to the floor first i wanted to enjoy Jasper's company before I decided to sweat and dance all over the place. Carlisle and Esme shocked me and I watched as they moved in sync a pleasant grind I guess you could say. Emmett let out a squeal and laughed as Carlisle tried to be gangster by taking charge. I laughed maybe another song would help, I looked over at Edward who was already on the move to the DJ booth. The song changed swiftly to a rather graphic song I actually worried for Esme and Carlisle as the stopped and took in the song they might actually lose the bet. Carlisle took control and I watched as lust filled his eyes As Esme moved with him a swift sexual movement I think my mouth was the only one that was actually closed. Carlisle and Esme were dirty dancing to Sex Therapy I guess they could relate to the song because i admit they looked better than half the younger people their age. I watched I was memorized that they had it in them Jasper gasped at the moves they were pulling. Emmett was the most shocked off all at his parent's behavior I laughed at them all knowing that he'd lost the bet when Alice zoned out and came back laughing. Esme was actually moving on Carlisle I found this disturbing in so many ways that Esme reminded me of me when I danced with Jasper holy molly. I looked over at Edward who was holding alice as they swayed together I was actually a couple feet from Jasper now. Emmett and Rose were headed towards the floor surprisingly. Jasper's eyes meet mine I actually had the urge to run over to him and make sweet music. Craving he winked at me and i smiled and moved over to him with a stride he met me half way there and took me into his arms. We were facing another he held me and I held onto his neck this dance we'd made was one of sweetness not raw lust as it had been before. I looked up at my angels face and searched his eyes for a hint of...I really don't know what i searched for. I couldn't find it I think I might have been looking for a hint of...unworthiness. I didn't understand why he could love me a simple human when he was all a woman could ask for I was least from the best out there. We simply swayed as if we were slow dancing I put my face in between the crook of his neck and shoulder blades. His hands were on the small of my back doing small circles. I think i felt my heart explode with love for this man I couldn't not love him!

"Jasper?" he gave me a simply mumble of yes I could feel his kisses being planted at the top of my head. "I didn't think it was possible for me to love you anymore than I did when you left me-" he stiffened I knew how he felt I'd forgiven him for it. I loved having him back having my heart back. "But you continue to prove me wrong...Jasper i think I just fell even more in love with you". He allowed space between us so he could look me in the eyes I allowed him to feel see the love I shared for him I allowed him to twirl me and we moved in circles.

**Jaspers pov **

I looked at the beautiful woman in my arms I was hers unconditionally, she continued to prove to me she was the reason for my existing. My light in my opaque path I loved her so much. I don't think she could have given me anymore happiness than I felt right now i'd missed her smell. I couldn't help but plant kisses at the top of her sexy head. I swear she'd found me and helped me see who I was the temptation of human blood still stood strong; but I knew I could resist because the love of my life was human my baby doll was human my princess...My Angel.

"Jasper" I heard her voice I couldn't even stop myself from kissing her head so I gave a muffled hump. She continued on talking I didn't think it was possible for me to love you anymore than I did when you left me-" she stopped as I grew still. I hated myself for breaking my beautiful forgiving angel. That night Alice convince me to go to the concert of my life I had know idea it was going to be Bella's concert. I got there and as I watched her sing the last two songs...for me I couldn't leave her I'd been stupid for thinking she'd move on for having so little faith in our enduring love. "But you continue to prove me wrong...Jasper I think I just fell even more in love with you." I felt it then something thumping in my chest it soared and made me high off of her love. It took me a second to realize she'd given me a heartbeat. I could feel it raging at her touch I gave us space which allowed me to stare into those deep eyes I was drowning in them. I wanted a view of all of her I twirled her slowly with one hand she truly was a artwork perfection. I wanted nothing more than to tell her this but I was at a loss of words, I loved her so much it hurt i was willing for anything in her life...lover,friend,protector, guidance and the place I was now her soul mate true love. I couldn't believe that such a love existed in this cruel hateful world and to think of Bella not being in my life...I nearly choked on my venom. I looked at her and noticed her eyes were displaying her love all of it i could tell she was on the rampage of tears. I wanted to tell her how she makes me feel but it would take so many words so much love making to prove to her how I was hers all hers.

"Bella as a vampire I didn't think it was possible to have a heartbeat but you make me come alive" I could simply give her that she actually let a tear fall. "Your my life now I don't think there is a moment that I've been with you that I didn't think of how the heavens gave me their most valued angel. When I'm not with you I'm dead something that's not suppose to be here...a monster" I was surprised by the emotion behind my voice even as a empath I didn't know how to explain this overwhelming feeling to give all of me to her allow her to have me take me...love me." Bella when I'm with you I feel like I....belong". My words brought a actual chorus of awe's from my family. They...with their hearing we're listening to Bella and I explain our love for another. "Bella this the most selfish thing to ever ask you but I don't think I can go on without you...be mine....forever?" I listened to her breath hitch she was crying- had I made her cry?

"Jasper there is nothing selfish about wanting the on you love to yourself....I'm yours for as long as you want me. I'm here" she whispered standing on her toes to make equal well close equal eye contact. I couldn't even begin to explain the love intensity behind them.

"I want you for as long as..." I didn't continue because this was a subject in which I'd rather avoid.

"As long as I'm allowed to have with you" she whispered I knew this subject would come back and bite me right in the ass but right now Bella was mine and that was for sure going to be a long time if i could stop it unless some-no not tonight would I think of that. She was with me now and I should take advantage of that i leaned in slower than i think I ever have she watched me and the closer I got the harder she'd cry I leaned in and our lips met I think i was in heaven she molded into my touch and I felt like I was floating in the clouds the song faded slowly I still kissed her soft pink lips her warmth was welcoming to me i couldn't resist as my hands slid a little farther than the small of her back she moaned in my mouth the sweet innocence about it. Our kiss continued slowly as we swayed I would have spun her around to get a view of my savior but i was enjoying us together way to much her lips were my poison I kept the kiss going she didn't have any protest i did pull apart from her though she needed air and I wasn't going to kiss her to death though...-i felt her press against me I looked down at Bella I heard Alice make a comment from across the floor.

"She'll make a beautiful bride for Jasper I'm happy that our brother has found something worth living for-worth dying for...and i got a great sister in the end" Alice winked at me as our eyes met i actually laughed at her and kissed Bella's forehead as she looked up at me I could resist her lips were a bright red and slightly swollen from the first kiss. I pulled her into a second i'm sure she'd stop to take in some air this time since the last kiss almost made her swoon. Isabella Whitlock Hale my number one fan, the love of my life....my soul.

"You know i think I realize why I didn't have a soul before I met you" I whispered in her ear her breathe hitched and I could smell her already but her love was overpowering the lust and heartbeat that was frantic now. "That's because you are my soul". I don't know when I turned into this complete romance perfection but Bella's reaction was well worth it.

"I love you Jasper, my angel" lust was swirling everywhere along with her moaned out words I chuckled and twirled her around for another view of my soon to be wife.

"I love you Bella, my savior" I took my hand down her spine and she moaned louder i loved this woman in my arms she belonged with me without her i was an empty picture with a family full of vivid artwork but she made this one of a kind piece a better art masterpiece...

**Bella pov **

Jasper my love gosh I don't think that I can ever leave his side after what he'd said...I remember when I was...without him my life was perfect great in my dreams when I was younger. To have fame and success was a life goal and yet when it finally came my way I couldn't take it all because this man. He was worth giving up my dreams hopes even soul for. Jasper Whitlock Hale my angel, the love of my life. Why did love seem so petty when I tried to describe my feelings for Jasper. The perfect romance the best story written was my life I couldn't regret anything with Jasper beside me the love he pressed toward me was so warm I wanted to drown in it. I couldn't help but to want Jasper as my life he was a disease something I couldn't explain he racked through me taking over my heart poisoning it until it was all his-that didn't take a lot. Jasper how much I adored him my idol, my idea of a perfect man what wouldn't I do for this man? The song ended and another upbeat song came on Down by Jay Sean. I couldn't help but want to have him lay me down on a bed and be with him completely connected. I sighed as we stopped dancing he gave me that cocky smirk I smiled at him in assurance that nothing was wrong as he pulled me over to Alice and Edward who were dancing well rather jumping up and down. Edward seemed to not be enjoying his love's enthusiasm for the song playing, I laughed as Alice squealed and moved over to me embracing me in her solid figure.

"Alice I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that you like this song..." I only got another squeal in response. I pulled myself from he embrace Alice was bopping to the beat I laughed at her once again. My energic, caustic, zealous friend I couldn't stop from loving her. "Alice may I have this dance?"

"Why...Bella I thought you'd never ask!" she became formal and reached out her small hand, that I took in mine without second thoughts. She pulled me farther to the middle of the floor closer to Esme and Carlisle who at the moment were in a very promising position. Alice took control as we began to bop to the beat usual we'd grind against another to mock Edward and Jasper but we decided that a friendly dance was in place. Our hands linked as I laughed at her and through back my head as she bounced up and down in craziness. Rose soon came over and joined our fun party we swayed and jumped around like normal girls we're but truthfully we weren't anywhere near normal. Rose the inhuman beauty was vampire as Alice the zealous pixie was also, but me I was human strong hearted ready to take on the problems of loving a vampire for loving 7 vampires. Esme soon left her husband to hang with his children and joined her daughters in there bopping circle. The club was watching us now they had no idea we seemed perfect in there eyes when really our struggles were....laden on our love. Self hating of what they were the Cullen's were my saviors they'd pulled me into there safe loving family and i didn't want them to ever let go. My family in more ways that they'd ever know my rock...holding me together. The song was ending and our swaying turned to a group hug of laughs, my sister's and my mom.... We made our way to the floor as another song came on. Jasper was standing with the men in _our _family by the bar my fist I strutted over to him and stood in front of him his eyes were black his hands wrapped around me. I couldn't tell if he was hungry or not his eyes were blank I pressed my lips to his jaw and kissed my way to his lips. He groped my ass and I instantly knew that his eyes weren't black from thirst, I kissed him harder anything to deepen our touch. a throat was cleared from behind me and I instantly untangled my hands from Jasper's hair. I released the grip I had on his neck all before I let him release my lips, I should have known that the person was Emmett.

"You to are the most hormonal couple other than me and Rose I know" he teased I winked at him and he laughed at me double meaning. Jasper tapped my ass and I let out a yelp. The vampires found this highly amusing I didn't though I gave Jasper a pout before storming off. I heard whops from his family and a couple of "your in trouble". I knew he'd follow me out of the club I just wondered what I'd do once I had him cornered. There was a alley way right by the club that i slipped through it was dark small and...heated. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to make sure it was Jasper...thank god it was. I could see those blond curls on the top of his head in the dim lighted area. I moved to him and he watched me with a raised eyebrow as I mustered up tears to form in my eyes. I let out a sob and he instantly realized my well played game.

"Darling what is wrong?" Jasper let a southern accent with his darling. He moved to me and his cold embrace was soon around me I looked up into those brown golden eyes and instantly wanted to drown in them just not yet. I pushed him against the wall of the alley and gave him a teary pout, and pressed my body against his.

"Well...what you did back there was beyond mean.." my pout turned into a mischevious smile as a growl raised from his chest. "You need to make it up to me."

"Well love how do you expect me to do that?" Jasper left the southern accent there and it was quite cute how he looked down at me with a totally innocences. I took my hands to hie leather jacket collar I pulled it off of him and looked up as a hiss escaped his lips. My encouragment...that hiss continued as I took my nails and dragged my hands all the way down until I hit the low waisted jeans he had on withexposed the v that lead to the treasure mark. "Bella..." I assume he was waiting on my reply. His eyes are open now as I look up at him giving him my attention my hands never stop the assualt on his chest. "Do you know how much I love you?" The wind picked up and blew my hair Jasper leaned in suddenly his movement to fast for my eyes he smirked as my breath hitched at his sudden movement. "I don't want to lose you to what I am..." his hands grasped mine in his I felt his breath fan my face I suddenly leaned into him. I pressed closer to him and kissed his knuckles. "...I do you love you but your life is far more important than us being together...." I went still those words were ones of giving up on me. I stared into his eyes the last time he left me I was....nothing but flesh a waste. I wasn't giving up not this time Jasper was mine forever he'd promised and it was until death do us part.

"You can't possibly love me!" I was on the verge of tears!!!

"Isabella" him saying my full name did it I knew he loved me but this wasn't going to happen.

"If your that willing to HURT me you can't love me if you knew-if you'd seen what you did to me you wouldn't ever think of leavin me again" I was crying now and he stillgripped me i wanted nothing more that to turn away from him. "You don't see Edward trying to leave Alice nor Em and Rose. ...NOT EVEN YOUR PARENTS" my voice was octaves high at my distress and anger we'd keep having this argument and I didn't think it would end until we were left with 2 choices.

"Isabella have you noticed that my family and their mates are all the smae species!!? I'm with you against all odds and thats just how much I love you I'm not going to be the cause of your life ending!" his anger was mine I knew because it didn't reach his eyes only inflicted in his voice.

"If you leave me I'll kill myself reguardless that day you decided to sing with me was the day I gave all of me to you...no matter how you put it Jasper I'll die. Whether you're the one waiting for me to wake or watching them put me under the ground. I'm yours...Jasper!!! Human ..." my tears stopped my words they were falling fast now and my sobs in and out were unheard by anyone but us and the dark alley wall.

"Bella....I love you never doubt that I'm yours but would you let me die if I was the human and you were the vampire? If you believed you'd take my soul by changing me would you have the heart to do it?" I couldn't reply because we both knew the answer to that. I looked up at him and saw my pain reflected in his face I sighed and pulled my hand from his graps. "I love you...is that hard to believe?"

"No Jasper I know you love me as I love you" I leaned up on my toes and the minutes he captured his lips in mine I was in bliss heaven. I take back my first statement Jasper and I weren't a sane couple because anyone with sense would step right out of this relationship....but love runied every logically thing in you head and all you saw was the person you loved. His lips on mine...heaven we moved together our kiss deep passionate jasper slid his hands on the small of my back. When he finally did I realized I had forgotten to breathe, I let out a shaky laugh I couldn't even stop the small content sigh that slipped my lips. Jasper laughed and it shook my whole body it felt good I let out a moan and his hands slid farther down to my ass. I smiled at him tonight was gonna be one of those nights. I couldn't wait....

**Short I know but I had to give yall something i failed to continue this story well now I'm back on track and refuse to fall behind the chapters wont be as fast but I decided that I look this story to much for myself to not write it! TEAM JASPER!! Anyway review, alerts(even better i admit because it lets me know you'll get the next chapter update) and favorite author makes me cry! So guys thanks just saying in a short way...IM BACK!!!!**


	14. Whoooa somebody is thirsty!

_**I'm so back and very sorry after a rather stupid war my life became rather hard death in family and depression and like it was horrible might I add. And then on top of it all I had school always hard. To bury the people who raised me I hope very one is having a great weekend and I bet it's not independence week for you all but for those who like me celebrate it congratulations I guess lol. And lately life is complicated and I've been through hell and back but I'm not giving up on this, on myself ; said I'd finish and I will sorry most of y'all have forgotten about my little story hey and what are umm HITS? I don't know and I need a beta bad ha-ha oh well things will work out. Let's get going...**_

Immortality...I wanted it and Jasper would give it to me because he couldn't live without me and I refused to let him commit suicide. I was happy to say I was finally going home and Paris had left me with a lot to think about. Sigh...Jasper held me and I faked slept so he wouldn't make me get up. I loved it here in his cold arms the made me feel so alive. I wanted all of him and I couldn't help the content sigh that left my lips. I could feel him leaning in as his cold lips trailed up my temple we both knew how this would go.

The first few kisses I was able to keep still and natural but the closer he got to my lips my heart erupted into a frenzy and he chuckled his sweet delicious breathe blowing across my face. I peeped an eye open and he smiled taking my breathe away and I felt the sudden urge to run my hands up his stone hard perfect body.

"Bella...love we're leaving today Alice and Edward's wedding is in 3 days and she wants you to look your best and has requested that I don't remotely sleep with you so you get your beauty sleep" Jasper let the southern twang ring in his voice. I couldn't help the tug below my stomach. My closed eyes pooped open at that. I couldn't keep my hands off Jasper for that long!

"What! NO I refuse to follow that" Jasper chuckled as I hopped put his arms...last night has been long because I was in his shirt luckily but that was the only thing I was in. I watched as his eyes slowly raked over my sore body I bit my plump lip waiting for him to stop.

"

I love you..." his soothing voice caused my heart to race steadily and I felt the urge to take off the shirt holding my body from his view. "As much as I'd love to for fill your...needs we leave in an hour that's what you need to get dressed. I have everything packed and we'll be taking a private jet back because of your, Alice and Rosalie's crazy shopping habits. And while your getting dressed I can hunt" He finally moved his gorgeous body from under the sheets his body catching the light...the glistening coming from his skin made me gasp. He set me a sweet smile as he moved to my side quickly. "Go get dressed Isabella". He was dangerously close now and I knew I was in trouble his eyes flashed towards me.

"Who died and made you General?" it slipped from my lips before I could even think about what I was saying to my sexy vampire lover.

"Isabella...as much as I love you I won't ask more than twice...matter of fact I'll tell you because asking would mean its a questionable. Go get dressed." His smirk was one that showed darkness I couldn't contain myself seeing Jasper so dark so vampire like. I wanted to piss him off badly and pay the consequences.

"No-" That's all I got out before he slammed me into a wall hoisting me on his lovely hips I wrapped my legs around him ,the shirt I had on rose up a bit exposing a lot of skin.

The growl from his mouth made me feel like there we're rapid falls in between my legs he was playing a dangerously naughty game with me and I knew he needed to hunt but i couldn't help but to provoke him...risking my life...mostly our relationship. " I don't think I quite understand what you want...why don't you show me?" I purred into his neck he automatically tightened his grip on my hips lowering them to my ass. I asked for it and he gave it to my as he slammed in and out of me it hurt so bad and I actually cried, his sharp teeth gazed my neck not drawing blood but enough to where I could feel the pain.

God feeling him hit the right spots had me cuming all over him, i couldn't stop moving and the pain of him ripping me was excruciating but I couldn't stop meeting him at each thrust. The burning was something that caused me to scream in agony but he never once looked up to see if he should stop. I screamed never once saying stop because i loved it I swear I heard a pop and felt an instant pain in my chest. I gasped I swear it sounded like of my bones...Jasper stopped and looked me in the eyes worried.

"Did I just break your rib?" Jasper looked incredulous and I sighed he freaked then. "Alice saw this shit how could she not tell that I'd hurt you what the fuck! Bella are you alright? I'm such a fucking idiot for thing that it'd be okay to be with you that way! I'm done_" he'd sat me down by then and was pacing as I watched holding on to my side. His hands ran through his head as he muttered.

"I'm more upset than ever right now Jasper!" I wanted to finish but him being the fucking sex god looked worried.

" I hurt you oh god I'll never touch you again...why did I fucking even return to you. I'm not good for you...I'M SO FUCKING STUPID!"

"JASPER?" It hurt like hell that he questioned returning to me I was more upset about him freaking out and saying he'd never touch me again and leave me. "I'm not upset about you hurting me; hell I loved it that dominating part of you and if anything I'd do it over and over even if it meant more pain. Your not stupid Jasper you're just a lot stronger than me and quite frankly I like that you can overpower anytime you want. I can't believe you'd question returning home to me that hurts way more than my ribs".

"RIB_**SSSSS**_? I BROKE MORE THAN ONE. I promise I'll never touch you again!" he looked like he might cry I sighed. I pushed myself off the wall limping over to him slowly and placed a shaking hand on his shoulder.

"Jasper I love you , stop this and I need all of you so just realize while you may not touch me...I'll most likely touch you!" I moved to his ass and gave it a squeeze his eyes flashed again.

"Bella this is hardly the time for your..."

"My what Jasper? Your such a bitch sometimes if you won't touch I'm sure Alice and Edward ooh and Emmett he taught you moves right?" I knew I was going to pay for this because those hazel eyes had turned black so black they screamed run but I held my ground. He slammed me into the wall again and my ribs protested the only thing I could get out a gasp at the pain.

"TAKE IT BACK" Jasper was dangerously close to penetrating my skin I wanted it so bad to have him forever. I was playing with fire and I was positive that I'd LOVE THE BURN.

"BITE ME" I refused to back down and maybe I should have because he actually bit me and I'm sure he drank some of my blood though he drew back. My blood all over his lips and quite frankly it was a turn on. I started to burn all over it hurt but i didn't scream no a earth shattering moan escaped my lips and I had an orgasm right there. The burning was overtaking me I felt like I was melting I wanted it to end to continue I could only think of what I'd ask Jasper to do. He'd bitten me and the burning was the venom in my system. I wanted this and the mind-blowing sex wasn't so bad either. I couldn't help but to scream out for him to make it stop the pain was unexplainable.

I felt his lips move up to my neck again not before I felt more sharp tugs and my eyes lost focus and the burning subsided I let out a shaky laugh. "That's the best you can do?'' He slammed into me I screamed out in agony "". Hurt was an understatement, he'd broke my walls I'm sure and my back hurt so badly I could barely move. I could barely breath I could feel all of him with that thrust all 10 inches(_**idk**_ if that's big no one answer that though).

"Oh my God. Carlisle thank whoever the fuck is up there" Jasper released his hold on my hips and went to the door and came back wit his dad looking rather distracted I think I interrupted he and Esme oops.

"Jasper son...what happened?" he's voice was smooth showing no emotion. Jasper couldn't speak he just stared at me with a look that warned me he was on the verge of hurting himself for hurting me. I wanted it so badly even though he needed to hunt and I took advantage of him, but I knew I couldn't move. I tried though and failed miserable and tumbled only to be caught by Jasper. Stone arms come in handy but when every part of you hurts well I winced and he looked like he might rip a head off the anger wasn't towards me though I'm sure of that.

"Jasper go hunt your father has me...I promise I'm fine this was my fault anyway...

HEY. ha-ha my last review lol told me to stop writing something about my spelling and grammar oh well some people don't seem to mind if you do then please realize i plan on putting it in the summary or the first chapter. Oh, well anyway this is the shortest chapter I've ever written and I went and say Ec. today the third book of the Twilight Saga it was amazing and Jackson looked very hot and oh my god did you hear that southern twang. I wanted to melt oh well anyway I'll see you guess soon.

Sorry if you guys don't like my story...hey I started it for me to enjoy but then it because 14 favorites and 10 alerts so I figured hey what the hell just keep it going. Anyway someone please tell me where I can find a friendly beta cause I'm a teenager and i make a lot of mistakes also what hits are in your stories ha-ha. I'm so young but never naive :) Believe I'm a happy funny person with a lot of spice so tell me what you think but there's no point in flaming if you don't like click the back button. Anyway got to go with love

Mia


	15. All of You Jasper

_**Heeeeyyyyyy so I'll just keep updating cause I enjoy this story even if that sounds pathetic. My spelling has gotten better but the rest of my story needs editing oh well any beta out there wana give me a try good luck ha-ha lol. Anyway so volleyball camp, came home ,got on fan fiction...wait you guys don't care lol. So anyway did you like dark hungry commander Jasper I did and I enjoyed writing a sex craving Bella ha-ha she was so naughty taking advantage of his hunger. Ooohh I bet after he hunts they'll be in trouble and Bella is a stubborn character and it's gonna show she'll prove she isn't a little girl afraid of things hiding in the dark especially...when it's Jasper...**_

_**Disclaimer: Amazing characters belong to the author of Twilight which I am not and will never be so there no law suit please lol. The songs belong to the amazing lovable Paramore and the only actual thin I own is the idea and the members of Bella's band ha-ha. **_Anyway let's get going and let Carlisle tell Bella bear about Jasper's pass and what makes him so...miserable and mainly thirsty but hey who cares he could bite me anytime...

"I'm going to go hunt but I will be back and there will be punishment and I **BETTER **not come back and find you still with no clothes on Isabella" his southern accent lingered and I felt my stomach drop he was still thirsty and quite frankly I liked it that way. His vampire and commander voice were still very much there open for me to taunt even if it cost me my life. I'd die a happy woman in the arms of my love rather him then old fucking age.

"I don't think I find the idea of being dressed appealing but thanks for the suggestion Jazzy I'll keep it in mind" I smirked at the hiss that escaped his mouth and he crouched I was shaking with anticipation. "Come on Jazzy I'll never respect you Major if you don't prove your self you pussy." He actually lunged at me and stopped so close to my neck I could feel his teeth grazing my neck.

"Jasper! Son don't its fine go hunt it's been to long after spending all this time with Bella she loves you Jasper. She has nothing but love for you really if you keep at this rate you'll kill her and any human you run into now we don't want that do we." Damn Carlisle and his soothing voice Jasper's released me gently on the bed and took a step back taking my body in slowly. I watched as he walked away not before I saw him give Carlisle a meaningful look and he was gone.

"Well doctor I guess it's fix Bella time" I tried to lighten the mood Carlisle gave me a grave smile and came over to examine the damage. His face showed it all my body wasn't in good condition I guess. It was rare you saw a frown stay on Carlisle face and I became worried. Anxious I knew it was my fault I hoped that Jasper's dad did to. "He warned me to go get dressed I disobeyed...antagonized him into hurting me. I couldn't help it everything about Jasper invites me in even when my life is on the line. I trust him-I pushed him way to far this time sure...but I won't stop doing it." Carlisle face changed slightly to understanding but his eyes depicted a sadness of 100 years...a laden on his shoulders.

"I don't know how much Jasper has told you about his past but he didn't get changed like the rest of us you know. Edward was dying of Spanish influenza when I saved him. Rosalie had been beaten and raped when I saved her. Alice-well she doesn't remember much about her past like that but indeed was a ballerina such like yourself ,she saw us and knew she needed to get Jasper before she came to join our family. Jasper was in fact in war, an actual war of history... Major Whitlock and his charisma traveled over into his vampire life. He ran into a woman named Maria...times were bad in the South for vampires, wars between land broke out. New born are extremely vulgar and temperamental creatures. Emmett is strong but new born in their first months are even stronger...and thirst is what drives them having little to no control, thirsty-blood craving. Maria took Jasper seeing something in him-...using something in him to get her way...Maria created a new born army and Jasper was that key being able to control emotions and such. I know this is hard to think of but Jasper killed the innocent and not so innocent he was in his eyes a monster-"

I cut him off I couldn't stop myself from asking " What did you see him as back then?" Carlisle face seemed to be frozen in that horrible stance of worry and anxiety.

"He was merely a boy that was lost doing what he could to find himself. Could you imagine having to kill people and on top of the emotional burden, feeling your victims emotions. Jasper killed all even children it's apart of him that he wishes never happened. Maria had him thinking it was love that he was better off with her doing her job. That's why he has so many scars some new born fight back- well most do and Jasper was someone they should have feared anyone should have feared. He didn't allow himself to feel only did as he was created-built-asked to do. That's until Peter came into the picture you see...Peter and Jasper are like brothers they love another. Peter fell in love with a new born named Charlotte and to much of a disgrace was going to run away. He convinced Jasper to come with him. They lived normal-as normal as vampires can killing humans still. That became a emotional weight on Jasper was to much to handle and when Alice came and offered a alternative he took it. (_**Okay so I imagine in the books Jasper left because he and Alice felt a connection towards another buuuttt in this story she's with Edward and he with Bella. So therefore he has to leave for another reason with her.**_)

He stills sees Peter and Charlotte every now and then but even with us he felt...incomplete. I mean imagine your family...the people you have an forever with are all mated and happy content. Sure when Jasper was with us he...liked it the emotions were nice, felt good to him he'd glide towards them. I'm sure when he was alone though that he'd feel overwhelming amount of abandonment. I'm glad he has you though Isabella you challenge him in ways he has never had. The Jasper you saw just then wasn't your Jasper-"

"All of Jasper is mine even the naught, lonely, emotional, mad, happy, and thirsty parts of him are all mine. I love him** all** of him and I want all of him even if it's not safe for me. I love that man that you call your son he is amazing and I can barely resist him...he may think he is going to hurt me but I don't care he left me and I lost all purpose the thing I lived for...music. Jasper can only hurt me by pushing me away and not allowing me to love him every part of him. That's why I pushed him today so he'd see...I'm not afraid- I'm...in love." I winced as Carlisle wrapped up my ribs...he gave me an apologetic smile I shook it away. "Even if Jasper is as moody as a woman PMSing I love that man." I had succeed that smile was on Carlisle face and he looked younger the man I'm sure Esme loved to see along with the rest of his kids.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that...give Jasper time he'll come around and see your better off as a vampire. Jasper since being with you has began to abhor his vampire instincts more than ever now. Your brazen behavior is what he needs...I think that's what angers him the most. No matter what he does you'll be completely devoted to him." He'd finished finally and had taken a seat on the bed beside me sighing heavily I just leaned against him for support I was to tired to do anything now but sleep. "Jasper loves you more than I thought possible he's devoted to you Bella don't forget that ever okay?" I got a whimper out before I was sleep feeling someone I assume was Carlisle pick me up...and then nothing.

I don't know how long I slept but when I woke up Jasper was carrying me out what seemed like an airport but there weren't really any people...oh yeah all the shopping we did caused us to need a private jet. I mumbled nothing and closed my eyes again...I'd wait until we got home to call an emergency band meeting whether I was in pain or not. And I was in pain major pain and the solid arms around me may have been comforting but against my ribs I wanted to cry out. I felt myself being shifted slightly the pressure being taken off my ribs.

"Damn empath" was all I could coherently make out and I heard the laughter around before sleeping father into my lovers arms...

I woke up to see a pair of hazel eyes leaning over me and I was sure they were Jasper's because as soon as I opened them I heard a exhale and the scent swept across my face. I loved that scent I loved him more importantly...with a little help I was able to lean up in the bed and get a full view of a very sexy shirtless Jasper. I sigh in content as I stared at his perfect body my hoes body I owned him...

"I hurt you...I'm sorry about that Bella" Jasper...oh damn it was that voice the one he used when he was getting ready to leave me. That face was branded into a world of pain I didn't like it.

"Jesus Jasper! Really? It was my fault I antagonize you and you apologize gosh let me take fault. I took advantage of you not hunting and don't you even think of leaving me because I refuse to live without you. I know that look Jasper and its a look you give when you have to much on you shoulders and you run from me from us. The only thing you did in that room was follow my orders...I told you to bite me. I challenged you and got a painful ass beating for that shit but I'd do it all over again. You had no choice but to follow my orders" by the end of my speech my hands were holding his cheek. His eyes were darker now I don't know what caused it but I couldn't help it when I did something to anger Jasper, of provoke him into sex, love,leaving.

"Why didn't I have a choice Isabella?" oh yeah those eyes were absolutely from lust I almost lost all coherent thought that voice was like silk honey and I was a bear. Gosh my analogies lately had been really fucked up. His eyes were smothering me and I couldn't think of a good word to descibe the devotion and adorance I felt fo Jasper. Damn it...what wa I gonna say? "Isabella I a little impatient could you hurry up and try to think of a actual sentence. I know the effect I have on you." He hand trailed up my thigh to my breast my breath hitched and my heart took off. Jasper chuckled darkly my eyes narrowed at that. He was mocking me giving me pay back for what I'd done yesterday.

"Easy Jazzy...your my hoe I'm the pimp in the relationship got it?" because of his distracting hand my supposed strong voice came out a breathy whisper another chuckle escaped Jasper's lips.

"You sure about that Izzy I sensed a little hesitantion...now try that again" he had leaned in now lips inches from mine ready for him. He hands still trailing up and down my body. I was gonna lose it. "Kiss me Isabella". As he said those words he blew his lovely scent across my face I lost it then. My lips attcked his, my hands had a mind of their own as the yanked at his hair. I couldn't move he'd trapped my body against the headboard with his..his hands were everywhere and I thought my eyes would roll to the back of my head soon. Jasper wasn't having that though he pulled back letting me get air.

"Is this some kind of sick punishment that you promised Jazzy?" my breathe came out shallow as I tried to get my air back. Jasper smirked truimphantly at me I knew that smile also..., I knew everything about Jasper pretty much. That smirk wasn't gonna be good fo me I knew. I itched to slap it right off of him.

"No the punishment is that since somebody took advantage of my body...we can't make love for 5 days" he looked so smug I wanted to scream.

"WHAT! 5...DAYS" I lost my cool and he chuckled darkly at me. I hissed as I yanked his golden blond hair a little pulling him towards me of course he came volenteely because he could easily resist my weak pull. "It's gonna be one hell of a week for you then Whitlock because I love a good game of cat na mouse". His face went back to the smirk again I wondered if I'd ever win this battle.

"Haha...Izzy you'll cave because guess what...you and I both know you dont like it when I leave you hanging". He was right I loved to tease but when he left me almost at my peak I got easily peeved. I gave him a smirk back we could go at this for hours it'd seem...I took my hand and placed it on his crotch grabbing him through his jeans...getting a groan from him.

"Oh then I'll allow you to look but not touch" I winked at him and he laughed taking my hand and kissing it I shivered at the contact. He was such a naughty gentleman I couldn't help but to kiss his lips. A tap at his door and I peeped around him to see Alice she looked beautiful as always.

"Oh Bella we've got to get you dressed the Denali coven is coming in for the wedding and the boys have been calling you alot saying practice awaits. So Jasper give her here no point in fighting you guys can't do anything anyway. And believe me she'll be pissed if she looks mess when Tanya gets here. Don't want your little pumpkin mad now do you. Say you exchanges and Bella come to my room". She left at that I could feel Jasper's eyes burning into the side of my face.

"What?" He gave a sigh and pushed up off the bed then I realized fully what he was wearing a plaid shirt red,black and a navy blue with a pair of tight dark wash skinny jeans and red converse. He looked so human...so...temporary to my generation even better he looked hot.

"Tanya is a vampire in the Denali coven along with her sisters Irina and Kate all single..but Carmen and Eleazar are with the coven and they are mated. Tanya yes is extrodinarily beautiful and we have a history but that just ended because we decided to try different things." He looked like he was confessing a sin to a group of people with pithc forks. I sighed and extended my hnd allowing him to pull me up fully.

"So why would I be jealous...you allowed ex's I don't exactly love it but I don't really mind as a matter of fact." I began to walk away until he spoke to my back.

"Yeah well we were thing of getting engaged but things started to move fast and I needed a break so then I just called it off. She's still pretty- she has I guess a crush on me that she has yet to get over."

"SO THE ONLY REASON YOU GUYS AREN'T TOGETHER IS BECAUSE YOU GOT COLD ASS FEET" I couldn't stop yelling at him. That was something you told a girl when you porposed or ya know confessed you loved her.

"Not exactly I didn't love her I was lonely in this house Bella you got to understand that being around people and feeling their emotion especially when thei mates. And Tanya wa greiving the lost of her mother we were both so stupid and new to this life didn't know how to cope with all the things we had on ou chest. We're good friends I admit but really Bella don't let her get to you she can be quite impossible but once she see's I'm taken she'll back off". He threw his hands out as if to express a offering I sigh shook my head sending him a wave of apologies and acceptance and left for Alice's room. Good ole Alice already had a outfit out I walked to her and Edwards bathroom and took a nice long shower. Why Alice had a blow dryer I didn't know but she came in use when it came to beauty products. I left my hair fall back taking a small piece and putting a bow to hold it up so there was a slight hump on my head. Alice and these tight skinny jeans it took forever to actaully get in them a white tank top and a blakc blazer with my chanel purse I went back in Jasper's room gabbed my stuff and went downstairs.

"Have fun Bella...see you in a few" Esme stood at the door as I got ready to leave I gace her a qiuck hug then hopped in my car jamming all the way there. Hayden's house hadn't changed not that it stood have it felt like forever though I sighed in content as my band members rushed out the garage guitars in hand.

"BELLA" it was as if they'd practiced my arrival saying it at the same time as the crowded me in hugs. I gladly returned them ready to get warmed up and to work. I set up my mike and grabbed my guitar tuning it as I asnwered my bands questions.

"How's Jasper?" Grant asked. I gave him a look I'm sure all married men had seen it the exasperated look of being angry at your loved one. "What did he do this time to get in the way of hurrican Bella?"

"Oh his ex-fiance is in town fo Alice's wedding and of course she'll be beautiful guys and apparently isn't over Jasper yet right? I'm like what do you mean she flirts with you? I'm positive that he was telling me she's a bitch who thinks Jasper is still hers well time for a rude awakening until he says he doesn't want me I'll be there." I was finally ready to warm-up I decided to warm up with fences like I had when the Cullens and Hales first heard me sing a son ever in the cafe at school. Practice went well playing That's what you get for Alice and Edward would be very easy simple actually. The drive home wasn't a happy one i was worried about Tanya slightly. Beautiful was always threating...

A ferrari 458 italia was sitting in the front I instantly knew that it was the Denali Coven's car...I took a deep breath and entered the house. She was beautiful I instantly knew who she was because the strawberry blonde headed leech was leaning over Jasper like she was a ravished man and he a medium rare steak. Edward laughed and out his arm around my shoulder in comfort I guess Jasper instantly gave me a smile as I approached them slowly.

"Denali's this is Isabella...Bell's this is the Denali Coven their old friends of ours. Bella here in engaged to our brother Jasper" Edward brought meto them I held my breath awaiting them to speak.

"My name is Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen nice to meet you Isabella. From Jasper over here who can't stop talking about you your a wondeful young woman" his voice was deep masculine but had a tone to it that made him all the more intimidating. Carmen was a brunette such as myself pale skin hazel eyes and a warm smile she reminded me of Esme in a way. She extended her hand which I graciously took offering my own warm smile.

"I am Irina and this is Kate my sister and that is Tanya also my sister is a pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Jasper is a friend of mine" she seemed just as nice as Carmen and Eleazar. She gave me a small hug tight but Emmett had done tighter, I hugged back looking behind her at was taller than me by at least 3 inches and I'm five foot and six inches. He blonde hair exactly write and a strong jaw bone like a model...she extended her hand...I hestianted slightly. Something about her was off.

"Haha oh Jasper did you warn her about my power that''s a totally buzz kill" Kate giggled pushing her hand towards me further. I raised my eyebrow at her...her power wasn't one I should mess with. Jasper was by my side in a second growling fiercely at Kate. "You see...I'll call you Bella. My body has electric shock you touch me I touch you doesn't matter the contact cna be deadly." Her hand was still out readily waiting on mind I smiled slightly ready for a challenge... I made a move to grab.

"Izzy thats a dangerous choice your making Kate can really hurt you and I don't I'd let he live for that." Jasper had a fierce scornful look on his face the message was for me and Kate. He looked quite torn I ignored it and made contact with Kate gripping her hand firmly the shock went through my body it was small. Then it grew Jasper snarled beside me felt like my body was on fire but I kept a hold of Kate's hand she frowned in frustration. My chest and heart were moving franticly I still held on though and tight as I could. Suddenly it stopped completely and I let go falling slightly only to let Jasper catch me. "Your strong little one". She smiled at me in acceptance Jasper gave a low growl again and she took the message stepping back slightly as Tanya stepped forward.

Everything about her screamed sex on legs it ws quite annoying Jasper gave her a smile...my smiles. Gosh listen to me I sound like a obsessive fiance always being cautious of her man cheating he had my trust. She looked innocent at least power wise her smile was strained she was cocky over thinking what to do next. Her outfit was over the top...she wanted Jasper and badly.

"Hi I'm Isabella you must be...Tanya" I pretended I had to think about before extending my hand towards her she looked down at it and smirked.

"What if I have talent Isabella? You'd be risking your life..." Tanya gave me a dazzling smile I sigh she was gonna be a hard one well time to pull out the charm.

"Oh, Tanya your a joy darling! If you had a power I would have felt the feeling I got when I saw Kate...now your orginated from the vampire succubus and trying wayyy to hard to get Jasper's attention. Your insecure whether your beautiful or not and Jasper being with me knocks your eog down by many points. I seem orginal you want to hate well I'll give you a reason. First the dress is over the top you over did the make and hair next time dont lean over Jasper like that. The boob peep thing is so 2 years ago and for hoes now...you should try going after someone who isn't taken sweet pea. I may be human but I am a threat." I gave her another dazzling smile and literally took her hand in mine shaking it firmly. "Nice to meet you".

Jasper was chuckling beside while the Eleazar dude gave me a pecilar look I felt like I was being measured... Edward stepped in then giving Eleazar a puzzled look.

"As a vampire the girl would have a power though I'm not exactly sure of it. In time maybe we can tell" he gave Jasper a meanful look Jasper stared back before breaking contant and pulling me to his side.

"As lovely as it was to watch Bell interact with you she needs some sleep and if you'll excuse us we'll be headed up stairs" Jasper gave them a nod before pulling me up to his room. "You are amazing...so...lovely...and...gorgoues". His sentences broken up as he showered my in welcomed kisses, I sighed before deciding bed was what I needed changing into one of his tshirts I snuggled into Jasper gigantic bed and he laid on top of the covers beside me. He brushed my hair back behind me as I laid with my arm wrapped around his waist. I heard it that voice him singing before I knew it I'd drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Come on Jasper I want you and you know you want me! She's human when she dies what will you do then? Jasper you can't go through with this look me in the eyes and say you don't want me in your life. Because you can't and as long as you're being stubborn I'll puch every girl out your life...she can't fed the vampire inside of you like I can" Tanya's voice awakened me from a peaceful drift...Jasper wasn't beside me anymore...I almsoted moved to find him.

"Shhh you'll wake her up and Tanya I love you but Bella she's all I want. I don't know what we'll do when she starts to grow old we have another couple of years before she has to worry about being to old for me. I know she's human I've left her once and that didn't turn out right for either of us. And she does quite well taming the vampire side of me thank you" Jaspe scolded in a loud whisper. I wanted to cheer for him score one for Jasper I opened my eyes to see Tanya had him pressed against a wall so he had no where to go.

"Now you be quite and fall back into old times" she leaned in close I wanted to scream as her lips locked with Jasper in a passionate kiss he actually kissed her back. I watched in sleepy terror as he slammed her into the wall flipping them over so she was the cornered one, I let out a sob and Jasper instantly moved back to the other side of the room...my heart was breaking...

_**Aww poor Bella boo haha I write these stories out the top of my head and look what it turned into a war between Tanya and Bella naughty Jasper kissing Tanya. I wonder what all Bella missed and how she'll handle it. Haha yeah so I guess that's it sorry i there are mistakes I usually check over my work buttt hands cramping. Anyway so yeah let me know what I cna improve I guess o let me know if you have a request I'll try and fit it in. ALICE AND EDWARD ARE GETTIGN MARRIED...yeah! anyway someone please tell me what Hit's are on a story. BYE SEE YA SOONNN PEEPS**_


	16. Jasper, cold or hot?

_**Hello beautiful's I just got to say I have a big ass floppy grin on my face and you my great readers put it there. I have no idea where I'm going with this story but its somewhere and I actually am going to you know finish-I can't tell you anything else cause I don't know whatever letter my fingers touch on the keyboard are the fuel to how I feel and great music. So thanks to those great people who have my story as favorites or review or me as their favorite author and just I don't know giving me courage (to write my usual long deep way) to what I think to put myself out here. Cause I'm afraid so thanks for that...oh and I have the movie Christmas story stuck in my hea that explains Bella queer punishment...though she's far from done**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters never will the songs belong to other artist including Beyonce, Linkin Park and the almighty Paramore. The only thing I own is the idea and the band member characters. That's it so I'll continue with this grand almighty story I suck at writing lolzzzz.

Ohhhhhhhhh and to those new people who added me and I didn't contact you its because not being cocky I'm getting more than usual and I'm all confused to who I haven't sent a thank you to. SO THANK YOU whoop anyway

He sighed closing his eyes while Tanya gave me a smug ass smirk before coughing as if she wasn't comfortable with the awkwardness of kissing my fiance on the lips. She left the door slightly ajar Jasper closed it behind her keeping his muscular back to me. I tried to get coherent thoughts in my mind but it was harder when I'd woken up only a few seconds ago. My ribs hurt slightly from jumping up so quickly my love, the only love, my existence had actually kissed another woman. That little bitch! I didn't only mean Tanya either...Jasper was in for some serious suffering. Then he actually kissed the skink back with the lips that belonged to me. My anger was almost at its peak I tried to put the fuse out but it was large...than the thought popped in my head if I hadn't woken up. I lost all sense then.

"YOU BITCH! YOU KISSED HER WHAT THE FUCK JASPER? I HAVE A NICE PAIR OF ALLIGATOR SHOES THAT WILL FIT MY FOOT SMUGLY UP YOUR ASS. OHHHH! I COULD JUST FUCKING KILL YOU WHAT WAS THAT? WOULD YOU HAVE EVEN TOLD ME IF I HADN'T WOKEN UP? YOU ARE A TRUE JACKASS" through my sputtering of words he turned around to face me his face passive. I couldn't stop myself from getting out of bed. I marched over to him and pressed my finger to his solid chest...I wanted to bitch slap his handsome ass. "ANSWER YOU FUCKING PRICK". His eyes dimmed to a black and he looked down at my finger as if challenging me. If anything I pressed harder...I wanted to watch him fucking explode over and over this bitch!

"BELLA-" he struggled trying to be reproachful but he actually screamed at me. I wanted to fucking spit on him I figured that'd be highly nasty though in this situation it was called for. "I am a damn empath okay? Your anger and I'm having trouble controlling myself with all this anger and...and lust so please control your self". He was so fucking stupid if anything his calming voice caused me more anger. How could he EVER hurt me like this and that bitch hadn't felt the wrath of Bella yet. I was a hurricane and I had a destination Tanya and Jasper's balls which I'd put in a glass case for everyone to see.

"How fucking dare you even say that? I'LL BE ANGRY IF I WANT TO YOU BITCH.! I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF A GOOD ENOUGH WORD TO DESCRIBE WHAT A DICK YOU OFFICIALLY ARE OKAY? AND FUCK THAT SHIT BEING A EMPATH I DON'T CARE IF THAT BITCH NEEDED MOUTH TO MOUTH BECAUSE SHE WAS DYING YOU SHOULD NEVER **EVER** HAVE HAD YOUR LIPS ON THAT DAMN DOG" my breathing was even labored I couldn't let my anger calm I was pissed and wanted to fucking slam any fucking thing in my path.

"WELL BELLA IM SORRY OKAY? FUCK IT ALL THEN DO WHAT THE FUCK YOU NEED TO! DAMN IT I CAN'T PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT! I HAD PEOPLE LUSTING HERE AND THERE AND TANYA PICKED THE PERFECT MOMENT TO KISS ME. I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU WHEN YOU'D WOKEN UP. IT WAS A ACCIDENT AND FUCK IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN. BUT GET OFF YOUR ALMIGHTY HORSE BELLA DAMN YOUR THE ONE BEING A REAL BITCH". Never had Jasper EVER yelled at me and if I wasn't so fucking angry I would be on the verge of tears. Did he just call me a bitch? That dick sucking fucker how dare he!

"YOU DICK SUCKING BITCH! YOU CHEATED ON ME I DON'T CARE ONCE AGAIN WHY YOU COULDN'T STOP YOUR DAMN MAKE OUT SESSION WITH YOUR **EX-**FIANCE. DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR FUCKING VOICE AT ME YOU LYING CHEATING BASTARD" I pulled my finger off his chest and kicked the nearest wall. I was so god damn angry. Jasper looked murderous the line "_if looks could kill" _ranthrough my head. He ran his hand through his hair a movement I'd see when he was extremely stressed. He took a unnecessary gulp before his face relaxed back into the impassive stance it had been in before my anger. Don't get me wrong it was still inside me and ready to boil over.

"Your...right Bella I'm sorry Tanya chose the perfect moment to start that conversation and thrust herself on me. I'm trying to control my anger your radiating it and betrayal but I'd_** NEVER **_hurt you on purpose. I'm truly sorry I couldn't imagine any other girl-I want you...for-" he cut off running a hand through his hair. I watched his way eyes...tears welled up and he actually looked like he was gonna cry...sympathy ran through my body -I pushed it aside. As Jasper stood elegant like a panther measuring my expression. I let myself go numb feeling nothing though the rage was clearly shimmering but I would forgive easily he was in for it. I couldn't stop replaying the kiss in my head...I let out a long sigh he had his lips on her. She was a skink yes but Jasper would be sure to make sure he got that off his lips if he ever wanted to kiss me again. I knew the perfect way...

"Actually come follow me..." I didn't even pause to see if he was behind me. I knew he would follow he'd better before I really did shove my foot up his rear end. I entered Jasper's bathroom searching until I found the exact thing I was looking for...a dove bar of soap. It was even scented I smiled as Jasper stood beside me reading my face. "See Jasper when you admitted that you were my property-my _**bitch" **_I corrected myself leaning over the huge bathroom grabbing the slippery bar. "You gave yourself away as property...when you kissed her with _**my **_lips I wanted to fucking yank out your tongue. But then that wouldn't be of any use to me when I wanted or forgave you. But I'm sure you'll kiss me soon- but not with _**her**_ on your-my lips. So here stick it in and sit on the counter". His eyes widened furiously I wanted him to learn I was not a bitch to be played with. I flicked the soap at him and he caught it in much dismay. "You'll get write to that if you still want me". He opened his mouth to argue but shut it just as quickly as he opened it...slowly he lifted the bar to his mouth. I watched in pure pleasure as he grimaced placing the bar slowly on his tongue. "And sit inside the shower while your at it don't even look at me like that". His eyes looked like they were about to pop out the sock-its. He did as I said and sat knees to his chest in the shower with a look of pure anger and rage on his face. I ignored the glare and turned the shower on hot watching as he seethed and the steam , his extremely cold body mixing with the hot water. The soap still in his mouth I turned and hopped on the counter watching with a smug grin.

He flipped his soaked honey blonde hair in pure annoyance...my grinned turned from ear to ear. Oh, life could be so good sometimes other than the fact my fiance kissed his vampire ex-sweetheart. That caused the grin to leave me face at the thought of waking up to that again...my chest pounded and I huffed out air.

"What have we learned Jasper huh? You can take the soap out now but don't get to happy cause you'll have to stick it back in." I warned wagging my finger at him. The soap fell from his mouth suddenly he was going to get out. "I will give you back your ring Jasper and even if it hurt us both dump your ass. SIT BACK DOWN. AND WHEN I ADDRESS YOU ANSWER IN MA'AM. YOU DON'T HAVE PERMISSION TO SPEAK UNLESS YOU GET MY PERMISSION. YOU DON'T EVEN BREATHE WITHOUT MY CONSENT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND MAJOR? my voice leaked with fury and authority he wouldn't question me again slowly he sat back in the same position eyes glowering black. I looked at him soaked pants and shirt and all the stem was becoming quite annoying. I flicked the water to cold. "Now what have we learned...bitch?" I was going to say Jasper but he'd angered me so much I actually couldn't say his name without a follow up of profanities.

"Don't fuck with Bella" he grumbled grabbing the soap.

"Hey what do we say at the end of every sentence when your speaking to me?" I gave him a hard look letting no trace of love or forgiveness leak through my emotions. He wanted to play games I'd give the bastard games.

"...ma'am" he let his southern accent draw out slowly looking at me allowing his glare to lessen. I gave a curt nod and he popped the soap back in not without a pleading look which I ignored. I wish Alice wasn't busy with her wedding plans for tomorrow I needed to get dressed for today and Jasper needed a babysitter. Another person I was sure that wasn't exactly all to busy but would enjoy Jasper in this position as much as I was.

"Emmett?" no need to raise my voice I'm sure he could hear me. Without even looking I knew he was behind me answering my call. He burst into a fit of laughter as he looked at Jasper then back to me. He could barely hold himself up. I smiled sweetly..."Could you babysit him for me? I want a shower so I'll head next door to Alice's room and see if I can help out in any way. "He won't get up he knows the consequences isn't that right?" I addressed him now the glare flamed back in his eyes. Annoyance leaked through me- he was probably the cause of it. "I would control that power of yours sweetness because you aren't even seeing the clear yet before I forgive you." I sighed flipped my hair and hopped of the counter waiting for him to answer me.

"Yes ma'am I have learned the consequences" he grumbled it out loudly and Emmett went into another round of giggles as I walked out and grabbed the things I'd need to shower in. Edward was in the room when I got there wearing a pair of boxers only. I looked away quickly and grumbled something along the lines of sorry and moved to the bathroom after hearing many rounds of his snickers. I showered quickly I'd used a lot of hot water on Jasper hopping out and deciding to get dressed in my own room. Emmett was still there laughing at Jasper as he banged his head against the wall softly with the soap still in his mouth.

"Emmett you're welcome to stay but I'm about to get dressed so in case you don't want to be in here to see that" I called over my shoulder I didn't see him leave out so I figured it was fine I dropped my towel and walked to the closet deciding on a nice pretty because a lot of Cullen guest would be coming in tonight. Staying in the huge house they had I picked a floral dress slim fitting tight not before grabbing a rose hot red underwear match and hearing a low whistle from the bathroom followed by a snarl. I chuckled had to have been Emmett because Jasper had soap in his mouth. I pulled the strapless dress over me it hugged me everywhere nice pretty pink and blues flowing with the black pattern. I decided on a pair of 4 inch heels that were of course open toed and sexy with a shiny to them. I stepped into the bathroom my hair still damp I'd have to do something with it the wedding wasn't until late tomorrow.

I took out the blow dryer plugging it into the sock-it where Emmett sat mocking Jasper who still had a glare in his eye though he looked more resigned. I pondered what Emmett had said to him while I was in the shower. I blew out my hair until every spot was dry and ran back in the room to find a clip deciding on a pretty black, blue and pink one to match my dress. I did a tight french braid leaving my bangs haging swooped on my forehead I applied a little bit of lip gloss and smiled smugly in the mirror before turning to Emmett.

"Do I look nice be truthful I want to be a good-looking maid of honor" I could hear Jasper snarling but I paid him no mind. He wasn't going to get a input on this conversation. Even though I was punishing him for Tanya picking at his weakness, Jasper would learn that if he had to- well I wasn't something you wanted to miss out on. Emmett gave a chuckle smacking my ass hard I let out a squeal and laughed with him.

"Does that answer your question? You look smoking hot babe and when you were in their changing I gave Jasper a reminder of how extremely sexy you are even to a vampire." Emmett was provoking a now furious Jasper I gave him a warning his growling subsided down. "Damn girl it's like you've got him on a leash I've never seen the MAJOR of all people bend to anyone's will. He even rebelled against Carlisle it's his nature though". Em appraised me much to my embaressment. "The guest will be here soon and Jasper might need to change though he has supper speed you could wait until last minute". Jasper let out a harsh grumble at that. I put my hand up silencing him...I thought about it for a second then an idea came to me.

"Nah he is fine Emmett you see the guest will ask where he is I'm sure and I'll let them know he is unavaiable. And you will not make a sound Jasper unless I bring the guess to you. Thanks though Emmett I'll look for him something to wear. " Emmett let out another laugh pointing his finger like a little kid before whishing out the room down to Jasper and I again. I left the bathroom to going off to find him a suitable outfit for the gathering tonight...I decided on a black and white striped suit. It was something that I'm sure was on a high scale fashion line a blue belt ot clash against the red and white tie. I decided a red and white hankcheif would look nice too. A gray simple shirt with black dress shoes and he'd be ready to go. I took it into the bathroom letting Jasper see.

"Is this okay? I thought it'd look nice on you" I smiled looking down at my creation so beautiful he already was but this outfit would just top off what I owned. I was speaking to him...it took a while before he answered me.

"Sure Bella the outfits fine and you know Emmett's right about me?" It wasn't a statement but a question. I gave him a looking allowing him to ocntinue on." I don't submit easily- I rarely do I guess it's apart of my pass - but I will am trying for you. Everyone in this house was preoccupied with being with their mate and it was a lot for me to consume you know? I wanted you to sleep though not wake you up because everyone was leaking off sex from all different rooms surrounding me. Tanya picked an amazing moment to come in the room with overwhelming lust..I'd like to say that I wasn't weak but I was weaker than anyother moment of my life. You are the only one I want Bella never forget that, Tanya will get her share off your wrath I'm sure...but I am utterly and completely sorry for the pain I caused you. The anger you had inside you...your emotion's their so strong you know what you want in life- I may not exactly want you to- I don't argee that you should want me so badly-enough to where you'd give you life. I bit you Bella and had to suck the venom back out before it spread. Had to stop the frenzy from over-powering me the only reason I was able to do that was because I _**love**_ you as crazy as that sounds. Just understand that I will never allow Tanya-anyone bitch-or person do that to me again, watching you cry over my decisions-watching you hurt over my decisions is enough. I'm sorry for what happened today but I'm more sorry that I'm not **human". **I watched him warily he made himself so easy to forgive but I wasn't going down that easy though that's not what he wanted out of that speech. I made him stick the soap back in his mouth he did it without the glare this time only overwhelming amounts of passion.

I mulled over this biting the inside of my cheeks for a second...I was willing to give up my humanity for him...he was my life. My passion, my desire, my need but he wanted me human. I couldn't stay fragile unequal forever I'd grow old he'd be repulsed by my skin my fraying out...not longer the Isabella he loved so much I sighed sad suddenly. Jasper was all I needed and wanted and it made me sad that he disagreed with my forever with him.

"Would you not want me if I was vampire? Like Tanya in more ways than one your equal" it was a whisper my voice wasn't my own but I knew Jaspe heard me when I heard a soft whimper leave his perfect lips.

"Isabella Maria Swan! Of course I'd want you...I want _**all**_ of you also even if you we're to become like me a monster enterrnallly damned to this earth" his eyes seemed off somewhere I couldn't see.

"Even if that enternal damnation was with you?'' he wasn't going to answer my question he just popped back in the soap giving me a meaningful look. I sighed and looked up as our bedroom door opened Edward fully clothed now walked in with a changed Emmett. Edward looked dashing with his red pants and creamed color jacket to match his suit. The red pannel shirt he had on matched the red, black and white tie...the same colors as Jasper. Alice must have had something in mind. Emmett to looked like some type of body building super model he had on a blue suit it ws deep and rich with a lighter blue trail behing it a simple white button down shirt with a red tie to top it off. Alice defintely took apart in this Carlisle followed in soon after looking just as dashing as his children. He was the opposite in a way having on an all red suit unlike Edward's jacket, a pink shirt and matching tie like the others.

"Well don't you all look dashing" I laughed as Edward flashed a wide grin and Emmett posed while Carlisle looked like if he could blush he would be.

"Bella we're hear to bail Jasper but I can see that's probably not going to happen..."Carlisle trailed off suggestively I just raised an eyebrow he was right though. Jasper wasn't going anywhere not until I felt like Tanya had long washed off of him that'd take a while.

"Jasper when she does give you permission to come down we'll be waiting on the other hand Bella Rosalie is on her way to watch Jasper while Alice is calling for your assistance in the kitchen." Edward gave Jasper a meaningful nod and moved his mouth at a pace I couldn't and wasn't supppose to hear. Jasper gave a wary nod and went back to sulking in the freezing water again. I sighed and flicked on the hot water in place, Jasper gave me a slow look as his brothers walked back out. Rose followed only feet behind offering a strained smile at Jasper and turning to me with a slight nod. She looked amazing of course a dress floral like mine that had bright pretty colors that made her skin look extremely delicious...homo much Bella. She had on a wasit belt though giving it a differ from mine.

"Ha...Jasper you'll never learn but yes Bella you should be going now Alice needs you and she's rather impatient at this moment." Something told me Rosalie had an unsolved problem with me jsut then I shurgged it off we'd do it later.

"Later than Rose because clearly you have something that you want to share with me" I tunred at that and ran down the stairs to see Alice and Esme looking stunning in their floral dresses also. Alice had on a jacket with the floral print dress that was pink white and black, her stockings were black see through with pokadots on them. And a pair of very hot boots, Esme also looked like a magzine cover. It was a ripple dress following the floral scheme the bottom layers overlapped making a nice sexy figure for Esme. She offered a generous smile.

"We are sorry about that last night...us campires get very caught up in our activities...and last night was one. Jasper usually leaves the house when that happens but he hates to be away from you. Tanya will behave from now on and we'll make sure of that...and to be mindful of you and Jasper" she was apologizing for being to caught in in...sex? I'm sure they we're just as good as Jasper in bed so being caught is something I'd totally understand.

"Oh gosh no Esme don't worry or apologize about it next Jasper will make better choices that's all and Tanya doesn't have to behave herself I can handle her." I gave back a warm smile and Esme put her arm around my shoulder leading me the right way, Alice was looking far off somewhere as we approached her...I guess it was a vision.

"They'll be here in moments I see coming fast for the greeting tonight yes...they are coming. Bella I want you to greet them all they'll be further taken with you though. And a prewarning most-almost none follow our same diet. They'll have crimson eyes..."Alice trailed off coming back to the present giving me a raised eyebrow. "You look hotter in person than in my vision." I grinned a wide smile back appreciating the compliment, taking her hand as we stood towards the door waiting for her guess.

Alice had interesting friends they all were rather charming in a way none of them Jasper who was still upstairs waiting for me soap still in his mouth. Alice saw right they were further taken with me being human...or Jasper's human as they'd call me not that I minded. Most names were hard to remember but I figured I'd get the hang of it. Two vampires walked towards us caught my attention, the man was blond tall at least Jasper's height which reached a huge 6'3(_**I had to look it up and stuff Jasper is tall whoooaaa like I would have guessed 5'10 maybe but no Jacob has a few inches on him)**_. He looked like the rest of the vampires I'd seen extremely pale and crimson eyes. The girl beside him was a blond alice small pixie she was beautiful...they seemed important to my life I tried to think back. Jasper and this man has a similarity I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt I should have known who they were.

"Alice darlin' how are ya?" the southern twang it hit me at once and I knew who this man was Peter the one who had helped my Jasper escape from the world that once caused him so much pain. I smiled as he stuck his hand out towards.

"It's nice to finally meet you Peter, you must be Charlotte, Peter's mate nice to meet you also" I took his hand in mine. Alice gave me a sideways look, as Charlotte stepped up to me.

"The pleasure is all mine. Jasper didn't do you justice he said you we're beautiful...such an understatement" she complimented adding a wink at the end. She was easy to like...I smiled at her letting out a loud laugh. She joined me soon enough and I took her hand in mine giving it a slight squeeze. "I hope you don't mind me asking but where is Jasper?" I laughed again enjoying her company she was just like Alice except less excited and mellow...a easy soul someone who you'd enjoy being around no matter your mood.

"Oh he is upstairs I could take you to him- if it's alright with Alice of course wouldn't want to-"she gave me a nod. "Well follow me then". I released her cold firm hand and turned swiftly happy for an excuse to go check on Jasper I'm sure the water was far cold now. My pace was much slower than there' not use to walking slow they were rather-impatient I almost laughed .Charlotte took a step to my side asking me questions about my age and dislikes while Peter through occasional glances at us while climbing the stairs faster than me. He stopped though at Jasper's bedroom door allowing me pass to open it the followed warily into the bathroom. Jasper was in the same shape as before clothes doused and soap sitting firmly in his mouth. I noticed the twinkle in his eye as he saw Peter and Charlotte following me. The gasped as I sat on the counter casually.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why is my best friend in a shower fully clothed and licking soap?" Peter was looking at me incredulously I offered a smile he hesitated to return it back but I shook that off.

"Jasper...you may answer his question...you better do it honesty to" I warned my voice going back to the authority I'd used to get him in here. Jasper let the soap fall from his mouth giving a grimace as he took in the taste. My smile grew wicked ha-ha seemed someone learned that this was a tough bitch.

"I'm an ass that's why-not to mention head over heels in love" he added that part softly placing the soap back in his mouth. The look in his eyes seemed to erase all the anger he felt when I first put him in here. I sighed looking over at Peter who was now laughing his ass off at Jasper. (_**Bella is a bad bitch having our Major taking cold and hot showers haha**_)

"Bella I hope you don't mind me asking but what did he do" Charlotte's soft voice was like bells I sighed remembering that bitch's hungry lips on what belonged to me.

"Well I assume since Jasper and you are far closer than I imagine you remember his ex-fiance Tanya" Jasper flinched at the venom that laced my voice. "Well Jasper has to learn that I'm not to be messed with or cheated on for that matter-for any reason. I'm trying to wash Tanya's scent off my property you see. I have an anger problem and Jasper isn't exactly on my best side right now. So I'm teaching him a lesson he is mine and only mine...I own him and I will not tolerate things like kissing other women...my bitch doesn't do that". I flicked off the water and turned to face Peter now with my back to Jasper while Charlotte stood on my side. "Well I figure I should make sure that he has learned his lesson...Jasper have you learned your lesson? If so what have you learned from this beautiful experience?"

He let out a growl as I turned back to him raising a eyebrow was he really trying to loose me. "I learned that I'm a dick and- I'm your bitch I belong to you and no one else. I should have handled the situation better than I had instead of releasing my lust out on Tanya and my anger on you. I am sorry..ma'am" the words came out through clenched teeth but he was sincere. I could imagine why fate put us together- he had trouble submitting and I'd have to teach him that with me he had no other choice. I reached my hand out waiting for the soap...he placed it there softly. I put it back on the soap holder above his head -I hated to let him up but he needed to get dressed.

"Go get dressed and come back. Do not speak to anyone while your getting dressed and we will meet you downstairs. Do you understand Major?" I was softer this time he stood up his clothes drenched in water it leaked off of him. Hair damp to-that wouldn't do at all he needed to look presentable. "And don't come down with damp hair." I turned signaling for Peter and Charlotte to follow me soon behind me leaving Jasper to prepare for joining everyone downstairs. My band members were here standing around awkwardly not look as comfortable as I felt, I excused myself from Peter and Charlotte running to Grant and tossing my arms firmly around him no matter what he'd always be my best friend. Matthew looked like a complete bad ass with his leather jacket on looking stunning as usual. I'm sure even some vampires were having trouble resisting not coming over to them...the red eyes would be a major turn off. Hayden pulled me in a hug before I could hug him-my drum player. Mark our manager last to claim his hug giving me a little spin before setting me down.

"How was your trip hun?" Mark wagged his eyebrows and the grouped laughed as I swatted his arm annoyance leaking over me.

"Oh shut up things are getting better I guess there was a mishap this morning annoying bitch named Tanya. Strawberry blonde ugly in a hoe like way. Have you seen her?" I watched Mark's eyes flicker to Grant slowly...not...Grant my baby brother. My best friend ever...well aside from Jacob who was the occasional ass.

"Oh she just said an easy hello to me that's all why what was the mishap" I including the rest of the band gave him a incurious look. I highly doubted Tanya said simple friendly hello's to humans. Grant couldn't be interested in her I wouldn't allow that...I located Tanya in the back ogling Grant from afar oh no I wasn't allowing that. I pushed Grant aside and stepped in the view way blocking him lucky I'd chosen such heels because Grant was taller than me.

"Well she's Jasper's ex-fiance and decided to put her dirty fucking STD lips on my Jasper. Let's say she hasn't felt the wrath of Bella yet...Jasper on the other hand got a washed mouth for it". Grant gave me a small smile he actually liked her ugh I wouldn't allow it whether he was in love with her that shit was not happening on my radar. "No Grant-she kissed a engaged man while he fiance was sleeping in the room...your best friend". I hated pulling that line but it stood it's purpose he stiffened and turned his back to her. Good because Grant was a soft ass she might hurt him...dating a vampire was not meant for the faint hearted.

"Speaking of Jasper where is he?" Mark changed the subject suddenly it was almost like saying speak of the devil. Jasper slowly walked down the stairs my outfit made him look so very delicious. Tanya was waiting at the end of the stairs...Jasper caught my eyes and I showed nothing letting my face be passive. She held out her hand for him to take it...I waited impatiently he needed to go ahead and make up his mind. He would either make the stupid decision or the right one which was to be the gentlemen I'm sure he'd have no choice but to be. Tanya walked up the stairs-I guess we had something in common... impatient for Jasper to pick which choice he wanted. She stood in front of him now and he looked back to me...probably checking my emotions, I'm to good for that though I kept it blank wanting to fucking explode again. He said something smooth quick and slipped pass her heading further down the stairs Tanya's face pulled into a snarl I smirked at her. Jasper was a few feet from me stopping to check if he was in the clear I closed the distance...finally I felt at home as his cold arms slipped around me.

"Whether that was the right choice or not Jasper...you still owe me and you better think quick about how to make it up to me." I sighed as he kissed my forehead. I felt someone behind us...of course the she-witch herself Tanya stood there snarling up a storm, Jasper took a step shielding me from her baring his own teeth. I sighed- I could of course protect myself from her or any vampire at that. The protectiveness was sweet but very uncalled for-plus my band members we're looking somewhat confused at why they we're behaving this way. I took a step in between them Jasper stopped snarling at once while Tanya's only grew more pronounced. "Tanya there are human's here and exposing yourself would do absolutely nothing but make things harder. This is about Alice and Edward if you can't control yourself well I'll help you find it. I don't appreciate you coming on to my fiance. I'll warn you now bitch I'm nothing to be toyed with, Jasper is mine until he says he doesn't want me-"I was cut off by Jasper growling deeply at my words I ignored that." I will only say this once...get the fuck off my man, or I'll find a way to shove my foot so far up your ass it'll come out your mouth. Got it? All mine, stay off my territory before you really see my bad side. Trust me bitch I'll turn your ass out." I pulled Jasper's hand in mine pushing pass her not even waiting to see her astounded face, the other's around were watching out the corner of their eyes curiously. Jasper's deep chuckle followed me over towards the band member whose eyebrows were pulled together. I gave Grant a meaningful look as the other vampire's around us went back to their conversations.

"If it isn't the freak Jasper himself! Gosh it's good to see your well bro" Mark joked as I smiled and Jasper shook his hand and it turned into a guy hug I guess you'd call it. Jasper exchanged greetings with the guys while I made my way over to an arguing Alice and Edward in the far corner. They were staring at each other intensely. Alice gave him a shove, though his body didn't move an inch...I'm sure if it'd been me or my band members they would have been smashed against a wall crumbled and broken. Edward rolled his eyes at her which caused her to grow even more anger than before.

"Guys you have an eternity with each other shouldn't you be mingling with your guest for right now?" I stepped up only to hear Edward murmuring intense words at Alice as if he didn't see me. I sighed long and hard and waited a couple of seconds before singing a annoying song in my head. 'I know Edward can hear me hear me hear me I know Edward can hear me...he hears everyone's head'. That got his attention after repeating it the 5th time Alice acknowledged me then too.

"Bella! He, Jasper and Emmett are having a bachelor party and he is JUST now telling me. Those parties are meant for men who resent giving up the single life becoming married men. I can't believe you'd pull something like this on our night Edward, come on aren't you going to spend your last night with your girlfriend who tomorrow hopefully will be your wife?" Alice was upset...wait Jasper was going to a party with a whole bunch of vampire men and he didn't tell me? I agreed with Alice.

"Well Bella you had a bar of soap down his throat and ordered not to speak and he was rather preoccupied trying to earn your good giving's back. And Alice I love you, its a strip club they'll have nothing prepared on you. Jesus Alice you act like I won't be back in time to say I do" Edward had a small point but why a strip club? Why not go hunting or something less provoking to the mated men of the group. "Clearly we don't all hunt the same way Bella so that went down the drain. Would you deny Jasper a moment a small moment with his companions?" Alice huffed at that muttering something under her breathe.

"Well no I wouldn't deny him that-" Edward let out a ha to Alice who shook her head rather annoyed." But he wouldn't be on my good side that night either especially if he told me last minute." Alice gave him back a ha-this needed to stop and now. "Okay look Edward go have fun I'll handle Alice tonight the wedding will be at 7pm and you better make it home from your bachelor party at 2pm got it? And I don't know if Jasper can go I'm rather cross about the Tanya situation-but he probably will somehow convince me to let him. Alice let it go tonight we'll do something extremely entertaining okay? Edward you behave because if this wedding goes anything but smoothly for Alice I'll have your tongue? Got it?" They both nodded sighing at each other both of their hostile glances died down slowly. Edward pulled a very petite Alice into his arms murmuring "I love you pix". Good I'd solved my first problem as the maid of honor. Jasper's arm slipped around me as he kissed my neck...I felt complete again almost like I was full. My hear skipped a beat as his breathe-sweet alluring below along the back of my neck. That was embarrassing since I'm sure aside from my friends everyone could hear that, I didn't let the blush deepen, I let out a squeak and pushed from out his arms turning around to face him.

His beauty stunned me to silenced me as he stepped closely so I'm sure he could feel me breathing on him...his lips were calling my name so kissable. Gosh it was hard to resist him...what was I mad at him about earlier?

"I don't have to go with Edward tonight I'd much rather stay with...you...and...earn your...forgiveness "his breaks were only to kiss my forehead and move down to my lips. He was frustrating me our lips were so close I'm sure if I replied back they'd brush each other...extremely tempting but he needed a man night out with his buddies.

"You should...go" the last word came out in a breathe as he brushed his stone cold lips against mine the tugging in my stomach wasn't from repulse either. I wanted him to kiss me but instead he was giving me these slight brushes. "Would you stop already Jasper? Just do it". The last 3 words come out in a hushed whisper. He raises a eyebrow...tease much?

**"**Do what Bella?" his mouth was so close delicious. I think I must have licked my own lips in anticipation because he laughed. Watching those glorious lips move of his was enough. I took matters into my own hand and closed the distance to him, God i missed this how long had it been since I kissed him remind me no matter how mad I am don't deny myself this. My hands find their way to his head tugging at his hair so beautiful gosh this was pure bliss as his hands gripped my waist pulling me towards him. My mouth opened slightly he took the advantage tugging at my tongue with his teeth, a moan escaped into his mouth. His body shook so I figured it was from laughter, bliss was a small word to the feeling I got as we tried to dominate each other in a kiss. My Major, I wanted him so badly but how many days were left 3 before we could even remotely be with each other that way. I was getting dizzy oh...I needed to breathe...but he was so good at it. Jasper pulled back suddenly giving me a smirk. "Breathe...darlin'". Oh, oh I did as he said feeling the dizziness slide off from my body completely allowing my breathe to even out quickly. Gosh...he was amazing and mine all mine no one else's. "I don't really find the idea of a strip tease from a stripper as much as watching you undress in front of me." God why did you send me such a freak? I shivered as he lowered his head to the crook of my neck taking a sniff. I moaned out quietly earning another musical laugh from my soon-to-be husband, his laugh was something I'd live for.

As much as I'd enjoy doing that for you..."I wavered a bit on telling him to go. Maybe I could keep him hear and allow him to watch not touch on bit...not even a grip the torture that'd cause us both. "I promised Alice we'd have our own fun so...you go but return back to me". He hugged me fully now burying his nose in my hair.

"Umhm always" he let go and moved over to Emmett who was giving Rose a quick passionate kiss goodbye. Most of the Cullen friends were in fact single some mated and doing the same towards another. I moved over to Rose she must have been thinking along the same lines as me for our entertainment tonight.

"I'll call and make sure I get a super hot fireman to come put our little alley cat out" Rose winked running off to go accomplish her words. I decided in order to make this fun the other vampires were needed. Alice stood beside Esme who were surrounded by the woman as the men left the house. I thought deep and hard to recall some names. _The Amazon vampires were the ones oddest so theirs stuck what was there name? Zafri-Zafrina...yes that's it come on Bella you've got to have better memory. Zafrina,Kachiri and I'm sure it was Senna great I knew I was better at this than I gave myself credit. Score one for Bella yeah!_

"Zafrina, Kachiri,Senna and Esme could I see you for a second" a soon as their names left my mouth I was surrounded by them. The girls from the amazon were beautiful of course dark skin, caramel, and a light chocolate long dark black hair that flowed freely and wildly. Zafrina the prettiest if you ask me was wearing a leopard print skin tight dress with splits that reached the top of her hips. Something in the back of my head told me that these woman did not do fake animal skin or fur for the matter. Kachiri was in a zebra print one shoulder dress much like Zafrina's skin tight showing off every beautiful curve she had, Senna also had one a dress that too was printed cheetah with a white silk top-making it halter showing off her lower backside well. "Will Alice have a vision of my decision?" That was directed towards Esme she gave a look over her shoulders, it was unsure. "Well I need her to be blind while I give you instructions on what I need for you to do."

"Oh I can help with that allow me Isabella" Zafrina focused her eyes and I heard Alice gasp.

"ZAFRINA!" she was whining what had she done to Alice who was staring off into space. Zafrina had to have a talent she was wild never afraid living life as if there was no tomorrow. "Oh that's pretty...oh you're so sweet Zafrina." Alice was staring off still looking quite thrilled...as if she was watching something else swaying her head to the vivid...illusions?

"Okay...well Esme I need a blind fold to put over Alice and a chair that won't be to missed if its broken. Now Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri you'll hold Alice to the chair when I say and don't let her up okay?" they all gave nods as Esme flew off to follow my demands remember yourself later Bella tell her thank you for being so amazing. "Oh and Zafrina you can stop the illusions now she won't see a past decision she'll see-if she looks what's to come but there's no decision she can use to make it change". Zafrina glanced over her shoulder and smiled Alice must have been let out her vision because she laughed and offered Zafrina a hug. Note to self allow her to use her special gift on you but ask Jasper how it works first.

"Well the entertainment is on it's way why don't we get Alice in the chair Esme brought" Rose sped down the stairs stopping to stand beside me. Esme was back with a chair and blind fold placing it in the center of the living room. Alice giggled taking a seat looking around trying to speculate what was in store for us. "We have a few minutes before our help arrives so why don't we all spend sometime talking-about men of course." There we're channels of laughter sounding like harmony singing angels. Wow vampire woman could turn a straight woman very-gay I guess.

"Well I was sort of wondering about Bella and Jasper" Tanya spoke up the group was silent then taking in my expression. Poker face was a good word to describe how I looked she wasn't getting to me. "I know your human-well everyone here does but I wonder what it is that Jasper see's in you. I find you rather boring actually. I guess your a pretty little toy but do you really think Jasper will want you when your old and wrinkle". She struck a nerve a shiver ran up my body slowly my anger creeping through my clenched body, I masked my face and pain. I wanted so badly to punch her to hurt her...kill her but that wouldn't go well stone skin and soft warmth didn't exactly cause damage. I couldn't stay in hear I'd surely throw a punch and that'd be a bad idea.

"I'll be outside if you guys need me" I turned my back headed upstairs Jasper's guitar found it's way to my hand. I ignored the girls as I went out into the night. The night called to me the pain that I was in was inevitable...I'd be old wrinkle nothing-sore, complaining and useless while Jasper would still be my Jasper. Young, healthy, never changing. I felt like I was stuck in some kind of sick world where they gave you love but then turned around and spat in your face that he was more-much much more than he'd ever allow you to be. I strummed the guitar feeling something leave me mouth but I didn't know what it was:

Sing me a song about heartache, I promise I can sing every word. Sing me a song about love lost that's another one everyone's heard. Strike up the band. We could have the whole world singing tonight have the whole word singing tonight. He played a song filled with sadness, I believed it. Even though we're trippin with madness I could see it we were lost in the music, everyone knew it truth was in the air tonight I could see all the faces, they thought the same won't you please? He was going for hours people crying showers no one every really tells how it is. I sang about hopeless cause everyone knows, knows it and it was so honest.

"I liked it I didn't have a name for it but the song seemed to fit my mood, which was very dark something I couldn't help but feel sour towards. It was pretty on the Cullen's back porch the steps leading to the huge victorian house. It was long and the stars glistened around it, I played on the steps looking at the sky as I thought of different songs. Some we're no good at all for explaining myself others could be a hit if I wanted then to be, but that dream had long died. I wanted nothing but Jasper was the only thing I dreamed of now. I dreamed and inspiration came to me, now with Jasper as my dreams,hopes,desire's the dream was inspiration. One song stuck with me like the one about heartache in pain Fall. That seemed to be them most distinct way I felt

Can I loose myself in love, yeaahh

Let you have me completely, yeah yeah

If I give u all my trust,

Can I just let me go, (can I not be afraid)

To let you find my way

When you find someone that means so much to you

Giving all you got is easy to do

Just fall, don't be afraid

Fall, to stammer my way, fall, to stammer my fate

Fall, it will be ok, Fall, no other way

Fall Just Fall (in love)

So I find myself right here

About to lean over the edge

In your arms I feel no fear

There is no safer place than here in your embrace

So catch me lest I fall

How long I'd been out here I could feel the steps under me and hear someone behind me but I was still sleep the reality was at the back off my head. Cold arms embraced me but didn't try to move me or anything. Instead it grabbed the guitar propped up in my lap I was to tired to even try and wake myself up. I wanted to be peaceful this person wasn't helping I was slipping from my back mind, waking up slowly. I wanted to argue but my mind was waking up slowly.

"Bella sleep...I love you"...my angel's voice I loved him too but my mouth wouldn't open though to confirm him back that it was a mutual thing. I sighed as I heard it the soft strumming...what was he playing something I'd never heard. It was peaceful the words hit me at once...My December(_**okay so that's enough lyrics I thought so I've decided if you wanted to know what Jasper sung to earn her forgiveness it was something so personal and very pretty yes My December Linkin Park rocked it out. So if you want to know the passion and why I picked this song listen to it I MIGHT put the lyrics at the bottom so it doesn't disturb the readers who find lyrics annoying**_). My heart was breaking as I listened to soft strumming and my Jasper confess his pass loneliness something I fixed. His voice so wounded I wanted to pat his back and murmur passionate words to him but I was so tired...he'd give it all away to have someone to come home to. I didn't like not being awake to comfort him that, it wouldn't happen again but it would I would die one day. And he'd have to think the same way...he'd lose me to humanity a fight he could conquer something he could win. I didn't want him to commit suicide after I did die...I didn't want him to leave me...ever. He was causing us both large amounts of pain. A home to come home to- he had one now in my arms where I felt complete done. Jasper...I wanted needed to comfort him...tell him something to make my angel feel better. He sounded better than I'd ever heard before so open and alone. Vulnerable was a good word to describe how it felt to listen to him sing, wail beautiful notes out.

I willed myself to slip out of the deep sleep I was in allowing myself to wake up softly. I pried one eye open he was staring at the sky tears-that would never shed lingered in his eyes. I almost sobbed myself I don't know why I felt like I knew something said would make him feel better but what? I was slipping back into slumber so I said the first muffled thing in my head as his voice subsided.

"You have a home...in my arms Jazzy" that was it all I could get out before I slipped back into what felt like a coma feeling a cold embrace once again. The dreams started then I wasn't aware if they were dreams or not but I hoped not Jasper was murmuring I love you as vivid colors played with each sweet nothing he whispered in my ear.

"Bella, my Bella" he cooed out I wanted to answer but sleep was overwhelming me right now. The sweet nothings continued I swear I felt somethng brush my hair back maybe Jasper had moved me to the bed and laid with me. "Your so beautiful Izzy, mine all mine forever. My angel, tel cuidador de mi corazon." He called me the caretaker of his heart I might cry thats if this damn grizzly bear type sleeping would go away. "Mi angel enviado desde arriba, yo no te merezco." Jasper did deserve me and I was certainly no angel, but the idea of being his equal was something I wanted and needed. I loved him to much to not push him to the thought of making me one of them. "Mi angel dulce canto lo encantadora que eres". My sweet singing angel how lovely you are. Gosh was this really a dream I knew Jasper could be sweet but our love was fiesty I guess listening to him confess his love adoringly to me melted my skin away." Cómo llegué a la suerte de tener el cielo me envía algo tan encantadora que como." How did I get so lucky as to have heaven send me something as lovely as you. Oh my Jasper he was melting my skin away I let the feeling float through my body raising the hairs on my neck and giving me goosebumps. I slept letting the sweet nothings control me and my images of Jasper amd I together in more ways than one.

(_**I could leave you with that but...that'd be mean haha so I'll give you amazing people more haha love me don't you. I'm a beact jk jk I suck anyway)**_

"BELLA LOVE GET UP" Jasper thundered he was nearby I could tell because that actually hurt my ears. I felt slight pressure on the bed beside me I guess he'd decided to let me have a couple more minutes. I felt kisses being placed all over my body I guess the few min. thing was down the drain. God that felt good his perfect lips kissing all over me everywhere at once leaving flames lingering behind. He kissed my inner thighs close to a place I'd never expect my eyes flew open as I groaned earning something I lived for a Jasper laugh, it was louder than I'd ever experienced before. His smile was something contagious, he kissed a bit closer to where I yearned for his lips. When had I taken off my dress? Oh I feel asleep outside Jasper-everything clouded back to me the song beauty him everywhere the sweet nothings, I gasped and threw myself at him causing him to fall back and me to end up on top of his glourious body. He was in nothing but boxers good how I loved to worship his masculine figure and scars. I kissed all over his face feeling extremely happy almsot that I'd burst. "Well good morning to you." He smiled again showing off his dazzling white teeth I kissed his lips again and again until he was laughing at me as I giggled. "Bella...bella sweetheart I love you". It came out as a hum and I sighed contently allowing my hands to rest on either side of his face so I towered over him.

"My. Arms. Always", he interrupted each word with a hard kiss he'd happiness was leaking into me.

"Always" he agreed. Giving me one last smile and then a passionate kiss to top it off. "Now sweetheart Alice is already mad at you it's 9 am and the weddings hours away. Edward and the guys haven't returned I came home early because I couldn't stand being away from you." He flipped us over allowing his body weight to lay on mine.

"Last night that song was amazing I wanted to tell you I loved you, how badly I wanted you. How you deserved me...all of me we both deserve happiness in each other Jasper. I belong with you" I murmured against his chest, I listened to his breathe hitch as he kissed me sweetly nothing like usually the passion overwhelmed me I actually cried in happiness...damn empath. He laughed and kissed away each tear as I joined him today was Alice and Edward's day I was so happy for them. Jasper allowed me a couple of more seconds of bliss and got up off me offering me a hand, time to go get Alice and Edward ready for their own day. He joined me in the shower that took a little longer than it did alone but who was complaining probably Alice, time to be the bridesmaid-the best I could be. I put on a pair of jeans and a black and purple shirt, and heels as usual one last kiss to Jasper and went to Alice's room...pure hell was what I saw.

_**Ha-ha nope not writing the wedding until next update but the pictures are up on my profile because I felt it was needed to help me out a bit in the style's of both Jasper and Edward's weddings. Aw how sweet I had Jasper speak sweet spanish nothings into her ear. A fluffy ending I guess a little but more than my liking but I wing everything so that explains it. Anyway thanks again for giving me the floppy ass grins. The song bella sung were Fall and Piano Man by Brady to great songs I took lines out of to express Jella's love oh yeah. And My December live is amazing and thats the song that Jasper wrote after spending centuries with mated couples. Then Bella came along and the was no need to actually you know..sing it anymore. He has a home that he almost lost for kissing the bitch Tanya don't worry her time will come, and I love to read thats another clue to Bella's weird talent, it'll come in handy in a war being able to read something hint hint like an open book. But what war...ohh you'll see! Anyway I'm nervous about the wedding thing I might so a Edwards pov to make things easier...that might suck because- oh well whatever my fingers hit will be the path the story goes. So a longer chapter but not as long took a while to write usually 23 pages takes me 2 days. Yeah so look at the pictures on my profile and be happy guys. I am love ya**_

_**Mia**_

_**I really do love you guys sigh not as much as Jasper but hey who cares :) **_

_**This is my December**_

_**This is my time of the year**_

_**This is my December**_

_**This is all so clear**_

_**This is my December**_

_**This is my snow covered home**_

_**This is my December**_

_**This is me alone**_

_**And I**_

_**Just wish that**_

_**I didn't feel**_

_**Like there was**_

_**Something I missed**_

_**And I**_

_**Take back all**_

_**The things that I said**_

_**To make you**_

_**Feel like that**_

_**And I**_

_**Just wish that**_

_**I didn't feel**_

_**Like there was**_

_**Something I missed**_

_**And I**_

_**Take back all the**_

_**Things that I said to you**_

_**And I give it all away**_

_**Just to have somewhere**_

_**To go to**_

_**Give it all away**_

_**To have someone**_

_**To come home to**_

_**This is my December**_

_**These are my snow-covered trees**_

_**This is me pretending**_

_**This is all I need**_

_**And I**_

_**Just wish that**_

_**I didn't feel**_

_**Like there was**_

_**Something I missed**_

_**And I**_

_**Take back all**_

_**The things that I said**_

_**To make you feel like that**_

_**And I**_

_**Just wish that**_

_**I didn't feel**_

_**Like there was**_

_**Something I missed**_

_**And I**_

_**Take back all the things**_

_**I said to you**_

_**And I give it all away**_

_**Just to have**_

_**Somewhere to go to**_

_**Give it all away**_

_**To have someone**_

_**To come home to**_

_**This is my December**_

_**This is my time of the year**_

_**This is my December**_

_**This is all so clear**_

_**And I give it all away**_

_**Just to have somewhere**_

_**To go to**_

_**Give it all away**_

_**To have someone**_

_**To come home to**_


End file.
